Love Of Business
by DarkVizard
Summary: Lacus lost the love of her life. Five years has passed since then and he now returns. Can she win him back or will she lose to her rivals? mostly K&L with little A&C Chapter 17 is up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Tech Angel.**

''Kira I have good news, Allster wants to merge his company with ours.'' Kira sigh, this was the tenth company that tried to merge with them in the past month. ''Mu tell them no thanks''. Mu couldn't understand why he turned down the third biggest medical hospital in the world. ''Well Kira, this Allster is persistent. Would you at least come down and hear what he has to say?,'' asked Mu.

"Fine however, I will not come down to meet with him if he wants to do business with us tell him to come up here and talk to me in person''.

Mu left excited to get Allster probably because how much money it will bring them after they merge. Sara didn't like this with Kira almost getting sued last week for Tech Angel taking control of her father's company. The last thing they need is Zack running his mouth about Tech Angel trying monopolizes the market . Sara feels she had to talk to Kira about this. ''Kira don't you think this will cause us trouble later on after we merge with Allster''.

''No and if it does become a problem, Mu and I will put our dark hands into place. I think the only reason why Allster wants to merge his company with ours because he wants his hospital to use the latest technology that we have to knock off his two rivals''. Sara saw Mu and Allster coming up and decide to end their chat for now.

''Good day to you Mr. Yamato,'' said Allster.

''And good day to you Mr. Allster,'' replied Kira.

They both greeted Allster went into detail on how important for his company to be part of Tech Angel. Kira knew something was not right, he could tell this man was lying and not giving him all the detail. ''Allster what is the real reason for you want to be part of Tech Angel, I mean you are very successful business man for you to merge your company with mines seem kind of odd don't you think?,'' asked Kira.

Allster gave up what they say is true about this man you can not fool him despite his young age. ''Mr. Yamato my two rivals have merged into one company giving their hospital patients affordable doctor bills for them to pay and making me the most expensive here in the states, then Clyne and his future son in law came into the picture and made it even lower. This has been going on for the last five months and I'm backed into a corner, if I don't solve this soon I will fall down from the chart''.

Kira and Mu looked at one another, this was interesting to hear to the both of them. Mu gave Kira that nod look to go for it. ''Ok Allster I'll let you merge your company with Tech first job assignment from me is to make the medical cost higher before you say anything here the plan, I'll be giving you the latest medical equipment that surpass that of the Plants and make it only affordable for the rich here in states for mean time and as for the poor you can give them a special offer which will be a limited time to sign up for to get their angel medical card that will cover their bills and broadcast your latest equipment that I gave you on tv once you tell them how will it benefit them and what it can cure it will sell like hotcakes.''

''Heres what it can do, it can regenerate any body parts that were lost in an accident, cure parallelize, restore eyesight if you are blind, any sickness and rest is on the paper as you can see,'' said Kira.

Allster was shocked. He couldn't believe all this was possible in their time this alone will put him back on top.

Kira smiled, he knew once this got out his name spread farther with the public, but Kira almost forgot one thing before this meeting was over he went over to Allster and grabbed him by his collar. ''Allster if you mess this up I will destroy the Allster name and your descendent's will be nothing, but trash after I get through with them you got it?,'' asked Kira.

Allster could tell Kira was serious just by looking into his violet eyes, just looking into them made his skin crawl he gave a nod telling him he will not fail.

''Well you take your leave now'' said Kira.

''Thank you for all your help,'' Allster replied before leaving the room.

''Well Kira that went better than expect we basically own Arcadia now,'' Mu said happily.

''Yea I know how about we go on lunch are you coming Sara?'' Sara nod and left with Kira and Mu.

**Mean while in Orb.**

Cagalli was depressed ever since Kira left Orb five years ago, no one has seen or heard from him since than, it breaks her heart not knowing if Kira is ok. Cagalli prayed everyday hoping to see Kira again and with Mu looking for him gave her hope.

Athrun was always by her side helping her through the pain that she was feeling and she loved him for that, but things haven't been looking good for the family. Since Kira left Orb everyone had to put their goals on hold until Kira came back because they rely on him with their major project. First there Athrun who built the first spaceship that can travel into hyperspace, however without Kira's OS and programming the spaceship was useless when his father Patrick found out about Kira went missing he was furious and had to stop funding it until Kira return.

Second his father Uleen who owned a technology company who couldn't retire until Kira came back to take over. Third there Murrue who owned a company that designed and built warships for Orb, but without Kira funding her she couldn't continue, so she sent Mu to find him, but Mu just haven't told her that he already found him which was five years ago and has been working with Kira the entire time.

Cagalli was about to go to sleep until she heard a knock on her door after five minutes of hearing the door knock she finally got up to see who it was. Cagalli was surprised to see her mother since she been in bed ill after she found about Kira's disappearing. ''Hello mother what brings you here?,'' asked Cagalli letting her mother in.

''Well Cagalli I'm sorry to tell you so late, but your father and I are getting remarried in two days from now I would like for you and Athrun come.'' Cagalli hugged her mother she was so happy it been a long time since she heard some good news. ''Cagalli I have a feeling Kira will be there as well I don't how, but something tell me in my heart he'll be there''.

Cagalli was shocked to hear this, she didn't know why, but just by hearing that made her day better. ''Well Cagalli I better get going I have a big day of ahead of me and if you need any help in finding a dress Lacus and I will be more than willing to help you;'' Via said closing the door behind her. Cagalli was so happy with news just heard she decide to call all of her friends to tell them the news.

**Clyne Mansion **

Things at the mansion hasn't been looking to well for Clyne for lasted five years he couldn't get his daughter to marry Zack as a result he couldn't complete the merge with Cosmos until Lacus agreed to marry him, but luckily for him Zack was a man who can wait and not rush things.

Since then Seigel and Zack had been working together for five years improving the life of the poor, however that isn't the only thing they did, they created new technology for cars, spaceships, computers, cell phones, movies and other electronics. This is where they met Tech Angel which does the same thing but better. They tried to form a partnership with Tech Angel, however they refused and would not work with them in any way.

Seigel couldn't understand why they would turn them down, so he went to Tech Angel to have a talk with the owner he met with Mu not Kira because he hated the man's guts, so he sent Mu deal with him and he didn't want Seigel to find out Kira Yamato is actually Kira Hibiki the son of Uleen Hibiki. After they been denied by Tech Angel they have been working five times as hard to keep up with Tech Angel, with them bring out latest technology every three years they felt they had to if they want some of the market share.

All was useless in the end Tech Angel technology was so advanced they couldn't no longer keep up with them they didn't have anyone that smart in Cosmos. Tech Angel took 80 percent of the market shares leaving Cosmos 20 percent market share. Zack and Seigel were not pleased with this, Zack even went so far to try to sue Tech Angel for monopoly that also ended in failure.

The public and supporters from different company defended Tech Angel to no end and the court dismissed the case. Seigel felt if they could talk to the owner of Tech Angel and not Mu they could form a partnership because if things keep going as it is now they will have to drop out of the technology market and that was a big no to him.

Lacus on the other hand didn't care about anything anymore. Lacus's heart was hurt beyond repair the only thing she did for the lasted five years was work at her company and though about how bad she hurt Kira, She even remember like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Lacus, had called all of her friends over to her house except Kira because didn't want him to know that she was engaged to another man._

_''Guys I hate to say this, but I will be getting marry to Zack in one week to merge my father's company with Zack company there no way I can get out of this situation,'' said Lacus._

_''Oh boy can you make sure I don't be around when you tell Kira this, it only go up in flames,'' replied Dearka._

_''Dearka shut up. You aren't making the situation any better,'' Mir shouted._

_''Lacus do you love Kira or do you love Zack?,'' asked Athrun._

_''I love Kira of course,'' Lacus replied blushing madly. I tried to talk my father out of marring but he wouldn't listen to me and say it's final,'' said Lacus._

_''Then there shouldn't be a problem then just tell your father you are in love with Kira, but if you don't want to go against your father wishes I understand, but if you don't make up your mind someone is going to get her hurt,'' replied Shiho_

_''How long have you been engage to this Zack guy?,'' asked Yzak._

_''I been engage to him since 9th grade,'' Lacus said with an sad expression._

_''What!..You were going with Kira all this time knowing you were engaged to another man you were asking for this happen and you didn't call it off with Kira yet?,'' asked Yzak._

_''No,'' said Lacus with an even sadder face._

_''Here's my opinion on the situation, you clearly love your father more than you love Kira for you go through with this. There no better way I can say this, but I'd say get married to Zack, however I will not support you on it if you go through with it, but I'll be at your wedding because I'm your friend. ''After you tell Kira he's going to be hurt for a while, I and the other will help Kira get over you because we are also his friends,'' said Dearka._

_Cagalli was so mad she couldn't believe Lacus kept a secret like this from Kira all these years, her temper was at boiling point, she could no longer hold back ._

_''Lacus what were you thinking did you think your father would call this off when he made plans with Zack's father to merge their company by marrying you two off four years ago you must be foolish to believe that and now my brother has to hear all this bullshit from the person he loves I ho...,'' but was cut off by Athrun._

"_Cagalli stop you you said enough,'' said Athrun._

"_Shut up Athrun!! She knew this day would come not only did she know, but she waited a damn week before the wedding to tell him, how do think he's going react to this news your his best friend, you should know him better than anyone beside me once he finds out,'' Cagalli replied as she was clearly in enrage._

_Athrun knew Cagalli was right, Kira will not take this news very well he hope Kira can let go of Lacus and move on, but he knew that will likely not happen._

_Lacus, was getting depressed she wanted tell Kira about her situation that she was in, but was to scare of Kira leaving her for another girl once he found out._

_''I'm leaving guys, this is between Kira and Lacus she must handle this on her own and Lacus don't worry, I'm not mad at you, but hearing things like this pisses me off,'' Shinn said walking toward the door._

_''Wait Shinn,'' cried Stellar. ''Lacus I know how you feel and I will support you no matter what,'' Stellar said leaving with Shinn._

_''You also have our support as well,'' replied both of the Hawke sister._

_''Well guys this isn't getting us no where the sooner you tell him Lacus the better, however I'm on Kira side on this,'' said Yzak._

_''If it was me I'...'' Athrun quickly grabbed Cagalli and took her out of the room before she might say anything that hurt Lacus even more._

_''Lacus don't worry about what Cagalli said earlier, you know how she get when it comes to Kira,'' Dearka said with a smile leaving the room with the other._

_It was now or never she had to tell Kira she's getting marry in one week and hope to god he will understand, she though to herself as she slowly dial his number._

_Meanwhile Kira was at home working on his latest project until he got a phone call, he answered phone only to hear the voice he been wanted to hear all day._

_''Hi Lacus,'' Kira said in a cheerful voice._

_''Hello Kira um... can you come to the park at our usual spot I would like to talk you about something very important,'' replied Lacus._

_''What wrong Lacus did something happen to you?,'' asked Kira._

_Lacus flinched this was going to be very hard for her. ''Oh no Kira but can you come?,'' asked Lacus._

_''Sure I'll be there in 15 minutes,'' said Kira._

_''Ok see you then bye Kira,'' replied Lacus._

_''Bye Lacus,'' said Kira._

_Kira, hung up the phone he could tell something was bothering Lacus and whatever it was he will be there to help her through it. After Kira put on his clothes and was just about to walk out of the door until he got another phone call._

_After ten minutes of listening to the caller had told Kira everything about Lacus relationship with Zack and include Lacus called all of his friends over to her house to discussed her relationship about Zack after that the caller hung up._

_Kira, was beyond shock his heart felt like it just vanish this would explain why Lacus was acting strange, but he wouldn't believe any of it until Lacus told him herself he immediately lock up his house and made a run toward the park._

_Lacus, was waiting under the tree where they first met she begin to worry Kira was ten minutes late. Lacus heard someone call her name and to her surprise it was Zack. This was bad with him here Kira could show up any minute she had to do something fast before Kira sees him. Zack has finally made it to where Lacus was and wonder why she standing by a tree._

_''Hey Lacus, I was on my way to your house until I saw you here what are you doing here?,'' asked Zack._

_''Oh I just waiting to meet my friends here to tell them about the wedding,'' replied Lacus._

_''I'll wait here with you since I haven't met any of your friends this would be a good time to meet them don't you think?,'' asked Zack._

_Lacus panic she had to get rid of him fast before it was too late._

_''Oh no I will be just fine plus I want you to meet them at the wedding and beside they be walking me home, so there no reason for you to worry about me Lacus trying her best to get to him leave fast as possible,'' replied Lacus._

_''If you give me a kiss I'll leave,'' said Zack with a smile._

_''What!!,'' Lacus said in shock._

_''Lacus come on we're getting merry next week it's ok for us to kiss,'' replied Zack._

_Lacus had no choice she just wanted him to leave soon as possible._

_''Ok I'll give you a kiss,'' said Lacus._

_Zack was happy he was be beginning to think she didn't like him._

_They grew closer and their lips met Zack on the other hand had plans he try to deepen the kiss, however Lacus push him back the moment he try._

_''So it true you are getting marry,'' Kira said standing there looking at them._

_Lacus eyes widened she didn't know what to say since Kira had just caught them kissing._

_''Who are you?'' asked Zack._

_''Just a friend,'' Kira said trying to hold back his anger that wanted to kill them both._

_''Oh nice to meet you I'm Lacus future husband Zack Azrael, we're getting married next week,'' Zack replied holding his hand out for a hand shake._

_''My name is Kira Hibiki and I'm very happy for the both of you with that Kira shook Zack's hand.'' The moment Zack's hand came in contact with Kira's hand Zack felt he was swallow up by complete darkness with a demon that was ready to destroy him with his scythe that was the worst feeling he ever had in his life._

_Kira's anger was showing little by little he didn't know how much he could take before he explode with rage, Lacus saw his expression slowly changing she didn't won't anyone to get hurt because of her. Lacus told Zack to wait for her by the car and he understood and went to stand by the car keeping his eye on Lacus. When Lacus look back she saw Kira was already leaving she chase after him when she finally caught up to him Kira stop her in track._

_''What the hell do you want?,'' Kira spoke in a darker tone he didn't care for Lacus anymore at this point._

_Lacus couldn't believe what she just heard but had ignore it she just wanted Kira to forgive her._

"_Kira I'm sorry I shou...'' but was quickly cut off by Kira._

_''Don't give me that lame ass excuse Lacus, I will never forgive you for lying to me all these years pretending to be in love with me,'' said Kira._

_''Kira I do love you and I still do,'' replied Lacus._

_''I wouldn't believe that if my mother told me. After today I want you out my life and for you to never speak me again.'' Kira said while walking off until Lacus stop him.''_

_''Kira please understand I...'' again she was cut off._

_''Understand what that you were engaged to another man since high school and I was nothing more than your secret lover and now since you are about to get married so I'm no longer needed,'' said Kira._

_Lacus couldn't say anything she now wondering how he knew about that._

_''Lacus I know everything about you and Zack all the way up to this point and about you calling my friends telling them also. ''Lacus if you don't get away from me I'm going to say something that might hurt you so please leave now,'' replied Kira._

_Lacus wouldn't move she kept trying to get through to Kira she just wanted him to understand the situation that she was in. Lacus tried once again and that made Kira snapped he call her every negative word he think of making Lacus fall to the ground on her knees in tears. ]_

_Zack couldn't hear what they were saying, but can clearly see Lacus was on the ground in tears this alone made his blood boil. Zack ran toward Lacus to see what happen while Kira was walking off. He asked her what happened, but she wouldn't give him an answer he look up see to Kira walking off as if nothing happen. ''If I can't get an answer from you then I'll just get it from that Hibiki guy,'' Zack said to himself as he a ran toward Kira._

_''Hey Hibiki what did say to Lacus?'' Zack asked in a serious tone._

_Kira smirk. ''That stupid girl wouldn't leave me alone so, I cursed her out a few time what wrong with that?'' asked Kira._

_''You did what I'll make pay for that,'' replied Zack._

_'Zack, I not in the mood to play games I suggest you take that trash home and forget that this ever happened."_

_After Kira said that Zack ends up fighting Kira he wouldn't let anyone talk about Lacus that way. Kira, was beating the living the daylight out of Zack, Lacus standing there watching hopeless she was too sacred to stop the fighting. A stranger who was walking by saw Kira beaten up Zack and try to help him he too got beat up. After beating them he look at Lacus one last time before walking off, she watch the figure walk farther away and that was the last time she saw Kira Hibiki and ever since that day there was a big hole in heart for her to remember that she will never see Kira again. There also was one thing on her mind till this day who was the one that told Kira about her past with Zack?_

_**End of flashback**_

Lacus was at Eternal working in her office looking for better ways to make people life's better she been working twice as hard nowadays because of Tech Angel. It seem they are trying to wipe them out in both medical and technology market and that something she would never let happen she wanted to know whose the owner of Tech Angel because from what her father told her he only met with one of the CEO and not the owner all he know his name is Kira Yamato.

Lacus knew who ever this Kira Yamato, he is extremely smart for him to take the market share from Zack in five years. Cosmos used to own 90 percent of the market share, but now down to 20 percent.

Lacus now worry for her company now that Tech Angel entered medical market as it stand now they both own 50 percent of the market share she wonder how long her company will last since Tech Angel technology is so advanced and making the cost cheap exclusive to their hospital and partners patients. She suddenly got a phone call from no other than Cagalli who is in very good mood what could of got in her in a such a good mood Lacus though.

''Hello Lacus how you been?'' asked Cagalli.

''Hi, I been during great Cagalli I can tell you're having a good day,'' replied Lacus.

''Yeah pretty much thanks to my mother for telling me the good news,'' said Cagalli.

''What did she tell you?'' asked Lacus.

''My mother and father are getting remarry two days from now Lacus I wondering can you come to the wedding?'' asked Cagalli.

''That wonderful I be glad to come the wedding and we can catch up on old times. We also need to pick out a dress for you,'' relied Lacus.

''That'll be great see you soon and one more thing Lacus My mother said Kira might show up at the wedding,'' said Cagalli.

Lacus's heart begin to be faster as if haven't beat in years.

''Cagalli are you sure he'll be there I miss Kira so much,'' replied Lacus

Cagalli giggled. ''Come to the wedding to see for yourself.''

After hearing that Lacus left her office to pick up Cagalli to go shopping. If Kira going to be there she had to make sure she look her best.

**Kira and Mu**.

Kira, Mu, and Sara were all enjoying their lunch when Mu's cell phone begin to ring.

''Hello Mu have you found Kira yet Murrue!'' said in a panic voice.

''Not yet whats wrong Murrue?'' asked Mu.

Murrue sigh. ''Kira's parents are getting remarried two days from now I and the other will be there I was hoping you found Kira by now, but I guess that was wishful thinking''.

''I see I better get over there soon, so I don't miss anything see you soon Murrue,'' said Mu.

''Bye Mu,'' Murrue replied before hanging up the phone.

''What was that about?'' asked Kira.

''In two days from now your parents will be getting remarried everyone is going to be there,'' replied Mu

''What! Mu are you serious if you're playing you're a dead man,'' said Kira.

''Nope Murrue just filled me in on it... Kira were you are going?'' asked Mu.

''I'm going to Orb what else there no way I'm missing this,'' replied Kira.

''I'm coming too, its been awhile since I seem my parents and beside I want to meet Kira's parents as well,'' Sara said happily.

Finally!!!! ''I can go home and be with my Murrue again,'' Mu shouted.

''Mu come on or we'll you leave you behind,'' said Sara.

Kira, Mu and Sara left on Kira's private jet. Kira wondered how everyone how going to react when they see him at the wedding.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny or Stargazer.**

**Thanks to who all review. **

**Chapter 2**

**Siegel Mansion **

Siegel was at home thinking about Tech Angel he couldn't believe a company came out of nowhere and took almost all the market shares from Cosmos. He worked so hard to get Eternal where it is today, and Cosmos was his ticket to take Eternal even farther, but it seems almost impossible now with Tech Angel standing in their way.

In almost two years Tech Angel took the market share from Cosmos and got support everywhere, then afterward they created a special OS for naturals to use in their mobile suits for future protecting. The United States and Europe became Tech Angel number one supporter and haven't supported Cosmos since than.

Siegel was glad Lacus didn't go through with marring Zack five years ago, Eternal could have been in worse financial shape if their company merged with Cosmos. Siegel felt Cosmos isn't the company to keep Eternal alive when they can barely keep themselves alive. Siegel felt if he could find the right business man that will take care of Lacus and take Eternal farther if could get that than he can retire without any regret, however there one thing he must do first and that is to speak to the owner of Tech Angel.

Siegel saw Lacus walking in with her friend Cagalli, what caught his attention was that smile on Lacus's face he haven't seen his daughter smile in years and wonder what could of made his daughter smile like that he got up to ask her.

''Hi father, I just got home from shopping, Cagalli and I went on ahead to get our dresses for the wedding,'' said Lacus.

''Uleen told me all about it, I will be there as well,'' replied Siegel.

''That great father Cagalli and I are going up to my room to try on our dresses,'' said Lacus

''Ok, but before you go there something I would like to ask you and Cagalli,'' Siegel replied in a serious tone.

''Lacus, I haven't seen your smile in years and now you seen like your old self again is it about the wedding?'' asked Siegel.

''Yes, Cagalli's parents are getting remarried, why wouldn't I not be happy?'' asked Lacus.

''I understand that, but could it be that there a chance you might see Kira there at the wedding?'' asked Siegel.

Lacus pause for a minute she didn't know rather to answer him or not, however Siegel saw the answer on her face and that was all he need, Siegel broke the silence.

''Lacus, if you are in love with him I will not interfere with your relationship if only I haven't been so unsatisfied on how things were back then things could have been different for you,'' said Siegel.

Lacus felt so relieved after hearing this, but there was one thing on her mind. ''Father what about Zack and merging the company why the sudden change?'' asked Lacus

''Cosmos is slowly losing business, I done everything I can for that company. Tech Angel's products are very popular, they are easy to use, affordable and there is nothing more I can do. There's nothing Zack can do to match that and I'm not going down with a sinking ship, if I can meet with the owner of Tech Angel and form a partnership with them then I can retire leaving you and Kira to pick up where I left off,'' replied Siegel.

''That sounds good to me now all we need is for Kira to show up at the wedding I really hope he shows up,'' said Cagalli.

''Cagalli just have faith, I'm sure he'll be there,'' replied Siegel.

''Did did you tell Azrael and his son about this?'' asked Lacus.

''No, I will tell them at the wedding since that the only time, I will be able to talk to them,'' replied Siegel.

Cagalli smirk. ''I wonder how that will turn out Zack might lose it after he tried to get with Lacus for so long.''

''I'm sure he'll understand,'' said Siegel.

"Cagalli how are you going to get Lacus together with Kira cause I'm pretty sure guys like Kira don't single for long?'' asked Siegel.

Lacus or Cagalli haven't thought about that it was possible for him to have girlfriend considering its been five years and even if he did have one Cagalli was already thinking up plan to get Lacus and Kira back together.

''Siegel you let me handle that Kira isn't type to hold a grudge against someone he'll eventually forgive Lacus in time and that when I'll set my plan,'' replied Cagalli.

''I hope so cause I don't want to see Lacus sad anymore right now the only thing I want is her happiness,'' said Siegel.

"Thank you father,'' replied Lacus.

"Well go on ahead and try on those dresses if you need anything be sure to ask,'' said Siegel.

**Late in the afternoon**

Kira, Mu and Sara have finally made it to Orb, they were waiting for their taxi to pick them up. Mu explains to Kira that it next to impossible to keep himself hidden from everyone. Kira told Mu there's a chance that someone might see him, but that the risk he'll have to take. Mu's taxi came, and he waves goodbye to Sara and Kira before he left.

Sara had some business to take of while in Orb and told Kira she will be late coming to the wedding he understood her and told her as long she show up he will be fine. Sara's taxi had finally came before she got in the taxi Kira stops her.

''Sara after the wedding why don't we spend some time together at the beach we've been working non stop and haven't taking any time off this would be the best time to relax.'' Sara couldn't believe what she heard she been wanted to go out with Kira for the longest she jumped on him in excitement putting her arms around Kira's neck.

Kira loved looking in her blue-green eyes just looking into them made feel, so calm he lean down and gave her a passionate kiss and she return it before they parted, Kira tells her he will be at the Radisson Hotel & Resorts if she need anything. Sara said her goodbyes to Kira before leaving, he could only stare at the beautiful figure as she got in the taxi and left, shortly after his taxi came to pick him up and now he was heading to the mall.

**Orb's mall**

Kira told the driver to wait for him while he get his tuxedo. Once Kira got inside he had to make sure to shop fast before someone sees him, due to bad luck the places he knew was now relocated in different part of the mall after looking for 20 minute he finally found the tuxedo store.

Luna and Meyrin were on their way to Orb's fashion it the place that sell the most expensive clothes, shoes, dresses, and tuxedo. They finally made it to Orb's fashion and couldn't believe what they saw in the window.

''Luna, is that Kira picking out a tuxedo, oh my god he's so hot?'' asked Meyrin.

''Yes that him damn Kira hot in that blazer let's go talk to him Meyrin,'' replied Luna.

Luna, couldn't believe how good Kira looked she didn't remember him looking this sexy five years ago they walked in the store and were right behind him. Kira was too busy looking at his tuxedo to know that Luna and Meyrin were behind him. ''Long time no see eh Kira,'' said Luna.

Kira could of sworn he jump out of his body when he heard someone called his name he slowly turns around only to see Luna and Meyrin. Kira was relief a bit, he now had to think of a way to keep them from telling Cagalli because he know once she finds out she will go all out to find him.

''Luna, Meyrin it good to see you again, I must say you two have grown to be very beautiful women,'' replied Kira.

They both blush looking at Kira they couldn't even take their eyes off him. ''Well are you guys going to give me my welcome hug or what?'' asked Kira. With that being said they both hugged Kira, however he was rubbing Luna's ass while she was hugging him she jump back in shock.

''Kira what are you thinking?'' Luna asked blushing madly.

Kira walks up to Luna's face in kissing distance she thought he was going to kiss her. ''Don't take it personal, I was just messing around it been a long time since I seen you guys, so I did that to see how would you reacted.'' Kira said with a smirk

Luna was about to faint. ''Kira's scent smell so good and his violet eyes are so beautiful.'' she looked into them and were no longer with Kira or Meyrin as she were lost in another world.

Meyrin was getting a bit jealous ''Luna you can wake up from your fantasy world''.

Luna snapped out of her fantasy world only to see Kira and Meyrin laughing at her. ''Ha ha very funny you guys.''

''Well girls, I better get going I see you at the wedding,'' Kira said smiling, however he stops himself he remember to tell them not to tell anyone he's in Orb.

''Oh, I almost forgot can you two do me a favor?'' asked Kira.

''Sure what is it?'' asked Luna.

''Can you not tell Cagalli and the others that, I'm here in Orb until the wedding,'' replied Kira.

Luna grins. ''Sure, right Meyrin.''

''Right'' Meyrin replied.

With that Kira brought his tuxedo and left in a hurry. Luna pulls out her cell phone the moment Kira left and dial Cagalli's number.

''Luna what are you doing, I thought we agreed not to tell anyone until the wedding?'' asked Meyrin.

''This is payback for Kira rubbing my ass,'' Luna said trying to hid her blush.

''Seem to me you were enjoying it,'' said Meyrin.

''Meyrin!'' Luna shouted blushing like a red tomato.

''Cagalli where are you I got some important news I need to tell you,'' said Luna.

''Why can't you just tell me over the phone?'' asked Cagalli.

''Meyrin and I just brought our dresses and I would like to show you the dresses we brought while telling you the news,'' replied Luna.

Cagalli sighed. ''Ok, I'm at Lacus's place.''

''That great, I bet she'll like the news as well see you in twenty minutes bye Cagalli,''said Luna.

''Later,'' Cagalli said before hanging up the phone.

''Who was that?'' asked Lacus.

''Oh that just Luna telling me her and sister Meyrin just brought their dresses and she got some good news to tell us,'' replied Cagalli.

''Do know what the good news is about?'' asked Lacus.

''Luna wouldn't tell me I just hope it isn't boring, they should be here any minute with the way Luna drives in that sports car,'' replied Cagalli.

Lacus chuckle. ''Well that Luna for you.''

**Twenty minutes later.**

Luna and Meyrin have finally arrive at Lacus's mansion. ''So what the good new you couldn't tell me over the phone?'' said Cagalli.

Luna smirk. ''We just saw Kira at the mall picking out a tuxedo and let me tell you he's so damn sexy.''

This new shock both Lacus and Cagalli they couldn't believe Kira really came to Orb, however Cagalli demand for answers now.

''Where is he now?'' asked Cagalli.

''We don't know he just told us not to tell you guys that he's here in Orb,'' replied Luna.

Cagalli couldn't take it anymore she had to her see brother now she pick up her cell dials Athrun's number.

**Athrun's parents house**

Athrun were at home with his family preparing for the wedding until he got a phone.

''Hello, Athrun, I need your help are you finish preparing for the wedding?'' asked Cagalli.

''As a matter of fact I am what's wrong Cagalli?'' asked Athrun.

''Luna and Meyrin just saw Kira at the mall picking out his tuxedo!'' answered Cagalli.

''What!! Are you sure they seen Kira?'' asked Athrun. Patrick and Lenore was in the living talking about the wedding until they heard Athrun say Kira and decides to eavesdrop.

''Yes Athrun, I know Kira is somewhere in one these major hotels, but there are so many here in Orb, I need your help finding him and whatever you do don't tell the others it'll only make it harder to find him,'' replied Cagalli.

**Kira and Cagalli parents house.**

Cagalli told Athrun she's at Lacus's house he left immediately afterward. Patrick and Lenore couldn't believe that Kira was back, Lenore wonder did his mother know about her son's return and calls her.

Via were at home thinking about her wedding until she got a sudden phone call from her friend Lenore. Lenore told her Kira were back in Orb, Via couldn't believe her son came back she scream in excitement. Uleen rushed in wondering what's going on and she told him Kira is back.

**Back at Athrun's parents house.**

Patrick was putting on his shoes while Lenore's on the phone talking to Via, he was going make sure Kira is found he waited too long for Project J to be in motion just when he was about to walk out of the door his wife stops him. ''If you're going over to Siegel's place I'm coming too,'' said Via. Patrick sighed he knew there was no way of talking her out of not going. Lenore told Via she is about to leave to go over to Siegel's place to meet Cagalli and the others. Via also told Lenore, Uleen and herself be their as well after they both end their chat and the left their houses.

**Mu & Murrue Place.**

Murrue stood in her house in shock Mu update everything in the house. Mu brought seven 65in 1080p hd lcd tv for every room in the house, brought new furniture, add 800 more channels to their satellite and brought four new cars paid in full. She was wondering where Mu get all this cash to buy all this stuff because their no way he could save up while looking for Kira at the same time.

Murrue went up stairs to their room and was going through Mu's stuff there she found out he was the CEO at Tech Angel this would explain to her how he can afford all the stuff he brought, other info lead to other things that he did and she also found Kira's number in Mu's cell after that she walks down stairs. Murrue looked at Mu while he was laying down on the couch she was suspicious, however before she ask Mu anything she decide to call Cagalli to see if Kira made it to Orb as well.

**Cagalli mansion.**

It was now 7:30 p.m Athrun and Cagalli had been calling all the major hotel in Orb neither hotel had Kira Hibiki in them. ''Damn where the hell is Kira, I know he's in one of them wait till I get my hands on him,'' Cagalli shouted. She was was about to call one more hotel until she saw Murrue number in her cell ''what could Murrue want at this time,'' Cagalli said to herself.

''Hello Murrue I'm sorry I'm kind of busy right now I'll talk to you later,'' said Cagalli.

''Has anyone seen Kira in Orb?'' asked Murrue

''What!! How do you know Kira is here in Orb?'' asked Cagalli.

Murrue suspicious were confirmed the pieces were coming together.

''Cagalli there no time to explain over the phone get over here if you want to see Kira,'' said Murrue.

Cagalli end her call with Murrue, and told Lacus and the others that Murrue know where Kira is and they should head over there soon as possible.

''Luna are you and your sister coming with us?'' asked Cagalli.

''We'll pass we are already seen him today,'' said Luna.

''I believe you are trying to avoid Kira because you told Cagalli he here in Orb,'' replied Meyrin.

''Shut up Meyrin anyway Cagalli you own me big time for this,'' said Luna.

''Yea be sure just name it there nothing I can't buy,'' Cagalli replied with grin.

They went down stairs only to see their parents were waiting for them to come down Patrick stood up and told them they know Kira is back because they ease drop on Athrun's chat with Cagalli earlier. Cagalli sighed. Whenever there good news they seen to somehow always find out. Cagalli told them the same thing she told Lacus and the other after everyone left the mansion and went to Murrue's place.

**Meanwhile at Sara's house **

Sara had finally made it home she was excited to see her parents again. She unlocked the door and walked into the living room only to see Yuuna, Unato(Yuuna's father), Ray Yuki, Sai Argyle, Rey Za Burrel, Zack Azrael, Muruta Azrael and her father Lewis Halberton. Sara knew they were here only for one reason and that was to get information on Tech Angel. Each member hold a share in the market Zack, Muruta and Sai are in the technology market while Rey and Ray Yuki are in mechanical market, Yuuna and Unato in the medical market. They all want to get Tech Angel, Eternal and Genesis out of the market at all cost.

Two years ago they sent Sara Halberton to Tech Angel to bring it down by stealing Kira's latest technology. When Sara first met Kira Yamato he appeared to be kind hearted and thought it'll be easy to steal from him, that was her mistake she soon found out he's ruthless when it comes to business and lure her mens into a trap when he found out some of his technology went missing and forcing her father to hand his company over to him when he found out it was linked to him. If Lewis didn't agreed to his demand he would had went to the mass media and destroy Halbertons name. Kira gave Lewis one year to hand his company over to Tech Angel.

While Halberton sacrificed his company he made sure his daughter weren't link to any of what had happened hoping Sara will find some dirt that will destroy him, however Sara couldn't tell them too much because she know Kira will find out it was her since Mu is loyal to him.

Lewis was happy to see his daughter again, but first thing first he want information on Tech Angel and Kira Yamato. Sara walks in and sat down, Azrael was first to speak.

''Welcome back Sara it good to see you again how things going in Tech Angel did you find any information about on this Kira Yamato?'' asked Azrael.

''Thank you Muruta, however, I don't have any variable information to give you on Kira Yamato his security has been tight since the last indecent,'' replied Sara

Azrael frowned. ''You gotta be kidding me you been with him for two years I'm sure there something you're not telling us.''

Sara gave in she didn't know if this be variable information, but if this will shut him up then so be it.

''Here what I know after the last indecent I seen a group of members talking to Kira each member had on a full black suit with black glove that had DH on it. Kira also have one on as well, I have never seen them or know what connection they have with Tech Angel, but I can tell these members have a stronghold in the market,'' replied Sara.

Lewis knew very well what the DH stand for and knew they mean business. They were known for manipulate market, public and mass media, it no wonder Cosmos lost to Tech Angel in court they must played their hand at that time they were set up to lose. Lewis knew if Sara keep digging into Kira's affair she will turn up missing and that the last thing he didn't want to happen.

''Sara from here on, I don't won't you to dig any further information on those people,'' said Lewis.

''I believe that the correct choice for now since DH are very powerful and will destroy us if Sara caught digging around,'' said Rey.

Lewis was surprise. ''Rey you know about them to?'' asked Lewis.

''Yes'' replied Rey.

''What you are guys talking about we can't back from this now, we must destroy them before they destroy us,'' Azrael shouted.

''None of these DH members has ever made an appear to the public not even Yamato himself and even if he did it only to lure us out to attack him while DH attack from us the shadow, Kira Yamato has his cards played well,'' said Rey.

''Can someone explain what DH do, I never even heard of this DH before?'' asked Zack.

''To answer your question they are an organization that manipulate the public, mass media and the marketing business, however each DH member are in the top ten in the business market and are highly respected by the public and since you tired to sued Yamato these same member fellow suit to protected him making Yamato look innocent to the public it was a trap set up by Yamato to anyone who try to sue him for acquiring Heaven Medical and it worked,'' replied Rey.

Zack couldn't believe he fell into a trap like that he was going to make sure Yamato gets what coming to him if they ever meet.

''So Zack how are things with you and Clyne why aren't you married yet?'' asked Sara.

''Some guy named Kira Hibiki said some mean things to Lacus before the wedding she was traumatized after what had happened causing her not getting merry, but she slowly recovering from it, I been looking for this guy since than, but couldn't find him no matter how hard I looked, however his father Uleen informed my father and I he's getting remarry and asked us to come to the wedding. I hope Kira Hibiki show up at the wedding cause I'm going to embarrass him in front of his parents.''

Lewis Halberton and the other laughed at Zack's comment.

''I got to make sure I be there to see this Azrael could you talk to Uleen to invited me to the wedding,'' asked Lewis.

Azrael smirk. ''Sure, why not I think we could all use a good laugh.''

While Azrael and the others were talking she remember that the Kira she know is also here to see his parents get marry. She couldn't wait till after the wedding to go the beach with Kira even though she is his enemy she didn't care about any of that she found herself grown very fond of him and she was going sure that day was very special to them both.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

**Thanks to all who review.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Murrue's place.**

Cagalli and the her friends have finally arrived at Murrue's place. Cagalli knocked on the door, Murrue answered the door to let them in and told them Mu has the information they need. Mu was lying down watching tv until he saw Cagalli and the others who were looking down at him and was wondering why they are here.

Cagalli explained to Mu they know Kira is back and he shouldn't try to hide him, Mu of course tries to defend himself by saying he doesn't know where Kira is. However, Murrue showed the others Mu's cell phone with Kira's number in it and was shocked to see that she found his cell phone. Mu had to think of something quick, but to his surprise Cagalli took the cell out of Murrue's hand. Cagalli called Kira's number, and put him on the speaker phone so everyone could hear after a few rings Kira pick up.

''Hello... Mu, I know this is you is this some kind of joke?''

Lacus couldn't believe she was hearing Kira's voice.

Cagalli ended the call that was all she needed to hear she demand Mu to tell her where Kira is.

Mu sighed, ''We only been here for five hours and they already know Kira here'' Mu though to himself.

''He's at the Radisson Hotel & Resorts, I'll have to come with you if you want to see him since Kira has order the people there not to let anyone visit him everyone nodded and left.''

**Radisson Hotel & Resorts.**

Kira was at the hotel bored out of his mind he a could do nothing, but watch tv he wanted to go outside so bad but fear someone might see him. For instance, Luna and Meyrin who had already seen him, he wasn't taking anymore chances. Kira suddenly got a phone call he looks at his cell and saw Mu's number he answer while wondering what could he want at this time.

However, Mu didn't say anything the phone was silent and suddenly hung up. ''Maybe Mu accidental slept on his phone and it somehow dial my number'' Kira though. Still, nothing to do he went back to watch tv hoping something good would come on. Although, after thirty minutes of watching tv he heard a knock on his door, ''Who the hell could it be'' Kira thought and open the door only to see family and friends.

_''Impossible who told them I was here?'' _Kira saw Mu standing next to Murrue before he say anything to him. Via run toward Kira the moment she saw him and hugged him while crying on his shoulder she was so happy to see her son again. Kira felt bad he knew he hurt his mother when he left, although there was nothing he could do, but try to calm her down after she finally got her self together.

Kira saw nothing, but a mean pair of green emerald eyes staring at him he knew this wouldn't end good. However, as Kira expected Cagalli tried to punch him, but Kira stops her punch and pull her into a hug and told her he was sorry for leaving her alone. Cagalli couldn't hold it in any longer as she let the tears fall from her face she softly hit him repeatedly saying she hate him.

Kira lift Cagalli's face to his and explains to her he'll never do it again she hugged him for a few more minutes before releasing him. Athrun walked up to his old friend he was surprise to see his friend again they both shake hands it seems they both have a lot to talk about when this is all over. Uleen, Patrick and Lenore all welcome him back as well.

Kira stared at Lacus he didn't know how to react toward her after what happened between them. Kira looked at Lacus, she was even more beautiful since the last time he saw her it was clear to him her figure has gotten mature over the years. Lacus pink glossy hair has gotten longer, her chest is the right size and her legs were just perfect.

Lacus couldn't believe the man she loved so much has changed since the last time she saw him. Kira brown hair grown a little, his eyes are even more violet and, his body has become more muscular she getting hot just looking at him.

Kira didn't want to admit it but she truly is a beautiful woman suddenly his memories flash before him. Kira could never forget what she did to him his rage started to build up inside him and, made him speak which caught Lacus off guard.

''Why are you here Lacus I thought I told you never to enter in my life again,'' Kira shouted.

His words hurt her so much but she wasn't to going to let the same thing happened like five years ago.

''I came here to see you I been waiting for you to come back since you left orb,'' said Lacus.

Kira wasn't buying this he wanted her gone he didn't won't to feel the pain in his heart for losing her.

''For what reason is that?... Aren't you married to that Zack guy?... What we had years ago is now gone, you're dead to me'' said Kira.

Lacus didn't know how much longer she could take from Kira harsh words. ''Kira I love you I came here to set things straight between us and I didn't marry Zack ''she shouted.

Via was going to say something to Kira but Uleen immediately stop her telling her to let Kira and Lacus handle this on their own.

Mu sighed he knew this was going to happen he had to get them inside the room before they make a big scene.

Before Kira could say anything else Mu cut him off quickly to get him back inside the room. ''Kira before we continue this why don't we go inside before we start a scene.''

Kira looked around he could see people were looking out of their rooms and decides that would be best.

''Fine!'' Kira said as he quickly walk back into his room while everyone follow him in.

**Inside Kira's hotel room.**

''Kira why don't you give Lacus a chance to explain herself, I believe you'll understand better once you hear her out'' said Via.

''Mother there no need to hear her out once a liar always a liar,'' said Kira dark tone.

Lacus was getting weak she trying hard to not cry, but she was determined to get her feeling through Kira no matter what.

Seigel were getting angry he wasn't going to stand there and allow Kira call his daughter a lair. ''My daughter doesn't have a reason to lie to anyone she never do such thing especially to the person she loves!''

''Shut up! Seigel this is all your fault if you haven't interfered in our relationship none of this would have ever happened'' Kira said trying to suppress his dark side.

Lacus walk up to Kira in front of everyone she didn't care if they were there or not she wanted things back to normal between them she put her hand on the left side of his face and rub it gently. Kira and Lacus both knew they were hurt on how things went years ago. Kira were shock by Lacus sudden action he watch her baby blue eyes stare into his violet eyes his heart was beating faster as he knew she about to speak.

''Kira I'm sorry for not telling you about my engagement to Zack but, I was so scared of you leaving me for someone else. I tried to get my father approval on my relationship with you many times, but he wouldn't listen, however that didn't stop me from loving you. Kira our high school years were the best memories of our relationship, we share pain, we got through the hardship, and most important we share love.

Still, even after you left Orb, I never did stop loving you I could never replace you for someone else I was devastated when I heard you left orb and...'' Lacus couldn't hold in her tears anymore. However, her tears fell from her face Kira hug Lacus tightly he felt bad for leaving her all those years ago.

Kira was wondering can he give Lacus another chance to be in his heart again? He remembered even if he wanted to he has someone else now. Before he let this go any further he must tell her about his relationship with Sara.

''Lacus.'' Before Kira could say anything Lacus kisses him, he was surprised by her sudden action, but he gave in and return the kiss.

Everyone was happy for them and was hoping Kira will give Lacus another chance.

Kira parted from Lacus the feeling of her lips brought back so many good memories. Kira decided it time to tell Lacus now about his relationship with Sara.

''Lacus, I'm sorry I can't be with you I'm already in a relationship.''

Everyone in the room were surprised except Lacus, Cagalli and Seigel they knew there was a chance he might have someone.

''Kira, I can tell by looking into your eyes you still love me,'' said Lacus.

''Yes, I still love you, but I can't forget about Sara'' said Kira, he hated himself for being so easy to read.

''If you ask me I wouldn't trust her if I was you Kira,'' said Mu.

''Why is that Mu,'' said Cagalli.

Kira, I believe it time to let them know your secret so they'll understand the situation.

Everyone was looking at Kira waiting to hear his secret. ''I'm Kira Yamato owner of Tech Angel''

Everyone was shocked they couldn't believe what they heard and Via couldn't believe her son is Kira Yamato, one of the richest men alive while his father were very pleased in what he heard. Uleen now knew he can retire knowing Kira will take the company farther than he could.

''Kira what's Sara full name?'' Cagalli said she was making sure they wouldn't go off topic.

''Her name is Sara Halberton,'' replied Kira.

''Isn't she the daughter of Lewis Halberton the man who use to own Heaven medical until Tech Angel took control'' said Uleen.

''Mu, I see where you're going with this Kira explain to us why he doesn't trust her,'' said Cagalli.

''I'll explain,'' said Mu. He told them everything since Sara started working in Tech Angel. What Mu said was puzzling them Cagalli didn't like what she heard about this girl and only gave her more reason for Lacus to be with Kira.

''Kira, I don't mind you dating Sara, but I would feel much better if you were with Lacus,'' said Via.

Kira knew his mother wanted to say more he figure she was going to wait till they were alone to ask more question.

''So Kira who are you going to choose Lacus or Sara?'' asked Athrun.

Kira was silent he didn't know what to say.

It seem Kira was confused on who he want to be with and that look Cagalli saw on his face explain it all.

''Forgive me for changing the subject Kira when are you going to help Patrick and Athrun with Project J,'' said Lenore.

Kira was relived for Lenore changing the subject. ''Now that you mention it I would like to start over from scratch since it been 5 years. The spaceship is out dated I would like to have it rebuilt with the latest technology along with the newest OS to avoid screwing up. With the wedding going on and I got that big announcement after I get finished with all that I'll be ready to start a week from now.''

Zala were very pleased to hear this he wasn't going to stop until Genesis is powerful like Tech Angel.

''Kira why haven't I heard about this big announcement being the President of Tech Angel why haven't I being filled in on this?'' asked an angry Cagalli.

''Cagalli this happened just recently, I fill you in on the details tomorrow, however there one thing I can tell you now once I tell the people of the Plants what Tech Angel has to offer they will be out next market to take control of just wait and see'' Kira said with a smile.

Cagalli smiled she knew this will mean more money for them she left to go look around Kira's room.

Kira looked over at Murrue was who dressed very professional he could tell she wanted to work right away. Kira pulls out his check book and gave her the amount she needed.

''Here Murrue, I believe this should cover the cost for the time I was away.''

Murrue eyes widen as Kira handed her a fifteen billion dollar check, she look up at him and ask him why he gave her this much money.

''Kira, I'm thankful for you giving me this, but don't you think this is to much?'' said Murrue.

Kira smile. ''No, I'm giving you this because I will need your help in the future and I already told Mu the detail he'll explain everything to you later.''

Seigel couldn't believe Kira wrote a 15 billion dollar check like it was nothing he had to ask him about the partnership. ''Kira do you think we can form a partnership with Miracle?''

''What about Zack you know once he finds out I'm Kira Yamato he'll want you to decline,'' said Kira.

''Zack doesn't have any say in what I do with Eternal if we were merged than that would have have been different,'' said Seigel.

''Well in that case I'll be glad to form a partnership with you but make sure you cut all ties with Cosmos'' Kira said in a serious tone.

Seigel were pleased in hearing this he bet that Zala was feeling the same way he looked at watch it was 11:30 p.m. at night.

''Well guys it's getting late Lacus are you riding back with me?'' asked Seigel.

''No father I'll be riding back with Cagalli,'' replied Lacus.

Seigel knew she didn't won't ride with him because Kira is riding back with Cagalli. He said his goodbye along with everyone else leaving Kira, Cagalli, Lacus and Athrun in th hotel room.

''Cagalli what are you doing with all my stuff?'' said Kira.

''I'm taking your stuff home I will not allow my brother to stay in a hotel when he has a home to come to, Athrun help me get some of Kira's stuff,'' said Cagalli.

''Lacus, I'll be back in an hour to pick you and Kira up,'' Cagalli said giving her some time alone with Kira.

**Kira and Lacus were finally alone.**

After Athrun and Cagalli left Kira went to sit down on the couch Lacus sat along side him she wanted to know about his relationship with Sara and decide to ask him.

''Kira, how far has your relationship develop with Sara,'' said Lacus.

Kira didn't really want to answer her question but told her anyway.

''To be honest, I just started to open up to her, she been by my side for two years helping me but nothing has actually happened as of now were only in the kissing stage.''

Lacus knew that was very similar to her and Kira relationship back in high school when she helped Kira get over Flay. She knew if they keep going the course they eventually fall in love and that the last thing she didn't want to happen.

''Kira will you give me another chance to be in your heart again I don't won't to be alone again,'' said Lacus.

''I don't know Lacus I'm kinda scared in giving you another chance I just don't won't to repeat what happened the past'' said Kira.

''Kira, I promise nothing like that will happen,'' said Lacus.

Kira was studying her to see if she was telling him the truth before give her his answer there one she must do.

''Lacus, I'll you give another chance if and only if you tell Zack about us?'' said Kira.

''I will'' she happily replied. Lacus so happy in hearing this cause she knew once she sees Zack at the wedding she immediately going to call it off with him.

''Kira are you going to call it off with Sara also,'' Lacus ask she was beginning to worry Kira wouldn't leave her right away.

''Yes, but it won't be easy but until then we are friends,'' Kira said giving her a smile to reassure her that he'll leave Sara if she leave Zack.

Kira came to the conclusion that if he told Lacus no he would have been in that hotel all night until he gave her the answer she wanted to hear he decide to play along to see if she will leave Zack or not.

''Are you two ready to go?'' Cagalli asked while walking in.

They both look at Cagalli with a smile and said ''Yes'' they replied and left the hotel holding hands.

**Next day at Cagalli's Mansion.**

''Kira get up we have a lot of business to discuss'' Kira groaned. He looks at the clock, six-thirty a.m. There was no way he was getting up at this time and laid back down. Cagalli got frustrated and went into Kira's room.

''Kira get out of bed now and take a shower, I'll have breakfast ready when you come down.'' Kira sighed and got out of the bed to take a shower. Thirty five minutes later Kira went down stairs meet with Cagalli in the kitchen.

''Kira it good to see that you finally made it'' they both sat at the table and started eating.

''So Kira what is this announcement you're going to make,'' Cagalli asked getting excited.

''I'm going to announce to the world that Arcadia has merged with Tech Angel, they will have the latest technology that cure any sickness, restore eyesight, cure paralyze, and can regenerate any body part and Genesis has formed a partnership Tech Angel as well.''

Cagalli was about jump on him in excitement until she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened it only to see Athrun and Lacus who greeted her and went to the kitchen. Lacus walked over to Kira and sat on his lap and rested her head on his chest. ''Lacus why are you here so early in the morning?'' Kira asked.

Lacus yawn. ''I couldn't get much sleep because I was thinking about you all night and I just had to see you again.''

Kira could only blush at that comment. ''So what brings you here Athrun?'' Kira asked.

''I made a stop by Lacus's house to talk to Siegel and on my way out Lacus ask me to take her here. I amazed you two can patch things up so quickly and act like it never happened.''

''Well everything isn't entirely patched until I leave Sara but until then we're only friends.''

''Kira is Sara like another Flay?'' asked Cagalli.

Kira chuckled.'' If Sara was like Flay I wouldn't even let her near me.''

Athrun has been thinking about what Mu said yesterday he couldn't understand why Kira would wait a year to get Heaven Medical from Halberton.

''Kira, I been wondering since yesterday why did you wait a year to get Lewis's company from him?'' asked Athrun.

Kira smirk. ''Because I knew someone was going to sue me for monopoly so Mu and I gathered all the biggest market leaders that we trusted to help defend Tech Angel during that year we make preparations for everyone all over the world watch to it, the jury who would be in court would be Tech Angel supporter. I had a feeling that it would be one of Halberton's allies and I was right when Zack Mutual tried to sue for monopoly.

However, Zack made it more easier for me in the end since Cosmos has been bad mouthing my company ever since I took over the market, most though he was jealous but he did have some good points but it didn't matter I still came out innocent and after what all had happened I couldn't find anything on Sara that link to her what happened which is why I don't think she is part of it.''

Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli couldn't believe Kira could come up with something like that, however there they knew that it was possible that Sara is somehow linked to what happened.

''Kira, I don't want you to get to close to this girl, something doesn't add up,'' said Cagalli

''I feel the same as Cagalli Kira, she definitely has a role in this,'' said Athrun.

''That is why I haven't opened up to her completely, I'm glad she helped me but I couldn't let my guard down. Its not that I don't trust her but owning a big company it's always good to be on the safe side. I believe once she find out about my past with Lacus things will only get harder for me and with Seigel wanting a partnership with Tech Angel she going to find out about Lacus as you see can where she is right now'' said Kira.

Lacus blush at Kira's comment, she knew couldn't stay away him from now that he's back.

''Kira don't forget about Zack ever since you left Orb hes been looking for you because of what you did to Lacus,'' Cagalli said grinning.

Kira chuckled. ''At the wedding he can stop looking cause, I will be there looking at him with a full smile as if nothing happen.''

''Kira is Sara going to be at the wedding?'' asked Lacus.

''Yea, but she'll be coming late to the wedding,'' said Kira.

''Why is that Kira where is she now?'' said Cagalli.

''Sara is at her parents place visiting them,'' answered Kira.

''Oh, I almost forgot Cagalli I need you to make the announcement about Kira Yamato making his appearing later this week to give out a big announcement,'' said Kira.

''Sure no problem,'' replied Cagalli.

''Well I'm going back to bed I'm still tired from last night I'll be up around eleven a.m.'' Lacus let Kira get up and was about to leave with him until Kira got a phone call.

''Hey Kira how was your morning have you been thinking about me?'' Kira was having difficulties talking to Sara with Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus looking at him. He had to make the conversation short as possible.

''Hello Sara how are you?'' asked Kira. Now Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun got close to Kira to hear what she was saying.

''I'm fine and my parents are doing great.'' Sara replied.

''That great to hear, did you buy your dress yet for the wedding?'' asked Kira.

''No not yet but I'll be receiving it later today, I was wondering can we meet up later if your not busy?'' Sara asked not wanting to wait till after the wedding to spend some time with him.

Lacus was giving him that no look while Cagalli was showing him her fist.

Kira sighed. ''I'm afraid I can't due my family needs my help preparing for the wedding.''

''Oh, I understand but after the wedding you belong to me bye Kira'' with that she hung up.

''If Sara think I'm going to let her do whatever she has planed after the wedding she better think again.'' Cagalli said getting angry.

''Kira what do she has plan after the wedding?'' asked Athrun.

''I told Sara we can spent sometime together at the beach after the wedding is over, but that was before I got here.'' Kira said defending himself from everyone glare.

'Kira you aren't going are you?'' asked Lacus getting worried she knew how things ends up after going to the beach.

Cagalli smirk.''It's cancel, don't worry Lacus I'll make sure he doesn't go.''

''I see you guys around I'm going back to bed later,'' Kira said before walking out the kitchen.

''Cagalli do you have a spare t shirt that I can sleep in?'' Lacus asked blushing.

''Sleep in?... It already morning,'' said Cagalli.

''I know but I really tired from last night and I don't won't to lay down in this,'' said Lacus.

Cagalli knew Lacus wanted to sleep with Kira and decided to let her go.

''I have a blue one in my closet,'' said Cagalli.

''Thanks Cagalli,'' Lacus said before running off to Cagalli's room.

Kira could see Lacus is happy that he's back, but for some reason everything is moving too fast he know she is in love with him but his feeling for her wasn't the same as it use to be. Kira was deep in thought until he heard a knock on the door.

''Kira'' said Lacus as slowly walked into Kira's room.

Kira was red as a tomato when he saw Lacus walking into his room he stared at the beautiful figure as she made her to his bed.

Kira can I cuddle with you for a little while I know you still belong to another woman, but I just want to be hold in your arms.

Kira let Lacus under the sheets in his bed, there was a moment of silence, she could tell he has something on his mind but she wasn't going to say anything until he is ready to talk after fifteen minutes he decide to speak what was on his mind.

''Lacus don't you think we are moving too fast what if something goes wrong and we end up hurting each other?'' asked Kira

Kira don't worry as long you and I believe we can be together again then nothing shouldn't go wrong,'' answered Lacus

''I know it just-'' Lacus put her finger on Kira's lips stop him from talking.

''Kira if you keeps thinking about it you're only going to worry and confusing yourself'' Lacus said smiling.

''I'll guess you're right I'll just hope for the best tomorrow,'' Kira said feeling a bit better.

''Now that over how we have a little fun,'' said Lacus as she whisper into his ear telling him what she wanted to do.

Kira blush and agreed.

**Cagalli and Athrun.**

''Athrun why didn't you tell Kira about your situation he's the only person that can help you,'' said Cagalli.

''I'm a shame to that why,'' answered Athrun.

Genesis was most dominant company in space for ten years until Neo Genesis took that status from them three years ago. These two companies were trying to be the most dominant the market in space, Genesis could have won the campaign if Kira wouldn't had left and forced everyone to stop working on Project J without him, they couldn't finish, he was their triumph card. While Genesis was trying to recover from their loss Neo Genesis has been gaining some the share of the market by building the latest technology for mobile suits to gain support. Three years later Miyuki Dullindal became President of Neo Genesis and with her managing the company she made sure Genesis couldn't recover from their loss by bringing out the latest technology that she created.

When Athrun found Miyuki out was the president he knew his business was in trouble. Back in high school she had an IQ over 980(Plants standard for their genius coordinator) and the only person who can match her was Kira. During that time he spend some of the fund from Project J for other projects to compete against Miyuki creation some were successfully while others weren't as the years went on Genesis lost more and more money until Athrun decide to drop out before they could never recover and wait for Kira to come back, he was his last hope.

''Athrun you shouldn't feel ashamed you tried your best to beat Miyuki,'' Cagalli said trying to cheer him up.

''Thanks Cagalli I'm just glad Kira is back,'' said Athrun. Deep in Athrun's heart he knew couldn't forget how Miyuki humiliated him at the parties they attend and how she consistently proved him wrong she made him feel so useless.

Cagalli could see Athrun was still bothered about the subject and figure Kira would be the only person that can knock some sense into him she grab his hand taking him to Kira's room.

''Cagalli where are you taking me?'' asked Athrun.

''Where else I taking you to Kira's room?'' replied Cagalli.

Kira was in the bed making out with Lacus until Cagalli barge into his room.

''Kira can you talk some sense into Athrun?'' Cagalli shouted ignore what he and Lacus was doing.

''Whoa what's the problem?'' Kira asked wondering why she barges into his room.

''Kira ever since you left Neo Genesis been trying to out do us. We couldn't really put much of a fight because we were heavily invested in Project J at the time so I had to use the remaining fund from Project J and use it for other project but this was a huge lost on our part. Three years later Miyuki became President of Neo Genesis and with her on their side they became the most leading company in space. Kira, I don't know what happened to Miyuki, but she's changed all she does is humiliating people, making them feel dumb by asking highly intelligent questions they can't even answer, screwing with their minds and physically hurting them.''

''I'm sorry Athrun for leaving you with a big project, you let me handle Miyuki since I'm the only one who can get her to open up to me about anything include her secret, but I''ll go talk to her myself to see what her reason for doing this,'' said Kira.

''Don't worry about it as long you're here I'm fine but we need to start on it soon as possible'' said Athrun.

''I understand and whatever you lost I'll cover it'' replied Kira.

''Kira how do you know her secrets from I know she never opened up to anyone in high school to tell someone her secrets?'' asked Cagalli.

''Cagalli, thats between Miyuki and myself I will not give you or anyone else information about her secrets,'' Kira said in a serious tone.

_''Just as I though there is a history between Kira and Miyuki''_ Cagalli decided to drop the subject and wait till Kira meet her at the wedding before going any further. ''Athrun let go I need you to be my body guard again while I'm given out today's announcement'' Cagalli said leaving the room with Athrun.

Lacus laid back down with Kira thinking the same as Cagalli, but decides not to say anything until things become more clear and went to sleep.

**Later that day at the gym.**

Zack has been working out the gym every day since Kira beat him. He couldn't accept that he lost in front of Lacus and he was going to make sure he get his revenge. His other problem is Lacus hasn't been giving herself up to him yet it frustrated him that he was engaged to an attractive women and couldn't sleep with her, he tried everything to pleased her but she would repeatedly turn him down. He would always be at the gym with his friend Sai to discuss about Lacus whenever she would turn him down.

''So Zack have you had sex with Lacus yet?'' asked Sai.

''I been trying to for the longest, but she always comes up with an excuse to not do it,'' said Zack.

''I feel bad for you, why not seduce her it should be easy to take advantage of her since she is a virgin'' said Sai.

''I dunno Sai I'm trying to do the right thing and not by force,'' said Zack.

''So you're going to wait till you are married because that the only way I see it,'' said Sai.

''Of course not, I just don't think it going to work I've tried everything but none of it work,'' said Zack.

''Zack this is so unlike you usually just take what you want and be done with it,'' said Sai.

''It seems Zack has become soft over the years,'' said Sara walking up from behind them.''

''Sara can you give Zack some advise on how to make out with Lacus because he serious need it,'' Sai said while laughing.

''You gotta be kidding me right... Zack who never had a problem in getting a woman to make out with him needs advise on how to make out with his own finance now that funny,'' said Sara.

''Sara I'm serious, I can't get her to make out with me or nothing their always an excuse to why she doesn't want to,'' said Zack.

''Zack how long has this been going on?'' asked Sara.

Zack frown. ''Like five years.''

''I think Lacus is cheating on you?'' said Sara.

''What makes you say that the only guys I see her with are Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and they all got girl friends,'' said Zack.

''I know that but there a chance you missed one of her fiends?'' Sara knew there has to be another guy around for Lacus not make out with him then suddenly she remembers Zack telling her about Kira Hibiki.

''Zack what about Kira Hibiki, I remembered you telling me he's the reason why you are not married to Lacus yet,'' said Sara.

''Lacus haven't to told me anything him, but his name she never told me why they were arguing about that day,'' said Zack.

Sara knew there was something going on between Lacus and Hibiki she believes Lacus had a relationship with Hibiki behind Zack's back, Kira must of found about Zack before the wedding and said something to her making feel guilty about the whole thing.

Sai remembers his wife telling him about her high school years and knew that name was very familiar and decide to call his wife after a few rings she pick up.

Zack and Sara was wondering who Sai was calling and asked me.

''Who are you calling Sara?'' asked Sara.

''I'm calling my wife to see do she know Kira Hibiki,'' replied Sai.

''Pull it on the speaker phone so we can hear,'' said Sara.

''Hello Flay do you know who Kira Hibiki girlfriend was during high school?'' asked Sai.

''Yea everyone who went to school with him knows it was Lacus Clyne.'' They all were shocked, things was starting to make sense now.

''Flay let me ask you a question Kira and Lacus has broken up, now Lacus is engage to my friend Zack but he been having trouble getting her to sleep with him is it possible for him get with her?'' asked Sai.

Flay laughed. ''Tell Zack he can forget it she'll never sleep with him everything on her body belong to Kira whatever happened between Lacus and Kira they are going to forgive each other in time them trying stay away from each other is impossible.''

''One more question is Lacus a virgin?'' asked Sai.

Flay laughed again. ''Did Lacus tell Zack that she is no where near a virgin Kira was having sex with her throughout his twelve grade year. Tell Zack to move on because the longer Kira stays separate from Lacus the longer she will wait for him to come back and that's a fact.''

''Ok thanks Flay I talk to you later.''

''Sai wait I just wanted to tell you my father and I have been invited to Kira Hibiki parents wedding so I was wonder are you coming with me,'' said Flay.

''Sure, I get my tuxedo while I'm at the out bye Flay.''

''Bye,'' Flay said before hanging up.

Zack was furious he couldn't till he see Lacus.''Wait till I get my hands on Lacus I tried to be nice her but if she wants to lie and go out with Hibiki behind my back she must pay!''

''Are you planing abuse Lacus?... If you attack her then all what you work for is gone,'' said Sara.

''Zack remember there Tech Angel to worry about, I know how you feel but you got to think straight on this'' said Sai.

''Zack remember you were no better than Lacus if can remember throughout high school you were flirting and going out with every girl out there did you think she wouldn't find a guy of her own while you were away,'' said trying to knock some sense into him.

''I doing things my way from now on just till the wedding is over she better be prepare in I store for her,'' Zack said grinning.

Sai smirked.''Well at least you know she isn't a virgin and since you know that this should be easy to get.''

Sara sighed. ''I guess I'll have to join in on this to make sure guys don't get into trouble whatever you have planned as they all left the gym and headed out to the mall.

**Meanwhile.**

At noon at Cagalli's mansion Lacus and Kira are now just waking up. He turns on the tv to see if Cagalli made the announcement yet it was confirmed she did when he the saw shock breaking news in gold bold letters across the tv screen.

''Kira what is all that noise?'' asked Lacus.

''I dunno know Lacus lets go ask Cagalli and Athrun they should be back by now,'' Kira replied.

They went down stairs only to see Athrun and Cagalli peeking out the window.

''Cagalli whats going on and why are you two peeking out the window?'' asked Kira.

''Why don't you look out the window,'' said Cagalli.

''This is the result after I made the announcement telling you're going to make an appearing this week'' Cagalli telling Kira as he and Lacus was peeking out the window.

Kira and Lacus eyes widened there was at least over eight hundred people out there they couldn't believe this many people would show up at the mansion. Kira smiled, this is just what he wanted now he'll how to wait till after the wedding before moving the next phase.

''I guess we'll have to wait till they leave before we go anywhere else today'' Kira said smiling as he couldn't that smile off his face.

''Kira why do I get the feeling you left out a lot of detail on what your really after and judging by that smile confirm it now now explain,'' answered Cagalli.

''Well why don't we sit down and let me explain,'' said Kira

**A/N: Sorry for the long update I been having problems with my account and couldn't upload any of my chapters for some reason. It seems everything is back working again and thanks for helping me out cyberdemon. As for this chapter I made Kira go easy on Lacus in this chapter but in next chapter he will revert back to his dark side giving her a hard time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny or Stargazer.**

**Thanks to all who review. **

**Chapter 4**

**Midnight**

Kira was having a hard time sleeping because nightmare of the past. The demons in his dream wouldn't let him forget the pain and suffering Lacus inflicted on him even through she explained her reason, he quickly woke up only to realize it was just a dream. Kira went to the bathroom to wash up after he got finish with that he went to lay back down. However, the phone starts ringing the moment Kira try to go to sleep he got up to answer to it, the caller was first to speak.

''Kira why did you let that trash back into your life again only for her to put more holes in your heart?'' asked the caller.

Kira couldn't believe what he was hearing ''who are you?'' he asked getting angry.

''You remembered me your friend who told you about Zack and Lacus relationship, but if you want a name from me just call me Relena.''

''Relena?!'' Kira thought and knew no one by that name and decides to listen what she has to say.

''Yes now answer my question why did you let that trash back into your life,'' said Relena

''She isn't trash as you claim she is, and I'm willing to give her another chance,'' replied Kira.

Relena chuckled. ''Hibiki don't be fool by that cute face did you ever notice she never took off the engagement ring that Zack gave her, and then you say she going to leave him she going to use you again just like last time.''

''I don't believe you she isn't like'' but was cut off.

''Like what Kira you know as well as I do what kind of person she is, and what will you do if she do it again? Kira even if you don't believe me mark my words if you let Lacus back into your life your heart will experience sorrow like never before'' said Relena.

The conversation was making Kira feel uneasy forcing him to hang up in Relena's face, Relena smile as she got off the phone with Kira that exactly what she wanted now she going put her plan into motion.

Before Kira could go back to sleep again he receives another phone call, he looks at his cell the caller was Al Flaga(Mu's father) he knew after yesterdays announcement this was no surprised he call.

''Hello Kira I'm sorry for calling you so late but, this is important your shipment that has the regeneration technology has been attack by Blue Cosmos,'' said Al Flaga.

''How did they find out? Was anything damaged or taken?'' asked Kira.

''No everything is fine for now my DH units stop them before anything was taken. Kira If you are sending new technology to the States it's best to make sure it heavily guarded. I'm beginning to think what Mu said about Sara is true ever since you hired her there been nothing but trouble. I would like to do a background check myself to see if she related to Blue Cosmos,'' said Al Flaga.

Kira wanted to destroy his cell phone at that every moment he was getting tired of them trying to steal from him. Kira agreed to let Al Flaga do a background check hoping he can finds something out, they chatted for few more minute before he ended the call.

Kira looks at his clock it was two a.m in the morning. ''_I better go to sleep if I want to be on time for the wedding'' he thought._

**Hours before the wedding.**

Kira was in his room putting on his tuxedo while looking in the mirror to make sure everything was put on right after the preparation he exit his room only to see Cagalli waiting for him by his door.

Cagalli couldn't believe Kira was wearing an ivory tuxedo she didn't expect him to dress so fancy considering he has bad taste she complimented him on his tuxedo, and was waiting for him to compliment her on her dress.

Cagalli had on a green style marilyn dress with her hair down and golden earrings that match the color of her hair.

''Cagalli you look beautiful, now only if Athrun could get you to wear dresses everyday,'' said Kira.

Cagalli blushed. ''Thank you Kira, but I don't think I'll ever get use to wearing dresses their so uncomfortable.''

''Oh well so much for trying,'' said Kira as he and Cagalli went down stairs to meet with Athrun.

''Kira you look sharp,'' said Athrun.

''Thanks Athrun so do you.'' Kira heard a knock on the door and asked Cagalli who's that knocking on the door.

''Oh that must be Lacus at the door, I'll be right back,'' said Cagalli.

Lacus walks in the living room to where Kira and Athrun were, Lacus's heart literally melted when she saw Kira in his ivory tuxedo. ''Kira you look great,'' Lacus said blushing.

Kira was in shocked he couldn't believe the way Lacus looked in her blue and white dress she was perfect in every way he walks up to her, and put his arm around her waist ''Lacus, you're gorgeous'' Kira,'' said in exotic tone.

Lacus blushed. She didn't know why but the way Kira came up to her, and spoke his word directly to her was turning her on. Lacus continue to look into Kira's violet eyes she blushed a deep shade of red when Kira softly kissed her.

Cagalli knew this would happened from the way they are dressed it's only making them more attracted to each other. _''It will take them take no time getting back together at this rate'' _she thought.

''Okay Kira quit flirting with Lacus and let's go'' said Cagalli.

Kira ignored Cagalli and kept flirting with Lacus.

Cagalli was annoyed by Kira, he wouldn't stop flirting with Lacus when she asked him to. ''Kira for the last time for the last quit flirting with Lacus save that until after the wedding, we have to get going!'' said Cagalli.

''What wrong with me flirting with my ex, you and Athrun should take notes'' However, Lacus didn't like being called ex by Kira but she ignored it for the time being.

Cagalli chuckle. ''Kira your relationship with Lacus have a long way to go before it rivals my relationship with Athrun.''

''If we don't leave now we're going to be late!'' Athrun said trying to get them out the mansion before they start arguing about whose relationship is better.

Kira's watch started beeping his subordinate has finally arrived he knew it was time for Lacus and the others to leave.

''You guys go on ahead I'll be an hour behind you,'' said Kira

''Kira why aren't you riding with us?'' asked Lacus

''There something I need to take care of before I leave don't worry I'll be there soon,'' replied Kira.

Cagalli could feel Kira is hiding something from them and hated been left out on secrets. _''Uragh!_ w_hy do he always leave me out that it I'm staying.''_

''Athrun you go on ahead with Lacus to the wedding Kira and I will be there shorty,'' said Cagalli.

''Cagalli, I promise to fill you in on the detail after the wedding is over ok'' Kira said hoping she would leave.

''Fine and you better not leave nothing out!'' Cagalli said before walking out the door.

Lacus, I'll see you at the wedding,'' said Kira. Lacus kissed Kira on the cheek before she left with Athrun and Cagalli.

Kira was more relaxed since Cagalli and others was gone now he can handle his business.

''You have the report ready?'' asked Kira.

''Yes Mr. Yamato I have everything you need,'' replied the DH member as she deactivated invisible mode.

''So what happened?'' asked Kira.

''We had trouble getting the regeneration technology to Arcadia in the States due to Blue Cosmos kept trying to steal our shipments, but we managed hold them off we now await your farther orders'' replied the female DH member.

''I want you to contact all DH member and let them know immediately they have the right to kill any Blue Cosmos members if they interfere with any Tech Angel's shipment in the future and one more thing here your dress,'' said Kira.

The woman was confused she wonder why Kira would give her a dress.''Kira your Mazda Angel custom is here,'' said another DH member revealing himself.

''Perfect timing,'' before Kira could finish the female DH member asked him about the dress she received from him. ''Kira why are you giving me this dress, I'm suppose to go back to the states to make sure the shipment stays safe,'' said the female DH member.

''Don't worry about that I'll get the other members to take care of it. Stellar, Auel I want the both of you to attend this wedding with me for my protection cause I pretty sure there will be hidden agents at my parents wedding since my father know a lot of business leaders so your present is require and Auel here your tuxedo,'' said Kira.

Kira called one of Cagalli's maids into the living room. ''Amy I sorry for asking you at short notice but can you help Stellar with hair and dress.''

''Yes, Mr. Hibiki but it will take two hours before I'm finish are you ok with this?'' asked Amy.

''Yes this will leave us one hour to get to the wedding before it starts,'' said Kira.

Stellar left with the maid to get ready for the wedding while Auel went into a room to change.

Kira went back to his room to look for his paperwork, he has a change of plans on what he wanted to do with a certain company's this was a hard decision for him on what he want to with it.

**Miyuki and Talia.**

Miyuki and her mother Talia were on their way to Orb hall she was so happy Kira's parents were getting remarried, they always been kind to her, but most of all she wanted to see Kira again. Miyuki wonder if Kira still in a relationship with Lacus and if he not she was thinking will she be strong enough to express her feeling to him only she wasn't so scared to tell him how she feel he could have been with her instead of Lacus. She could remember like it was yesterday Kira told her Lacus was his new girlfriend.

**Flashback**

_Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun was walking home together like they always do when they got to the school gate they joined up with Miyuki. Miyuki noticed Cagalli was cheerful then usually and decide to asked her why she so cheerful._

_''Cagalli what are you so cheerful about today?'' said Miyuki._

_''Miyuki you just missed it Kira dumped Flay in front the whole school I can't wait till tomorrow there's going to be a lot mess,'' answered Cagalli._

_Miyuki was surprised to hear that Kira and Flay broken up. ''Kira how did it happen and why?!''_

_''Flay was two timing me, but I didn't really care Athrun came up with a plan to humiliated Flay and I agreed to the plan,'' replied Kira._

_''I see, but can I ask you one question Kira why do Lacus got her arms around your arm like that?'' asked Miyuki._

_''Oh I forgot to tell you Lacus was part of the plan as well she my new girlfriend,'' Kira said cheerfully._

_''What! Are you serious you only known her for a month I think you should wait before jump in another relationship so soon or it might end up like your relationship with Flay,'' replied Miyuki._

_''Miyuki that true but Kira and I can't help how we feel about it each other it may seem so sudden and I understand how you must feel being a close friend don't worry he's in good hands,'' Lacus said with a smile._

_Miyuki was furious she had no ideas Lacus liked Kira she decided to remain quiet until she got to Lacus house._

_Kira and the others had arrive at Lacus's house first since her house was the closest out of the five. Miyuki watched in rage as Kira and Lacus made out in front of her parent's door. ''Cagalli don't you think it a bad idea for them to be in a relationship so soon,'' Miyuki asked hoping Cagalli would agree with her._

_''Nah there are perfect for each other don't you see how happy they are,'' replied Cagalli._

_''The only thing I see is lust,'' said Miyuki._

_''Well the way I see it if Kira is happy then we should all support him,'' said Athrun_

_Athrun noticed how quiet they were and was wondering why they were so quiet he looked in the direction they were looking at he and saw Kira and Lacus got caught making out by Mrs. Clyne. _

_''Excuses me you three would you please come over here,'' said Mrs. Clyne._

_They all was nervous except Miyuki she was hoping Mrs. Clyne would tell Lacus to stay away from Kira but to her surprise she looked happy and not mad about it._

_''I was wondering would you all like to come in for tea and snack I'm very interest to hear about my daughter relationship with Kira,'' Mrs. Clyne said with a smile._

_They all agree expect Miyuki she too mad to even be around Lacus she decide it would be best if she leave. ''I'm sorry guys but I have go I remember I some errand to do at home,'' said Miyuki _

_''Well, I see you later tonight' Miyuki,'' said Kira. _

_''Ok, I'll you see guys later'' Miyuki said while walking off she was going to make sure to talk some sense into Kira about Lacus when she go over to his house later tonight._

**End of flashback.**

Talia was looking at Miyuki, she was wondering why her daughter in such a good mood and decide to asks her.

''Miyuki, I see can you're in a good mood today,'' said Talia.

''I am it been years since I seen Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki and to think they're getting remarried, I wish I was in a relationship like them,'' replied Miyuki.

''I'm sure you will find someone and be happy,'' said Talia.

''I already found someone but I'm not sure if he still in a relationship with Lacus,'' replied Miyuki.

''What are you talking about Kira and Lacus they broke up years ago,'' replied Talia.

''What! Are you serious when did this happened,'' Miyuki asked in a shocked expression.

''I heard they broke up a year after high school. Kira's mother told me Lacus was in engaged to another man while she was dating him and he left her after he found out I can't believe Lacus would do someone like that,'' said Talia.

Miyuki's blood was boiling she couldn't wait till she get to the wedding. ''I told him not to trust her only he listen to me none of this would had ever happened,'' Miyuki said in anger tone.

That expression and that tone in Miyuki's voice said it all, Talia was sure it had something to with why she came home acting cruel to everyone before she jump to conclusion she asked her daughter to see if it was true or not.''Miyuki is Kira the reason why you came back home to worked for your father and also the reason you have been humiliating Athrun every chance you get,'' said Talia.

Miyuki looked away from her mother. ''Yes'' she replied.

''Theres not much time since we're here but I want you apologize to Athrun when you see him and after the wedding is over I want you to explain everything to me,'' said Talia.

''Yes mother,'' said Miyuki as they both got out of the car and enter the building.

**In the bride room**

''Cagalli are you sure Kira's going make it in time you said he'll be an hour behind you, two hours has already passed since you told me that the wedding start in thirty minute,'' said Via.

''I don't know mother Kira said he'll be here in an hour maybe his work held him back I'm sure he will make it in time,'' replied Cagalli.

''Via, Cagalli right I'm sure Kira wouldn't miss his mother special day,'' said Murrue.

Via sat down she begin to worry Kira wouldn't make it in time she could only pray that he made it in time.

''You shouldn't be looking sad on your special day Via,'' said Talia.

''Talia, Miyuki it's great to see you both again,'' said Via.

''Miyuki you have grown into a very beautiful woman I can't wait to see you get marry one day,'' said Via.

Miyuki blushed. ''Thank you Mrs. Hibiki by the way where Kira?''

''He hasn't made it here yet he's on his way and Miyuki can we talk in private,'' Cagalli said pulling her out of the room.

''Miyuki don't forget about on what we talked about,'' said Talia.

''I won't,'' Miyuki replied before leaving the room with Cagalli.

**Outside the church.**

Miyuki walks outside with Cagalli she figured it was about Athrun.

''Miyuki now explain why have you been humiliating Athrun, I know you isn't this bad person'' said Cagalli.

Miyuki smirk. ''Fine I shall tell you everything but I warn you, it will not sound good''.

After Miyuki explained to Cagalli why she been humiliating Athrun, she was in shock she'd never have thought she had falling in love with her brother. However, the fact still remain she humiliated Athrun that one thing she couldn't let it go and what Miyuki told her how much she hated Lacus was not good.

Cagalli knew the reception wouldn't end well if she didn't try to solve this fast. ''Miyuki please don't say anything crazy to Lacus.''

''Cagalli are you crazy what I'm going to say to her is the truth!'' replied Miyuki.

''Miyuki If you turn this into a big scene during the reception I guarantee you Kira is going to make you pay,'' said Cagalli.

Miyuki didn't won't to be on Kira's bad side he is the only person she really fear beside her father.

''Fine! but I'm still going tell her what on my mind,'' said Miyuki.

''Miyuki!'' Cagalli shouted.

''Oh hush Cagalli don't you act like you were never in the same position as me remember back in school high when Meyrin confessed her love to Athrun before you did if I remember correctly your heart was torn and you tried your best to destroy her and don't forget the fact I was there to support you to get Athrun back unlike Lacus who agreed they should together,'' said Miyuki.

Cagalli remembered that all to well she couldn't never forget how Lacus abandon her when she needed her the most but Lacus was still her friend she wasn't how to solve this problem she remain silence until she heard a familiar voice.

**Back Kira Stellar, Auel.**

''Wow this place is so beautiful I can't wait till I get marry'' said Stellar. Stellar knew what she just said will probably never come true her love for Shinn had completely diminish.

Orb Hall is the second biggest and most beautiful church in Orb. Kira's parents decorated the church with dark red roses it symbolize the deepest love and respect they have for each other.

''Kira are you sure this is the right place,'' asked Auel as he couldn't stand looking at those roses it remind him how he lost his former lover.

''Yup there Cagalli and Miyuki in front of the build,'' Kira said getting out the car. Kira saw the dark red roses scattered across the grass it burn his heart because he fail to achieve that with Lacus he quickly shook it off to talk to Cagalli.

''Cagalli what are you doing spacing out at a time like this,'' Kira said walking up to Cagalli and Miyuki.

Cagalli and Miyuki couldn't believe they were seen their old friends again.

''Hello, Cagalli and Miyuki,'' said Stellar

''Yo'' said Auel.

''Stellar, Auel I can't believe the both of you are here where you both been?,'' asked Cagalli

''With Kira where else we work for him,'' answered Auel.

Miyuki literally froze when she saw Kira in his ivory tux she couldn't believe how sexy he became over the years she couldn't take she eyes off the handsome figure. Kira smirk he could see that Miyuki was drooling over him, he walks up her and put his arm around her waist ''shall we go inside?'' Kira asked

''Yes'' Miyuki replied.

Gilbert has just arrive at the wedding and upon walking to the entrance he didn't like seeing Kira's arm around his daughter waist he consider him a failure as a genius he had high hope for, Kira but when he left everyone with their big project he lost all respect for him. Although, he was happy to see him again he wonder what he has been doing for the last couple of years and decided to asked him. ''Look at what we have here it good to see you're back so Kira tell me where have you been for the last five years don't tell me you been wasting your life by flirting like you are doing with my daughter,'' said Gilbert.

''Nothing really just been too busy making billions,'' Kira said with a smirk.

''Oh really so what the name of your company?'' asked Gilbert

Kira smile. ''You will find out soon enough'' as they walked in the building with the others.

''Kira I'm looking forward in hearing the good news I hope I don't be disappoint'' said Gilbert.

''I hope I don't be disappointing either,'' said Mrs. Clyne.

Everyone grasp. ''Where did you come from Mrs. Clyne?'' asked Cagalli.

''Did you really think I was going to miss my best friend wedding,'' replied Mrs. Clyne.

''Miyuki tell your mother I'll be in the front row waiting for her,'' Gilbert said before leaving the group.

''Okay dad, come on Kira let go and see your mother,'' said Miyuki.

Kira could see everyone was surprised to see him, he wave to some of his friends and went to the room where his mother was. Lacus who was in the front row with Zack, Seigel, Sai and Flay until she saw her mother, but what caught her eye, Kira arm around Miyuki's waist she didn't what to make of it and got up.

''Father, I'll be right back,'' said Lacus.

''Where you're going?'' asked Seigel.

Lacus pointed at the exit. Seigel looked and saw his wife he couldn't believe she actually showed up for the wedding they both went the entrance to see why she's here.

''Sai look that Hibiki guy is here I knew he'd show up come on,'' said Zack. Zack and Sai was about to go until Flay stopped them.

''Zack if you say anything negative to Kira, Cagalli is going to kick you both out if you start a scene,'' said Flay.

''Like hell she will I'm going no matter what,'' said Zack.

Luna who is in the second row overheard their conversation decide to jump in. ''Zack gone on down there and it'll be just like what Flay said will happen you will get kick out, but I doubt Kira will let someone like you get the best of him,'' said Luna.

''Luna you watch your mouth Kira is out of his league I'm a better man, got more money, my company is far better than his father company is and I'm a much sexier man than he is,'' said Zack.

''Say what! Luna said before she fell back in her seat laughing along with Flay and Meyrin who was paying no attention to their conversation got a good laughed on his last comment when she heard that.''

''Okay Zack that was a good joke, but I much say Kira is by far a more sexier man than you,'' replied Luna.

''I agreed with Luna you're crap compared to Kira,'' said Meyrin.

''You girls got bad tastes Flay what do think and Sai don't take it the wrong way,'' said Zack.

''I'm sorry Zack, but Kira is much better looking it like comparing a demon and to an angel in looks,'' answered Flay.

''I can't believe in what I'm hearing,'' said Zack.

''Zack you're better looking than your average guy, but come on Kira so damn hot in his ivory tux there is no contest. Lacus left your side the moment he walked in I can clearly say her hormones must be jump right about now,'' replied Luna.

After that comment Zack kept arguing back and forth with Luna that he completely forgot about Kira.

**Meanwhile.**

''Grace what are you doing here?'' asked Seigel.

''Lacus my baby how are you, you're so beautiful in your dress,'' Grace said ignoring Seigel she still mad at him for forcing Lacus into a arrange marriage.

''I'm doing great mother,'' replied Lacus.

''That great have you seen Kira he still looking good are going to ask him out?'' asked Grace.

''Yes she'll be going out with him again'' said Seigel.

''Really now why are you supporting Lacus now?'' asked Grace.

''I just want our daughter to be happy and will you please come back home,'' replied Seigel.

''If my daughter relationship with Kira turn out well then I'll come home and now if you excuse me, I would like to see Via before the wedding starts,'' said Grace. Seigel left Lacus and Grace to go sit in the front row while they go talk to Via and Kira.

**With Kira and Via.**

Kira walks in his mother room and saw the most beautiful women he ever seen. ''I'm sorry mother for being late,'' said Kira trying to hide his blush.

Via could see Kira was amazed at her beauty. ''It's ok I'm so glad you made it I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it in time.''

''I wouldn't miss this for nothing in the world and mother you look very beautiful in your pure white dress farther will be very pleased to see you.''

''Thank you, however there something important I want to discuses with you,'' said Via.

''Mother, father said he'll be in the front row waiting for you,'' Miyuki said giving Kira some time alone with his mother.

Talia understood what Miyuki was doing decides that will would best for Kira and his mother. ''Thanks Miyuki, Via I'll see you later'' Talia said before leaving the room.

Miyuki saw Lacus and her mother she knew they were going to talk to Kira upon walking passed her she said something to her. ''He's in good hands remembered those words?''

Lacus stop and looked at Miyuki as she continue walking without even looking back at her, she knew exactly what those words meant she never would of thought her own words would backfire on her.

''Lacus are you ok'' Grace asked she was getting worry for Lacus she didn't know what those words meant Miyuki spoke of but could tell they mean a lot to her.

''I'm fine mother let's go'' Lacus said with a worried face.

_''Lacus I swear I will never allow you to be happy as long you're with Kira. I hope Kira isn't stupid enough to allow someone like you back into his heart after what happened he deserve better and I''m going make sure he get it.'' Miyuki said to herself._

Talia didn't know what those words meant but she could tell her daughter was up to no good. ''Miyuki don't tell me you're going to make Lacus suffer too after what you did to Athrun.''

''You bet I am no one hurt my best friend and get away with it and as for Athrun he was at the wrong place at the wrong time,'' Miyuki said with a grin.

_''I better talk to Gilbert about Miyuki's behaver or things might things might really out of hand,'' Talia though._

''Kira please let Lacus let back into your life you don't know how much she suffer since you left,'' said Via.

''If Lacus would had told me her situation things could of been different for us but no she didn't trust me enough to tell me and I'm not going to get my hopes up only to be hurt again if she choose Zack over me for some odd reason,'' replied Kira.

''Kira you heard Lacus yourself she said she will leave him,'' said Via.

''I won't believe it until I see it myself. I will keep my distance from Lacus to avoid a scene I don't need Zack trying to start a fight with me who doesn't have a clue to what's going on,'' replied Kira.

''Kira,'' Lacus said softly.

Kira turn around only to Lacus and her mother he could see she was hurt a little by what he just said. Kira looks at Lacus's finger and saw Zack's engagement ring Relena's word was suddenly came back to hunted him. _''Hibiki don't be fool by that cute face did you ever notice she never took off the engagement ring that Zack gave her and yet you say she going to leave him, she going to use you again just like last time''. _Kira shook the thoughts out of his head and told his mother he will be joining Cagalli in the front row.

''Kira wait we aren't finish talking yet,'' said Via.

''There nothing left to talk about I already said what I had to say!'' Kira said as he proceeding to the door. Lacus wanted to talked to him but that tone in his voice gave her a second thought.

Grace didn't like the way Kira responded to his mother. ''Kira I how dare you speak to your mother like that way she nothing but worry for your safety since you left. I don't know much been going on between you and Lacus since you been here but if she told you she will leave Zack than she will,'' said Grace.

''Like I said I will keep my distance from Lacus until this is all over,'' answered Kira.

Kira what make you think you can keep your distance from Lacus I guaranteed you will be the first one to dance with Lacus at the reception,'' said Grace.

''Me dance with Lacus?... I don't think so I will not touch Lacus or even ask her to dance with me, she doesn't belong me to as long she got that ring on her finger, although I did get soft and let her back in into my life since I do love her, however sometime if you really love some one you have to let them go.''

''Mother I sorry for my rude behaver I'm just in a bad mood right now,'' Kira said before leaving the room.

''Via did you see the look in Kira's eyes he very serious about this,'' said Murrue.

''Yes, I know I raised him to be kind and gentle but the way he been act lately seem like I haven't raised him at all. Lacus if you really want to be with Kira you must leave Zack today I don't think he will give you another day to do so,'' said Via.

''I know I'm plan on telling him during the reception I just wanted to talk to Kira about Miyuki but that tone in his voice gave me a second though,'' replied Lacus.

''You mean that blond head girl that walked in with Kira earlier you shouldn't worry about her,'' said Grace.

''Lacus are you worry about Miyuki getting close to Kira?'' asked Via.

''I know Kira doesn't like Miyuki that way but every time she around him they always end up hugging each other or close together,'' said Lacus.

''Miyuki and Kira have known each other since the age of five and they haven't seem it each other in five years so that natural for them,'' Via knew exactly what Lacus was getting at but she couldn't let her worry about Miyuki until she call it off with Zack.

''Thank Via I little better I'll be going now,'' Lacus said before she left.

Lacus walk out in the hall only to see Kira waiting for her she stood there waiting for him to speak.

''Lacus I'm not the type to ease drop on people but that looked you had on your face had me a little worry so I decide to listen,'' said Kira.

''It's ok I don't mind I just wanted to talk to you about Miyuki that all,'' replied Lacus.

''Lacus, Miyuki is my child hood friend and nothing more but I must say she is the only woman that rival you in beauty,'' Kira said with a chuckle

Kira's words made Lacus feel a lot better but his last comment she wasn't to sure about that. ''So Kira is there anything you want do later after the reception?'' asked Lacus as they kept walking to where Cagalli and the other were sitting.

Kira warp his arms around Lacus's waist. ''Hmm I though you would never ask I have something in mind but you have to wait,'' Kira said with a smile.

''Really'' Lacus asked getting really excited.

''Yup'' said Kira. Kira realized his arms was around Lacus's waist he quickly removed them. _Dammit why can't keep my hands off her this is harder than I thought it would be. _Kira looked behind Lacus and saw Via, Murrue and Grace peeping out the door he quickly walked off.

''Kira what wrong,'' asked Lacus

''Nothing, I just don't won't Zack to see us together until this all over, I just want my mother and father to enjoy their wedding without the drama and that the reason why I'm not going to dance with you at the reception''.

''I understand Lacus said in a low tone'' She was very disappointed not being able to dance with Kira at the reception.

''Lacus the wedding start in ten minutes we really need to get back'' said Kira

Kira and Lacus went to their section. The Hibiki family members were all sitting in the left section while other two middle and right section were just for their friends.

Siegel saw Lacus and Kira coming from the bride room he could see the disappointed look on her face when she came to sit down beside him.

''Lacus what happened,'' asked Siegel.

Before Lacus could say anything Zack jump in. ''Lacus what did Kira say to you?'' Zack asked ready to release to his rage on Kira.

Lacus ignored both of them her thoughts were only on Kira at the moment.

_''I guess it didn't turn out well for Lacus,'' Siegel said mentally_

''Just you wait Hibiki I'm going give you a beating that your never forget,'' said Zack.

Kira finally joined up with Cagalli and Athrun. Athrun could see Kira was a little stressed and wanted to make sure he was ok.

''Kira are you alright you look stress out,'' said Athrun.

''I'm ok I just want this to end soon as possible because there a dummy in the building who can't keep his eyes off me,'' answered Kira.

''Athrun and Cagalli looks over at Lacus's section and saw Zack glaring at Kira.

Cagalli giggled. ''Kira you know Zack wants his revenge for what you did to him. I bet he have a plan to humiliate you at the reception this would explain why he been so quiet.''

''Oh really if that true he better rethink that, I for one will not allow it,'' replied Kira

''Cagalli what are doing you're suppose to prevent stuff like this from happening not start it up,'' said Athrun.

''Athrun, I'm bored I need some entertainment and this is best place to get it,'' answered Cagalli.

Athrun signed he couldn't believe Cagalli is going to allow this to happen at her parents wedding.

''Athrun it alright I'm sure my parents expect it as well. There are so many business leaders in here it impossible to avoid it and beside you need to get back at Miyuki for humiliating you,'' said Kira.

''Now that what I'm talking about so Kira are you going to help Athrun?'' asked Cagalli.

''Of course we can start now of you want,'' Kira said smiling.

''Who the first victim?'' asked Cagalli.

''Well we could use Zack for a warm up,'' replied Kira.

''You guys the wedding can start any minute now,'' said Athrun.

Cagalli and Kira ignored him. Kira looked over to where Zack and Lacus were sitting he could see she was depressed about earlier so he decides to cheer her up a bit.

''Cagalli are you ready?'' asked Kira

''Yeah'' answered Cagalli.

''Lacus,'' said Kira

Lacus looked over at Kira to see what he want. ''Lacus are you ok over there you can come over here and sit next to me if that make you feel better.''

Lacus face was red as a tomato she never thought he would call out to her with so many people staring. Zack was furious that Kira called out to Lacus he was going make sure everyone in the church know she belong to him and only him.

''Lacus is fine she don't need you and if you don't know she engage,'' Zack shouted.

''Whoa If I had a finance that had a face that look like that I'll be depressed to,'' said Cagalli.

'Everyone in the build felt out laughing Zack realized that Cagalli and Kira had just humiliated him.

''Cagalli shut up,'' Zack growled

''Mommy why is that man growling like a dog said one of Kira's younger cousin''. People laughed even harder at that comment, the little boy was confused he wonder why they was laughing at his comment until his mother explain it to him.

''Lacus put that finance of your on a leash we don't need rabies,'' said Dearka. Everyone continue to laughed until the priest stop them.

''Everyone quiet down'' said the priest. The music start playing as Via start walking down the aisle. Kira and Cagalli saw their mother walked down the aisle they were speechless words couldn't describe how beautiful she looked. Kira looked over at his father and saw him smiling down at his mother as she made her wait up to him.

''Kira don't you think we be able to get merry one day,'' said Cagalli. Kira was wondering the same he sure Cagalli and Athrun will get marry before he will.

''Cagalli I'm positive we will be able get merry once our problems are solved,'' answered Kira.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update I been working my butt off for the last couple of weeks getting ready for E3 and Tokyo Game Show. Next Chapter Zack attack Kira and everyone will see his dark side. Miyuki use Kira's dark side to her advantage by exposing Lacus's past to Kira's family members and friends. Zack finds a way to get Lacus in the bed with him from an old friend. Sara will prevent Lacus from getting close to Kira once she find out that he is Kira Hibiki. I will include Auel and Stellar past and how they end up working for Kira and for Relena you all know very well in the series. If you want to know will Lacus get around these obstacles you have to wait for the next chapter lol. That all for now later guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Orb Hall**

Uleen and Via said their vows once again after been together for over 20 years their family and friends applauded them they were truly happy for the couple. Cagalli was trying her best to hold back her tears seeing her mother, so happy was something she wanted to see since Kira left Orb, and she finally got to see it.

Athrun saw the tears slowly coming down Cagalli's face it pain him to see her like that he knew she was happy for her parents, but also knew she wanted to get marry and have a family of her own until his problems are solve he refused to marry her.

Everyone start walking out the church going to where the reception is being held. Kira got a phone call it was Sara, she wanted to know where the reception is being held at. ''Cagalli where is the reception being held at?,'' asked Kira. Cagalli told Kira the location and he gave Sara the information she need. Kira hung up his phone only to see Cagalli looking at him strange.

''What with the stare?,'' asked Kira. Cagalli's stare made Kira wonder what she was thinking he never seen her look at him like that before.

''I'm wondering are you going to leave Sara?'' asked Cagalli. She wanted to make sure Kira is going to keep his word to Lacus.

''If Lacus leave Zack then I'll leave Sara,'' replied Kira. He figure everyone will be on him about the subject until he and Lacus are back together.

''So Kira how do you think Sara will take the news?'' asked Athrun. He hope Sara doesn't act like Flay when it come to break ups.

''If you're talking about me leaving Sara for Lacus she will take the news just fine,'' replied Kira. He were confident Sara will take the news just fine.

''Kira you're telling us that Sara will let Lacus have you without a fight?,'' said Cagalli. That was a total shocker to Cagalli considering how Flay acted when she and Kira broke up.

Kira laughed. ''Yes, Sara only want what best for me''. That expression he saw on Cagalli's face were priceless he could tell she was surprise by that comment.

''I really got to meet this girl this definitely sound too good to be true,'' said Cagalli.

Shortly after Dearka, Yzak, Mir and Shiho came to say hi to Kira they haven't him in years. Seeing Kira at the wedding was a total shocker to them. Kira was united with his friends again he told them all the wonderful things he did in America while he was living there.

Lacus walk over to where Kira and others were talking at. ''Lacus your hair look wonderful how do you keep it standing up like that?,'' asked Mir. Mir love how Lacus put her hair up in different styles ,and managed to keep it up.

''Thank you Mir it hard to explain how I keep my hair up, but I can tell you it requires a lot of maintenance,'' replied Lacus letting out a small chuckle. Lacus walked over to where Kira were standing at to see if he want to chat before they leave. Kira wouldn't respond to Lacus no matter what she had to say to him he kept giving her the silence treatment whenever she tried to make a conversation with him she gave up trying to get him to talk to her.

''Cagalli can you update us to what has happen between Lacus and Kira while we were away?,'' asked Yzak. Cagalli could see they really want to know and decided to tell them what has happen so far.

Zack who was not too far away wanted to see how Lacus would act around Kira, and to him it was no different it is the same as five years ago when she kept trying to get him to talk to her. Zack was getting jealous Lacus never gave him this much attention he walk over to where Cagalli and the others at. Zack wanted to give Kira a piece of his mind Flay and Sai follow shortly behind him.

Kira wouldn't response to Lacus he could see out the corner of his eye Zack were watching her every move. Kira knew Zack were looking for a reason to join the group, but wasn't sure how to join since he was in the group. Kira sigh when he saw Zack walking toward his way. ''_For the love of God please don't say anything to me!'' Kira mentally said. _

''Hibiki!'' Zack shouted,. Kira look in Zack's direction to see what he wanted, however a certain person caught his eye it was no other than Flay who he use to date in the past. ''Hibiki I want you to ... ''Zack stop talking to Kira when he walked pass right by him as if he wasn't even there.

''Flay how you been I haven't seen you in years,'' said Kira. Flay and Kira hugged each other tight as they could they were happy to see each other even though they cheated on each other in the past. Flay and Kira part from there hug and she introduce him to her husband Sai.

''Kira this is my husband Sai Argyle and Sai this is my friend Kira Hibiki,'' said Flay. Sai could see why Zack felt threaten against Kira who is a totally a lady killer who look like he can get any woman he want. ''_Thank God Flay and I are married now, at least I don't how to worry about things like this anymore,'' Sai thought.._

Kira shook Sai's hand before he left to go talk to Cagalli, and Zack block Kira's path so he can talk to him. ''Look if you say anything to hurt Lacus during the reception I guarantee you I will put you in shame in front of your entire family,'' Zack said with confident. He's going to make sure Lacus enjoy the wedding without Kira trying to hurt her.

Everyone look at Kira they could see he was trying hard to keep himself under control. ''Cagalli see what you're doing it's only going to get worse if I let this continue,'' said Athrun. Cagalli was looking at Kira ever since Zack spoke to him. The feeling she was getting from him was not that warm and kind feeling, but more of something dark and scary Cagalli she was about to speak to him until a certain someone decide jump in.

''Lacus is clearly a fool if she keep going back to him only to get hurt and if you ask me she deserve it,'' said Miyuki. Miyuki saw the look in Kira's eyes it been a long time since she saw those eyes she knew what to expect whenever she see him like this. Cagalli and the others knew this was bad they knew Miyuki is only here to make Kira turn on Lacus.

Zack watch Miyuki as she made her way to Kira putting her arm around his waist as if he belong to her. Zack couldn't believe how beautiful Miyuki is he didn't think another woman could rival his Lacus in beauty his eyes quickly swift to Kira when he heard him speak.

''Miyuki is right keep Lacus away from me and your problems will be solve, but I'm pretty sure by now you know about our little affair Kira,'' said in a cold tone. Everyone include Zack was surprised that Kira would come out and say it. ''Of course I know but that didn't change how I feel about Lacus,'' Zack said hoping she would understand his feelings for her.

Lacus felt bad for Zack because she couldn't return those feelings to him. This could of have been the best time to tell him, but she decide to wait till later when the other aren't around to avoid humiliating him.

Kira's phone start ringing he quickly answer it. ''Hello,'' said Kira.

''Kira where are you I been waiting for you for 15 minutes?,'' asked Sara.

''Sara I'll be there in thirty minutes,'' said Kira

Kira ended his called with Sara. ''Cagalli I'll see you and the other at the reception I got to meet up with Sara,'' said Kira.

''There no rush we're all going to the same place,'' replied Cagalli.

Zack wanted to know who is Lacus riding with because there was no way he was going to let Lacus ride with Kira.

''Lacus who are you riding with to the reception?,'' asked Zack.

''I'm riding with Cagalli and Athrun,'' replied Lacus.

''Cagalli, I was wondering can I ride with you and the others to the reception there something I would like to talk to you about,'' said Flay.

Cagalli saw the serious look on Flay's face, she and Flay were never consider good friends, but she wanted to know if she has any information to what is going on.

''Sure why not,'' replied Cagalli.

Zack and Sai exit the building and join up with Yuuna in his limo.

''Well Kira that leave me with you,'' said Miyuki.

''I guess so,'' Kira replied with a smile.

Relena exit the building she like what she was hearing, she is going to gather as much information as possible.

Kira and the others the left church and headed out to the reception.

**Meanwhile with Siegel and Grace.**

Siegel was feel bad about putting Lacus in a arranged marriage, nothing good ever came out of it he felt he had everything in place for Lacus future and for the their company, but as the years went on things were only getting worse. Siegel remembered Kira telling him before he left ORB his company will out do both Cosmos and Eternal he couldn't believe it actually happen in five years. Siegel wanted to apologize to Kira and Lacus for pain he cause them, but every time he sees them he couldn't get the words out and end up been haunted by the past.

Grace saw the sad look on Siegel's face she could see he was trouble about something and decide to talk to him. ''Darling are you okay over there?,'' asked Grace. Siegel explain his reasons for being in the mood that he is in. ''Darling people make mistakes all the time you just wanted what best for our daughter even though Kira was the best for her back then and still is''.

''Yeah I know I still can't believe he became a billionaire in five years,'' said Siegel. Grace couldn't believe what she just heard. _''Kira is a billionaire she thought?'' _This was huge surprise to Grace she remember Kira telling her and Siegel he will out do Cosmos and Eternal. ''Darling what the name of his company?,''Grace asked excited.

''You wouldn't believe me if I told you that Kira is the owner of Tech Angel,'' said Siegel. Grace pause for a moment she couldn't believe it ,but before she could get her next question out Siegel answered it. ''Yes Kira Hibiki is Kira Yamato and the others already know,'' replied Siegel.

Grace was jumping for joy she always knew Kira wouldn't disappoint her and is the best choice for Lacus. However, that look she saw on Siegel's face still had her worry she knew Siegel must of did something bad to Kira for him not to be excited about this.

''Darling can you please tell me what you did to Kira and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about,'' said Grace.

Siegel was getting nervous he wasn't sure how Grace would take the news if he told her. Siegel knew if he wanted to set things straight between himself, Kira, and his wife she will be the only person that can help him.

Siegel took a deep breath.''Well Grace it went like this.''

_**Five years ago**_

_Kira and Siegel could never get alone in the past mainly because of Lacus they would always argue about what best for her and what's not. Kira would always point out how much they are in love with each other ,and no other man could make Lacus happy the way he can. Seigel would yell at the top of his lungs telling Kira how worthless he is to the Clyne family and to his own family. Siegel's words hurt Kira a little ,but he didn't care as long he has Lacus and Grace to support him it didn't matter what Siegel said to him._

_The week before the wedding finally came Lacus called all of her friends over to her house. Siegel stood by Lacus's door listening to her conversation he was surprise how everyone were divided on her current situation ,but that didn't matter to him he quickly left when he heard someone coming and went back down stairs. Siegel watch all of Lacus's friends leaving the house some was mad while others was sad, finally his daughter came down stairs to get the house phone. Siegel knew Lacus was calling Kira to tell him the bad news he continue looking at the tv screen with a big smile on his face ,and after her conversation with Kira she left the house ,and the phone started ringing._

_''Hello,'' said Siegel answering the phone._

_''Hello Siegel I was wondering can I see Lacus today,'' replied Zack._

_Siegel was jumping for joy this was the perfect timing for him. ''I'm sorry Zack but Lacus is not here she at the park you should go meet her there,'' said Siegel._

_''Ok thanks,'' Zack replied before hanging up the phone._

_Siegel lay back in his chair everything was put into place now all he have to do is wait for Zack to meet Kira and let things go from there._

_Suddenly Siegel got another phone call he look at the caller id the caller number was unknown he usually don't pick up on unknown numbers ,but he/her was persistence so decide to answer the phone._

_''Hello,'' said Siegel._

_''Bravo, bravo I like your performance,'' said the caller._

_''Who are you?,'' asked Siegel getting worry._

_''My name is Relena and I heard everything you said on the phone. I didn't know that Siegel Clyne could be so cruel to people,'' replied Relena._

_Siegel panic he didn't won't anyone to know what he was trying to do. ''So what do you want if you need anything just name it, I can't afford to have anyone to interfere in my plans,'' said Siegel._

_''Oh no I don't plan on doing anything I want to see Kira suffer as much as possible. I already called Kira and told him about Zack and Lacus relationship before he left his house, and now all we have to do is wait for Zack to meet up with him and our plans will be in affect,'' replied Relena._

_Siegel want to know more about this person but he figure Relena wasn't going to tell him anything; but as long as Zack and Lacus are together then everything is ok. Siegel had to asked Relena one question even though he knew she wasn't going to answer it but to him it was worth a try. ''Relena why do you want to make Kira suffer?,'' asked Siegel._

_Relena knew she stay on the phone too long, but this was expected consider Siegel know nothing about her and that how she want things to remain. ''Siegel the only thing you will get from me is my name which is fake by the way and thanks for helping me ruined Kira and Lacus relationship you are indeed a foolish man,'' Relena replied before hanging up the phone._

_Siegel went back to watching tv thirty minutes later he heard the door bell ring he got up excited to answer the door he couldn't wait for Lacus to tell him her relationship with Kira is over. Siegel open the door only to see Kira, but he notice something was different about him the looks in Kira's eyes was something he never seen before Siegel watch as he walk into the mansion._

_Kira walk to the center of the living room Siegel remain quiet he could tell something terrible has happen he could see blood stains all over Kira's clothes. Siegel couldn't wait for Kira to talk he felt something bad has happen to Lacus before he could speak Grace interrupt him._

_''Kira what happen to you are you ok?!,'' asked Grace._

_''I'm fine Mrs.Clyne although I can't say the same for Zack and Lacus but thank you for asking,'' replied Kira._

_''Kira what happen to Lacus is she ok,''? asked Grace._

_''I can't tell you much since I'm no longer there but the last time I saw Lacus she was crying really bad,'' said Kira._

_Grace knew exactly what happen when Kira said that she knew her dream of Kira and Lacus being together will never happen now that he knows the truth. ''Kira where are Lacus and Zack,'' asked Grace in sad tone._

_''They are at the park,'' replied Kira._

_''Kira what are you going to do now after you leave here,'' asked Grace._

_''I going to start a company of my own and it will out do both Cosmos and Eternal mark my words!,'' Kira said before walking out the of living room. Kira couldn't really say what he had to say to Siegel because he didn't won't Grace to see his dark side._

_''Grace we better go and check on Lacus to see if she alright,'' said Siegel._

_''Don't you dare give me that you don't care about Lacus' feelings or her future all you care is your company!,'' replied Grace. In all the years Siegel known his wife she has never once yell at him he was completely stunned by her action._

_''Well are we leaving or are you going to sit here?!,'' asked Grace._

_Siegel ignored her and proceed to the door_. _After fifteen minutes of driving Grace and Siegel made it to the park there was a huge crowd of people at the park they went through the crowd of people and in the center was Lacus, and the ambulance picking up Zack. ''What happen?,'' asked Siegel he didn't expect Zack to be beaten up._

_''We don't know what happen Miss Clyne(Lacus) won't tell us anything that happen,'' said the paramedics. _

_''What his condition?,'' asked Siegel._

_''Well his jar bone is broken, his left shoulder is dislocated and he have two broken ribs,'' replied the paramedics._

_''I see thank you,'' replied Siegel he saw someone else being carried into the truck and want to know what happen to him._

_''Can you tell me what happen to this man as well?,'' asked Siegel._

_''Well from what we gather he was trying to help Zack Azrael and end up like him,'' said the paramedics._

_Siegel thank the paramedics again and left to help Grace._

_''Lacus are you ok I'm sorry for what happen,'' said Grace. The look Grace saw in her daughter's eyes was something she never wanted to see and it all because of her husband who only care about his company. _

_''Lacus are you ok?,'' asked Siegel._

_''No I'm not ok!,'' Lacus replied giving her father a mean look. Lacus wonder how did they know where she was. ''Mother how did you know where to find me?,'' asked Lacus. _

_Siegel decide to remain quiet until Lacus and Grace calm down._

_''Kira told us,'' answered Grace._

_''Mother where Kira?,'' said Lacus._

_''Lacus I don't think we will see Kira again the looked I saw in his sad violet eyes was saying so many words at once that I couldn't read it, but I can tell you this he was saying goodbye,'' Grace replied in a low tone. Grace saw the tear coming down from her daughter face this was something she didn't like she look back ,and saw Siegel looking down at them with an emotionless face she was going to say something to him but decide it best to leave the area since Zack is no longer at the park._

_''Why don't we go see Zack at the hospital,'' Grace said. She want to see if Siegel expression would change and to her surprise he smile. Grace's rage was building up slowly she couldn't believe he could put up a smile after all what happen she quickly help Lacus get back on her feet and went to the car Siegel follow shorty after._

_**Meanwhile with Relena**_

_Relena was happy that Kira and Lacus are no longer together now she was going to make it worse for her by telling Cagalli the bad news._

_Meanwhile Cagalli, Via, Uleen and her friends were all arguing about Kira and Lacus situation until she got a phone call Cagalli answered the phone._

_''Hello,'' said Cagalli._

_''Hi Cagalli I just want to tell you that Kira and Zack had gotten into a fight,'' replied Relena. Relena main intentions for calling Cagalli was to turn her and her family against Lacus._

_''Who are you and where is Kira?,'' asked Cagalli._

_''My name is Relena and as for Kira the last time I seen him he was at the park but I must tell you he had a lot of blood stain on his clothes when he left the park,'' Relena said adding spice to make the situation worse on Lacus._

_Cagalli continue to asked Relena questions until she couldn't answer no more. Uleen was furious on what he heard on Cagalli's phone but there was one thing on his mind who was Relena._

_''Do anyone know Relena?,'' asked Uleen. Everyone shook their heads not one of them knew Relena._

_''Maybe she a friend of Kira,'' said Athrun._

_''We don't have time for this we find out who she is later. Meyrin and Shiho can you two stop by Kira's house to see if he's there while we go to Eternal?,'' asked Cagalli. _

_''Sure thing,'' they replied, everyone left the mansion._

_**Two Hour hours later**_

_Lacus, Grace and Siegel were at Eternal sitting in the waiting room to see if Zack's condition would get better after thirty more minute of waiting the doctor finally came out to see them. Siegel got up to hear what the doctor has to say._

_''Will Zack be alright?,'' asked Siegel._

_''Yes Zack will be fine but he will have to stay here for two week before we can release him,'' replied Aisha. (Aisha is the best doctor in Eternal and is loved by all her patients and co worker). Siegel was relief by the news Aisha gave him this would give him time to explain to Azrael(Zack's father) what happened._

_''Lacus are you ok,'' said Aisha. She never seen Lacus so sad her eyes were all red, she could see she did a lot of crying. ''Lacus I have a extra room with a bed you can use to lay down on until you feel better,'' said Aisha._

_''I'm fine,'' replied Lacus in a low tone her heart was still in pain for what she did to Kira she couldn't believe she allow all this to happen this was the worse feeling she ever felt in her life._

_''Aisha, Lacus had a very long day she just lost the love of her life,'' said Grace. _

_''Lacus doesn't love him she is in love with Zack and she is also his finance!,'' Siegel said loudly._

_Aisha and Grace ignored Siegel's outburst._

_''I see you are moving things along Siegel now tell me where is my son?!,'' Uleen asked angrily. Siegel didn't know what to say, but he definitely wasn't going to tell him the problems he and Kira had. ''I don't know, but Lacus told him their relationship is over and she's getting marry to the person she love and that was the last time we saw him,'' replied Siegel. _

_Uleen slam Siegel against the wall. ''Don't you dare give me that I know all about that arrange relationship you put Lacus in who do you take me for?!,'' asked Uleen ._

_''Stop it or I'm going to called the police!,'' said Aisha._

_Uleen smirk. ''Go ahead and call them but if I don't find my son in next hour this company will be facing a lawsuit''! Aisha decide to stay out of their business she didn't know what was going on she knew if Uleen had a lawsuit he's most likely going to win he never once lost in court when it comes to a lawsuit. _

_Grace couldn't believe what she was hearing consider Siegel is actually the one who making Lacus go through with all of this. This was the last straw Grace wasn't going to let Siegel lie his way out of this she going to make sure everyone know the truth._

_''Uleen if you came here for answers you're asking the wrong person,'' said Grace._

_Uleen released Siegel from the wall to hear what Grace has to say. ''Grace before you start talking do you have any idea to where Kira might have went to. A girl going by the name Relena told us he had gotten into a fight with Zack, and there was blood all over his clothes?,'' asked Via she was very worry for her son._

_Siegel couldn't believe Relena told them what had happen. Everyone went to a private room and in there Grace explain all what had happen many was shock they never thought Siegel would sell Lacus off to keep Eternal alive._

_''Siegel how could you do that to your own daughter?,'' asked Via. _

_''I'm doing what is best for Lacus and our company by merging Eternal with Cosmos I will ensure this,'' replied Siegel._

_Meyrin and Shiho came running in the room Via could feel there more bad news to come. ''Did you find anything?,'' asked Via._

_''No when we got there to Kira house his door was left open and all we found was some of his belongings he have left behind and this letter,'' answered Meyrin._

_Via took the letter from Meyrin and sit next to Lacus to read it while Cagalli sit next to her mother to read it also._

_''Mother, father, Cagalli, and my friends if you are reading this letter I'm no longer in ORB. I left to start a company of my own and please do not worry about me I am fine but hurting emotionally. Mother don't be sad I left cause I wanted to ,and father use to asked me all the time what am I going to do with my life, and now I know what I going to with it this will be a fresh start for me so don't send anyone out looking for me. Father, Mother the next time you see me you will be proud of what I achieve take care of each other while I'm away. _

_Lacus if you reading this letter by any chance why didn't you tell me what was really going on, did you not trust me enough or was you really just using me? but whatever the case may have been since I'm no longer in ORB I hope you enjoy your marriage with Zack because when I return I'm going to crush both Eternal and Cosmos. As I sit here in my room I still find it funny I never thought love could feel like this, but I guess you can't feel what I'm feeling since you have no heart and Lacus one more thing I will get my revenge you better believe it until than farewell._

_Athrun, I got a favor to asked you because I know you are reading this right along with Cagalli I can no longer watch my baby sister and give her advise since I'm gone please do me this last favor do not let the same thing happen to you and Cagalli. I want the two of you to love each other and be happy it all I want you guys to experience, and sorry for rush letter but I'm in a hurry I'm sorry bye Cagalli,'' Love Kira._

_Via sealed the letter back up and left the private room she was clearly upset. ''Via wait,'' said Uleen. Via kept walking until she was no longer seen after she was gone Uleen said a few words to Siegel._

_''Siegel you may have won but I want you to remember this very day, if Kira come back and out do Cosmos and Eternal I will never allow you to form any partnership with him than I who will have the last laugh,'' Uleen said while walking off._

_''I doubt that Kira doesn't have the funds to make company of his own,'' replied Siegel._

_''We'll see when he return come on Cagalli lets go,'' Uleen said leaving the private room. _

_Siegel were happy now Lacus and Zack can get marry with no one to interfere. This was a good day for Siegel despite all what had happen now both he and Eternal are safe._

_Grace walk up to Siegel she couldn't no longer be around this man. ''Siegel I want a divorce,'' said Grace._

_''What you can't be serious!!,'' replied Siegel._

_''Yes I'm serious I will not live in the same house with a man that destroy his own daughter future!,'' said Grace._

_''Mother please don't divorce father I have already lost Kira there no need for a divorce,'' Lacus replied she love her parents too much to see them go their separate ways._

_Grace look at Lacus she didn't want to make her daughter suffer no more than she already have and agreed not to divorce Siegel._

_''Thanks mother,'' said Lacus._

_Siegel felt a little relief however Grace said something his ears did not want to hear._

_''Siegel I will not divorce you for Lacus sake, but I'm still moving out until Kira come back ,all you did is made everyone suffer and put them against each other,'' replied Grace._

_''Um... father I'm sorry I can't go through with this marriage I'm too in love with Kira to do that, and beside if he return I would just end up having an affair with him,'' said Lacus._

_Siegel didn't know what to say all he can do is hope Zack can talk Lacus into marry him._

_A week later Grace move out of the mansion and move into a mansion own by Via Hibiki. Zack couldn't get Lacus to marry him no matter what he offer her._

_**End of flashback**_

''Siegel I already knew most of that please just tell me why you went through so much trouble to get Zack and Lacus together,'' said Grace.

''Okay nine years ago Gilbert and I stole ten billion dollars from DH,'' answered Siegel.

Grace grasp. ''You mean DH as in Dark Hand are you insane you know they are the most powerful people in the world what made you think you could steal their money and get away with it, so what happen after that?,'' asked Grace.

After that Gilbert and I split the money he quickly fled back to the Plants and we haven't talked about it since than. After a year later I receive a letter from DH when they found that I was part of the operation. They told me if I don't return the money that I stole from them their going to destroy Eternal.

''What about Gilbert did they talk to him since he have the other half of the money,'' asked Grace.

Yes but Gilbert refused to talk to them and DH can't get him since they have no power in the Plants so that leave me to pay the full bill which I will not do,'' replied Siegel.

That bastard! Gilbert use you to get that money and fled to space to avoid been reach.

''Yeah basically but what I don't understand is when we got there to their underground base there was not one person in sight,'' replied Siegel.

''Siegel lets drop the conversation until we get to the mansion and ask Uleen about it,'' said Grace.

**Meanwhile**

Shinn, Luna, Stellar, Auel and Meyrin were all silence in the van since they left Orb Hall, Luna felt bad for the two couple consider what they have been through.

''I'm soooo bored I should had rode with Kira and Miyuki,'' said Stellar.

''Well if you guys start talking then you won't be bored,'' replied Luna.

''Why would I want to talk to a cheating scumbag?,'' asked Stellar.

''For the last time I didn't cheat on you I was drugged,'' said Shinn.

Stellar ignored Shinn.

Stellar look over at Meyrin and Auel seen them smiling at each other have made her wonder if he gave her another chance she ask to see if it were true or not.

''So Auel you're giving Meyrin another chance?,'' asked Stellar.

''Yeah Meyrin told me the truth and I believe her it was mostly my fault anyway for not believing in her over that perverted Yuuna,'' replied Auel.

''Well I'm happy for the both of you,'' Stellar said happily.

''So Stellar are you going to get Shinn another chance to be in your heart again?,'' asked Meyrin.

''No chance in hell!,'' Stellar replied in a cold voice.

''That harsh Stellar,'' said Luna.

''You think that harsh imagine you are in my shoes and you walked in on your boyfriend's and see him having intense sex with some girl you don't even know and to make it worse he kept doing her the entire time while you're trying to get answers out of him,'' replied Stellar.

''Shinn you're on you own on that one,'' said Luna suddenly her phone start ringing she quickly answered it.

''Hello,'' said Luna.

''Hello Luna is Auel, Stellar Shinn, and Meyrin are with you by any chance,'' asked the caller.

Luna turn up the volume so they could hear. ''Yes they are here what do you want and who are you?''

''My name is Relena and tell Shinn, Auel, Stellar and Meyrin they can go back together since they are no longer needed,'' said Relena.

Stellar quickly dial Cagalli's number when heard the name Relena.

''Wait are you telling us that you were behind the whole break up thing?,'' asked Luna.

''Why yes and I enjoy every minute of it,'' replied Relena.

''Please explain yourself,'' said Luna.

''Here what happen''.

_**Back to five years ago**_

_Relena was pissed off her whole plan end up in failure her plan was to ruin Lacus relationship with Kira ,and have him for herself but since he left ORB there was nothing she could do. Relena was going home to think of a plan to make Lacus and all of her friends suffer until she saw a person she could use to do it for her._

_''Why are you crying outside these apartments?,'' asked Relena. _

_''The name Yuuna and I were on my way home to cry for not winning Cagalli's heart,'' replied Yuuna._

_''I'm sorry to hear that but it only for the best,'' said Relena._

_''What! How can you say that when you don't know what I been through. I tried four years straight(during his high school years) to win Cagalli's heart only to be turn down each time,'' replied Yuuna._

_''Yuuna do you want to know why Cagalli turn you down every time you ask her?,'' asked Relena._

_''I already know because of Athrun,'' replied Yuuna._

_''That too but you must know the Hibiki family are noble rich people ,and their children are only allow to marry people that are from wealthy families,'' said Relena._

_''I'm rich,'' replied Yuuna_

_''So you're saying you are richer than Athrun who is next in line to take over Genesis, however since we both know you are not we don't even need to get into that,'' said Relena._

_''So you're saying even if I was Cagalli's boyfriend her parent would never approve it,'' replied Yuuna._

_''No! I told you the Hibiki family will not approve of you to be Cagalli's husband by doing this it will make sure one of their kind don't fall into middle or lower class rank and since Zala family are very rich people, the chances of her fallen into the lower classes rank are slim,'' said Relena._

_Yuuan's last hope of getting Cagalli to be his girlfriend has just been throw out the window there was no way he can get her now._

_''What should I do you know a lot about the Hibiki family I'm sure you know a way around this?,'' asked Yuuna he was on his knees begging her to help him._

_Relena smile she has this fool exactly where she want him now is the time to put her plan into action. ''I tell you what if you help me get my revenge on some of Lacus's friends I'll slow down Cagalli's relationship with Athrun that will leave you time to get your act together and become richer than him,'' said Relena._

_''You got yourself a deal what do you want me to do?,'' asked Yuuna._

_''I want you to seduce Meyrin,'' replied Relena._

_Yuuna took a step back he wasn't sure if he could do that. ''I don't think I can seduce Meyrin she won't even let me into her apartment''._

_''All you have to do is lie your way into her apartment ,and here take these capsule once you get her to take these it will ensure you can have your way her with, but I don't recommend you to have sex with her I can't protect you when Auel walk in on you,'' said Relena._

_''So you want to me to drug Meyrin ,and seduce her just so Auel can get the wrong idea thinking she have cheated on him?,'' asked Yuuna._

_''Exactly after we complete that we'll head over to Shinn place next,'' replied Relena._

_''Before we leave can you tell me what these capsules do because they look different from each other,'' asked Yuuna._

_''The white capsule increases your sex drive to a very high rate no matter how much your partner is in love with you if you're not around when she take these pills let just say when you come home she'll be happy to see you. The red capsule will make you extremely weak to your enemy this is the capsule we will be using on Meyrin. The blue capsule will make you fall asleep in eight minutes now did you get all that?,'' asked Relena._

_Yuuna didn't know who this girl was but he could tell she came from a powerful family and with her help he just might get Cagalli from Athrun._

_''Yes,'' replied Yuuna._

_''Hey what's your name?,'' asked Yuuna._

_''Just call me Relena,'' she replied. Relena and Yuuna both went to Meyrin apartment they made sure Luna was not there so she wouldn't screw up their plans. Yuuna stood in front of Meyrin's door he slowly move to the door to knock on it, his hands were shaking and all sweaty he quickly went back to the edge of the stair but was stop by Relena. _

_''You idiot don't tell me you are chickening out on me now don't you want to be with Cagalli?!,'' asked Relena._

_''Yeah I do but what if I mess up?,'' asked Yuuna. _

_''That why I'm here just remember what I told you and everything will be fine,'' replied Relena._

_Meyrin was watching tv until she heard a knock on the door and wonder who it is. She open the door only to see Yuuna she wonder what he want._

_''Yuuna what do you want and you better make it quick!,'' said Meyrin._

_''Um... I was wondering what happen to Kira and Lacus I heard rumors they broke up,'' replied Yuuna._

_Meyrin could not believe the news is spreading this fast ,but consider how popular they were in school it couldn't be kept as secret for to long. ''Yes they broke up it was so sad we all lost a very good friend but Cagalli took it the hardest,''replied Meyrin._

_''What do you mean lost,'' Yuuna asked playing dumb._

_''Well you want to come in so I can explain and don't get any funny ideas if you try anything I will make sure Auel kick your ass!!,'' replied Meyrin._

_Yuuna walk into Meyrin's apartment and into the living room and there she explain all what happen he couldn't believe Kira left ORB but what surprise him the most Lacus is engage to his friend Zack. While Meyrin and Yuuna was talking about Kira, Relena call Auel to tell him his girlfriend is cheating on him._

_**Shinn's house **_

_Auel was watching the football championship game with Shinn until he got a phone call from an unknown caller he answer it to see who it was._

_''Hello,'' said Auel._

_''Hello Auel this is a old friend of Kira I just want to tell you I saw Yuuna in Meyrin apartment,'' replied Relena she knew this would get his attention. _

_Auel was in shock he didn't know why Meyrin would let that pervert in her apartment. ''How long has he been in there?!,'' asked Auel._

_''I think about a half an hour I been hearing a lot of nosies I think you should come over here to see what going on,'' said Relena before hanging up the phone._

_''Damn, I didn't get her name,'' Auel said to himself._

_''Who was that?,'' asked Shinn._

_''A friend of Kira, I didn't even get her name she told me Yuuna is over at Meyrin's place,'' replied Auel._

_''Are you serious why would she let that pervert in her apartment,'' asked Shinn. _

_''That the same thing I was wondering ,but anyway I'm going to see what going on are you coming?,'' asked Auel._

_''I wish I could Stellar is coming over here she is pretty torn up about Kira leaving ORB,'' said Shinn._

_''Alright I'll catch you later,'' replied Auel. While Auel is rushing to Meyrin's apartment Relena went to Shinn apartment to set him up when she finally got there she look around to see if everything is clear. _

_Relena went to Shinn's next door neighbor apartment she figure if anyone could set someone up so perfect and get away with it her friend would be the best choice. After she ring the door bell her friend came to the door._

_''Hello Conille,'' said Relena._

_''Hi Relena I haven't seen you in months what have you been doing all this time,'' said Conille._

_**(A/N:) Conille is a gundam seed destiny character and a lot older in this story.**_

_''I been too busy messing around with Kira I finally broke him up with his current girlfriend, but he left the country as a result,'' replied Relena._

_''I'm sure he'll be back he just need some time alone,'' said Conille._

_''Yeah I guess you're right by the way Conille I need you to do me a huge favor,'' replied Relena._

_''Who are you trying to set up now?,'' asked Conille she knew whenever Relena asked for favors she was up to no good, but nevertheless she is her best friend and will help her out whenever she need it._

_''Um... I need you to have sex with a guy so I can destroy his relationship,'' replied Relena._

_''What!! you can't be serious I can't have sex with a guy I don't know, and beside who is this guy you are trying to set me up with?,'' asked Conille._

_''I'll pay you three million dollars if you do it and as for the guy I'm trying to set you up he live right across from you his name is Shinn,'' replied Relena._

_''I change my mind I would be glad to do it with Shinn, he's pretty cute and the pay sound good,'' said Conille._

_''If I knew you liked him I would had lower the pay,'' said Relena._

_Conille stuck her tongue playfully out at Relena. ''Well it too late now where are the drugs so I can pull this off.''_

_Relena gave Conille the drugs she needed. ''Conille before I have you to go over to Shinn's place we need to wait on Yuuna.''_

_''Who is that is he gay?,'' asked Conille._

_Relena chuckle. ''Of course not I'm using him to set up Auel that guy really think he can become richer than Athrun Zala.''_

_Conille laughed. ''You probably got him thinking that.''_

_''He's the fool for believing me but anyway he should be here in 15 minutes. While we wait for him let me explain what happen,'' said Relena._

_**Back to Yuuna and Meyrin.**_

_Yuuna has successful drug Meyrin the drugs work better than he thought, he had her right where he wanted her. Meyrin didn't know what was going on, her whole body lost all it strength leaving her totally defenseless against Yuuna, she was trying her best to keep him off of her, but with no strength there was nothing she could do._

_Meyrin scream when Yuuna rip off her shirt exposing her bra. ''Why are you doing this I thought you came here to understand why Kira and Lacus broke up.''_

_''I could care less about Kira and Lacus relationship it was indeed interesting to hear the only reason I came here is because of a deal I made with Relena she told me not to have sex with you ,but I don't think I can hold it in anymore._

_Meyrin couldn't believe that girl named Relena made a deal with Yuuna. Meyrin watched in horror when she saw Yuuna took off his pants leaving only his boxer on she fear what's about to take place._

_''Meyrin please be ok,'' Auel mentally said he rush upstairs to Meyrin's door he quickly pull out his key and went to the living room and there he saw Yuuna taking off Meyrin pants._

_''Auel help!!,'' Meyrin said loudly._

_''Yuuna you sick bastard,'' said Auel._

_Auel rush toward Yuuna and punch him in his face before he could act._

_Yuuna tried to reason with Auel but no matter what he said to him, he couldn't get him to stop his assaults. _

_''Somebody help me!,'' Yuuna said screaming when he finally realize he couldn't get his words through Auel._

_Luna has just got back from the grocery store she walk into the apartment complex and heard a lot of noise on the way up to her sister apartment. When Luna finally got up there she was completely in shock her sister is half naked on the floor while Auel choking the hell of Yuuna._

_''Auel stop or you're going to kill him,'' said Luna getting him off of Yuuna._

_''Meyrin what going on and why are you half naked on floor?,'' Luna asked covering her sister with some sheets._

_Meyrin cried she so happy to see her sister. ''Yuuna came over here asking me why Kira and Lacus broke up so I let him in and told him what happen. While I was explaining what happen he asked me for something to drink so I was trying to be nice and got us something to drink, the more I told the story the weaker I got until I couldn't move and that when this fool tried to grope me!''_

_''Meyrin is lying she called me over here. Meyrin why don't you tell them about our secret affair this have been going on long enough,'' said Yuuna. Yuuna knew Luna would never believe him over her sister because blood is always thicker than water however he aiming for Auel._

_''Yuuna how long has this been going on?,'' asked Auel he didn't want to believe it, but he never seen him look so serious and though he was telling the truth._

_''Auel don't tell me you're going to believe him over my sister she can 't barely move?,'' said Luna._

_Yuuna decided it is time for him to leave the damage that has been done, but he decided to add little more spice before he leave since the drugs have warn off._

_''Auel we been secretly dating for three months and by the way Meyrin you can get up nows the role playing is over,'' Yuuna said walking out the door._

_Auel stood there in shock, he look back and saw Meyrin getting up what Yuuna said must be true. _

_''Meyrin wasn't drugged this was only role playing how can I be so stupid,'' Auel thought._

_''Meyrin why did you cheat on me for that pervert where did I go wrong?,'' asked Auel._

_''Auel I didn't cheat on you this was a set up!,'' replied Meyrin._

_''Meyrin who set you up!,'' Luna asked she was furious that someone would do this to her sister._

_''That Relena girl set me up,'' replied Meyrin._

_''Why are you still lying a friend of Kira told me Yuuna been here for almost an hour, and than you say she set you up do you think I'm stupid enough to believe you after I seen him in here?!,'' asked Auel._

_''Auel you are the fool if you really believe Yuuna,'' said Luna._

_''No I'm the fool for believing I could trust your sister to love me, but you know wait I don't care about anything at this point Meyrin it's over!,'' Auel said before running out the door._

_''Meyrin and Luna watch from the window as Auel ran down the street until they could no longer see him and that was the last time they saw Auel._

_**End of Flashback** _

Cagalli and others couldn't believe Relena messed up Auel and Meyrin relationship just because her plan fail, they were really mad at her now.

''So how do you like my little story,'' Relena asked while laughing.

''You think this is funny you better hope we never cross path because if we do I will kill you in the worst possible way,'' Auel said in very cold voice

''You really think you can kill me I suggest you reconsider that you don't know who you dealing with,'' Relena replied in a cold voice.

''So Relena how did you break up Shinn and Stellar relationship?,'' asked Luna. Luna want Relena to keep talking hoping she will slip out some variable information.

''Oh this one was very easy let me explain,'' replied Relena.

_**Back to flashback.**_

_''What the hell is taking Yuuna so long he suppose be here hour ago,'' said Relena_

_''I bet you he is trying to have sex with that girl men are such pigs sometime,'' replied Conille._

_''I told him not to have sex with Meyrin if he get caught in the act it will link back to me I swear I will kill everyone in his family,'' said Relena._

_''Relena after this is all over with it is best to get rid of Yuuna he is bound to screw up if you let him stay around,'' replied Conille._

_''Of course I was plan on doing that anyway, but I need to use him for a little while longer before I get rid of him, said Relena._

_''Oh so you're not going to let Yuuna have Cagalli?,'' asked Conille_

_''Of course not that could later backfire on me if he ever found out,'' replied Relena._

_Conille and Relena heard a knot on the door. ''I hope that Yuuna knocking on the door,'' said Relena._

_Conille went to the door to see if was Yuuna or not she open the door only to see the purple hair guy with a goofy expression on his face._

_''Hi is Relena here by any chance?,'' asked Yuuna._

_''You must be Yuuna it nice to meet you and yes Relena is here we have been waiting for you for an hour,'' replied Conille. _

_Conille took Yuuna to the living room._

_''What the hell took you so long oh wait don't tell me you tried to have sex with Meyrin and got caught by Auel,'' said Relena._

_Yuuna put his head down in shame. ''I'm sorry I somehow lost control of myself, but at least Auel and Meyrin are not together''._

_''Well at least you did something right. Conille are you ready?,'' asked Relena._

_''Yeah,'' replied Conille._

_''Where's she going?,'' asked Yuuna_

_''Her name is Conille and she going to Shinn's place. While she over there we get to watch everything that goes on due the spycam she equip on herself,'' replied Relena._

_**Meanwhile at Shinn's place.**_

_Shinn's football team has just won the championship game he was trying to call Auel to tell him the good news but his answer machine kept coming on so he gave up, and put the phone back on the charger. Before Shinn could leave the room the phone started to ring he rushes to the phone thinking it his friend._

_Auel guess what the- ... she quickly cut him off._

_''Shinn this is Stellar I just want you to know I'll be over there in 45 minutes,'' said Stellar._

_''Ok thanks I'll be waiting for you,'' replied Shinn. He heard a knock on the door and wonder who could that be._

_Shinn open the door only to to see his friend Conille he was surprise to what she had on. Conille had a white skirt with white stocking and a blue shirt. _

_''Shinn is something wrong?,'' asked Conille_

_''Oh no, so Conille what bring you here today?,'' asked Shinn_

_''I just watched the championship football game it was so awesome did you see it?,'' asked Conille she knew Shinn loves sports by saying this he will ask her to come in to discuss it._

_''I know that was the best football game I ever saw,'' replied Shinn. Shinn was so into the conversation that he let Conille in totally forgot about Stellar who is on her way over to his place. Conille kept the conversation strictly on football, however she didn't know what time Stellar is coming and without knowing what time she couldn't put her plan into motion she had to ask Shinn when she is coming over. _

_This is a huge gamble for Conille if she ask Shinn about Stellar he will most likely remember that she is coming over ,and ask her to leave and the mission would fail as a result so to avoid that she had to use that against him._

_''Shinn is Stellar coming here today I don't want her to get the wrong ideas if she see me here,'' said Conille._

_''Oh thank you Conille I totally forgot that Stellar is coming over she will be here in 45 minutes. Don't worry we still have 20 minutes left and beside even if Stellar see you in here I'll just tell her we were talking about the football game,'' Shinn replied happily while going into the kitchen._

_That the news Conille wanted to hear with 20 minutes left she had to act fast. ''So Conille what got you into football?,'' asked Shinn while drinking his powerade._

_''Shinn do you have another powerade?,'' asked Conille._

_''Sure what what favor do you want?,'' asked Shinn._

_''I'll take grape,'' replied Conille the moment Shinn went into the kitchen she quickly pour the drugs into Shinn's powerade and quickly went back to her seat. Shinn came back with Conille's powerade and she begin talking about how she got into football._

_Meanwhile Stellar finally arrive at Shinn place before she got out of Cagalli's car she ask her will she be ok. ''Cagalli are sure you're ok I don't want you to do anything crazy,'' said Stellar._

_''I'll be fine Stellar I just wish I was there so Kira wouldn't have left,'' replied Cagalli._

_''Cagalli I know this is hard for us both but we will have to wait till Kira come back so don't worry yourself too much ok,'' said Stellar._

_''Thanks Stellar I'll be fine anyway I don't want to hold you up you better go see Shinn,'' replied Cagalli. Stellar hug Cagalli before she got out of the car and watch her drive down the street until she could no longer see her car. Stellar walk into the apartment complex ,and finally she made it to his door she knock on the door a few times but no one came to the door. ''This is strange I told Shinn I will be here maybe he went to sleep Stellar,'' said to herself she got her key out to open the door before she could walk in she receive a phone call._

_''Hello how are you today Stellar my name is Relena.''_

_''Hi Relena how did you get my number and what do you want?,'' asked Stellar._

_''Well I just want you to know you shouldn't go into Shinn's apartment,'' replied Relena. Relena want to play around with Stellar before she go into Shinn apartment so she can feel the worst pain as possible._

_''Look I had a long day and I don't need some stranger telling me not to go in my boyfriend's apartment,'' said Stellar._

_''Is Shinn really your boyfriend I think you should go inside and see the truth,'' after that Relena hung up._

_Stellar went inside Shinn's apartment it were all dark until she saw his room with the light on where she heard some strange noises that came from his room also. With each step Stellar took the faster her heart beat she hope this is some kind of joke. Stellar slowly open the door and saw something she never wanted to see right in front her very own eyes her boyfriend Shinn is having sex with another girl she didn't even know._

_**(A/N): Sorry guys I can't into details if you want a lemon be sure to ask and I try my best to put up one.**_

_Stellar ran out of Shinn apartment when she fail to get get his attention._

**End of Flashback**

''So how do you like my masterpiece?,'' asked Relena.

''You did all that because you were pissed for not getting Kira I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you,'' replied Shinn.

''Shinn you think just because you're in FAITH and got a little strength you'll beat me?... Your combat skills are no where near my skills only if you knew my last name then you won't be saying all that,'' replied Relena.

Before Shinn could respond Luna cut him off. ''So Relena what are you going to do at the reception since we all know you will be there''.

''That a good question but believe it or not I'm not going to do anything and that because Miyuki will be the one to put Lacus in her place,'' said Relena.

''Why Miyuki?,'' asked Luna.

''Why Miyuki you say she has the most influence over Kira she told him not to date Lacus, but he did it anyway and see how it ended up just how I planned it to. Now since Kira's whole family will be at the reception Miyuki will tell the Hibiki family the truth and Cagalli know herself they do not like to be made a fool of, they will not let Kira be with Lacus no matter what she has to say and since she will still be engage to Zack she shouldn't even try,'' replied Relena.

Cagalli completely forgot about them they always interfere when it come to things like this.

''Luna do you know it was me who broke Kira up with Flay?,'' asked Relena

''What are you talking about Flay cheated on Kira and that how he ended up with Lacus,'' replied Luna.

''It was all a lie Flay saw Kira cheating on her with me and tried to get even but I twisted it around making the whole school think she cheated on him the entire time. I put some fake information in Athrun's locker he and Kira took the bait. That plan of mine failed also I never thought Lacus like Kira and they would get together so quickly, I was back at square one as the months went on I couldn't find anything on her until Zack came into the picture. I snuck into Lacus' house that day when she called all her friends and after you guys left I called Kira and told him everything that plan too fail I never expected him to leave the country ,and that when I took my frustration out on Shinn, Stellar, Auel and Meyrin,'' said Relena while laughing she was truly enjoying this.

Flay was pissed when she heard that and now want her revenge.

''One question Relena if you got Kira to be with you on that day when Flay saw you two why isn't he still with you now?,'' asked Luna.

''Oh I just drugged him to get a one night stand it just the same as Conille drugged Shinn to get with him ,but the only thing different is I gave him a more powerful drug,'' replied Relena.

''So that mean Kira doesn't like you?,'' asked Luna.

''I would like to talk more but I am at the reception right now see you later Luna,'' Relena replied before she hung up the phone.

''Thanks Stellar and Luna at least we now know who we are dealing with. Now we got to stop Miyuki from telling everyone or this will put Lacus in a very bad position,'' replied Cagalli.

**To be continue...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

**Thanks to all who review.**

* * *

Siegel and Grace had finally arrive at the reception. Seigel knew it was time to talk to Azrael about Zack and Lacus relationship, if he want his daughter to find happiness he'll have to cut them off.

''Grace, I'm going to tell Azrael the engagement is off,'' said Siegel.

''Siegel, I thought we were going to talk to Uleen and Via about your situation with DH. I feel this is the only way we can save Lacus relationship with Kira,'' replied Grace.

''Grace you finally made it, Uleen and I have been waiting for you,'' said Via. Via had been waiting for Grace so they can come with a strategy to protect Lacus from the rest of her family members.

''So Siegel who have the last laugh now?'' asked Uleen. Uleen was just messing around with Siegel to let him know not to ever put his daughter in a situation like this ever again.

''I'm sorry I should had known better,'' replied Siegel.

''Siegel don't mind Uleen he was just playing, but I suggest you don't ever do this again. Grace before Kira and the other get here, we seriously need to come up strategy. The Hibiki/Athha family members are talking about Kira relationship with Lacus and it doesn't look good and if they find out my son is Kira Yamato they will never allow him to be with Lacus,'' said Via.

**(A/N:) The Athha family merged with the Hibiki family when Uleen married Via at age 17.**

''Via don't worry Siegel got some information that will turn the table but this will make Gilbert look bad,'' said Grace.

Via and Uleen were relief by the news they hope it will be enough to change everyone minds. ''Before we go into farther detail let go somewhere private,'' replied Via.

Via and the other went to a private room on the 8th floor in the mansion. ''Via how many rooms does this mansion have?,'' asked Grace.

''This mansion have at least 70 rooms,'' replied Via.

''Can we please get back on the subject. Now Siegel can you tell us why you went through much trouble Lacus and Zack together,'' said Uleen.

''Nine years ago before I left faith, Gilbert asked me to join him on a operation to expose DH for their dark business. When we got to their underground base, there were no one in sight, after looking in around in the base Gilbert found a safe that had ten billion dollar. I was surprised someone would leave that much money behind, Gilbert took the money and gave me five billion for coming with him however something weird happen to the safe, ''the alarm kept saying return the money.'' After two minutes the safe stop talking and a hidden door opened. That day Gilbert and I saw all the DH leaders although we couldn't see there faces because they had on a high tech faceless mask, there were a total of five and did you know one of them was a child,'' said Siegel.

''Are you serious a child what are they thinking?'' asked Grace.

''So what happened next?'' asked Uleen.

''Gilbert and I fled the area while the Faith protecting us doing our escape. The DH member killed 15 Faith members leaving us with ten Faith members left, we somehow made it out alive. Gilbert went to Carpentaria Base and later went back to Aprilius One while I went to Orb,'' replied Siegel.

''A year later I received a letter from DH saying that if I don't pay back the money I stole from them they will destroy Eternal. After I talked to them I called Gilbert and asked him did DH call him. Gilbert told me DH did called him and said he refused to give them their money back and will ignore all of their threats after that he hung up. A day later DH called me and said since Gilbert refused to pay that leave me to pay the full amount and I told them I will never pay the full amount. When I told DH them that they said Eternal will be destroy and that was the last I talked to them.''

''So in order to protect Lacus's future, I put her in arrange marriage with Zack when she enter the 9th grade so he can protect her and Eternal from DH,'' replied Siegel.

''I see where you're coming from Siegel I think this was the best for Kira because I don't think he could have save Eternal from DH,'' said Uleen.

''So Uleen do you think we can use this DH situation?'' asked Grace.

''Yes but, I do not want use anything that involve DH, I will talk to the rest of the family so this mess can finally end,'' replied Uleen.

''Uleen, I really hope you can pull this off because I really want Lacus to be with the person she love,'' said Grace.

''Grace, I'm sure Uleen will work this all out,'' replied Via. Uleen and the others went back down stairs to join their family and friends.

**Meanwhile with Zack.**

Yuuna, Zack and Sai is having a conversation about Lacus.

''Zack how in the hell can you be engage for five years and not have sex with your finance this is a total disgrace to your family!'' said Yuuna.

''Do you think I know that I tried to be nice to Lacus so we can be happy together but nothing could go my way,'' replied Zack.

''Zack you have yourself to blame you knew Lacus and I went to school together you could of told me she was your finance, I could of kept Kira away from her,'' said Zack.

''How often did Kira and Lacus have sex because when she around Zack she a saint,'' asked Sai.

''Sai let put it this way if Kira ask Lacus to do anything in bed with him she will without hesitating,'' replied Yuuna.

''Wow, Kira has that much control over Lacus?,'' asked Sai.

''It not control it just Lacus is so in love with Kira that she doesn't mind during those things if he ask her,'' replied Yuuna.

''I see, Zack if don't do something at the reception you are going to lose Lacus,'' said Sai.

''Sai what are you talking about Zack already lost Lacus,'' replied Yuuna.

''Yuuna, I haven't lost Lacus yet she going to be my woman no matter what!,'' said Zack.

''Zack give me a break if you couldn't lay Lacus in five years what make you think she belong to you,'' replied Yuuna.

There was a moment of silence until Yuuna broke the silence.

''Here Zack take these capsules this will ensure you will have your way with Lacus,'' said Yuuna.

''What do these pills do?'' asked Zack.

''The white capsule increases your sex drive over two hundred percent if you get any female to takes these capsules she will be your slave no matter what. The red will make you extremely weak. The blue capsule will make you fall asleep in seconds. The original capsules were not this strong but since I own a big medical hospital I made them stronger,'' replied Yuuna.

''Yuuna who gave the original capsule, I can tell by looking at these capsules they are not on the market,'' said Sai.

''A girl named Relena gave them to me,'' replied Yuuna.

''Are you you serious?!'' said Sai and Zack they couldn't believe Relena was the one who gave Yuuna the drugs.

''Why what's wrong?'' asked Yuuna.

''Yuuna that Relena girl is very dangerous, I'm surprise you're still alive no one has ever work with her and live you must be lucky,'' replied Sai.

''Yuuna if you make Relena mad you will be dead and Relena is not even her real name,'' said Zack

''What Relena real name?'' asked Yuuna.

''No one really knows there rumors her father work very closely with Kira Yamato and he make some of the most powerful drug on the market however some of them can't be release on the market so he sell them in the black market,'' replied Zack.

''Guys this is totally off topic we can talk about Relena later. Zack I know a way you have Lacus but first we need to screw around with Kira first,'' said Yuuna.

''Why do we need to screw around with Kira when you just gave Zack the drugs to to ensure he will get Lacus?'' asked Sai. He couldn't understand why they need mess around with Kira when they can go straight after Lacus, he hope Yuuna explain the reason for this.

''Sai didn't you see how Kira acted toward Lacus at Orb Hall, she couldn't even get him to talked to her it oblivious they aren't on good terms. All we have do is rub it in his face then we have Zack to set Lacus up and when Kira walk in on them he will have a huge misunderstanding to what is going and that will crush whatever he have left for her,'' replied Yuuna.

Zack was pleased to hear this he can't wait till they get to the reception so he can walk all over Kira.

''Zack if you can't get Lacus to marry you after I set this plan you will be worthless to me,'' said Yuuna.

''Yuuna don't you think that a little harsh?'' asked Sai.

''Sai do you remember the old Zack he never had any problems getting ladies in bed with him and weren't this damn nice to a woman!'' replied Yuuna.

''Yeah, I know what you mean when Zack first told me he never slept with Lacus I was shocked because that was the first girl he tried to sleep with and couldn't get any no matter what he did,'' said Sai.

''Yuuna shut the hell up don't act like, I don't know about your sad attempts for trying to get Cagalli to be your woman and fail each time at least I have Lacus as my finance!,'' said Zack.

''I admit I was weak in the past but now is a different story. I will get Cagalli to be my woman just you wait and see at the reception I will change a lot of people minds after I explain my love to her family,'' replied Yuuna.

''So Yuuna explain how we are going to set Lacus up without anyone finding out what we're doing?'' asked Sai.

Yuuna told Zack and Sai what to do when they get to the reception and he also describe the mansion remote areas and where to find them. While Yuuna were giving them more information about the mansion Zack smile he couldn't wait to see the look on Kira's face after the plan succeed.

**With Cagalli and the other.**

Flay explained to Cagalli and Lacus what really happen between herself and Kira.

''I never knew that why you and Kira skip so much in high school you were helping him gain support from market leader,'' said Cagalli.

''Yea thanks to me Kira know a lot of business leader, I use to always sneak off with him whenever he goes on a business trip it was so romantic and I loved messing around with him on his private jet. Then we later met Relena's father and our relationship went down hill,'' replied Flay.

''Flay you know Relena real name don't you?'' asked Cagalli

''Yes, I know and I will not tell you her name,'' replied Flay

''Flay please tell us her real name so we can stop her from during all this,'' said Lacus,

''Lacus let me ask you something do know anything about Dark Hand, Blue Cosmos, Faith and Phantom Pain?,'' asked Flay.

''Yes I do, Dark Hand is control by the most powerful people in the world, however they do not bother anybody unless you bother them which is why nobody know they exist. Phantom Pain is second strongest they created some of most powerful drugs on the black market and their bodyguard are as dangerous as DH. Blue Cosmos is the third strongest and is the weakest out the three they steal technology from big name company. Faith is different from the three they are looking for these three organizations and expose them for their crimes, however they have little power on Earth since every world leader voted them out and mainly because some of the DH members are world leaders. Flay what do these organizations have anything to do with Relena?,'' asked Lacus.

''Flay are you saying Relena is part of one of these organizations and if so which one?'' asked Cagalli.

''Cagalli did you just hear what Lacus said about each of these organizations?'' asked Flay.

''So Relena is part of Phantom Pain it all make sense now she been going around drugging everyone in order to get what she want. Now I see how Relena is strong as she say is, since she is part of Phantom Pain her combat skill might be higher than Shinn and if that true I may have to rejoin the Zala fiction in order to get rid of her,'' replied Athrun.

''Flay do you think Kira has some connection with these organizations?'' asked Lacus. She were hoping he isn't part of these organizations.

''Lacus come on our Kira joining big organization. He isn't powerful enough to join them if he wanted to,'' replied Flay.

''Flay if you tell us what Relena real name is, I'll tell you a little secret about Kira,'' said Cagalli. She is very desperate know Relena real name because she is been blackmailing by her and want to come up with a plan of her own to get her back.

''Before, I tell you why do you want to know Relena real name so bad?'' asked Flay.

''Flay you heard Relena on the phone, she did exactly what she say she did and that was to slow down my relationship with Athrun. Athrun and I are both been blackmail so until we find out who she really is our wedding is on hold,'' replied Cagalli.

''It won't do you any good if you know her name or not, Relena name real is Mudie Holcroft,'' said Flay.

Everyone grasp. ''Flay are you telling us the Holcroft family is part Phantom Pain. That insane they are the 2nd most powerful family in Orb, the Athha family had to merged with the Hibiki family in order to keep there power from being taking from them,'' replied Athrun.

''I was in shock too when I found out and that was the day I gave up on Kira, Mudie is too dangerous to fight. Before we go into further detail about Mudie, Cagalli tell me Kira's secret,'' said Flay.

''Flay please don't tell anyone this, my brother is Kira Yamato,''replied Cagalli.

''Flay was in shock. ''Cagalli you can't be serious the Kira I use to dated is a billionaire the same man who also own Tech Angel and Miracle?''

Cagalli could only nodded. There were so many things going through Flay's mind like money, fame, jewelry, power and a good looking man, she always of dream of having a perfect man and he is right under her noise. The thought of being with Kira was too much for Flay causing her to faint.

''Athrun turn on the A/C for Flay,'' said Cagalli.

Lacus being to worry. ''Cagalli do you think Flay will go after Kira now that she know he is a billionaire?''asked Lacus.

''Naw it probably because Flay used to date Kira and never expect him to become this rich you know how she loves money and besides she is already married look at her hand,'' replied Cagalli

''I forgot Flay is married and by the way Athrun this new Lamborghini Gallardo isn't going to catch that Mazda Angel so slow down,'' said Lacus.

''Damn, I guess you're right I would never of thought a Mazda could get this fast,'' replied Athrun.

''The Mazda Angel is build from the ground up with Tech Angel latest technology so of course it going to be fast,'' Cagalli said cheerfully.

''I never seen a president be so proud of her company,'' replied Athrun

''Well Athrun if you work at Tech Angel you will see why most people at the Plants leave their home just to work here,'' said Cagalli.

While Cagalli and Athrun were talking about Tech Angel, Lacus were getting a bad feeling about Flay knowing Kira's true identity she didn't why she is feeling this way maybe because how she acted in the past but whatever case may be she hope she is wrong about her.

**Kira and Miyuki.**

Kira and Athrun took long way to get the reception to see which car is faster and the Mazda came out on top just as Kira expected. Kira look over at Miyuki he could see she is trying hard to keep herself under control after he told her all happen between himself and Lacus.

(**A/N:)Kira told Miyuki what happen between himself and Lacus when she left Orb and told her a little about Sara. Although Kira did not tell Miyuki he joined DH and the fact he is Kira Yamato.**

Kira do not like to seeing Miyuki mad over his problems so he start a conversation to get her mind off it.

''Miyuki what have you been for the last five years?'' asked Kira.

''Kira don't change the subject, I told you Lacus was hiding something, but no you didn't want to listen to me and looked what happen she left you for that Zack guy,'' replied Miyuki.

Kira signed he have known better to tell Miyuki his problems. ''Miyuki, Lacus said she still loves me and I'm willing to give her another chance if everything go well during the reception,'' said Kira.

''Kira didn't you see the ring on Lacus's hand she belong to another man. Lacus can't break up with Zack and be with you the next day it not that easy things like takes time,'' replied Miyuki.

Kira didn't know what to say Miyuki's comment completely caught him off guard.

Miyuki could see Kira was speechless and took the chance to add more to the situation

''Kira don't you like that girl Sara who stood by your side despite how cruel you was to her and you're going to leave her to be with Lacus who lied to you for almost three year,'' said Miyuki.

''Miyuki, Sara might be member of Blue Cosmos I can't take that chance,'' replied Kira

''Kira do you really believe Sara is a member of Blue Cosmos after she been with you for two years? It a coincidence Sara was hired at the same time as those guys who got caught trying to steal Tech Angel's technology and Mu need to stay his old ass out of people business,'' replied Miyuki.

''Thanks Miyuki but before I decide I would like to see how the reception play out first,'' said Kira.

''Fine by me just remember what I told you,'' replied Miyuki.

_''Kira if you're thinking, I'm going to let Lacus have you then you better think again the only reason I'm helping Sara because I can easy get rid of her. I will make sure Lacus stay engage to Zack and your family will be the key,'' Miyuki said to herself._

**With Lacus and Flay.**

Flay has woken up and realizes she is still in Athrun's car. ''How long have I been sleeping we should be at the reception by now,'' said Flay.

''Flay ten minutes has only passed since you fainted we have twenty minutes before we get to the reception. Flay there something, I would like to talk to you about,'' replied Lacus. She had to make sure Flay is here to help her and not out for herself.

Flay knew what exactly what Lacus was going to say and decide get her mind off this subject.

''Lacus I'm here to help you, I know you saw me fainted ten minutes ago when Cagalli told me Kira's true identity but that because he is my definition of a perfect man something I dream of having, since I'm married I have to be happy with what I got,'' said Flay.

''Thanks Flay I'm sorry for what happen to you and Kira in the past and also for believing those rumors Mudie was spreading about you,'' replied Lacus.

''We're sorry too,'' said Cagalli and Athrun.

''Thanks guys it really mean a lot to me and Lacus if you don't mind I would like to talk to Kira to straight a few things out between us,'' said Flay.

''I don't mind since I'm in no position to tell you not to,'' replied Lacus.

Flay felt bad for Lacus she knew how protected she is over Kira when it comes to woman. ''Lacus are you sure,'' Flay said with a worry look.

''Flay don't worry I trust you it just I'm worry how we are going to counter Mudie and Miyuki they both have the same goal to make sure I don't end up with Kira.

''Lacus, I think we can use Miyuki too just like Mudie is using her as well,'' said Flay.

That got Cagalli's attention consider she of been thinking the same thing. ''Flay, I was thinking that too but if Miyuki find out we use her to in order to get Kira and Lacus together you can bet she will come after us, well not me since we're almost like family but you, Lacus and Athrun will get it.''

''What are you talking about, Miyuki won't do anything to me she a close friend of mines it's Lacus who she doesn't like,'' said Flay.

Athrun chuckled. ''Miyuki won't do anything to me at this point all I have to do is tell Kira and he will take it from there.''

Lacus was thinking about how Mudie got invited to the wedding since the Hibiki family are not on good terms with the Holcroft family. ''Cagalli don't you find it strange Mudie is here since you have to be invited and I don't think your family would invited a member of the Holcroft family to the wedding.''

''I been thinking that as well I wonder who invited Mudie to the wedding,'' replied Athrun.

''We will find out at the reception if a member of the Holcroft family is here that mean something big is going to be announcement and I hope it isn't bad one,'' said Cagalli.

''Lacus, Cagalli and Flay here the deal. Flay as soon we get out the car, I want you to go and tell Miyuki everything about Mudie that should give Lacus some time to break up with Zack . Cagalli I want you to go with Lacus to make sure Zack doesn't try anything you can bet he's going to be mad, but make sure you stay out sight if he see you he may think Kira is after Lacus. Lacus if you don't call it off with Zack the whole plan will fail and you may have to work harder to get Kira back. I will talk to Kira and Sara get to know her a little better and if I find anything I will be sure to let you guys know,'' replied Athrun.

''Lacus please be careful around Zack he know you're not a virgin and he also know you being lying to him,'' said Flay.

Lacus was shock she want to know who told Zack her personal business.

''Flay who told Zack about my relationship with Kira,'' asked Lacus.

''My husband asked me who was Kira's girlfriend in high school and I told him it you. Then he asked me did Kira and Lacus ever had sex so I answered that as well''.

''This explain everything Zack being doing and why he's been going to the gym,'' said Athrun.

''Zack been getting himself to fight,'' Kira replied

''Lacus don't worry about that you should had known Zack was going to find it was only a matter of time, just remember what I told and you will be fine. Lacus one more thing this will not end peacefully so make everything count,'' said Athrun.

**Uleen and Uzumi**

Mudie has been waiting in the private guest room since she arrived at the reception. Mudie wonder when Uzumi will return because it is so boring to sit in a room with no one to talk to after waiting five more minutes there was a knock on the door. Uzumi knocked on the door to let Mudie know he's coming in, he could the see the surprise look on her face when he walked in with Uleen and her father Mr. Holcroft.

''Uzumi what's the meaning of this?'' asked Mudie. she wonder why her father and Uleen is here.

''I'm here on business and what are you doing here?'' asked Mr. Holcroft.

''I heard Kira is back in town and the only way I can see him was to come to the wedding,'' replied Mudie.

''Uzumi why did you bring Holcroft here, you better have explanation for this!'' said Uleen.

''I'll explain,'' said Holcroft, I'm here to ask your son Kira to marry my daughter Mudie this should end the family war we are having here in Orb''.

''What did you say! That caught Uleen totally by surprise. My son has a girlfriend that he is bringing to the wedding and I don't think Kira would date Mudie if he was single, don't get me wrong you have a very beautiful daughter.''

''Sara isn't Kira girlfriend and if she is, it will be her last day dating him,'' replied Mr. Holcroft.

Uleen could see the serious look on Holcroft face and wonder what dirt he has on Sara that would make Kira leave her.

''Uleen, Kira can rid of Sara and beside the Halberton family doesn't like him after he took over Lewis medical hospital,'' said Uzumi.

''Uzumi, Kira Yamato is the one who took over Halberto's company,'' Uleen replied trying to keep his son identity hidden but little did he know they already know about that.

''Uleen we know your son is Kira Yamato we have known this for a while now,'' replied Uzumi.

Mudie didn't care about this news at all she want him to herself.

''How much do you guys know about my son?'' Uleen asked in a serious tone.

''Everything,'' replied Holcroft he had everything in place all he to do now is wait for Kira to show up.

Uleen knew he wasn't going to win in this situation consider they know what Kira been doing all this time he knew he has to talk to son first before Holcroft twist everything around.

''Before we go any further with this, I need to talk to my son to see if willing go to through with this,'' said Uleen.

They all agreed and Uleen left the room with Uzumi. Holcroft saw his daughter looking out the window and decide to talk to her.

''Mudie are you ok with this if you don't won't to marry Kira I won't force you in any way,'' said Mr. Holcroft.

''Father, I'm ok with it,'' replied Mudie.

''That good to hear having Kira as a son in law will make the Holcroft family even more powerful,'' said Holcroft.

Mudie went to look out the window and saw Lacus with all her friends outside the building it didn't matter to her what she do to get Kira back because in the end it will all be in vain.

**Miracle hospital.**

Aisha is rushing out the hospital when she found Kira's condition has gotten worse. Andrew Waltfeld has just arrive at Miracle to take his wife Aisha out to lunch he walk in and saw Aisha running toward him.

''Andrew we're leaving!'' Aisha said dragging him out the building.

''Aisha what's going on and why are we in such a hurry?'' asked Andrew he never his wife so work up before.

''Kira's condition has gotten worse there no stopping it now, we have to get to the reception before it's too late,'' replied Aisha.

''I thought Kira was in America when did he get here in Orb and do he have someone protecting him?'' asked Andrew.

''Kira been here for the last two days to see his parents getting remarried and Stellar and Auel are with him as well,'' replied Aisha.

''I was worry for a minute that he came here alone, but since Stellar and Auel are with him there no need to worry. Aisha it going take us hour and half to get to the reception,'' said Andrew.

''That fine,'' replied Aisha. Andrew and Aisha quickly left Miracle and headed out to the reception.

To be continue...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny or Stargazer.**

**(A/N): Thank to all who review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kira and Miyuki had finally arrive at the reception shortly after Shinn's, Yzak's and Cagalli's groups joined them. Kira didn't see Sara anywhere and decide to call her after a few rings she pick up.

''Hello, Kira it's about you made it to the reception,'' Sara said cheerfully.

''Sara where are you I don't see you anywhere,'' Kira replied. He couldn't see her with so many people walking around.

Sara chuckled. ''I'm standing at the entrance.''

Kira look at the entrance and saw a very beautiful woman he couldn't believe his eyes. Sara had a blue/green dress with a split on the left side. Kira was about to walk to the entrance until Shinn stop him.

''Kira what did you do to Stellar it like she a different person?!''asked Shinn. He's pissed he couldn't get Stellar to be his girlfriend again even though she found out what really happened. Shinn figured if anyone knew why Stellar is acting so cold to him Kira would be the one to know.

''Sara would you come over here, I'm have a little problem with my friend,'' said Kira. He was kinda mad at Shinn for thinking he has something to do with why Stellar is acting cold toward him.

''Sure, I'll be right over,'' replied Sara.

''What the hell are you talking about!? I did nothing to Stellar and don't forget it was you who made her leave the country,'' replied Kira.

''That wasn't my fault a girl named Relena set me up and destroyed my relationship with Stellar,'' said Shinn.

Kira was shock to hear that name and wonder what connection Shinn has with Relena.

Kira knew why Stellar wouldn't go back with Shinn mostly because she's now a member of DH.

Kira pulls Shinn to the side away from everyone else so he can talk to him. ''Shinn, I know what happened five years ago you were giving a spacial drug to have sex with a girl am I right?,'' asked Kira.

''Yea, I'm sure Stellar told you all about it,'' replied Shinn.

''Shinn stop by my room later today and I will tell you everything and Stellar will be there as well,'' replied Kira.

''Sure, if it can help me get back with Stellar then I'm there,'' replied Shinn.

**Cagalli and other has join the Shinn and Kira.**

''Kira are you finished talking with Shinn, I need to talk to him,'' said Cagalli.

''Yeah, I'm finished,'' replied Kira.

''Shinn we know Relena's real name now it's our time to get her back,'' said Cagalli.

''Really what's Relena real name?'' asked Shinn.

Kira couldn't wait to hear Relena's real name.

''Relena real name is Mudie Holcroft,'' replied Cagalli.

''What are you serious that girl had been telling me everything bad about Lacus,'' said Kira.

''Kira you know this Mudie person?'' asked Shinn

''Yes Mudie is the same person who broke up my relationship with Flay back in high school. It's oblivious she still after me after I turned her down, now I know why she been calling me late at night,'' replied Kira.

Miyuki had no idea who Mudie was and asked her friend Flay about her. While Flay is explaining to Miyuki who's Mudie, Sara join the group.

''Kira, I missed you," said Sara jumping into his arms. Kira hugged Sara, he missed her as well they shared a quick kiss and he introduce to his friends.

"Guys this my girlfriend Sara," said Kira.

Lacus hated to hear those words come out of Kira mouth and that kiss he gave Sara nearly made her wanted to kill her. Cagalli saw Lacus losing it and decide to calm her down. ''Lacus you have to be strong remember this is Sara last day being with Kira if you leave Zack,'' said Cagalli.

''Cagalli it's hard watching the man you love so much kiss another woman,'' replied Lacus.

''I know Lacus you'll have to forget about it until this is all over,'' said Cagalli.

''Sara these are my friends and the blond one is my sister Cagalli,'' said Kira.

''Hello it nice to meet all of you,'' Sara said with a smile

They all greeted Sara.

* * *

**Inside the mansion.**

Everyone went inside the mansion it was fill with people. Kira looked around to see where his parents are, after walking for several minutes Sara figured he had no ideas where he's going.

''Kira do you know where we're going, I'm getting tired of walking,'' said Sara.

''Cagalli did Mother tell you where she and father will be sitting at?'' asked Kira.

''Sure they're on the forth floor just look up and you'll see them in the big private room along with the rest of our family members,'' replied Cagalli.

''Why didn't you tell us you from the start they were on the forth floor?'' asked Miyuki.

''Well since Kira the took the lead, I figured he knew where he was going,'' replied Cagalli.

"No one else acted like they knew," Kira shot back.

''Kira if you don't mind let go to the back of the mansion if I remember correctly it has a great view and beside we haven't had much time to talk to you since you been here,'' said Athrun. He knew if they went straight to see Kira's parents the rest of his family would get into his personal life and make it harder for Lacus to be with him.

''That sounds good beside, I want to know more about Sara,'' said Miyuki. She's going rub Kira's relationship with Sara in Lacus's face.

''That'll be great Kira come on let's go to the back of the mansion, I want to know more about your friends,'' Sara said with smile on her face.

''Sure that would be great. Cagalli, Lacus aren't you coming with us?'' asked Kira.

''Sure,'' replied Lacus. She wanted to see Zack to end their relationship but with so many people in the mansion made it difficult for her to find him, so she decide to wait for him to find her.

''Lacus why you said that you know we're suppose to go see Zack to end your relationship,'' said Cagalli.

''Cagalli, I know but there no way I can find Zack in this crowds of people and beside it for better for him to find me than the other way another,'' replied Lacus.

''Why is that?'' asked Cagalli.

''If there one thing I learned from Mudie whenever I'm around Kira she likes to set traps and get people confuse to what is going on I'll use that to my advantage,'' Lacus replied with a smile.

''I have to get my video cam ready this is going to be a day to remember and Lacus don't forget you're not alone,'' said Cagalli.

''Thanks Cagalli,'' replied Lacus. Everyone went to the back of the Mansion to catch up on old times**.**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Andrew and Ashia **

Ashia is told Andrew everything about Kira's condition he asked her again to tell him because he didn't understand how the drug works.

''Ashia can you go slow this time it is hard to understand,'' said Andrew.

''Andrew this drug is called the Seed, it a very powerful drug that can make a person very strong, however there are several side effects if a person uses the Seed the persons blood cells are being destroy in the process, and cause the person to go out of control due to pain,'' replied Ashia.

''This is madness, whoever gave Kira this give should be shot dead. I'll go talk to him myself to find out more information,'' said Andrew

''Andrew don't I wasn't supposed to tell anybody this Kira will be mad if he finds out I told you this,'' replied Ashia.

''What the person's goal for during this?'' asked Andrew.

''We don't know. The scientists and I think whoever created the Seed was trying to created a powerful combat drug, but with so many side effects this drug is a failure. After one year of studying the Seed we found a remedy to remove the side effects from Kira's body,'' replied Ashia.

''Well if Kira doesn't have the side effects in his body anymore why are we going to the reception?,'' asked Andrew.

''Because there another one that need to be remove,'' replied Ashia.

''What do this side effect do?'' asked Andrew.

''If Kira use the Seed right now his body temperature will rise to 106 degrees Fahrenheit or higher which will eventually kill him,'' replied Ashia.

''Ashia please tell me there's a cure for this drug or whatever it is?'' asked Andrew.

''Yes there one, but it will be ready in three months. That's why I want to see Kira soon as possible to give him the new remedy to prevent his body from over heating or he will die!,'' replied Ashia.

''Well in that's case we need to hurry to the reception soon as possible, I don't won't anything to happen to Kira,'' said Andrew.

''If you keep driving at top speed we should arrive there in forty minutes and Andrew **I left out a lot information** about the Seed if you like you can ask Kira about it since he know more about it than I do but only ask if you see any signs,'' replied Ashia.

''Thanks I was going to do that from the start,'' said Andrew.

* * *

**Lacus and the others**

Lacus and her friends had been enjoying their evening to them it seemed like old times, but one thing wasn't right. Cagalli and the rest of her friends want Kira and Lacus back together together, they didn't want to ruin their good evening but they had no choice Athrun was first to bring up the subject.

''So Sara hows your relationship with Kira?'' asked Athrun.

''Well our relationship has been hard, I admit but that's because when Kira came to America he was such a evil person. I don't know what happened to him when he left Orb but all that changed when I met him,'' replied Sara.

''So Sara how did you change Kira,'' asked Lacus she truly felt bad for what she did to him in the past.

''Wait a minute aren't you Lacus Clyne the one who's engaged to Zack Azrael?'' asked Sara. She didn't know why she didn't realize it until now.

Lacus hesitated, she didn't want to answer the question when Kira is right there in front of her, however to her surprise Kira jumped in the conversation.

''Sara let me clear some things up Lacus is the reason why I left Orb and also the reason why I'm the way I am now,'' said Kira. He was trying hard to remain calm but little he know his dark side is showing little by little.

Everyone was surprise Kira told Sara that.

''So Lacus is your ex girlfriend and that mean you're an Hibiki?'' asked Sara.

Kira smiled. ''The answer is yes to the both of your questions, I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier.''

Sara begin to worry when she saw Kira's smiled, she knew whenever he smile he's up to no good before this gets out of hand she had to stop him.

''Kira promise me you won't lose control of yourself during the reception,'' said Sara

Kira lifted Sara's face up to his level. ''As long as nothing goes wrong I won't.''

Just then Uleen and Mr. Holcroft had finally found Kira, they walk up to his table to speak to him.

''Hello it's good to see you again,'' said Mr. Holcroft.

''Mr. Holcroft what are you doing here?'' asked Kira.

''I came here to talk to you it's very important do you mind coming with me for a few minutes?'' asked Mr. Holcroft.

Kira didn't want the others to know his business and agreed to leave with Holcroft.

''Sara, I will right back,'' said Kira

''Ok,'' Sara replied. She watch him leave with his father and Holcroft when Kira left everyone at the table was quiet until Miyuki decide to speak.

''So Sara how do you feel about knowing Kira's ex sitting here at the table with you?'' asked Miyuki.

''Well Miyuki I'm fine with it, Lacus did me a favor by leaving him she doesn't know what shes what been missing,'' replied Sara.

''Your right Sara I haven't seen Kira in five years I'm sure I missed a lot over the years,'' said Lacus

''Lacus you sound like you're still in love with him,'' replied Sara.

''I am in love with Kira and my feelings for him will never change,'' said Lacus

''Wait a minute here your engage to another man how can you be in love with Kira? Don't you love Zack the man you left Kira for?'' asked Sara.

''Sara, I do not love Zack we were only friends until our parents decided to put us in a arranged marriage and when I tried to tell Kira my situation but he already knew because a girl named Mudie told him.

''Did you say Mudie,'' said in Sara shocked

''Yes Mudie has been doing nothing but torturing all my friends and she's after Kira,'' replied Lacus

''Lacus before we go any further with this do you love Kira I really need to know?'' asked Sara.

''Yes I do,'' replied Lacus.

''Before I say this is there any other woman beside Lacus who like Kira also?'' asked Sara.

''I do and I'll be leaving now,'' said Miyuki. She knew exactly what Sara is going to do.

This surprise everyone except Cagalli since she already knew. Lacus worst fear just came to reality Miyuki is her biggest threat. She wonder what Miyuki next move.

''Miyuki what are you planning to do?'' asked Cagalli.

''Sara let get one thing straight, I'm not going to let Kira be with Lacus under no circumstances and you can sacrifice yourself all you want but it won't do any good believe me. Cagalli you want to know what I'm going to do? It's simple really I going to tell Kira how I feel about him and once I tell him do you think he will choose any other girl over me?'' asked Miyuki.

''Miyuki you are crazy to think Kira will go with you,'' replied Sara.

Miyuki didn't respond to Sara instead she walk away from her, Miyuki knew exactly what to say to Kira when she see him.

''Um, Lacus I'm sorry to say this but if Miyuki tell Kira she is in love with him everything will go into another direction, said Dearka.

''Dearka that's where your wrong. Cagalli can you fill me on what happen between Lacus and Kira before he left Orb?'' asked Sara.

''Lacus you don't mind do you?'' asked Cagalli.

''No not all Sara have been a very understanding person,'' replied Lacus.

''Sara this how it all started,'' said Cagalli

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kira. **

''Holcroft where is your room this is taking too damn long!'' said Kira.

Uleen noticed Kira's attitude changed, but ignored it until they reach the room.

''Mr. Yamato we're here please forgive me for making you walk for a long way,'' replied Mr. Holcroft

Kira open the door only to see Uzumi and Mudie, he wondered why they are here. Mudie watch Kira walk into the room she couldn't believe how much he changed in five years, he only became more desire in her eyes.

Kira watched Mudie on his way in the room her body figure has change a lot and that black/red dress she had on was a turn on he look away to keep himself calm

''Hello Kira.'' Mudie said blushing.

''Hi Mudie it great to see you again,'' Kira said happily. He hope she changed into a better person while he was away then he remembered what she did to Shinn and Stellar relationship. Kira decide to play the friendly act around Mudie until he can get what want from her.

Mudie ran toward Kira and hugged him. ''Kira, I must say I never seen a man that look good as you, so where have you been?'' asked Mudie.

''I been in America for the last five years and the only reason why I came back was to see my parents marriage. So what bring you here?'' asked Kira while rubbing her ass.

Mudie blush she liked when Kira rubbed her ass in such a way. ''Kira you're such a big flirt, I came here to the wedding see you, I've been so depressed ever since you left Orb,'' replied Mudie.

''Is that so,'' said Kira.

Uleen couldn't believe what Kira was doing, he thought he was suppose to get back with Lacus or did he changed his mind, but whatever the case may be he going make sure to asked his son about this.

''So Holcroft what did you want to talk to me about in private?'' asked Kira.

Mudie watch Kira closely to see what kind of reaction he will get when her father asked him about the arrange marriage.

''Kira do you know about the family war we are having here in Orb?'' asked Mr. Holcroft.

''Yes, I do and I find it funny that my family and your can't agree on how to run the country without fighting,'' replied Kira.

''However we agreed on one thing,'' said Mr. Holcroft.

''And what that?'' asked Kira.

''If you marry my daughter Mudie it will end the family war we are having here in Orb and everyone will be happy,'' replied Mr. Holcroft.

Kira was shocked to hear this, hearing about an arranged marriage made his blood boil.

''Mr. Holcroft, I will not marry your daughter, we both have our own futures and Mudie don't you agree with me don't you want to live your life the way you want to?'' asked Kira.

''Mudie knew Kira wasn't going to agree with her father however she had something else in mind. ''Father, I agree with Kira I think we should date to see how things turn out before we get marry and if it doesn't work out then we can go our separate ways,'' replied Mudie.

''Mudie, Kira is already involved with someone, said Uleen.

''Oh really, I wouldn't trust that girl if I were you Kira, Sara been lying to you the entire time,'' replied Mudie.

This got Kira attention he wonder what dirt Mudie has on Sara and decide to ask her.

''Mudie tell me everything you know about Sara,'' said Kira.

''Here look at these papers everything you see here is about Sara,'' replied Mr. Holcroft. Kira took the paper from Mr. Holcroft and began reading the paper the more he read it the madder he became until he couldn't read it anymore and through the papers on the floor.

''Kira are you alright?'' asked Uleen. He felt sorry for his son after he found out the truth about the girl he's being dating.

''I'm fine, I should had known better well, I better go and get rid of Sara, I don't want a assassin around my family,'' Kira replied walking to the door.

''Kira do you agree what I said?''asked Mudie.

''What you said sounds reasonable but I would like to discuss more about this topic at your place then at my parents reception,'' Kira replied. He figured Mudie wouldn't be able to resist to have him over at her place all to herself and agree to it.

''Really,'' said Mudie in excitement.

Just as Kira expected she's falling right for his trap.

''Kira, I want to let you know by the end of the week you will be engaged to my daughter rather you like it or not,'' said Mr. Holcroft.

''Say what!?'' replied Kira. This pushed his temper over the edge he wasn't going to allow no one to put him in arrange marriage. ''Holcroft I don't have to marry anybody if I won't to so why don't you just take your daughter and leave!'' said Kira

Mudie wanted to die at that very moment after her father told Kira that.

Holcroft knew it would come down to this he tried to go easy on Kira but it seem he'll have to get a little harder on him. ''Meer would you in please,'' replied Holcroft.

Kira watch Meer come in the room he couldn't believe his eyes this girl look just like Lacus but only with black hair and what surprise him more Athrun is here as well he wonder why he's here.

''Now since everyone is here it time to do business, Meer can you start for us,'' said Holcroft.

''Kira let make a long story short. If you don't agree marry my friend Mudie in three months here is what will happen. I will show your entire family these pictures of Athrun and I making out, you know what will happen if they see these pictures and I can make it worse by showing this to the media. Here another one you see your uncle Uzumi here is also being blackmailed, we found out he's a member of Dark Hand and if we tell the rest of Orb's Representative this, your family will lose control of Orb and the Holcroft family will take control afterward and as for your sister Cagalli we know what she did back in high school, I'm sure you know what we are taking about. So what will it be?,'' asked Meer.

''I think I can answer that question,'' Gilbert Dullindal said walking in on everyone.

''Why are you here!?'' asked Mr. Holcroft.

''Simple to turn the table on Mudie,'' Miyuki said entering the room.

''Say what!,'' replied Mudie.

''You heard me your time is up Mudie,'' Miyuki said with a smile.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Everyone was surprised by Gilbert and Miyuki walked in. Kira wonder what business Gilbert and Miyuki have here. Mr. Holcroft could feel something is wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Mudie felt the same as her father suspect something is wrong she didn't expect Miyuki to be here when she was supposed to be outside with Lacus fighting over Kira. Uzumi smiled to himself as everything is going according to plan he allowed Mr. Holcroft to find out that he's a member of Dark Hand, so he can take the Holcroft family's remaining power.

Gilbert had to make sure everything he say count or he is finished. Stealing DH's money was a bad idea now, he has to work for them since most of the higher ups in Faith now support them.

Gilbert sighed the sooner he get this over with, the sooner he can go back to his wife. ''Meer here my answer you will hand over those pictures over to me, and if you don't you and your friends will suffer.''

Meer laughed at Gilbert for saying that since she doesn't know Faith have power in Orb, and felt he's no threat. ''Gilbert I admire you for trying to protect Athrun and Cagalli's relationship, but there nothing you can do at this point we have everything in place, so why don't you just take your daughter, and pretend you never came here.''

''Miyuki can you take over for me it's obvious Meer doesn't have a clue to what is going on, and besides you're more suited for this than I am,'' Gilbert said smiling at her. Miyuki smirked she loves ruining people plans, and since Meer doesn't know what's going on, she's going to make her look stupid in front of everyone.

''Meer you're so damn dumb if we didn't have power in Orb then we wouldn't be here. Also things have changed, so what I'm trying to say is that Faith as of now has power to put your ass in jail for good if you don't hand over those pictures,'' Miyuki said in a angry tone.

Athrun wanted to jump out a window in excitement after he heard Miyuki's comment. If Miyuki can keep Meer away from him than he can marry Cagalli this year. Kira didn't like this news and wonder what the hell is Uzumi thinking, and hope he have a damn good excuse since he wasn't inform on this.

Meer Chuckled. ''You're the fool everyone knows Faith doesn't have any power in this country, so there is no reason for you to lie just to get these pictures.''

Miyuki wanted to shoot Meer in head so bad, but decide to let Uzumi explain the situation for her. ''Meer if you don't believe me why don't you ask Uzumi I'm sure he'll have all the answers you need,'' replied Miyuki.

Meer, Mudie and Mr. Holcroft all looked at Uzumi to hear what he'll say about Faith in Orb, and if what Miyuki say is true they're going to put him on their must kill list.

''Well Uzumi aren't you going to say something about this!?'' asked Mr. Holcroft. Uzumi laughed like a manic he felt good to have complete control over Orb now is the time for him to explain.

''Mr. Holcroft what Miyuki say is true Faith as of now have power to shut down you and your organization if you don't agree to resign from a Orb Representative,'' replied Uzumi.

''Are you insane, I will never resign you have nothing on me, and you're a fool for giving Faith power in Orb, don't forget you're a member of Dark Hand they will get you too!'' said Mr. Holcroft.

''What you fail to realize is Dark Hand now controls Faith, and you know what that means,'' replied Uzumi.

''It mean DH can use Faith to get rid of their enemies if they are threaten, and since we're your enemy's you used my father by letting him know you are a DH member because in the end it will benefit you instead of my father, said Mudie.

''Exactly,'' replied Uzumi.

''Dad is it true that DH controls Faith?'' asked Miyuki. She was surprised that Faith let DH control them.

''Miyuki, I'll tell you everything later,'' replied Gilbert.

''So Mr. Holcroft will you agree to resign, and hand over those pictures?'' asked Uzumi.

Uzumi left Mr. Holcroft no choice, but to agree to his terms or his organization will have to face Faith, and that something he didn't want.

Miyuki took this chance to keep Mudie away from Kira once and for all. ''Uzumi can you keep that girl Mudie away from Kira this all started because of her.''

''You bitch how dare you try to keep me away from Kira!,'' said Mudie.

Miyuki just smile at Mudie while giving her the middle finger.

''Ah, that right it was Mudie that blackmailed Athrun and Cagalli, so they couldn't get married. Mr. Holcroft can you keep your daughter away from my nephew as well?,'' asked Uzumi.

Kira didn't want this he need Mudie around long enough, so he can talk to her uncle, so he can cure his condition.

''Fine! I'll agree to your terms, and I will keep my daughter away from Kira, are you happy now!'' said Mr. Holcroft.

''You can't keep me away from Kira he's old enough to see any woman he wants to,'' replied Mudie.

''Mudie is right you can't keep me away from her, and I don't need Uzumi to protect me from a woman,'' said Kira.

Uleen really want to know why Kira want Mudie around after all she done. Miyuki going make sure to get some answers from Kira after this is over. Meer decided it's time for them to go before they come up with something else.

''Mudie, I believe we over stayed our welcome, and should be leaving now,'' said Meer.

Miyuki laughed. ''You're a total disgrace as a woman, you spent the last five years of your life trying to get with a man who didn't want you, and now your friend will suffer the same fate as you.''

Meer threw the pictures on the floor, and left the room in a hurry it was clear Miyuki upset her. Mudie told Kira goodbye and quickly fellow after her friend.

''You may have won this time round, but it doesn't mean it over,'' said Mr. Holcroft.

When Mr. Holcroft left the room everyone eyes were on Kira, and they want to know why he wanted Mudie round after she caused so much trouble.

''Kira what was you thinking we had Mudie right where we wanted her, so why did you go against the term?'' asked Uleen.

Kira couldn't tell his family about his condition on his parents special day he'd rather keep it to himself than tell them. ''I'm sorry father I can't tell you, but I can assure you Mudie won't be around much longer.'' Uzumi knew about Kira's condition since the Dark Hand Lords told him, and felt his family should know about it.

''Kira, I think you should tell your parents about your condition this is not something you should keep from your parents,'' said Uzumi.

''Kira is the condition bad?'' asked Athrun

''Yes Athrun it's bad. Father please don't tell mother what I'm about show everyone in this room,'' answered Kira.

Everyone watch Kira, and it was rather strange to them since they thought he was going to tell them about his condition than put his hand over his face, but all became clear when remove his hand from his face.

''Kira how did you turn your eyes yellow?'' asked Miyuki.

''Is that all you notices about me?'' Kira asked in a dark tone.

''Your voice change as well! Kira please tell us what's happening to you?'' asked Uleen.

Kira release the Seed he couldn't hold it in any longer unless he's fighting. ''I can't give you anymore info on my condition this is why I was acting, so nice to Mudie because her uncle has the cure I need.

''I see Kira you have a lot to explaining to do after the reception. Uzumi, Gil let go before our wives come looking us,'' said Uleen before leaving the room.

''Athrun, Miyuki let get back to the others we been here long enough,'' said Kira.

Miyuki felt it's time to apologize to Athrun for what she did to him in the past. ''Athrun, I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past,'' said Miyuki.

This was a surprise for Athrun he never would of thought Miyuki would apologized for what she did to him to in the past.

''Miyuki I'm not the type to hold grudges on someone for a long time, so I'll forgive you,'' replied Athrun.

Kira remembered Athrun telling him about what Miyuki did to him in the past, and want answers for why she did that. ''Miyuki I heard from the other you humiliated Athrun every chance you got can you explain why you did that?'' asked Kira.

Miyuki took a deep breath it was now to explain everything. ''Kira you remember when I left Orb, and told you I'm was happy for you and Lacus.''

''Well that was a lie I only said that because I didn't want to interfere in your relationship with Lacus. I wasn't strong enough to tell you that I were in love with you, Lacus was the strong one, and you guys ended up together, I hate her since then as each day passed my hatred for her grew until I had to leave because I would had interfere at some point if I have stayed here,'' answered Miyuki.

''Miyuki that wasn't Lacus's fault she didn't know you were in love with me because you never told anything body about it, although I'm happy you didn't interfere like Flay did in the past,'' said Kira.

''I know it wasn't Lacus fault I couldn't control my emotions very well, and when I started working for Neo Genesis I met up with Athrun several time because we're is business rival. I used Athrun to ease my pain but it didn't work, and I kept hurting him until I didn't know when to stop. I figured if I can tell you how I feel about you I can stop hating Lacus, but I found out she was engage to another man, and that made me hate her even more,'' answered Miyuki.

''Flay told me what happen between you two, and Mudie played her role in it as well, so after I heard that I have mixed feeling about Lacus,'' said Miyuki.

Miyuki saw Kira walking toward her with a mean look on his face, she wonder he going to do and close her eyes to prepare for the worse. Miyuki felt a warm embrace she slowly open her eyes only to see Kira's arms around her waist words alone couldn't describe how it felt to be hugged by him.

Kira understood Miyuki's feelings, however his feeling for Lacus wasn't completely gone. ''Miyuki I'm sorry, but I can not accept your feeling yet. I gave Lacus another chance to be with me, and if things don't go as plan than I might date you,'' said Kira.

''Kira explain how you going to be with Lacus when she engaged to Zack?'' asked Miyuki.

''Lacus is going to call it off with Zack. Once Lacus do that we can start over, and form a new relationship, but sometime I wonder if we really can do that consider my condition can kill me at any moment,'' answered Kira.

Athrun and Miyuki was shock to hear this they didn't think Kira's condition can kill him, and wanted to know more about it.

''Kira can you tell us more about your condition?'' asked Athrun.

''I tell you guys later if it go from bad to worse, but right now lets enjoy our time here,'' Kira said while walking toward the door.

Miyuki and Athrun look at each other they both wanted to know about Kira's condition, however they decided not to ask anymore questions until the reception is over and follow him out the door.

**Meanwhile with Lacus and Sara.**

Cagalli had told Sara everything about Kira and Lacus relationship. Sara was surprised how Kira can be so romantic to another woman while he only been so cruel to her, she envy them a little. Sara decided to leave Kira, she's no match for Lacus he'll eventually cheat on her if she stay with him.

''Well Lacus after hearing Cagalli's story I decided to let you have Kira,'' said Sara.

Lacus was so happy to hear this now she has two girls to get rid of, and she wonder what will Sara do now.

''Sara what are you going to do?'' asked Lacus

''I'll be leaving now because I don't want to hear Kira's mouth I'm sure he is angry with me by now since Mudie probably told him about my past,'' replied Sara.

''You been lying to my brother as well?'' asked Cagalli

''No It just I had a bad past, and Mudie was there to see it,'' replied Sara.

''Its ok I'm sure Mudie force you to do it so cheer up Sara,'' said Lacus

''Thanks Lacus. Tell Kira if he want to talk to me about what Mudie said he know where to find me,'' replied Sara

''Sure, I'll be sure to tell him when he comes back,'' said Sara.

''Well I see you guys later,'' Sara said before leaving the group. Sara was happy she got away from Lacus and her friends before Zack shows up to ask questions to why she's here.

''Well Lacus I hope you got a plan to get rid of Zack,'' said Stellar.

''Stellar speaking on the subject why are you giving Shinn such a hard time?'' asked Luna

''I'm tired of repeating myself I'm not going back with Shinn, he needs to move on,'' answered Stellar.

''Stellar, I could never figure out why you wouldn't go back with Shinn after you found out the truth unless you got a man already?'' asked Luna

''I don't need a man right now. I feel Auel and Kira should wait before getting into another relationship, so soon after what happen in the past,'' answered Stellar.

''Stellar how are we suppose to move on to the future if we can't forget about the past everyone make mistakes, but in order to live a bright future we must let go of the past and move on,'' said Lacus.

Stellar, Lacus is right let jut start over and built a better a future for us,'' said Shinn.

''I said no!'' Stellar shouted.

Stellar's outburst made everyone wonder what she's been for the last five years. Flay didn't won't to say this in front of Shinn, but had no choice.

''Stellar who have been you seeing for the last five years because it seem here that there is someone else involved?'' asked Flay.

Stellar smile. Flay that's none of your business.

''Stellar where have you and Auel been living at all these years?'' asked Luna

''Auel and I have been living with Kira in his mansion since we left Orb,'' answered Stellar.

''Now we're getting somewhere Stellar have you been sleeping with Kira during these five years because from what I heard from Lacus, Sara relationship with Kira could never go beyond the stage of kissing, and the fact Mu kept bringing up that she a member of Blue Cosmos kept them away. I know Kira isn't the type to wait five year before sleeping with another woman, so answer my question Stellar,'' said Luna

Luna and Flay drop the subject now! Whatever Kira and Stellar did in the past is their business, and not yours what we really need to be doing is trying to get Lacus back with Kira,'' said Auel.

''Auel what you talking about we want to know why Stellar keep rejecting me after she know it wasn't my fault that I cheated on her. What if its true that- Auel cut Shinn off.

''Did you not say you wanted to start over with Stellar and move on to a better future?'' asked Auel. Auel saw Kira coming along with Athrun and decide let him handle the situation. ''Okay Shinn I see you still have some questions here comes Athrun and Kira so ask him about it and one more thing beware of his split personality.

**Kira and Athrun join the group.**

Kira arrived at the table with Athrun he notice everyone were looking at him strange and want to know what is going on. ''What with the stares can someone explain?'' asked Kira.

Lacus stayed quiet along with Cagalli since they know it useless to argue about the past since it already happen.

Shinn was the first to speak he serious want to get to the bottom of this. ''Kira, I've been begging Stellar to go back with me since she found what really happen, but she keep rejecting me. However, we think you might be the reason to she won't go back with me''.

Kira just laughed at Shinn. ''You think I'm the reason for Stellar not wanted to be with you? You gotta to be joking right?'' asked Kira.

''Kira what we want to know is have you been having sex with Stellar since we know you haven't been doing it with Sara,'' asked Luna.

''Yeah, but that isn't your business and that not the reason why Stellar won't go back with Shinn it because he's a Faith member,'' answered Kira.

''Don't you dare put the blame on Faith how could you do this to me Kira I thought we were friends but I guess not. I don't know what Lacus see in you she's better off with Zack!,'' said Shinn.

Kira quickly reach across the table to grab Shinn, but fail he was furious his friend would say that. Athrun and Yzak quickly grab Kira while Dearka and Auel hold Shinn to prevent the two from fighting.

''Kira please clam down remember this is your parent reception. Can you explain to Shinn how it all happen?'' asked Lacus.

Kira could no longer stay calm the seed in his body wouldn't let him since it now active it just need one more push before it goes in full effect. ''You right Lacus I shouldn't be acting like this on their day,'' replied Kira.

Kira laid back in his chair and rest his eyes the seed took a lot out of him. Lacus move next to Kira to keep him calm. ''Stellar can you explain everything to Shinn?'' asked Kira.

''Why do we have to explain to Shinn something that already happened in the past!? If Shinn want to play that game let me ask him this. ''Shinn what girl have you been sleeping with for the last five years?'' asked Stellar.

Shinn was nervous as hell he couldn't tell everyone he was still messing around with Conille even after what she did to him. Stellar had Shinn right where she wanted him. ''Shinn, I see you can't answer my question, but don't worry too much I already know who the girl is and it's Conille,'' answered Stellar.

''What minute here Conille is the same girl who broke up your relationship,'' said Luna. She didn't know Shinn is still messing around with Conille.

''That right, Conille found my cell number and been giving me update about everything,'' replied Stellar.

Conille really messed up Shinn's love life, but he still had hope that he can be with Stellar again. ''Hey Stellar is it really over between us?'' asked Shinn who is about have a nervous break down.

''Only if you want it to be all you got do is leave Faith, and get your act together,'' said Stellar.

''Why does Shinn have to leave Faith?'' asked Luna

''Luna stay out of their business,'' said Dearka.

''Fine! Well Lacus it look like it your turn now here come Zack, Yuuna and Sai,'' said Luna.

**Zack, Yuuna and Sai joined the group.**

Sai sat next to his wife Flay, Yuuna sat across the table from Cagalli to stare at her and Zack didn't take his seat until Kira move away from Lacus, however Kira has no plans to move from his seat.

''Excuse me Kira I would like sit next to my future wife, so if you don't mind can you move please?'' asked Zack.

''I'm sorry I'm not feeling very well, so can you take seat near Lacus, or ask her to give up her current seat to sit next to you,'' answered Kira.

Zack wanted to choke Kira so bad, but decide to ask Lacus to sit next to him. ''Lacus would you please sit next to me?'' asked Zack.

Lacus didn't want to move away from Kira, but she didn't want Zack to make a big deal about it. Lacus was just about get up from her seat until she heard Miyuki's voice.

''Kira I finally found you,'' said Miyuki.

''What took you so long Miyuki?'' asked Kira.

''I was talking to my dad about the situation with DH and Faith,'' answered Miyuki.

''What did Gilbert tell you?'' asked Kira. He already know about the situation between Faith and DH he want to know if Gilbert told Miyuki something different.

''I tell you soon as Lacus get up from her seat,'' answered Miyuki.

Lacus changed her mind as soon she heard Miyuki say that she wasn't going to give up her seat, so Miyuki can flirt and be all over Kira. ''I'm sorry Zack I feel too comfortable in my seat could you please sit next to Yuuna please?'' asked Lacus.

Zack gave Lacus a mean look and took his seat next to Yuuna. Miyuki took a extra seat from the table and asked Cagalli to move down a little so she can sit next to Kira.

''Miyuki before you start talking about DH and Faith did you tell Kira how you feel?'' asked Luna.

''Yea I told Kira I'm in love with him, and if things don't work out for him I willing to change that,'' answered Miyuki.

Kira just blush at Miyuki's comment while Lacus got angry.

''Wow Miyuki you're getting bold I haven't seen you like this since high school. How long will you stay in Orb,'' asked Cagalli.

''Cagalli I'm here to stay, I was wondering can I stay with you for a while it will be like old times?'' asked Miyuki.

Cagalli couldn't turn down her play sister, and agreed to let Miyuki stay with her. Lacus couldn't believe Cagalli agreed to let Miyuki stay with her when Kira stay there as well.

''Miyuki I don't know what you see in Kira you're better off with someone much better,'' said Zack.

''To be honest I don't even know why Lacus is still with you Zack why aren't you two married yet? Did you and Lacus had some problems in the relationship? asked Miyuki. She already know about the situation about Lacus and Zack she just want to spice things up.

''If Kira kept his ass away from Lacus we would had been married, but I'm not worry about that we will be marry later this year,'' answered Zack.

''Oh really I didn't know this, Lacus why haven't you told your friends about this?,'' asked Kira. Lacus had no ideas what Zack was talking about since she wasn't inform on it. ''Kira I don't what Zack is talking about I'm not marry him!'' answered Lacus.

''Lacus what you talking about we been together too long not to be married,'' said Zack.

Lacus didn't want to hurt Zack, but it was time to free herself from him, and move on with her life. Zack ''I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore,'' Lacus replied taking off the engagement ring.

This surprised everyone they thought Lacus would break up with Zack when they're alone. Cagalli turn on her camcorder she been waiting for this very moment to happen.

''Lacus what you talking about why are we breaking up? I demand to know the reason since I did nothing wrong,'' answered Zack.

Lacus had no choice, but to tell the truth she wasn't good at lying. ''Zack I do not love you, and I never will, the only man I love is Kira, he's the only one I want to be with.''

''Lacus why did you spent five years with Zack if you didn't love him that doesn't make sense,'' said Sai.

''The day Kira left Orb I told Zack I didn't want to be with him, but he didn't want to believe it and thought I was traumatized by Kira and stayed by my side.''

''Lacus what do you see in this guy. Kira can't offer you anything if you go with him. I'm the only man you need in your life that will ensure you a better future,'' said Zack.

Kira got tired of listening to Zack blabber and decide to end this. ''Lacus let me take over this not going anywhere. Zack when are you going to get it through your thick head that Lacus do not want to be with you, everyone at this table can see this so why can't you?'' asked Kira.

''Lacus just confuse who knows what you been telling her behind my back I'm not going to let her be with you no matter what!'' replied Zack.

Kira smirk.''Oh, so Lacus is confused well yesterday when she was in my bed I think she made it pretty clear who she wanted to be with.''

That was a long moment of silence. Zack couldn't believe what he just heard after he tried to get with Lacus for years. Miyuki start laughing she found Zack's expression funny when Lacus put the engagement ring on the table. Zack couldn't take it anymore, and got up from his seat to ask Lacus face to face one last time to be with him.

Lacus got behind Kira just in case Zack might try to hit her or do something stupid. Kira was also prepare just in case Zack might try to fight him.

''Lacus I'm willing to forgive you, and start over, but you have to let go of Kira nothing good would ever come of it. Kira can't keep Eternal alive, he isn't wealthy, he can't manage a company, and he's a playboy which mean he will cheat on you if go out with him,'' said Zack.

Kira was just about to say something until Lacus told him she'll handle it. ''Zack you know nothing about Kira I dated him for three years, and he never cheated on me. Everything you said about Kira is the opposite he own a company that bigger than yours, and he can keep Eternal alive!'' answered Lacus

''What company is that we never even heard the name of Kira's company. If I were you I wouldn't believe none of his lies,'' said Zack.

Lacus is getting tired of going back and forth with Zack she never thought it'd be this hard. Lacus was just about to tell Zack to get out of her face until she saw Kira fell to his knees. ''Kira what wrong are you ok?,'' asked Lacus.

''Lacus I don't know something is serious wrong for some reason my body is getting hotter by the minute,'' answered Kira.

Stellar and Auel knew the Seed is the cause of this, however they fear it because there no cure to stop it. ''Kira we have to get you to the hospital fast, Stellar call Ashia immediately!'' said Auel.

Cagalli didn't know what was going on and decide to ask questions. ''Auel whats wrong with my brother is he sick?'' asked Cagalli.

''Cagalli once we get Kira to a room, I'll explain everything,'' answered Auel.

''Kira is this the cause of the condition?'' asked Athrun.

''Yea,'' answered Kira.

Stellar just got off the phone with Ashia. ''Auel and Ashia said take Kira to a room, so he can get some rest, she will be here in five minutes with Andrew to give him the cure.''

''That mean it serious for Ashia to come way out here. Kira come on let me take you to your room do you have enough strength to stand up.

''I'm coming too I might be able to help Kira,'' said Lacus.

Lacus was just about to leave with everyone else until Zack stop her. ''Lacus where do you think you're going I''m not letting you go to be with Kira, we need to talk now!'' said Zack.

''Zack let go of me I told you I don't want to be with you!'' replied Lacus

Zack twist Lacus's wrist causing her to scream in pain after Kira heard her scream the Seed in his body went into full effect.

''Auel, Yzak can you both let me go, the Seed roots has spread across my body if Ashia don't arrive here in time I will die, but whatever you do don't try to stop me from fighting Zack,'' said Kira.

''Kira I will not let you go this is not the time to be fighting,'' replied Auel

Kira didn't know how long he will last before he die from the third side effect, but he wasn't going to leave Lacus with Zack. ''I'm not leaving Lacus with that jerk,'' said Kira.

Athrun wanted to know more about Kira's condition and decided to get Lacus before it get worse. ''Zack get your hands off of Lacus now! you heard her yourself, she doesn't want to be with you anymore, so there no reason to keep asking her the same question,'' said Athrun.

Zack's rage reach a new level he truly believe he could be with Lacus and marry her, but since Kira came back into the picture everything change, and want to make him pay for destroying his relationship. Zack was just about to punch Athrun, but he remember his plan and decide to let Lacus go. Fine! Yuuna Sai let go Zack replied before leaving.

''Lacus is your wrist ok,'' asked Kira.

''Yeah it's ok thanks for worrying about me,'' answered Lacus.

''Now since that over with Cagalli where Kira's room?'' asked Miyuki.

''It's on the second floor room number fifteen,'' answered Cagalli.

Yzak and Auel quickly took Kira to the second floor follow by the other.

**Meanwhile**

Ashia and Andrew had finally arrive at the reception they were being escort by the security guard. After traveling around the huge mansion they found Kira's parents.

''Mr. & Mrs. Hibiki you have visitors here to see you,'' the guard said before leaving.

''How may I help you?'' asked Via

''I'm sorry for interrupting your party, but I'm need to find your son Kira as soon as possible his condition has gotten worse.

''Say what! This shock Via consider Kira hasn't told her anything about his condition.'' Uleen saw Ashia and Via talking and join the conversation. ''Ashia and Andrew what are you two doing here?'' asked Uleen.

''Uleen do you know where your son is I need to see him his condition has gotten worse,'' said Ashia.

''I knew this would happen. Ashia the last time I saw Kira was at the back of the mansion, however if his condition has started bothering him he most likely be on the second floor in room number fifteen,'' said Uleen.

''Uleen why haven't you told me about this I'm his mother,'' asked Via.

''Kira told me not to tell you because he knew it will upset you,'' answered Uleen.

''Thanks Uleen,'' Ashia said before leaving with Andrew.

Uleen let go see Kira I want to know will he be alright said Via. Via and Uleen quickly follow after Ashia and Andrew.

**Back to Zack and his friends.**

''Zack what are you going to do now it obvious Lacus don't want to be with you,'' said Sai.

Zack smirk. ''Don't forget Sai we expected this to happen, although I didn't expect Lacus to take off the engagement ring so soon. If Lacus think she leaving me for Kira she better think again .Sai, Yuuna let go talk to my father and Siegel about what Lacus is trying do that should end whatever they have plan.''

''What if that plan fail,'' asked Sai.

''Than we'll go with Yuuna's plan. No no matter what Lacus and Kira do I will be the one who win, and I still have those pills that Yuuna gave me so there no worries,'' replied Zack.

Zack, Sai and Yuuna left to go meet Azrael and Siegel to discuss about Lacus affair with Kira.

**To be continued. **

A/N: I made a lot changes for the upcoming chapters. Also there will be a lot romance between Lacus and Kira in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny, or Stargazer.**

**Thanks to all who review. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Auel and Yzak arrived to Kira's room they quickly laid him on the bed. Kira felt the Seed's roots squeezing his lungs, causing him fatigue and pain. Lacus and Cagalli went by Kira's side when they heard him screaming in pain they could do nothing, but watch and hope Ashia make it in time.

Athrun felt it's time to know about Kira's condition. ''Stellar, Auel tell us what wrong with Kira I believe we should all know.''

''I'll explain,'' said Stellar. She was just about to explain Kira's condition until Ashia arrived with Kira's parents. ''Athrun I would explain, but I'll let Ashia do the explaining since she know more than I do.''

Athrun signed along with everyone else that wanted to know about Kira's condition. Ashia quickly went to Kira while Via and Uleen watched from a distance. ''Kira take off your blazer, your vest ,and unbutton your shirt,'' said Ashia. Kira didn't say anything and did what he was told. After Kira got finished unbutton his shirt everyone in the room was shock at what they saw. The seed's roots has almost cover his entire chest,and they saw how the thick red lines were making it way to his neck.

No one in the room could say anything not even Ashia she wasn't sure the remedy would be enough. ''Kira I'm not sure the remedy I brought will be enough, I didn't expect the Seed roots to have spread this fast!,'' said Ashia.

''Ashia will it be enough to slow it down until you can go get some more?'' Lacus asked while removing the sweat off Kira's face.

''Well Lacus we're about to find out now,'' Ashia said while getting ready to inject remedy into Kira's chest.

''If you inject that remedy into Kira he will die!,'' said Shams Coza. Shams surprised everyone by walking in the room consider no one knew him, but Flay and Kira.

''Who are you?'' asked Via.

''My name is Shams Coza, I'm a friend of Kira. I believe your name is Ashia right here take this,'' said Shams. Ashia knew these formulas are the real Destined Factors and wonder where did Shams get the Factors from.

''Shams can you tell me where you got the Destined Factors from and how can we trust you?'' asked Ashia.

''Ashia you can trust me, but will you give Kira the Factors because I don't think he will last much longer,'' answered Shams.

''Ashia you can trust Shams he would never do any harm,'' said Flay.

Ashia went ahead and inject the Factors into Kira while she was doing that Athrun ask Shams about Seed. ''Shams can you tell us about seed?'' asked Athrun.

''Seed is a parasite that increase your speed, strength, reflex, and hearing, however there are major side effects, and once it inside your body it can never be remove. Each letter in Seed has a meaning **S** stand for Superior, **E** stand for Evident, **E** for Evolutionary and **D** stand for Destined Factor. People who use Seed become extremely superior at things they do and at fighting,'' said Shams.

''Shams how can you tell if a person is using Seed?'' asked Cagalli.

''Look at my eyes in a quick second it will change color,'' answered Shams. When Shams's eyes turned yellow it surprised everyone in the room. ''This is the same thing Kira showed Athrun and me a while back,'' said Uleen.

''Stellar, Andrew and myself eyes turn yellow when we use Seed, however our version of Seed is different and it's safe,'' said Auel.

''Who created the other version?'' asked Shams.

''I did, so I can protect my organization, even though Blue Cosmos has been trying to steal my technology,'' answered Kira.

''Kira are you feeling better?'' asked Lacus.

''Yeah, but now my tux is ruined it a good thing I bought a spare with me,'' replied Kira.

''Kira is that girl over there is Lacus Clyne?'' asked Shams.

''Yeah this is Lacus why do you ask?'' asked Kira.

''Well Kira you may not know this, but it was Mudie who sent me here to give you the Destined Factors. Kira if you don't try to talk to Mudie your relationship with Lacus will only end up like your relationship with Flay,'' said Shams.

''I told Mudie several years ago I didn't want to be with her it was bad enough I had to let go of Flay in order to protect her!'' replied Kira.

This got Flay attention since she thought Kira didn't like her for what she did to him in the past now things were starting to make sense.

''Kira listen to me you will have to go with Mudie at some point however, her uncle have the last factor,'' said Shams.

''What are you talking about I thought you gave me the cures?'' asked Kira.

''Mudie wanted to give you all the Factors, however her uncle told her not to, you will get the six factor when you agree to be in a relationship with her. There are six factors in all and I gave you five although, I don't know what six factor is for,'' said Shams.

''Shams will Kira have anymore side effects?'' asked Miyuki.

Since Kira have five factors in his body he don't have to worry about the common side such as destroyed blood cells while using Seed, high fever, and the Seed's root will not squeeze his lungs anymore. Kira I almost forgot to tell you, Mudie want to see you tomorrow at the beach,'' answered Shams.

''What if Kira doesn't show up?'' asked Miyuki.

''I will be leaving after I say this. Kira if you don't show up at the beach tomorrow to meet with Mudie Pain Phantom will get involved they are mad about what Uzumi did earlier today, so if you want Lacus to live a happy life I recommend you not to be with her until you find a way out of this,'' answered Shams.

''Shams I got one more question to ask you before you leave how did you know if the cure Ashia was about to give to me would kill me?'' asked Kira.

''That an easy one. Ashia got Seed cures all mixed into one formula,and seed will reject the formula if it were injected into you like that, now if it were separated like the Destined Factor into six formulas than you wouldn't have needed me,'' Shams answered before walking out the door.

''Kira what are you going to do now?'' asked Cagalli. Kira smile he got the answers he needed from Shams, ''Lacus's heart was beating faster by the minute she didn't want Kira to be with Mudie, but after hearing Shams talk about Phantom Pain almost made her lost hope until she saw Kira's smile.

''Cagalli, I'm not going to be with Mudie, Shams gave me the answer I needed to hear,'' answered Kira.

''What are you talking about didn't you not hear Shams they're using the last factor to put you in a relationship with Mudie,'' said Cagalli.

''Ashia that cure you brought with you is it the complete cure or is it just to cure my fever?'' asked Kira.

''This cure is only to stop your high fever which also stop seed's root from squeezing your lungs,'' answered Ashia.

''Oh, I see Mudie don't know Kira have a cure of his own and gave him the five factors. He made Shams tell him the Factors have six separate formulas in order for them to work,'' said Cagalli.

''Right this also mean Ashia only have to create one Factor now,'' said Kira.

''Andrew and I will be leaving now you should get back to enjoy the reception. Via and Uleen congratulation I'm so happy for the both of you,'' Ashia say while walking toward the door.

'Thank you so much Ashia. Kira if you decide to leave early would you come see your family members before you leave, and one more thing can you hurry up and settle down, so I can have a grandchild in the future,'' Via said before leaving the room.

''Well guys Mir and I are going to enjoy the rest of the reception where do you want to meet after the reception?'' asked Dearka.

''Let meet at Cagalli's mansion. Lacus and I will stay here for another hour before we go on our date,'' replied Kira.

All the girls began teasing Lacus about her date with Kira she could do nothing but blush.

''Kira what made you want to take Lacus out on a date?'' asked Athrun.

''Well Athrun, I want to spent time alone with Lacus I'm sure she feels the same way as me, and beside if I stay here any longer Zack is going to try something that'll probably ruin my parents reception,'' answered Kira.

''Come on you guys let leave the two love birds alone, and Lacus don't forget to tell me how the date goes Cagalli,'' said before leaving the room.

* * *

**Lacus and Kira.**

''Kira where are we going on our date?'' asked Lacus. She been very excited about it ever since Kira told her at the church.

''I wanted to take you out to a nice restaurant, but since the people in Orb don't know you're no longer engaged to Zack I thought it best to go somewhere private to avoid negative press. So I asked Cagalli's maids to set up balcony a just for us, so we can have a wonderful dinner without people interfering,'' answered Kira.

''That will be great it'll be like old times. Kira can we walk around in your parents rose garden maze?'' asked Lacus.

Kira put his arm around Lacus's waist he knew she loved going to rose garden maze since it have some of their wonderful memories there. ''Sure Lacus I would love to go there with you?,'' Kira said looking into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Lacus blush she loved it when Kira look at her in such a way she lean up, and gave him a passionate kiss. Kira felt the pink warm lips touches his lips it a feeling he miss for years. Kira deepen the kiss and laid Lacus gently on the bed, so he wouldn't mess up her hair. Lacus could feel the heat building up inside her she let out a small mourn; she got excited when Kira start touching her thighs and kissing on her neck. Kira decide to stop teasing Lacus before things really get out of control in the room. Lacus was in her own fantasy world until Kira stop.

''Kira whats wrong why did you stop?'' asked Lacus

''Lacus that was only a teaser you can't have dessert before dinner, before we go to the maze I need to go get my spare tux,'' said Kira.

Lacus was disappointed she wanted to have little fun, but decide to wait and help Kira. ''Kira I don't see anything wrong with your tux just button your shirt up, and put on your vest and your set,'' replied Lacus.

''Lacus are you sure I see a wrinkle here and there,'' answered Kira.

''Kira no one is going to notice one or two wrinkle, so come on let go I don't want to stay in this room all day,'' said Lacus.

Kira put on the rest of his tux with the help of Lacus after they got finish Kira and Lacus walk out the door holding hands.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Zack.**

Zack finally found his father after looking for several minutes.

''Dad I have some bad news Lacus and I broke up,'' said Zack he knew this would get his father attention.

''Where is Lacus right now Azrael,'' asked in a angry tone.

''We have no idea where Lacus is, but all we do know is she somewhere alone with Kira,'' Sai said making Azrael even more angry.

''Zack you let Lacus go off to be with Kira with out a fight,'' asked Azrael.

''I tried to, but Kira and his friends interfered and told Lacus I'm not the right man for her, so after she heard that she left me,'' Zack putting on a sympathy look on his face.

''Azrael are you going to sit here and let that fool take your future daughter in law away from you or just sit here!?'' asked Lewis Halberton.

''Lewis there is no way I'm going to let Kira have Lacus and I don't care he's a Hibiki. Zack, I going to talk to Siegel to have Lacus move in with you, and once you have her in your house I want you to punish her,'' said Azrael.

''I been thinking about that since Lacus left with Kira I'll make sure I to punish her well,'' answered Zack.

Everyone let go talk to Siegel and Uleen about this, however do not make any of his family members mad,'' said Azrael.

Everyone nodded and went to the 4th floor with Azrael.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the 4th floor.**

Athrun had explain everything to Cagalli ,and his friends what took place earlier with Mudie and her father. After Athrun explain to Cagalli their plans for the future she was ready to counter anything her family members ask about their relationship.

Uzumi wife Caridad has been bitter toward Cagalli and Kira ever since she found what happen in their relationship. Caridad was just about to ask Cagalli about her relationship with Athrun until she heard a knock on the door.

Uleen got up from his seat to see who is at the door. Uleen open the door only to see Azrael and Zack with their friends he knew this has something to do with Lacus. ''Azrael how are you doing my friend are you enjoying the party?'' asked Uleen.

''Yes, I having a great time, however I need to speak to you and Siegel in private it about Kira and Lacus,'' said Azrael.

Cagalli and friends all looked at each other and hope the family doesn't get involve. Caridad smile when she heard the conversation is about Kira and Lacus and decided to invite Azrael in the room.

''Azrael can you bring your son and friends in here, and explain whats going on with Kira and Lacus cause I'm sure the rest of the Hibiki family want to know what really happen between them?'' asked Caridad.

Uleen sign and let Azrael in along with his son and friends in the room. Once they were in their seats Caridad start to ask questions.

''So Azrael can you tell us what is going on between Zack, Kira and Lacus?'' asked Caridad.

''My son Zack has just inform me that Kira and his friends have been telling Lacus negative things about him causing the two to break up,'' replied Azrael.

Cagalli and her friends all laughed at Azrael comment, although the Hibiki family member didn't find it funny.

''Cagalli how can you sit here and laughed at Azrael?'' asked Caridad.

''Caridad, Lacus has been in love with Kira for years and she never was in love with Zack,'' answered Cagalli.

''Cagalli what are you talking about Zack and Lacus has been together since 9th grade there no way she would like Kira all a sudden,'' said Azrael.

''I can call Lacus in here right now I bet you five million dollars she you will choose Kira over Zack. I don't know what Zack has been telling you, but my friends and I know who she really loves,'' answered Cagalli.

''Cagalli is Lacus with Kira?'' asked Caridad.

''Yeah, Kira and Lacus wanted to spent some time together alone,'' replied Cagalli.

''Ok now I'm confused if Lacus does not love Zack why did she stay in engage to him for five years?'' asked Uzumi.

''That I do not know you will have to ask Lacus about that,'' answered Cagalli.

''Well Cagalli why don't you call Lacus in here I'm sure all of us want to get to the bottom of this,'' said Zack.

'Zack, I don't know why you told your father about this it isn't going to change Lacus's decision,'' replied Cagalli.

''Cagalli let Zack find out the hard way if he believe Lacus is going to change her mind just because his father is here then he is sadly mistaken,'' said Grace.

''Well Grace it oblivious Zack isn't going to listen, so I might as well call Lacus and get this over with,'' Cagalli replied dialing her number.

After a few rings Lacus pick up her cell. ''Lacus where are you and Kira?'' asked Cagalli.

''Kira and I are in the garden maze why do you ask?'' asked Lacus.

''Well Zack and his father are here with my family, and they want to know what happen in the past,'' said Cagalli.

''Cagalli tell your mother, Kira and I will be there in ten minutes,'' replied Lacus.

''Ok I'll see you when you get here,'' Cagalli said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus**

After Lacus got off the phone with Cagalli she took a deep breath. ''Kira, Zack and his father are talking to your family about the past and now they want to know what really happen,'' Lacus said in a nervous tone.

''This didn't surprise Kira, however he wasn't going to let them ruin his alone time with Lacus. ''Lacus do they want us to be there in ten minutes?'' asked Kira.

''Yes, but I don't know what to say in front of your family I already know they don't like me for what I did to you in the past,'' said Lacus.

''Lacus as long as my mother and father loves you then everything is fine, however we are not going back to the reception until we have some alone time to ourselves first,'' replied Kira.

''What about your family?'' asked Lacus.

''They will have to wait and beside we're already in the garden maze,'' answered Kira.

''Kira as much I would like to spent time with you in the garden maze, however I think it would be best that we go ahead and get this over with,'' said Lacus

Kira signed. ''Lacus I figured the only way we are going to get some alone time if we leave this place, so after we set things straight with my noisy family we are leaving to go on our date.''

Lacus and Kira began walking back toward the mansion. Lacus had a lot on her mind she wonder what Zack is planing this time because no matter what he try to do she is not going to leave Kira's side no matter what. Lacus also remember Auel saying something about Kira having a split personality and wanted to more about it.

Kira I heard from Auel that you have a split personality and Sara also said you was an evil person when you two was dating, can you tell me how you develop a split personality?'' asked Lacus.

Kira stop and sat at a nearby bench. Lacus really I don't want to tell you this, but I think it time for you to know. Yes I have a split personality and Mudie is to blame for it,'' answered Kira.

''What did Mudie do to you?'' asked Lacus

Mudie would flirt with me whenever Flay and I came to work with her, but I would always ignore her. As the days went on Mudie finally found a weakness in our relationship answered Kira.

''Kira is this weakness is the reason why Mudie won't let you go?'' asked Lacus.

''Yes Lacus. You see Kira Hibiki and Kira Yamato are two different people. I'm Kira Hibiki the nice and kind one that would never hurt anyone, but my other half who is Kira Yamato is the cruel and ruthless one who doesn't care anybody or himself the only things he care about is money and Mudie,'' answered Kira.

Lacus was shock to hear this, but she wanted to know why Kira Yamato like Mudie of all people and especially since she cause him to break up with Flay. ''Kira why Yamato like Mudie?'' asked Lacus.

Kira looked at Lacus few second and decided not to tell her yet. ''I'm sorry I can not tell you right now, but I'll tell you while we at dinner is this ok?'' asked Kira.

''Yes I'm ok with it. Kira can I ask you one more question?'' asked Lacus.

''Sure you can ask me anything,'' said Kira.

''Do Kira Hibiki the man I love have any feeling for Mudie or any other woman?'' asked Lacus

Kira grab Lacus's right hand and put it on the left part if his chest. Lacus do you feel my heart beating as long you feel it beating I will never stop loving you, and I do not have any feelings for no other woman but you,'' Kira said looking into Lacus's sapphire eyes.

''Kira even if your heart stop beating I will never stop loving you, you are the only man I can see myself with,'' Lacus said while hugging him.

''Lacus your words means a lot to me I got something very special to give you before this night is over,'' replied Kira.

Lacus got really excited when Kira mention about a special gift. ''Kira do I get to see it now?'' asked Lacus

Kira smile. ''Lacus you have to wait till later on tonight and besides lets hurry up and get back to the others, but before we go there I have to go to my car and get my parents wedding gifts.''

Kira and Lacus got up from the bench and start walking to the car lot. Kira notice Lacus wasn't nervous anymore and was glad to she got over it, now he got to protect her from his noisy family members.

* * *

**Back on the 4th floor.**

Azrael somehow turn everyone against Lacus except her parents, Kira's parents, Cagalli and her friends. Hibiki family members were angry, and wonder where are Kira and Lacus since they're twenty four minutes late.

''Cagalli can you call Kira again and see where they are?'' asked Caridad.

''I already tried he isn't picking up his cell,'' replied Cagalli.

''Well then let move on to Cagalli and Athrun until Kira and Lacus get here,'' said Caridad. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Grace were happy to see Kira and Lacus walking in holding hands.

Kira walk Lacus to her seat and pull her chair out, so she can sit down while he sit next to her.

Azrael was first to speak. ''Well Kira it seem you and Lacus took your sweet time in getting here, however we want to know why my future daughter in law all the sudden left my son when he been so faithful to her?'' asked Azrael.

''Not really we just took our time in getting here, although you disturb my alone time with Lacus, so we're even,'' Kira said smiling.

Kira saw his family glaring at him it was expected to see them like this since they take relationships serious. Caridad was furious that Kira were taking things as if it was a joke and wasn't going to stand for it.

''Kira this not the time to be joking around what you, Cagalli and your friends did was wrong, and Lacus how could you just leave Zack just by what your friends was telling you?!'' asked Caridad.

Kira suddenly had a flashback of the past his eyes became narrow. Caridad I'm only going to say this once I don't give a damn about Zack and before you talk such nonsense I suggest you hear both side of the story!'' Kira replied in an angry tone.

Lacus decide to tell Kira's family how she feel about Zack, so they will leave her and Kira alone. ''Caridad and everyone I do not love Zack and I never will. I don't know what Zack is telling you behind my back, but I left him to be with Kira because I'm in love with him,'' said Lacus.

''Lacus what do you see in this loser all he going to do is live off your money, and beside you shouldn't feel sorry for him for choosing me over Kira in the past,'' answered Zack.

''Zack that was the biggest mistake of my life and I will never make a mistake like that again. If I had chosen Kira five years ago I could have been married with kids, but instead I listen to my father and live a miserable life that last five years and I will never live like that again,'' said Lacus.

Zack and Azrael were speechless.

''Now there you have it my daughter doesn't love Zack. Caridad there no reason to keep going back and forth on the subject,'' Grace said smiling.

''Zack, I don't see Lacus leaving Kira since he is back I think it time for you to move on,'' said Via

Caridad still wasn't satisfied just yet and had two more ace up her sleeves. ''Kira don't you want a woman that clean and not a used one?'' asked Caridad.

Before Kira could say anything Lacus quickly respond to Caridad's question.

''Caridad If you talking about me having sex with Zack that never happen during the five years I was with him. Kira was my first and is the only man I been intimate with,'' replied Lacus.

Everyone grasp (except Lacus's mother) they was all surprise when Lacus said she never had sex with Zack.

''Zack is fussing over a woman he never had sex with, so Lacus what have you two been doing for five years?'' asked Uzumi.

''Zack has been working with my father while I been working alone,'' answered Lacus.

''Well Azrael its final who Lacus wants to be with and there will be no more discussing about it here,'' said Uzumi.

''Wait, I got one more question to ask Lacus,'' said Caridad.

''Lacus are you sure you want to leave Zack who is a millionaire, and this also mean you might lose his support in business?'' asked Caridad.

''If Zack stop supporting Eternal that'll be fine Kira have money and leadership to sent Eternal in the right direction,'' answered Lacus.

''That a lie! Kira doesn't have that kind of money it will take billions to achieve what Eternal is trying to accomplice,'' said Zack.

''Zack why don't you ask Kira what he do for a living?'' asked Lacus.

''Kira everyone in this room would love to hear what you do for a living,'' Zack said smiling.

Kira smile he knew once he tell his friends and entire family his true identity they will be over him with questions. ''Caridad and everyone I'm also known as Kira Yamato the one who own Tech Angel, Miracle, Heaven Medical and now Arcadia. If you don't believe me here my CEO Mu, there Allster and here my sister who is the President of Tech Angel''.

This surprise everyone who didn't know especially Zack and Miyuki. This news pissed Sai off he suppose to be the one to take control of Arcadia. ''Allster what is the meaning of this why did you give your company to Kira when I was next in line to take control?,'' asked Sai.

''Sai if I let you take control of Arcadia it won't be around much longer Kira has the money and technology to destroy Arcadia's rival in the US,'' said Allster.

''What make you so sure Kira has the technology because as it stand now Eternal is beating both Miracle and Arcadia in the US!'' replied Sai.

''Yamato you do mind if I tell Sai about the technology?,'' asked Allster

''I don't mind at all,'' said Kira.

''Sai, Miracle has the technology to regenerate people body parts, cure paralyze, restore eyesight and any sickness. Eternal do not stand a chance against Miracle with Kira bringing out his technology that can do this,'' answered Allster.

''That amazing is this technology exclusive to both Arcadia and Miracle in the US?'' asked Flay.

''Yes Flay once this technology is release in US there will be no competition. Sai what Allster did was a big decision on his part if you were serious about taking control of Arcadia you wouldn't have let Eternal out beat it,'' said Kira.

Sai couldn't say anything because he knew he doesn't have the technology and didn't have any plans that will beat Eternal, although he still was very upset about the news.

''Kira how long will this technology will be exclusive?'' asked Lacus.

''Lacus, I do not have any plans to license my medical technology maybe in the future,'' answered Kira.

''Kira do you have anything special for the plants?'' asked Miyuki.

''Miyuki you remember that promise I made to you when we was little kids it now no longer a problem now,'' said Kira.

Miyuki start screaming she were very happy to hear this news since that mean she can finally have children of her own. Talia wanted to know what got her daughter so excited and ask about the news.

''Kira can you tell us what got Miyuki, so excited,'' asked Talia.

''Miyuki happy that Miracle has the technology that will end low birth rates, and people will be able to have children without any problem,'' answered Kira.

Lacus and the others couldn't believe Kira has solve the low birth rate crisis, this was a huge accomplishment. The Hibiki family were no longer mad at Kira because they know he is doing something with his life and not just playing around. Kira's family member also apologize to him for believing he wasn't going to do anything with his life. Caridad was no longer bitter toward Kira since he is keeping the Hibiki name alive even though he changed his name to Yamato people will see him as a member of their family. Caridad now want to know when Cagalli and Athrun are getting marrying.

''Athrun don't you think you are going get away from us when are you going to marry Cagalli it been five years since you been engaged to her,'' said Caridad.

''I will be marrying Cagalli this year in September and since Kira back we can now start on Project J,'' answered Athrun.

''Athrun does not deserve to be with Cagalli all he been doing is cheating on her!'' said Yunnan.

This cause an uproar in the family room many were starting believe Yuna since Athrun and Cagalli haven't been married.

Athrun were pissed at Yunnan for this since he played a role to make sure he cheated on her.

''Athrun are you cheating on Cagalli and is this the reason why you are you not marry to her yet?!'' asked Caridad.

''Yuna is lying everyone he been in love with Cagalli since high school, but the problem is she doesn't like him, so he trying to ruin my relationship,'' answered Athrun.

''Yuna what your poof that Athrun is cheated on Cagalli?'' asked Patrick.

''I got poof right here,'' Yunnan said taking out his cell phone and dialing Relena's number(Mudie).

* * *

**At Mudie's mansion.**

Mudie were at home talking to her friend Conille about her tomorrow date at the beach with Kira until she saw Yuna's number in her cell.

''Mudie are you still talking to Yuna, don't you think it about time to get rid of him?'' asked Conille.

''Conille you're right I do not need him anymore he serve his purpose, I bet Yuna is calling me to ruin Athrun and Cagalli relationships,'' replied Mudie.

''So are you going to help Yuna,'' asked Conille.

''Hell no I'm just going play around with him,'' Mudie replied before answering the phone.

* * *

**Back to Athrun and Yuna.**

Yuna put his cell on speaker phone so everyone could hear. ''Hey Relena can you tell everyone in the room that Athrun cheated on Cagalli with your friend?'' asked Yuna.

Athrun began to sweat when he heard Yuna say Relena name because he know Relena and Mudie is the same person.

''I don't remember my friend doing a such thing you must got my friend mix up with someone else,'' said Mudie

''Relena what are you talking about you know Athrun was sleeping with your friend!'' replied Yuna.

''Yuna let me get some things straighten out, My name is Mudie Holcroft and I'll say it again you got my friend mix up with someone else,'' said Mudie.

Yuna couldn't think of anything else to say until Kira asked for the phone. Yuna of course gave Kira the phone hoping he can get some answers.

''Mudie this is Kira can you tell me and my family did Athrun cheated on Cagalli or not?'' asked Kira.

''Kira no one should listen to Yuna he'll do anything to get Cagalli. He tried to get my friend to sleep with Athrun by paying her a huge amount of money, although she did took the money, but she never went through with it,'' said Mudie.

Mudie and Kira said their goodbyes. Everyone in the room were looking at Yuna as if he was the devil and he were quickly kick out of the room.

''Mother, Lacus and I will be leaving now to go on our date, but before we go here my present to you and father,'' Kira said taking gifts out of his blazer.

Via and Uleen both open their present to see what kind of gifts their son has gotten them. After they open it they couldn't believe their eyes. Kira gave his father a medium size black diamond while he gave his mother a custom black diamond necklace.

''Uzumi look at the size of this black diamond. Kira where did you get this from?'' asked Uleen.

''Kira this a wonderful gift thank you so much,'' said Via.

Via notice there was a locket on her necklace and saw a picture of Cagalli, Miyuki and Kira when they younger it was adorable and she loved it.

Kira and Lacus quickly said their goodbyes to their family and left the reception.

* * *

**Athrun and Cagalli.**

Athrun took Cagalli to a private room to talk to her about their relationship. ''Cagalli the reason I brought you here is because we are finally free of Mudie blackmails I want to make sure this never happen again and the only way is to come clean with ours secrets.''

Cagalli was a little scare about telling him, her secrets so she to ask him to go first. ''Athrun can you go first?'' asked Cagalli

Athrun notice Cagalli is scare a little, so he figure it best for him to go first to ease the pressure on her. ''Cagalli I did cheated on you with Mudie friend. Mudie friend name is Meer she put something in my drink for me to cheat on you,'' answered Athrun.

Cagalli were furious that she punch the wall in rage. Cagalli calmed down a little she knew it time to tell her secret to Athrun. ''Athrun you remember when you and your father was building an illegal mobile suit and you thought Meyrin was the one who told the media? Well Athrun that was Miyuki and I who set that plan, so I could be with you,'' said Cagalli.

Athrun was surprise Cagalli did her friend like that, but since it now in the past there no reason to get mad about it. Athrun held Cagalli hands. ''Cagalli from here on we will face whatever problems comes in our path ,and not alone after what Mudie did to us I want you to take that engagement ring off.''

Cagalli refused to take off the engagement ring until she saw a small box. ''Athrun what are you doing?'' asked Cagalli.

Athrun got down on one knee and asked Cagalli for her hand he slowly took off the ring. ''Cagalli I'm sorry, but that ring doesn't represent our love, trust, and feeling, however this new one I got from Kira will. I know I have been a terrible fiance to you by not telling what happened, but that because I love you too much and didn't want to hurt you. We finally got this far without losing each other I want you to be my wife, mother of my children and also my lover. Cagalli would give us another chance to make things right?'' Athrun asked while opening the box.

Cagalli's eyes widened Athrun give her a green emerald ring it were the most beautiful ring she ever seen.

''Athrun where did Kira get this ring from and how much did it cost?'' asked Cagalli.

Athrun smile. Cagalli, I asked Kira to find me an emerald ring if he ever leave Orb because they are hard to find these days. I don't know where Kira found it, but at he least he remember to find one for me, so Cagalli are you going to give me an answer?'' asked Athrun.

Cagalli quickly turn away to hide her blush from Athrun she never was good at expressing her feeling. ''Yes I will give our relationship another chance if you be my slave later tonight,'' replied Cagalli.

Athrun smirk. ''Sure I'll do anything for my princess.''

Cagalli and Athrun shared a quick passionate kiss and left the room. Athrun notice Cagalli hasn't stop looking at her new ring since they left the room and were very grateful to Kira for remembering. Athrun and Cagalli saw their friends having a good time on the dance floor.

''Cagalli you want to join them?'' asked Athrun.

Cagalli smile. ''Sure I hope you can keep up with me''.

_''Kira I sincerely hope everything turn out well for you and Lacus. If I were you Kira I would take your relationship with Lacus slow as possible you never know what Mudie got up her sleeves to ruin your relationship and good luck to you and Lacus,'' Athrun said mentally. _

* * *

**Kira and Lacus. **

Kira and Lacus finally arrive at Cagalli's mansion the young couple were happy to finally be alone after what they been through at the reception.

Kira saw Amy waiting for them at the door. ''Hi Amy is everything ready for tonight?'' asked Kira.

''Yes, I and other maids have everything set up for you, we even set up the backyard for you two if you want to walk around, but don't stay out too long or you might catch a cold,'' replied Amy.

''Thanks Amy you really came through for me, so how much do I owe you and your friends,'' asked Kira.

''Oh no you don't have to pay us anything we love working for Miss Cagalli she been very kind to us, and we wanted to do this after your sister told us what happened to you in the past.'' said Amy.

Kira signed. ''I can't believe my sister told you. Thanks you so much, Amy if you ever need anything please let me know''.

Amy smile. ''I'll be sure to do that and Lacus have a great time a woman beautiful as you shouldn't always be sad. Well I see you guys in the morning for breakfast bye Kira and Lacus''.

''Thank Amy'' said Lacus

Kira and Lacus took off their shoes before they enter the mansion. They went into kitchen and they saw a very beautiful candlelight dinner set up.

''Kira this candlelight dinner is so beautiful,'' said Lacus. The table in the kitchen had seafood, steak, salad, champagne, and wine.

Kira walk through the kitchen to the balcony since it right next to each other. ''Amy and her friends went all out for this dinner, Lacus come look how they set the balcony.''

Lacus brought in some of the seafood with her and place it on the table. There were lights all around the edges of the balcony with a stereo system nearby if they wanted to listen to music.

''Lacus let me help you get some of the food,'' said Kira.

Lacus smile. ''Sure I would like that.''

Lacus and Kira brought all the food from the dinner table. The couple sat at the table across from each other they were enjoy their dinner, Lacus notice Kira has been quiet since they sat down.

''Kira what are you thinking about?'' asked Lacus.

''I been thinking about what happen today at the reception do you think Zack will leave you alone?'' asked Kira.

''I hope so I know it was hard for Zack to let me go, but he have to move on in order to find happiness,'' said Lacus

''Lacus it will take a while for Zack to get over you, but in the end he should be able find someone else with the help of his friends,'' answered Kira.

''Kira what are you going to do about Mudie?'' asked Lacus.

Kira look away from Lacus he didn't really know what his next plan to get rid of Mudie. ''Lacus I know you left Zack to be with me,'' but I can't be with you until I know for sure Mudie won't hurt you, she will do anything to keep you away me.

Lacus's heart skip a beat this was something she didn't want to hear. ''Kira can you tell Mudie you're not in love with her and I'm sure she'll understand.''

''Lacus if it were that easy then I wouldn't be worry about this and beside her uncle is the only reason why she can get away with the stuff she do,'' said Kira.

''Kira who is Mudie's uncle I notice you never say his name who is he?'' asked Lacus.

''Lacus do you remember the legendary assassin that killed over four hundred people in US?'' asked Kira.

''Yes his name was Rau Le Creuset he got caught and killed for his crimes,'' said Lacus.

''Lacus that man is Mudie's uncle and he is still alive. Rau is also the same man that gave me that parasite,'' answered Kira.

''That impossible my father and Gilbert was there at the prison when Rau was executed,'' said Lacus.

''Lacus that was Rau look a like and he is the true leader of Phantom Pain,'' answered Kira.

Lacus got up from her seat and went to the edge of the balcony to clear her mind. Lacus found it hard to believe Rau is still alive and is Mudie's uncle. Kira felt bad for telling Lacus they can't be together yet, he had no choice he can't risk losing her, he got up from his seat to comfort her.

Lacus felt a pair of warm arms around her waist she lean her head back on Kira's chest. ''Kira please don't let Mudie put you in a trap you can't get out of.''

''Lacus don't worry I'm not going to leave you no matter what I left some things unfinished between Mudie and myself so please understand,'' said Kira.

Lacus felt a little better, but she was still worry about Kira. She turn around to stared at the brown haired brunette whenever she look into his amethyst eyes it would always make her feel better and safe.

''Lacus do you want to dance?'' Kira asked in a soft voice.

Lacus nodded. Kira turn on the music and extended his hand out to her. Lacus took Kira's hand and the young couple begun dancing to the soft music it brought back so many wonderful memories when they used to dance together. Lacus were truly enjoying her time with Kira, the moonlight shine on them showing their beauty. Kira and Lacus continue to dance until they started dancing exotic, touching and kissing each other.

''Wow, I'm impressed Lacus you haven't lost your skill in dancing,'' Kira said smiling.

Lacus chuckle. ''I should be the one saying that Mr. Business man.''

Kira frowned. Lacus you make me sound like a old man.''

Lacus laughed at Kira's comment. ''Well Kira you are a business man, but I didn't mean to make you sound old. Kira let watch a movie I notice when I was in your room the other day there were a lot of high definition movies lying around and I hope you have some romantic movies to watch.

Kira signed he didn't remember having his high definition movies laying on the floor since he always kept his movies near the hd player and figured Lacus went through his movies.

''Sure let me go put up the food that we didn't eat and I'll meet you in the living room,'' said Kira.

''Ok while you're doing that I'll change into something more comfortable,'' replied Lacus.

''Lacus I didn't see you bring any clothes with you earlier today,'' said Kira.

''Kira my clothes are in my car I'll be right back,'' Lacus said before running out of the kitchen.

Kira put up the leftover food in the refrigerator and put the dirty dishes in the sink. Kira went to his room to change since he no longer need to wear a tux. Kira put on a black t- shirt with blue short, he got the movies Lacus wanted to see and left the room.

Lacus met Kira halfway to the living room wearing a sky blue shirt with a pink skirt. Kira if you don't mind let watch the movies in your room, and beside we won't have to worry about Cagalli and the others walking in on us.

Kira look at Lacus awkward he didn't know why she were worry about Cagalli and the others walking in on them when they are only watching movies, but thought nothing of it,and agree to watch the movie in his room. Kira went to his room with Lacus he quickly set up the tv and hd dvd player. Kira cut off the light and got in the bed.

Lacus cuddle up with Kira the moment he got in the bed once there were settle in the bed they began watching the movies. Kira and Lacus were watching a movie about a man who couldn't get his wife to love him because she is in love with another man. Lacus felt sorry for the man because she knew the woman would never love her husband back.

Kira saw tears in Lacus's eyes he couldn't never understand why Lacus loves these kind of movies if they made her so sad, but nevertheless he had to see if she ok.

''Lacus are you ok, we can change movies if you want,'' said Kira.

''I'm ok it just their relationship was similar to my relationship with Zack. The only thing different in my relationship with Zack we never got marry. Zack tried everything to make me happy, but no matter what he did I couldn't get happy because I was always in love with you,'' replied Lacus.

''Lacus I can't change what already happened in the past, but I want you to know I will never leave you to experience that again,'' said Kira.

I know, but after so many years without having you around seem too good to be true. I used to have nightmare every night about never seeing you again, however when Cagalli told me there might be a chance to see you at the wedding. I was so happy that I might get the chance to see you- Kira cut Lacus off.

''Lacus where are you going with this?'' asked Kira.

''Kira I'm afraid I'll going to lose you to Mudie, Flay told me a lot about her earlier today,'' said Lacus.

Lacus I'm not going anywhere I will tell Mudie about herself tomorrow and after that we will go to the park together,'' replied Kira.

''Kira promise me no matter what you will come back to me,'' said Lacus.

''Lacus I promise I will come back,'' answered Kira.

Lacus and Kira start back watching the rest of the movie. Lacus felt very relieve since Kira promise he will come back to her.

**To be continued. **

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny or Stargazer.**

**Thanks to all who review.**

**Chapter 10**

**At the reception in Zack's guest room.**

Miyuki was looking around in Zack's room for the capsules she have over heard him talked about it in a conversation with Sai, she heard someone coming in and quickly went in the closet to hide.

Zack, Sai and Yuuna came walking in the room neither of them were not happy about what happened earlier. The young mens had high hope in winning their lover's hearts back while one of them lost his chance in owning a big company.

Sai wants to know what Zack next move is so he'll know what do. ''Zack what are you going to do now since your relationship with Lacus is over?''

Zack didn't know what to do since Lacus left the reception with Kira. ''Sai I don't know, but Kira pretty much destroyed my plans, I didn't expected him to leave with Lacus,'' answered Zack.

''Zack you can't give up yet you still have a chance to get Lacus back,'' Sai hoping Zack wouldn't get depress. Zack didn't respond to Sai instead he just stayed quiet and wonder what his father will say when he get home.

Yuuna stares at window he wonder why Mudie double cross him after he helped her with her plans, but he remembered why she did it. ''Zack there is a way for you to get Lacus back, but in order for this to work we need Mudie to help us.''

''I do not want Mudie's help, you remembered what she did to you earlier,'' replied Zack.

''Zack there a reason why Mudie lied to Kira and to everyone else. It was because Mudie didn't want Kira to know she help me make Athrun cheated on Cagalli. Mudie told me if I ever try to use her as proof that Athrun cheated on Kira's sister she would deny it,'' answered Yuuna.

''Yuuna how will Mudie benefit from this and don't say money because Holcrofts are very rich people?'' asked Zack.

''Mudie is in love with Kira if we tell her Lacus and Kira are a couple she'll put her plans into action. Then if we join forces with Mudie we can get Orga, Clotho, and Shani to help us to ensure the plan will work,'' answered Yuuna.

''This sounds like a good idea, but I would feel better if we leave now and talk to Mudie about it,'' said Zack.

''Well then let go the sooner we leave here the sooner we will know what to do,'' answered Yuuna.

''Well I guess I don't need this anymore,'' Zack said throwing the case that contain the capsules in the trash before leaving the room.

**Back to Miyuki.**

''Damn, I thought they would never leave!'' Miyuki said to herself. Miyuki went to the trash and got the case and opens it to see if the capsules were damage while examining them. Miyuki smiles the capsules were in good shape now she how to find out what each color does, and see if they have any side effect.

''Well I better get going,'' Miyuki said leaving the room.

**Kira and Lacus.**

Lacus was sleeping peacefully in Kira's bed until she could no longer feel his presence and woke up. Lacus saw Kira sitting down outside his room on the balcony, she wonder why he's sitting out in the cold and got out of the bed to see what's going on.

Kira were lost in thoughts on how to get Mudie to leave him alone, but couldn't find anything without it ending in chaos. He thought about using DH to get rid of Mudie, but that would bring Rau into their mess then he thought if he told her how he felt about Lacus which would make Mudie target her, and since Faith is busy tracking down Blue Cosmos he didn't want to pull them away from that.

Kira slam his hand on the table in rage. ''Dammit I can't let Mudie win again what can I do there has to be another way out of this without it ending in Chaos.''

''Kira are you ok?'' Lacus asked softly.

Kira calm down, so Lacus wouldn't get worried. ''I'm ok Lacus I just needed to be alone to think about tomorrow''.

Lacus could tell Kira is very stress out and decides not to push him too hard on the subject. ''Kira can you tell me your history with Mudie?'' asked Lacus sitting on his lap.

''Well Lacus to make this story short our history was just about money, friendship and sex.

''Kira did you feel sad for cheating on Flay?'' asked Lacus.

''Of course Lacus, but it wasn't my fault or Flay that we cheated on each other. Mudie pretended to be Flay's friend in order to get close to me. Mudie would always tell me lies about Flay cheating on me, but I would never believe her until she showed me Flay kissing another guy, however Mudie set it up like that, but I didn't know until we broke up,'' answered Kira.

''That so sad I couldn't never do someone like that and keep on living,'' said Lacus.

''Well that because your parents raised you different from Mudie's parents and I'm glad too,'' answered Kira.

''If Mudie had a mother like mines I doubt she will do the stuff she's doing now,'' said Lacus.

''Lacus I'm very grateful to have you in my life I don't think I could of made it this far without you. When I left Orb the only thing I had was your memories to keep myself going, but at the same time I was still mad at you. Stellar fell in love with me at one point we did everything together and still do, however the more we fell in love with each other the more we kept thinking about our former lovers. Stellar and I called our relationship off, so one day we may have another chance to be together with our former lovers again,'' said Kira

Lacus were deeply touch by Kira and gave him a passionate kiss. Kira return the kissed, and held Lacus tightly no matter how many times they kiss it will always made them feel so much love for each other. Lacus and Kira parted from their kiss. Kira looks directly in Lacus's sapphire eyes as Lacus did the the same. ''Lacus let go to my room there something I would like for you to have,'' said Kira. Lacus got excited she been waiting all day to see what kind of gift Kira got her.

Kira took Lacus's hand and went back inside his room. Kira went to his closet to get Lacus her gift, it took him awhile to find it since his closet wasn't organize, but in the end he found it after he unpacked everything.

''Here your present Lacus,'' Kira said giving a black box with a purple ribbon. Lacus untied the ribbon and opened the box. In the box was a white gold sapphire necklace Lacus were overwhelmed and speechless.

Kira got the impression Lacus didn't like his gift since she haven't said anything. ''Lacus are you ok if you don't like the necklace I'll just take it back and get you something else.''

''Kira what make you think that? I never seen a necklace this beautiful, is this necklace custom made?'' asked Lacus.

Kira were relief Lacus liked his gift. ''Yes it's custom made I''-Lacus cut Kira off with a kiss.

Lacus slowly parted her lips from Kira. ''Kira can we make love tonight you haven't been here in a long time, and I will like to do this with you and there something new I'd like to try.''

Kira smirk he wonder what Lacus has on her mind. ''Lacus are you going to tell me this new thing you want to try?''

Lacus blush and whisper her ideal into Kira's ear. Kira smile he saw Lacus blushing like a red tomato and thought it was cute. ''Lacus, I'll go the kitchen to get the stuff we need I'll be right back.''

Lacus jump on Kira's back. ''Kira I want to come too and pick out the fruits, the only thing I want you to do is give me a piggyback ride.''

''So Lacus what kind of fruits do you want me to pick out?,'' Kira asked while going to the kitchen.

''You'll see when we get there,'' answered Lacus.

**Meanwhile at Mudie's mansion.**

It now 10:30p.m. Zack, Yuuna and Sai finally arrive at Mudie's mansion. Zack knocks on the door, the butler came to the door to see who is at the door.

''Hello gentlemen how may, I help you at this time of night?,'' asked The Butler.

''Sorry to bother you so late at night, but we need to speak to Mudie it is very important,'' said Zack.

''Come right on in and take your seats in the dining room while I go get Miss Holcroft,'' answered The Butler.

Zack and his friends went to the dining the room and wait patiently for Mudie.

**Mudie's bedroom..**

Mudie and Conille finally finished their plans on how to deal with Lacus and Stellar.

''Well Mudie since we are finished why don't we go spy on Kira,'' said Conille.

''I would like to do that, but I'll just wait till tomorrow when Kira comes over,'' answered Mudie.

''Well I'll see you tomorrow at 10:30 am, but if Kira comes early be sure to let me know,'' said Conille.

''Conille you know I will never leave you out I'll make sure to call you if Kira come early,'' answered Mudie.

Conille walks to the door only to see Mudie's butler Frederic. ''Miss Holcroft excuse me for interrupting you and Miss Conille, I came to inform you that Yuuna and his friends are here,'' said Frederic

''Thanks Frederic can you inform my guests, I'll be there to meet with them in six minutes?,'' asked Mudie.

''Yes, I shall inform your guests'' with that Frederic left.

''Damn I'm getting sick of Yuuna, Mudie can I please kill him we have no more use for this guy?'' asked Conille.

''Not yet Conille we need Yuuna to support Zack and beside you can kill them after we are finish using them,'' Mudie answered while putting on her robe.

Conille frowned. ''I guess you're right, I really wanted to kill Yuuna.''

''Conille you been obsessed with killing lately for the next few days you not going on any more missions.''

''What!? Mudie what I'm going to do now?'' asked Conille.

''I'm tired of you going on missions and coming back to me, and telling me your killing stories. Why don't you settle down and be a mother to your child?'' asked Mudie.

''Mudie, I'm always a mother to my child, I'll be bored if I stop killing since my child spend most of her time at school,'' answered Conille.

Mudie signed she really want Conille to stop killing, she feared if she keep going on missions she will eventfully get kill one day leaving her daughter without a mother.

''Conille on second thought you'll be off duty for three months,'' Mudie said walking out the room.

''Mudie wait we need to talk about this!'' answered Conille.

**Dining room.**

Zack couldn't wait to speak with Mudie, Lacus had humiliated him in front his family, and friends he want to make sure she suffer for what she did to him. Zack finally saw Mudie for the first time in person he were stunned how sexy she looked in her short pink and black robe he could tell she was getting ready for bed.

Zack quickly got up to introduced himself. ''Hello, I'm Zack Azrael it a pleasure to meet you in person,'' said Zack.

Mudie ignored Zack and went straight to Yuuna. ''Yuuna why did you call me earlier today after I told you I can't be used as proof that Athrun cheated on Cagalli!'' shouted Mudie.

''I'm sorry I forgot,'' answered Yuuna.

''Well, Yuuna you might as well give up on Cagalli now since you failed to proved Athrun cheated on her,'' said Conille. Yuuna ignored Conille he didn't want to start an argument with her and stayed quiet.

''Yuuna why did you bring your friends here so late at night?'' asked Mudie.

''I asked Yuuna to bring me here, I want to get revenge on Lacus and Kira,'' answered Zack.

''Zack, I'm sorry I ignored you earlier, and before we go any further I will not let you do any harm to Kira,'' said Mudie

''Mudie there is something you need to know Kira and Lacus has gotten back to together, so there no need for you to protect him,'' answered Zack.

Mudie took her seat while everyone else did the same. ''Zack you do not understand the situation Kira is in he will never date Lacus until he knows she is safe from me.''

''Mudie how can you be so confident and relax about this I don't think Kira even cares about whatever situation he is in,'' said Sai.

''Who are you?'' asked Mudie.

''I'm Sai Argyle,'' answered Sai.

''It nice to meet you Sai. I can't tell you Kira's business, but I can assure you Lacus and Kira are not a couple,'' said Mudie.

Mudie notices Zack has been staring at her legs, she found it very disturbing. ''Zack I know I have beautiful legs, but you can stop looking at them.''

''I'm sorry. Mudie how can you be so loyal to Kira, you won't tell his business, you protect him and I assume you been faithful to him?'' asked Zack.

''Zack, I don't need no other man, Kira is everything I want in a man, he powerful, kind, rich, handsome and he know how to treat lady in bed,'' Mudie answered with smile.

''So you don't care if Kira sleep with other women?'' asked Sai.

''Not really because I'm stealing him away from another woman so I can't get mad, but once Kira and I get into a relationship then I will care,'' answered Mudie.

''So Mudie will you help me get revenge on Lacus?'' asked Zack. Mudie thought for a few minutes how to use Zack to her advantage then suddenly a great idea came to her mind.

''Zack, I can't really help you at the moment since my hands are full, but I suggest you steal from her, burn her house down, kidnapped the children at the orphanage and sell them on the black market,'' answered Mudie.

''Mudie it sound like you're using Zack to your own advantage,'' said Sai.

''Sai, I don't really have nothing to benefit from Zack I have my own plans to keep Kira away Lacus,'' answered Mudie.

''How do you know Kira will take the bait?'' asked Zack.

''Kira's being kind is his weakness he'll never let his love ones be hurt he'd rather find a solution on how to deal with the problem on his own. When Kira was dating Flay Allster, I put in a trap where he couldn't get out, and the action he took to escape from it was to leave both of us alone,'' answered Mudie.

Sai and Zack was speechless they never knew Kira dated Flay Allster before. Sai became very upset by this news consider Flay never told him about it and he now understand why Flay's father merged Arcadia with Miracle, but before he make false claims he need to know more about the relationship between Mr. Allster and Kira.

''Mudie can you explain the relationship between Kira and Flay's father. I just found out Mr. Allster is merging Arcadia with Miracle which will give Kira full control.

''Sai there's a lot of history between the Allsters and Kira, however I do not know their history. Sai, I can only tell you what I know Flay met Kira in the sixth grade and dated him until the tenth grade when I broke up their relationship Mr. Allster allow his daughter Flay to traveled with Kira to help him gain support from business leaders,'' answered Mudie.

''Sai this would explain how Flay know so much about Kira and Lacus relationship,'' said Zack.

''You are correct Zack. Sai, Flay knows more about the merge than I do, but I don't think she will tell you if she finds out I told you since she probably still be upset about what I did to her, but I could be wrong,'' answered Mudie.

''Mudie its getting very late if you stay up any longer you'll be late for your meeting tomorrow,'' said Conille.

''Thanks Conille I almost forgot. Zack I would like to talk to you more about this subject, however I have a business meeting to attend in the morning,'' said Mudie,

''Thank you very much Mudie, my friends and I will be leaving now,'' said Zack.

''You're welcome Zack. Frederic can you escort Zack and his friends to the door?'' asked Mudie.

''Yes ma'am, Frederic,'' said before escorting Zack and his friends to the door.

''So Mudie what do you think about Zack getting revenge on Lacus do you think he will succeed?'' asked Conille.

''Well Conille, Zack seems determine, but I wouldn't hold my breath until I hear some news from him. Conille did you see the way he was looking at me?'' asked Mudie.

Conille chuckle. ''Mudie, I can tell Zack like you he was drooling over your legs.''

''Conille please don't remind me, I felt so violated when I saw him looking at them like that,'' said Mudie.

''Well Mudie that something you'll have to deal with since I believe you will be seeing Zack more often. Mudie I better get going I'll see you tomorrow,'' Conille answered before leaving.

''I'll see you tomorrow Conille,'' Mudie said before going to her room.

**Zack and Sai.**

Zack was still thinking about Mudie ever since he left from her mansion, he no longer wanted Lacus after what she did to him. Zack envy Kira considering he can get any woman he want while he couldn't even get the woman he love so much to marry him.

''Zack are you ok over there?'' asked Sai.

''I'm fine Sai I was thinking about how beautiful Mudie is and how could a woman like her fall for Kira,'' answered Zack.

Sai knew where this conversation is going if he don't try to stop Zack from falling for Mudie. ''Zack, I know Mudie is beautiful, however there is no room for you in Mudie's heart she will never date you as long Kira around.''

Zack got pissed at Sai for saying that he expected his friend to support him not be against him. ''Sai If we can get Kira out of the picture there might be a chance I could end up with Mudie''.

Sai got pissed at Zack for talking such nonsense. ''Zack what the hell is wrong with you there is no way you can get Kira out of the picture that guy is a Dark Hand member, and the fact he also have connection to Phantom Pain is insane. Remember Zack, Mudie said she will not allow you to do any harm to Kira, so if he comes up missing she will find out and kill you. I know you don't want to hear this from your friend Zack, but it best to just leave her alone.

Zack signed. ''Sai there is no way I can get back with Lacus she told everyone at the reception she loves Kira.''

''Zack you still have a chance remember Mudie said Kira will never date Lacus until he knows she is safe from her that will give us enough time to set our plans. Sai arrives at Zack's house before Zack got out the car Sai stop him. Zack since we are at your house let me do the planing, I'll call Orga, Clotho and Shani tonight about tomorrow plans,'' said Sai.

Zack agreed to let Sai do all the planing since his mind wasn't focus. Sai wave his friend goodbye and went home for the night.

**Cagalli and her friends.**

Cagalli and her friends finally arrived to her house after they had a wonderful time at the reception. Cagalli's friends were getting angry at her since Miyuki made them carry her heavy belongings and for not finding the right key to the door.

''Cagalli can you please just ring the door bell we been outside for almost ten minutes,'' Dearka said whining.

''Dearka its 11:30 at night I'm sure Kira and Lacus are sleep and I doubt they'll get up to open the door since they know I have a key to my house,'' answered Cagalli.

''You really believe Kira and Lacus are asleep at this time of night? Do you expect any of us to believe that?'' asked Dearka

''Dearka there more to a relationship than just sex. Kira is most likely making sure Lacus is having a good time while they are together,'' answered Stellar.

Everyone was surprised by Stellar's comment since she been quiet the whole trip to Cagalli's mansion. ''Stellar you sure know a lot about Kira, I still find it hard to believe you gave him up to Sara and Lacus,'' said Yzak.

Stellar just look at Yzak for saying that consider he do not know why she let Kira go. ''Yzak the only reason I let Kira go because it what we both wanted. Kira and I was unsatisfied on how things turn out in the past, and wanted to give our former lovers a second try. I knew Kira's relationship with Sara wasn't going to last long, so when Kira called it off his relationship with Sara I was not surprised at all. However, I don't think Kira shouldn't got back together with Lacus so soon,'' answered Stellar.

''Why do you say that Stellar?,'' asked Miyuki.

''Stellar if you don't mind I'll take over,'' said Auel. None of you may not have notice this, but Kira is hiding his split personality Lacus really damaged Kira's personality when she left him to be with Zack as a result he split into two different people let me explain. Kira Hibiki is the one we all know and love, however Kira Yamato is cruel, selfish, hateful and is by far the the most ruthless person I ever met in my life that guy doesn't care about NOBODY if he were to change into Yamato and Lacus happened to be there it won't be pretty''.

''So you're saying Kira Hibiki love Lacus and Kira Yamato hate her,''asked Miyuki.

Exactly. ''If Mudie had succeeded in using Miyuki to her advantage at the reception it would had ended in a disaster. I'm sorry to tell you this about Kira, but I think you all should know this since we are all friends,'' answered Auel.

''When the last last time Kira's personality switch to Yamato?,'' asked Cagalli.

''It been a year thanks to Stellar, she helped Kira get back to normal,'' answered Auel.

''Thanks Stellar for helping my idiot brother,'' said Cagalli.

''You're welcome,'' answered Stellar. Cagalli found her key to the door she showed the guys to Miyuki's room. Miyuki had Athrun, Shinn, Dearka, and Yzak set up her furnitures and told them where she wanted it in the room. The guys fell on the floor from exhaustion neither of them hadn't plan on doing work after coming from the reception.

''Stellar, Cagalli, Mirialla and Shiho thank you for letting me used your boyfriends they were a big help,'' Miyuki said with a smile.

''No problem Miyuki if you ever need some help with anything else give me a call and I'll sent my husband right over,'' answered Shiho.

_''I'll never come!,'' Yzak said mentality._

''No problem Athrun need a little workout anyway,'' answered Cagalli.

_''I serious hope Miyuki doesn't turn this into a everyday thing,'' Athrun said mentality._

''You're welcome I'm glad you made that lazy husband of mine do some work all he does is look at playboy magazines and watch the football games with Yzak,'' answered Mirialla.

_''Whats wrong with me looking at playboy magazines and watching football games are those healthy interests,'' Dearka said mentality _

''Miyuki you don't have to thank me, Shinn help you because you forced him to and he is not my boyfriend until he can prove to me he can leave Conille alone,'' answered Stellar.

_''Damn, I gonna have to talk to Kira about Stellar's behavior she too mean for me to even talk to her, I want to know what happened to my beautiful kind Stellar,'' Shinn said mentality._

''Well Shinn I hope you can leave Conille alone I would hate to see you not back together with Stellar,'' answered Miyuki.

''Miyuki you don't have to worry Stellar and I will be back together before this year is over,'' said Shinn.

''That what I like to hear. Cagalli let's go see what your brother is doing it kinda quiet in his room,'' said Miyuki.

''Cagalli you go on ahead of us while we're taking our break,'' said Athrun. Suddenly there was a loud crash that came from Kira's room Dearka were the first to leave the room follow by the group. Dearka and Stellar burst into the room and saw Lacus on top of Kira saying she won.

**Kira's room.**

''Kira what are you and Lacus doing in here?'' asked Dearka.

''Kira and I was wrestling on the bed, I kicked him on the floor and that when you guys came in here,'' answered Lacus.

Stellar chuckle. ''Kira are you ok how do it feel to lose to Lacus in a wrestling match''?

Kira got up from the floor. It feel strange Stellar I never would of thought Lacus had enough strength to kick me off the bed.''

''That what you get for thinking I'm weak,'' Lacus said while laughing.

''Miyuki, when did you guys get here?'' asked Kira.

''We been here for almost an hour setting up my room. If you weren't wrestling with Lacus you could of help your friends set up my room,'' answered Miyuki.

''No thank you,'' said Kira.

Lacus went to Kira's dresser to show everyone her gift. ''Cagalli look what your brother got me,'' said Lacus. Cagalli was stunned by Lacus's gift she never seen a necklace designed so beautiful the only thing that could come close to it in beauty is her emerald ring.

''I'm so jealous this necklace is beautiful, Lacus you better take good care of it and don't let anyone steal it from you,'' said Miyuki. Lacus couldn't believe Miyuki actually said something nice to her since they always were on bad terms with each other.

''Thanks Miyuki I'll make sure it stay safe I don't get gifts like this everyday,'' answered Lacus.

''So Kira are you and Lacus a couple now?'' asked Miyuki.

''No! Lacus and I are friends for now there something we both need to do before we start dating again,'' answered Kira

Everyone was shocked to hear Kira and Lacus are not a couple since they thought for sure sure they would be back together before the day is over. Miyuki were happy to hear the news, but something telling kept her Kira is hiding something and decided to wait till everyone leave so she can get some answers from him.

''Kira explain yourself, Lacus already left Zack what more do you want her to do?'' asked Cagalli. Kira was just about to explain to Cagalli the situation until he heard his cell phone beeping. Lacus gave Kira his cell phone since she was the closest one to it. Kira had one text message he was just about to read it until he notice everyone were standing around him getting ready to read his message as well. Kira had no choice, but to let his friends read the text message he opens the text message his eyes widening at what the message says.

Kira immediately went to his closet to find his weapon. Lacus were very worry about Kira she never seen him look, so worry she didn't understand what the text message mean but she knew it means trouble. Cagalli wanted to know what the text massage meant, the fear she saw in her brother eyes were making her feel uneasy.

''Kira what is going on? What a nice serenity? What do that mean?'' asked Cagalli.

Kira found his sword and gave Stellar and Auel their weapons also to help him protect everyone. ''Cagalli someone has broking into your house I can't say for sure who it is and text message mean he is enjoying the nice serenity down stairs. Miyuki check your cell phone and the house phone If I'm correct you shouldn't have a signal or a dial tone,'' answered Kira.

Miyuki checked her cell phone and house phone Kira was right her cell couldn't get a signal, and there were no dial tone.

''Stellar and Auel I want you to stay here to protect everyone while I go deal with the person who broke in my sister house,'' said Kira. Kira ran out the room before Auel could reject leaving him no choice.

''Auel, I'm not staying in this room I want to know who broke in the mansion and beside Kira might need our help,'' answered Athrun.

''Auel, Athrun is right Kira might need us,'' said Stellar.

''Alright let go but do not get in the way and Stellar make sure nothing happen to Lacus,'' Auel said before leaving the room.

**The living room. **

Kira was looking around in living room for the person who broke in, but he didn't find anyone shortly after Auel and his friends came.

''Kira did you find anyone?'' asked Auel.

''Not yet he may still be somewhere in here,'' answered Kira. The man who broke in the mansion has been watching Kira since he entered the dining room and felt it time to reveal himself.

''I've been waiting for you, Kira Yamato,'' said Rau Le Creuset.

''Dammit why you of all people had to show up,'' said Kira.

''I can't believe it Rau how is that possible?'' asked Miyuki.

''Ah so Gilbert's daughter is here as well. Nothing is impossible humanity wanted me to be alive,'' answered Rau.

''Rau whatever you're scheming it means nothing!'' said Kira.

''No, you're still suffering even now aren't you? Time stopped for you on that day you can never escape from it. If you heeded my warning and became a Phantom together with me you wouldn't have had to suffer like that,'' answered Rau.

''Kira, a Phantom?'' asked Lacus

''Why are you so surprised? Kira possesses the characteristics to become a Phantom. He knows that and has been running away from it for eight years,'' answered Rau

''If you know all of that doesn't that tell you Kira don't want to become a Phantom?'' asked Lacus.

''So you're saying its not ok for Kira to become a Phantom, but it ok for him to become a Dark Hand Lord which is more corrupted than Phantom Pain?'' asked Rau.

Everyone grasp and look at Kira to see if he would deny it, however he didn't say anything and stayed quiet. Dearka refused to believe Kira is a Dark Hand Lord.

''Kira, you're kidding right? There no way you could be a Dark Hand Lord,'' said Dearka.

''Dearka what he says is true,'' answered Kira.

''Kira, you've been betraying us this whole time?'' asked Yzak.

Kira didn't respond to Yzak's answer since he knew if he told his friend Dark Hand control Faith his pride will be hurt.

''Say something! Answer me, Kira!'' said Yzak.

''Don't be so hard on Kira thats what he wanted to do just as you joined Faith to be a tool to hunt down our organization, just as he joined Dark Hand to control the marketing business,'' answered Rau.

''I'm sorry Yzak ,enough of this Rau! Why are you doing this? What's the point in trying to make me suffer? Is this why you became a Phantom to make people suffer? What's your real objective!?'' asked Kira.

Rau just laughed at Kira. ''I became a Phantom to escape the fear of death, and to obtain eternal pleasure in the people I killed it had nothing to do with you or anyone else. The reason I concern myself with you is extremely simple. I just wanted to enjoy my time with you in Phantom Pain,'' answered Rau.

''Rau, I told you I do not want to a be Phantom I'm not a killer like you and the rest of the Phantom members!'' Kira shouted.

''Eight years ago you ignored my words, and ran away with the Seed I implanted in your body that is something I cannot accept,'' said Rau.

''You're making Kira suffer because he didn't join you, so now you're forcing him in a relationship with Mudie to make him suffer even more,'' said Miyuki.

''Exactly, Kira before I leave there something you must know if you don't take the last Destined Factor within three months you will lose your sanity completely, and you'll never be sane again so you better hurry and get into a relationship with Mudie before it too late,'' Rau said leaving Kira to think his next move.

''I'm sorry you all had to hear that Cagalli don't you have to worry about seeing Rau anymore I'll be gone by the time you wake up in the morning,'' said Kira.

''Kira where are you going 12:45 a.m at night? Are you going leave your family again? You're not the only one who is suffering Lacus, Athrun, Shinn, Meyrin, Auel, Stellar and myself had suffer, so please don't say you're leaving again you don't know how much pain it causes,'' Cagalli answered holding back her tears.

''Cagalli is right you leaving won't change anything, we don't care if you're a Dark Hand Lord. I know you trying your best to find a better solution, but since Rau is the one pulling the strings it'll get even worse if you don't date Mudie,'' said Athrun.

''Kira I don't care if you are a Dark Hand Lord either I know you tried to make this a wonderful night for the both of us. At first I didn't believe you when you told me Rau is alive, but after I seen him in person everything you did made perfect sense,'' said Lacus.

''Thanks guys for understanding everything now I have nothing to worry about. Well I'm off to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow,'' Kira answered before walking off.

''Kira what you are going to do if Faith finds out you're with DH?'' asked Yzak.

''They won't do anything since Faith supports DH,'' answered Kira.

This surprised everyone. ''When did they start supporting DH, I haven't heard anything about this asked?'' Yzak.

''Faith has been supporting DH for two years now. Eights years ago when DH and Faith were enemies Gilbert and Siegel found a DH underground base they searched the base and found a safe that had ten billion dollar. The alarm went off and they fled with the money, but that was the problem Gilbert was supposed to give this money to Faith. Instead Gilbert split the money with Siegel without Faith knowing. Siegel went back to Orb while Gilbert went back to the Plants, one of the Dark Hand Lords was pissed since the money was supposed to be given to me.''

The Dark Hand Lord couldn't contact Gilbert since he refused to answered his calls. Siegel was the only one the Dark Hand Lord could get in contact with. Since Gilbert refused to pay his half of the money that leave Siegel to pay the full amount, however he refused to pay the full amount. The Dark Hand Lord told Siegel if he doesn't pay the full amount he will have Eternal destroyed. So when Lacus entered the ninth grade Siegel put her in a arranged marriage with Zack hoping he could save Eternal and you know what happened from there,'' answered Kira.

''Everyone couldn't believe that was the real story everything made sense now. Lacus felt deeply hurt her father used her to protect a company instead of facing his own problems. Kira saw the sad expression on Lacus's face an decide to comfort her.

''Lacus you shouldn't feel sad there was nothing your father could do since Gilbert wouldn't pay his half of the money,'' Kira said putting his arm around her waist.

''Thanks Kira, I just wish my father would of told us the truth then maybe things could had turn out better for us,'' answered Lacus.

''Thats a sad way my father back stabbed his own friend my father knew DH would go after Siegel since they couldn't reach him in space. I bet my father used some of that money to fund Neo Genesis,'' said Miyuki.

''Don't worry Miyuki, Gilbert got in big trouble when I told the higher ups in Faith what he had did with the money. Faith wanted Gilbert to be killed, but after I got some of my money back I gave them two billion dollars to keep him alive and to support them. Every since then DH and Faith have been good friends, my other half of the money will arrive in the morning,'' answered Kira.

''I'm getting sleepy guys how about we talk about this tomorrow,'' said Cagalli. Everyone agreed and went home for the night. Kira went back to his room he was so relief no one didn't hate him for joining DH he wonder if Lacus will be ok.

**Kira and Lacus.**

''Kira can we talk?'' asked Lacus.

''Sure we can talk and can you cut the light off on your way in,'' answered Kira.

''Lacus cut the lights off and sat next to Kira on the bed. ''Kira what are you going to do tomorrow about Mudie?'' asked Lacus.

''Well there nothing I can do, but to go with the flow I can either be sad about being with Mudie or I can just make her life a living hell. Lacus I'll do whatever it take to make you're safe, and beside she won't be around that much since I will be busy helping Athrun with Project J,'' answered Kira.

''So Kira will I be able to go on dates with you? Even though you're dating Mudie I don't plan on giving you to her completely?,'' asked Lacus.

Kira smile. ''Of course Lacus there a lot of things I want to do with you, but we must play it safe first and date secretly without Mudie knowing''.

Lacus push Kira on the bed she up she slowly crawl on him while kissing his body as she go up. ''Kira having a secret affair with you is one of my fantasies,''Lacus said as she remembered Kira rejected her when they was about to make love and it turn her off. Lacus got off the bed went to the bathroom to set up her bath water.

Kira laid on the bed in astonishment Lacus would never unexpectedly stop in the beginning of a make out session. He wonder why she did that but after he did some thinking he remembered while they was making out earlier he rejected her, he felt abnormal for doing that to her. Kira quickly got off the bed and ran toward the bathroom there he found Lacus running her bubble bath water.

''Lacus, I'm sorry for rejecting you earlier I didn't mean to hurt your feeling,'' Kira said hoping she'll forgive him. However, Lacus wasn't satisfy with Kira's apology decides to be mischievous toward him.

''I'm sorry I can't accept your apology just because you thought it was inconvenient for us to have sex too early. I waited five years for you to come back home do you know how sexual frustrated I am!?'' asked Lacus. She grabbed Kira by the collar and took him outside the bathroom to her suitcase. There she opens her suitcase showing Kira her new red lace up peasant babydoll sleepwear.

Kira's mouth fell to the ground he couldn't wait to see Lacus in that sleepwear. Lacus grinned she got the expression she wanted on Kira's face. ''Well that your loss I would had wore this babydoll sleepwear tonight, but since you think it too early for us to have sex I'll just wait till you're ready,'' Lacus answered while packing it back into her suitcase.

''Lacus wait, it not too early forget everything I said we can do whatever you want!,'' Kira said hoping she'll change her mind

Lacus smile she had Kira in a position where he couldn't refused.'' Ok I'll forgive Kira If you take a hot bubble bath with me''.

Kira were happy Lacus gave him another chance he quickly notice she had a mischievous smile as if she planned to get him to take a bath with her. Kira didn't care as long as Lacus is happy, however he plan on getting her back by messing up her hair while taking their bath. Kira lift Lacus off the ground while she wrap her legs around his waist. ''Lacus I saw that mischievous smiled of yours you did this on purpose to get me to take a bath with you didn't you?'' asked Kira

Lacus's face turn red as a apple she couldn't even hide it. ''Kira, I don't know what you're talking about I was just showing you what you're missing out on, it had nothing to do with getting you to take a bath with me.''

''Lacus I liked the way you were being mischievous toward me it was such a turn on. Why don't we go take our bath before the water get cold because I'd hate for it to go to such waste,'' Kira said in a seductive tone. Lacus couldn't hold back and devour Kira's lips she tighten her legs around his waist while she passionately continue kissing him. Kira were having a hard time moving his legs, and were moving toward bathroom while his mind wanted to lay Lacus on his bed and make love right there. Before Kira completely lose himself he ran, and carry Lacus to the bathroom and there they enjoy their time together.

**Miyuki's room.**

Miyuki calls her father to tell him Rau is still alive. She couldn't get over the fact someone as evil as him is still breathing, and now that's he back he only causing more pain for the people she care about the most.

Gilbert and Talia was sleep in their bed until the house phone woke them up. ''Gilbert answer the phone,'' said Talia. Gilbert look at the clock and saw it passed midnight. ''Tali just let the phone ring I sure whoever calling will call back in the morning,'' Gilbert answered. After a few more rings the answer machine came on.

''Dad it me Miyuki I know you aren't going to believe me, but I saw Rau Le Creuset at Cagalli's mansion!'' said Miyuki. Gilbert and Talia ignored Miyuki's comment since they know Rau been dead for over fifteen years. ''Fine! If you don't believe me here something that will get your attention,'' Miyuki said pulling her cell to the phone so her father can hear the recorded voice.

_''I've been waiting for you, Kira Yamato'' _Gilbert and Talia eyes open soon as they heard Rau's voice through the answer machine. Gilbert immediately answered the phone. Miyuki are you ok!? Did Rau say anything to you!? Why was Rau at Cagalli's mansion?'' asked Gilbert.

''Hold on a minute I can only answer one question at a time,'' said Miyuki. After Miyuki told everything to her parents they wonder what is Rau's true intentions. Gilbert figured if he wanted to know more about Rau he'll have to talk to Kira to get more information.

''Miyuki do you think Kira will tell us about Rau if we ask him?'' asked Gilbert.

''I really don't know, Kira has been keeping everything in the dark he fear if he get involved we will only get hurt,'' answered Miyuki.

''I see, Kira did the right thing no one in Faith has the skill to take him. Miyuki If I can get Kira to let us go after Phantom Pain will you agree or would you rather go after Blue Cosmos first?'' asked Gilbert.

''Dad let me think this out before I give you an answer and when you come over tomorrow I'll have my answer ready,'' said Miyuki.

''Okay but make sure its what you wanted Gilbert say before hanging the up the phone.

Miyuki hanged up her phone and thought about who to go after. After several minutes of thinking she didn't know which organizations to go after considering Blue Cosmos and Phantom Pain are both bad. Miyuki only had two options if she go after Blue Cosmos Kira will be with Mudie for a while, but at the same time that will keep Lacus away from him or she could go after Phantom Pain and destroy the organization which will leave Mudie with no power.

Miyuki made up mind to go after Phantom Pain as much she didn't want to help Lacus it the best action to take. She turns her room lights off and went to sleep hoping Kira agree to let Faith go after Phantom Pain instead of Blue Cosmos.

**To Be Continue. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny or Stargazer.**

**Thanks to all who review.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Eternal**

Lacus was in her office finishing her paper work she had to do before the day is over. ''Oh my it almost lunch time,'' Lacus said to herself. She quickly finished her work and went to the cafeteria upon walking to the cafeteria she saw all her male co workers gazing at her she didn't care since they look at her everyday. She went to the lunch line to pick up a salad and went to sit with her friend Shiho. ''Hey Lacus how was your morning?'' asked Shiho smiling at her best friend waiting to hear what happen between her and Kira last night.

Lacus took her seat with Shiho. ''My morning was great Shiho even though I couldn't wake Kira up for breakfast I guess I pushed him too hard last night,'' Lacus replied while chuckling.

''Lacus are you going to fill me on the details?'' asked Shiho. Lacus told Shiho everything that happen between her and Kira, and also letting her friend mind wonder on how to get Yzak to do the stuff they did. Shiho frown as much she would like to do that she can't see Yzak agreeing with her on the matter. ''Lacus that sound fun, but I don't think Yzak will agree,'' replied Shiho.

Lacus felt bad for her best friend she wish could help her, but since Yzak have a bad temper she had to think how to get him to do that without pushing him. She remember how she blackmailed Kira last night, and thought it would be worth a try even if Yzak have a bad temper. ''Shiho have you ever blackmailed Yzak before?'' asked Lacus. Shiho nodded and told Lacus it a bad idea since Yzak like to blackmail and he is better than her at it.

Lacus was just about to give up until she remember when her mother were telling her how to get a man to do something for you if he really loves you. ''Shiho tell Yzak you want a divorce and then explain to him why you are leaving him once you do that he will do anything to keep you happy, but don't let him know you're tricking him,'' replied Lacus. Shiho couldn't wait to go home and see if Yzak would fall for such a prank and wonder what kind of expression he will have when she ask him for a divorce. ''Thank you Lacus I feel bad for doing this, but Yzak had it coming,'' Shiho said chuckling.

''Don't mention it I was only returning the favor if you didn't take me to that lingerie store we wouldn't be talking about this,'' replied Lacus. Suddenly some of the male co workers came to join Shiho and Lacus.

''Miss Clyne my friends and I just saw the news and Mrs. Athha has inform the reporter Mir that you and Zack are no longer together is this true?'' asked the male co worker.

Lacus and Shiho look at each other in surprise they wonder why Caridad announce the news so early. ''Yes, Zack and I no longer together due to the fact I could only see him as a friend,'' Lacus answer and telling everyone at the table. Lacus notice they had more questions to ask her, but they didn't want to ask her too much because since she is the CEO of Eternal. ''If you guys have any more questions please don't be afraid to ask me because I am the CEO,'' said Lacus.

''Okay I have few to questions ask you,'' said Sven Cal Bayan. Lacus didn't expect Sven to have questions consider he never talk to her unless it business. ''Ok Sven what do you want to ask me?'' asked Lacus. The cafeteria got quiet everyone fear Sven they knew whenever he talk to keep their mouths shut or prepare to be fired by him by the end of the week. Sven is the vice president of Eternal while Shiho is the president he is anti-social and very mean toward his co workers and doesn't allow screw up within the company.

''Lacus I find it strange that Caridad Athha would announced your affairs on tv unless they have something to do with why you broke up with Zack. I mean the Athhas and the Hibikis would never do this since they have other important things to worry than your relationship with Zack, so can you tell us what really happen?'' asked Sven.

''My relationship with Zack wasn't going anywhere, so I called it off,'' replied Lacus. Sven know Lacus is lying about the break up and also know Kira had a big role, but he just want to make her look like a slut in front of everyone for his entertainment . ''So Lacus it took you five years for you to realize your relationship with Zack wasn't going anywhere? I don't believe that I know Kira had something to do with the break up wasn't he your sweet heart back in high school?'' asked Sven.

''Sven I'll say it again I was the one who called it off, Kira didn't have anything to do with my decision. Caridad Athha was at the at the reception when the relationship was called off. I don't know why she would tell the media my business that something I will have to look into myself,'' Lacus answered in calm manner without showing any anger.

Sven's smirk Lacus gave a sudden chill down her spine, he saw she have a beautiful necklace that look very good on her, and wonder did Kira give it to her. ''Lacus who gave you that necklace I never seen a sapphire necklace design like that before is it real?'' asked Sven.

Lacus paused she didn't know what to say if she tell Sven it was Kira who gave her the necklace it would make her out be the liar in front everyone. Lacus soon realize Sven were only asking her questions to destroy her image, Shiho know Lacus isn't good at lying and decide to step in before the situation get worse, but before she could do that someone jump in. ''My brother gave Lacus that necklace as a gift and the Sapphire is real!'' Cagalli answered walking to the center of the cafeteria.

Sven's face sullen when he saw Cagalli walking toward them although he expected someone to come in and help her. President Hibiki what bring you here today? So it was your brother who gave Lacus the necklace,'' said Sven hoping Cagalli would tell more.

Cagalli never liked Sven she could tell this guy was bad news the moment they met. ''I just came here to have lunch with my friends, but I would never thought she'll be arguing with her vice president about her friend personal love life. Why are you making a big deal about Lacus leaving Zack? Sure Zack helped Eternal a lot during the pass five years, but if Lacus feel the relationship is boring or just dead that her decision alone to leave him''.

''I just found it rather odd your aunt would tell the media before Lacus did herself unless your family had a role to play in their relationship. I won't dig any further since the truth will come out soon, and there will be people like myself wondering what happen. If there any truth to what I'm saying that will hurt both Lacus and Eternal image,'' Sven replied before leaving the cafeteria.

**(A/N: Sven Cal Bayan and Shams Coza are not ooc they are both Stargazer characters)**

Cagalli took her seat with Shiho and Lacus wondering how her friend got into a argument with Sven about her personal life. ''Lacus how did you and Sven get into a argument?'' asked Cagalli.

''Cagalli it all started with my co workers telling me your Aunt Caridad told the media my relationship with Zack is over, and asking me if it were true or not. Then Sven came over asking me questions, but I realized he was only doing that to make me look bad in front of everyone and that when you came,'' said Lacus.

Someone who was listening to Lacus and Cagalli conversation decide to tell them about Sven's behavior. ''Hey Shiho, Cagalli and Lacus it good you ladies are doing well. I have some very useful information you ladies might want to hear,'' said familiar person.

''Kuzzey it good to see you again I didn't know you work here as well. I hope the information you have for us is reliable,'' replied Cagalli. Kuzzey took his seat with the ladies and look directly at Lacus.

''Lacus as a friend I want you to know this Sven is only working here to destroy to your reputation although I don't know his motives, but it have something to do with what happen eight years ago. Lacus couldn't believe Sven is working with her just to destroy her reputation, but what he did earlier gave her a second thought. Kuzzey how do you know this and what happen eights years ago?'' asked Lacus.

''Well I don't know all what happened, but here what I do know. Sven was in love with a girl name Mudie, however she only interest in Kira at the time he tried everything to please her, but she never acknowledge him. Three month later something happen between Kira and Sven that made them turn against each other if you want more information about that you will have to ask Kira. Sven is going to do whatever it take to win Mudie's heart back and in order to do that Eternal must fall, and he believe if he do that she come back to him,'' answered Kuzzey

Cagalli was furious with everything she heard from Kuzzey and want Lacus to to get rid of him. ''Lacus you have to fired Sven keeping him here in Eternal will cause you more trouble there no telling what he have planned''.

''Cagalli you know that won't be easy since Sven hasn't done anything wrong we'll have to wait till he mess up first before we do anything,'' replied Shiho.

''And beside getting rid of him now will prove his point of view and the media can find out since everyone in the cafeteria can leak the information,'' said Kuzzey.

''Cagalli you don't have to worry this is why Kira didn't want us to be in a relationship yet because he knew it would draw too much attention, and since he is planing to be with Mudie until Faith catch Rau that will give me give some time to straight things out,'' answered Lacus.

Cagalli agreed with her friends on the situation and hope things work out for the best, but if it were left up to her she would had fired Sven and denied everything if the media question her about it. ''Well guys I better get going or I'll be late going back to work I'll you see guys later''.

**Meanwhile with Kira, Athrun and Miyuki.**

''Athrun was test driving the Mazda Angel since he did not believe the Mazda Angel is faster than a Lamborghini Gallardo. After several test runs there was no doubt in Athrun's mind which car is faster he now know why the Plant fully support Tech Angel automotive technology. He parked the car and went inside the house to see if Kira woken up yet.

**Kira's room.**

Miyuki didn't have nothing to do since Cagalli is at work so she decided to wake Kira up. She went to Kira' room she knocked on his door as she expected Kira didn't come to the door. Miyuki picked the lock and went inside the room there she saw Kira under the sheet his room were very dim. ''Kira are you wake,'' Miyuki asked sitting on the bed.

''I am now Miyuki what do you want Kira?'' asked in a grumble tone''. Miyuki just smile at Kira since she going to annoy him, and it also gave her something to do. ''I wanted to talk to you because there nothing to do here so I decided to wake you up''.

Kira was furious. ''You came in here just to talk to me because you're bored could you at least wait till I wake up first!''. Miyuki ignored everything Kira said and jump on him getting twisted in his sheets. Athrun just stand at the door watching Miyuki flirt with his friend although he felt bad for his friend consider his bed is a total mess.

''Well I can see you guys are in a good mood and it about time you woken up Kira you been sleeping since noon,'' Athrun said walking in the room. Kira wonder how long he has been sleeping and look at the clock his eyes widened at the time. ''I can't believe it four O' clock I'll never let Lacus keep me up all night ever again!'' said Kira. Miyuki got mad at Kira for saying that she had to listen to Lacus mourn all night. ''That what your ass get you should of told her you wanted to go to sleep, but being a pervert you had to go all night well at least Lacus happy though,'' Miyuki replied smiling.

''You're just jealous it wasn't you and you're right I shouldn't use my skill on Lacus, but our passion was just too strong for me to hold back I'm sorry you had to hear that,'' Kira answered smiling back at Miyuki.

Athrun laughed at Kira's comment while Miyuki was trying to suffocate Kira with his pillow. Athrun remember what happen earlier and thought Kira should know about it. ''Kira when you was sleep your Aunt Caridad told the media Lacus and Zack relationship is official over''.

''Caridad did what?'' Kira grab his cell phone, however Athrun stop him before he could dial her number. ''Kira you don't have to worry about it I already called Caridad and told her not to tell the media anything else''.

Kira were relief to hear this. ''Thanks Athrun for looking out for me I don't feel like explaining anything to the media when I make my appearance to the world tomorrow,''.

''I know what you mean every time the media think Cagalli got some information they will stay outside our house for days and chase her to work until they get it,'' replied Athrun.

Kira hope he doesn't have to go through that, but in the long run he know he will since Tech Angel is very popular among the teenagers. ''Hey Kira, Mudie send you a text message it says she you will pick you up at 8:30 tonight and you better be ready what a slut,'' said Miyuki.

''Well I better get ready I'm sure I will have a great time tonight,'' Kira said getting out the bed. Athrun and Miyuki were shock to hear from Kira consider what Mudie did to him. ''Kira what the hell is wrong with you how can you stand there and say that Miyuki,'' asked in angry tone. Kira decided to tell them a little about Mudie, so they understand what kind of person she really is. ''Mudie isn't a slut she just misguided if it wasn't for that bastard Rau I could reason with her, however I'm still going to talk to her and see if I can get through,'' answered Kira.

''Kira even if Mudie is a nice person on the inside it pointless to try because Rau will be the one manipulating her to do those things she do, but if you feel it worth it than go ahead and see for yourself,'' answered Miyuki.

''Kira I agreed with Miyuki I think Mudie is too far gone to be reason with she doesn't seem like the type to give up I suggest you prolong the relationship. By during this you can give Faith the location to all Phantom base when you find them since Rau have interest in you,'' said Athrun.

''Thanks Athrun I'll take that route this way Gilbert can leave me alone about this, Miyuki go in my drawer get my those pdas,'' said Kira. Miyuki went and got the pdas out the drawer while wondering what Kira going to use it for.

''Miyuki these pdas are special they are design to do just about anything. For each Phantom base I find I will upload the location to your pda, and after I find how many bases there are you can tell your father he can move his units right on in,'' said Kira.

''That great idea Kira, Gilbert can simultaneous sent Faith to all the Phantom base if the plan succeed. Well Kira I'm going to watch the Nazca race and Cagalli should be here any minute now I'll talk to you later,'' replied Athrun.

''Athrun before you go where is your spa?'' asked Kira.

''Oh the spa is on the roof I had it set up there because the roof have a great view of the city,'' answered Athrun.

**On the roof.**

Athrun left the room to watch the Nazca race while Kira was getting his short and towel for the spa he notice Miyuki wasn't in the room anymore and headed to the roof after he got everything he need. Upon walking up the stairs Kira saw Miyuki setting up the spa he was quite surprise to see her in a red two piece bikini. ''Hey Kira are you ready to get in with me?'' Kira just stood there looking at Miyuki wondering why she up here or maybe it out of boredom he thought.

''Sure, but what made you want to get in the spa I thought you went down stairs since Cagalli is on her way home?'' asked Kira. Miyuki signed she thought Kira could obvious see she wanted to get in the spa with him to flirt, but he spoiled the mood. ''Kira can we get in spa now we serious need to talk''. Kira got in the spa without realizing what Miyuki is trying to do and relax in the hot tub.

**Back at Eternal **

Lacus finished all her assignments she turn off her computer and cut the office lights off on her way out. ''Lacus I'll see you tomorrow,'' said Shiho. Lacus told her friends goodbye and left the building. After Lacus exiting Eternal she finally made it to the parking lot she couldn't wait till she get to Cagalli's place to see Kira she unlock her door to her car. Lacus open the door to her car, but was slam shut to prevent her from getting in. ''My, my I can't believe you're such a beauty they didn't tell me this''. Lacus back up a little she had no idea who is this person and wonder what he want.

''Who are you and what do you want from me?'' Lacus asked with fear in her voice. The guy smirk at Lacus and walk toward her sill gazing at her. ''My name is Shani a Blue Cosmos Elite and I'm here to take you with me''.

**Nearby.**

Shiho and Sven were not too far away and been listening to everything that been going on. ''What are you going to do Shiho it more likely your friend is going to be kidnap if she stay out there?'' Sven asked with a smile on his face.

''You idiot don't you see the other guy who is not too far away from him if I were to go out there it would only end up with me being caught, and that it I'm calling Athrun,'' replied Shiho.

**Back to Lacus and Shani.**

Lacus was too scared to even move while Shani was rubbing nose around her neck smelling her wonderful sent. Lacus felt so disgusted with Shani, but there nothing she could do about it suddenly he move his nose to her chest she immediately slap him across the face. ''You stupid bitch how dare you hit me''. Shani was just about to punch Lacus in the face until his friend stop him, he felt they were wasting too much time.

''Shani you are not allow to hit this women and we need to leave before the other co workers show up,'' said Orga. Shani just left he was still thinking how much he want to kick Lacus ass for slapping him. Orga signed he hate working with Shani as a partner. ''Miss Lacus I sorry for my partner rude behavior however we need you to come with us''.

Lacus shook her head she don't want to have nothing to do with criminals. ''I'm sorry I don't have any business with Blue Cosmos and I doubt I ever will, so can you tell your leaders I won't be coming''.

''If you don't come with me your parents will be kill, so unless you want them to be kill I suggest you come with me,'' Orga said as he knew that would get her attention. Lacus couldn't believe what she just heard without even thinking she agreed to go with Orga and Shani hoping to save her parents.

**Back Shiho and Sven.**

''So Lacus end up going with the Blue Cosmos members what in hell was she thinking?'' asked Sven.

''There nothing Lacus could do if she had disagree with them they would had killed her parents, and beside I already informed Athrun the situation so there no problem,'' answered Shiho.

''Well I hope you right, I see you tomorrow Shiho,'' Sven said before walking to his car. Shiho went to her car as well before she got in the car she look up at the sky. ''Kira please hurry up and save Lacus as each minutes pass feel as if something bad is going to happen''.

**At Cagalli's place.**

Miyuki has been trying to get Kira to see her more than a friend, however he has been dodging every questions she asked him. Kira didn't want to hurt Miyuki's feeling by turning her down and felt just to ignore her until she get mad and leave, but it wasn't working. ''Kira by ignoring me isn't going to solve the problem why can't you see me as a woman you can love you even accepted that Mudie girl who do nothing, but cause you trouble''.

Kira took a deep breath. ''Miyuki you're special out of all the women I been with you and Stellar have never gave me any a problems. Right now I'm focusing on Lacus and that because I'm giving her another chance to be with me and since I forced to be with Mudie for the time being I can't see you nothing more but a friend''.

Miyuki smirk. ''So you're say you see me more no than a friend, but also with Mudie forcing you to be with her there isn't enough room for a third girl''. Kira wonder if Miyuki know all of that why is she trying to get him to flirt with her in the spa. ''Miyuki if you know all that why was you trying to get me to flirt with you moments ago?'' asked Kira.

Miyuki stood up in the Spa and took off her bikini top giving Kira a clear look at her. She sat back down and wrap her arms around Kira's neck. ''Kira I understand everything, but it just you been neglecting me and I don't like that. Even though you said you want to focus on Lacus, but how can you do that when Mudie is in the picture, so unless you planing to mess around with Lacus it will still make you out as a player because the other girl won't know.

''Um.. well you see...'' Before Kira could respond Miyuki took him by surprise and kiss him. Kira was stunned by Miyuki 's action the warmness of her lips felt the same as Lacus. Miyuki parted from Kira lips and decided to leave him alone for the time being. ''Kira I'm going to give Lacus a second chance just as you did, but if she screw up again then you're mines and the reason I took my top off and kiss you is because I do want you to see me as a woman and not friend anymore''.

''I can agree with that and that also means if Lacus and I don't break up you will move on?'' asked Kira.

Miyuki smile she doesn't plan on during that, but in the mean time she decide play alone until she set her plan. ''Sure I'll move on if your still together with Lacus after everything is over''. Miyuki put back on her bikini top before Athrun or Cagalli come running in, she notice Kira didn't mind seeing her topless and got out of spa, seeing him so comfortable gave a good positive view on the situation.

''Kira do you want walk around the neighborhood with me?'' asked Miyuki.

''Sure I have nothing to do until I go on my date with Mudie,'' Kira getting out of the spa. Athrun and Cagalli came rushing in with frightened looks on their faces. ''Whats wrong did something happen?'' Kira asked getting worry.

''Kira you're not going to believe this, but Lacus has been kidnapped by Blue Cosmos,'' replied Athrun. Without delay Kira ran down the stairs with Athrun following behind him. ''Athrun how long has Lacus been kidnapped,'' Kira asked in a concern tone. Athrun never seen Kira look so serious before and hope his other side doesn't come out. ''It just happen not too long ago Kira do you have any leads to where they might taken her?'' asked Athrun.

''Actually I do when Lacus was over here last night I install a tracking device in her hairpin and necklace just in case something like this happened,'' answered Kira. Kira finally made it back to his room he immediately gave Athrun the tracking device while he put on DH suit. It didn't too long for Athrun to learn how to use the tracking device to find Lacus. ''Kira, Lacus is only an hour away form us do you think we'll make it in time?'' asked Athrun.

''Right now isn't the time to think about that let just get there soon as possible,'' Kira replied running out the door with Athrun right behind him.

**Cagalli and Miyuki.**

Cagalli has been trying to get information from Miyuki she wants to know what her and Kira talk about while they were alone. ''Miyuki why aren't you telling me anything I thought we were close?''. Miyuki didn't know rather to tell Cagalli or not since she could tell Lacus. ''Cagalli I want to tell you, but I can't let my plans go to waste. ''If I were to tell you and then you double cross me by telling Lacus then I'll be screw because she will make sure I don't get any alone time with Kira,'' answered Miyuki.

Cagalli gave Miyuki a serious look. ''Miyuki, you don't have to worry I would never do that to you we known each other too long for that to happen and beside I'm much closer to you than I am to Lacus, so tell me what happen''.

Cagalli and Miyuki begin walking down stairs while she explain what happen between her and Kira. Cagalli was quite surprise to hear Miyuki took her off her top and kiss her brother. ''Miyuki don't you think it too soon for that Kira hasn't been here for a week?'' asked Cagalli.

''Why don't you tell Lacus that because that didn't stop her from sleeping with Kira last night, although I am amongst the three girls going after the same guy is too much.

''Well I can't get Lacus away from Kira that is impossible, and like you said three girl is too much even for Kira so what you going to do Miyuki?'' asked Cagalli.

''Isn't it obvious I'm going to put so much pressure on Kira that he'll want to get rid of Mudie soon as possible and Lacus is the key for this plan to work,'' answered Miyuki.

''Well I hope your plan isn't dangerous because you know how Kira would feel about this if he knew about it,'' said Cagalli.

''Don't worry Cagalli no one will get hurt and Mudie will be here to pick up Kira later today this will give us the opportunity to see what kind of person she is,'' answered Miyuki.

''I hope everything turn out well, so Miyuki are you ready to go to the mall?'' asked Cagalli.

''Yeah I almost forgot we're suppose to go shopping, but I let hurry since the guys are gone to pick up Lacus,'' said Miyuki.

''Ok you get change and I'll meet you downstairs,'' said Cagalli. Miyuki went to her room to get change and hope Lacus will be ok even though she is her rival.

**Somewhere in Orb.**

Orga and Shani finally got to their hideout after getting the hostage upon walking in the building Lacus saw her parent tied up. ''Mother, Father are are you ok did they hurt you in anyway?'' Lacus asked with tears in her eyes.

The orange hair man decided to show himself to get the action started. ''Well that for you to decide if you agree to my demands they won't be hurt in anything way''.

Lacus turned around and could not believe it was Sai standing there in front of her with Blue Cosmos members.''Sai what's the meaning of this why are you with Blue Cosmos?'' asked Lacus

''Can't you tell I'm one of Blue Cosmos leaders, but enough of that Clotho bring Zack in here,'' answered Sai.

Lacus and her family was shock to to hear Sai is one of the Blue Cosmos leaders. Soon after Clotho brought Zack with him tried up as well. ''Now since everyone is here, here are my demands. ''Zack you will take Lacus into that nice room over there and impregnate her. If you refuse I will kill you, Siegel Clyne and sell Lacus and her mother in the black market so what it will be?''asked Sai.

''Well you gave us no other option how can we not refuse,'' Zack answered playing his role as Sai instructed him to do.

Seigel put his head down in shame there was nothing he could do with being tried up and unable to get help left him useless. Grace were furious the entire time she hope Kira and other notice Lacus is missing find this place as soon as possible.

Shani went to Seigel to stand by him so he can get a quick kill. ''Sai, Lacus is taking to long to agree to to your demands can I kill her father to show we mean business?'' asked Shani.

Before Sai could respond to Shani, Lacus quickly agreed to Sai's demands to save her father life. ''Sai before I leave can you tell me why you are doing this to us and are you sure you won't harm my parents after this is done?'' asked Lacus.

Sai smiled everything is going the way he planed now all there left is Zack to finish up. He also knew this is a huge gamble for him to reveal himself as of the Blue Cosmos leader, but he figured he can get Zack to keep Lacus mouth shut after this over. ''Lacus I will tell you everything after Zack does his job and I can assure you your parent will be safe now go!''

''Lacus come on that green haired guy over there might kill your father if you don't move,'' Zack said grabbing her hand. Lacus and Zack walking toward their room, in Zack's mind he felt has won Lacus back and nobody can do nothing to stop him. _''I can't believe Sai's plan actually worked, and I have to thanks him after this over,'' Zack said mentally. _

There was nothing that could described how Lacus is feeling to lay in bed with the man she didn't love and to have his baby, but there nothing she could do since her parents life is at risk._ ''Kira I'm sorry, but after this is over I can no longer be with you I hope you can forgive me,'' Lacus said as she cried on the inside._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Sven Cal Bayan is the last character that will be added to this story and he also will play a major role in the story. Mudie will be in the next chapter and all hell break loose when Cagalli and Lacus see her in person. What happen to Lacus, Zack and Sai will be explain in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny or Stargazer.**

**Thanks to all who review.**

**Chapter 12**

**In Kira's car.**

Kira and Athrun were thirty minutes away from the hideout thank to Kira's friend who told them a short cut on the way there. Athrun has been driving since Kira is unable to, he felt uneasy been around him after what Auel told him the other day. ''Kira are you okay you been quiet since we left from the mansion?''

Kira didn't answer Athrun he knew this would make his friends worry if he don't say anything. ''Athrun I'm fine I'm just too worry about Lacus to talk.''

Athrun figure he should had know this, but he wonder why would Blue Cosmos kidnap Lacus for.

''Kira do you think Cosmos kidnapped Lacus for her money ,and if so do you think Lacus knew about this before it happen?''

Kira didn't show any type of emotion Lacus is the only person on his mind right now he hope Lacus will be okay until he get there. ''Athrun there is a chance Blue Cosmos did kidnapped Lacus for her money what else could they want from her, however if I find out it something else other than that they will be punish!''

Athrun noticed Kira's personalty is slowly changing although he didn't say anything else to him he hope Blue Cosmos doesn't do anything bad to Lacus. Athrun hope at the very least they are trying to take Lacus's money because if they aren't this other Kira is going to slaughter them.

**Blue Cosmos HQ**

Rey was in his office working on how to make more money, however since Zack has been supporting Eternal there hasn't been money coming for him since then. Rey decided to leave Blue Cosmos in order to get back what he lost. Before he left his office he deleted all his information in the system. Rey walked out of the office and join up with Ray Yuki. ''Yuki we're leaving there nothing left for us to gain from Blue Cosmos we lost too much money by supporting Cosmos.''

**A/N: Since Ray Yuki first name are similar to Rey I decide to called him by his last name to avoid confusion. If you don't know who Yuki is he the guy that shot and killed Zala in series.**

Yuki had a back up plan just in case something like this happened. ''Rey since we have no more use for Blue Cosmos how about we sell their identity to Kira Yamato at a high price. I also just got word DH and Faith are closing in on Sai's scheme once Zack get caught it over for Blue Cosmos,'' said Yuki.

Rey figured this would be his only chance to get the money back he lost while working with Blue Cosmos and thought it was a great idea. ''Yuki let's go to his Kira sister mansion and wait for his return,'' Rey answered before he left the building.

**Sai's hideout.**

Lacus entered the room with Zack as told to do so her heart begin to race with every step. She look at Zack and saw him smiling as if he were going to enjoy everything that going to take place in the room. ''Zack why you smiling don't you feel any type of sorrow knowing your friend is forcing you on me this is consider rape!''

Zack laughed _mentally_ as he did not care what Lacus say anymore since he now have her in this room, but he knew if wanted to have sex without any problem he'll how to show some sign of emotion. ''Lacus how do you think I feel knowing my friend is forcing us to have sex and to have a baby at that? I don't want to do this either, but we got no choice I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind since we been together for five years.''

What Zack said made Lacus serious think about the situation she is in, but before she say anything else to him she had to see would he disagree with her plan. ''Zack why don't we fake the whole thing they won't know if we did it or not, and beside no one would get hurt if you go with my plan.''

Zack became furious he hated when Lacus try to avoid having sex with him although he know the situation is in his favor and just had to play his role right. ''Lacus are you crazy even if we were to fake it they will find out remember. I how to impregnate you and if you don't show up pregnant they will capture us again.''

As Lacus expected Zack must be part of the plan seeing he is so determine to go with it. ''Zack I believe you're part of this plan as well. Your expressions on your face are changing too fast as if you're confuse, but I'll go with my instinct on this you're with Sai.''

Zack sighed he wish Lacus would just shut up and do as she was told, but it didn't matter anymore if she knew or not. ''So Lacus what are you going to do now since you know I'm with Sai? You might as well go along with the plan consider your parents will be kill if you don't or do you have something else in mind?''

Zack got fed up in waiting for Lacus to reply and decided to get this over with. ''Well Lacus seem you got no other option, but to go along with it, and finally I will get my reward from you.''

''Zack no! Stop I don't want to do this!'' Lacus cried as Zack forced her on the bed. Lacus continue to struggle with Zack trying to protect her vulva although with Zack being stronger then her there was little she could do. Lacus almost gave up until she saw an opening, and with all her strength she knees Zack right in the testicles causing him great pain.

''You bitch!'' Zack said as he lost all his strength. Lacus push Zack on the floor and tried to run toward the door, but he immediately grab one of Lacus's legs causing her to fall on the floor as well.

''Where do you think you're going?! If you walk out that door your parents will be kill do you want that to happen?!'' Zack asked.

Lacus were so frighten about Zack trying to rape her she totally forgot her parents is hostage as well. Lacus lost her will to escape from the room since there were no way for her to save her parents.

Zack finally got his strength back he quickly got up after seeing Lacus wasn't trying to escape anymore.

''It's about time you realize you can't escape from me I'm going make sure we have a lot of fun.''

Zack crawl on top of Lacus seen her so close up made him so excited now he can finally get to enjoy her after waiting so long.

Lacus were deeply hurt she couldn't find out a way to protect herself and now she how to endure whatever Zack has planned if only someone could her save from this nightmare. Lacus quickly turn her head to avoid Zack kissing her on the lips she received a slap a cross the face for that.

''Why do you keep trying to be so difficult, but you know what I'll just go after the main dish,'' Zack said while lifting up her dress. Lacus close her eyes to prepare for the worst, but suddenly the door were kick open with a familiar voice calling out her name.

''KIRA!'' Lacus shouted, Lacus tears were falling from her face she was so happy to see him. Kira quickly ran to Lacus's side to knock Zack off of her, however Zack quickly got off of her before Kira could kick him off.

''Lacus are you okay did that bastard hurt you in any way?'' Kira asked seem he barely made it in time. Lacus nod her head and explain all what took place, Kira became disgusted with Zack after he found out he tried to rape her.

''You bastard you had your friend Sai to set all of this up just so you could rape Lacus?! You even went so low in kidnapping her parents as well to ensure the plan would work you make me sick! Kira said in rage.

Zack smirked, he notice Kira wasn't in any shape to fight. ''You damn right, but I also was going to impregnate Lacus to make sure she never return to you. Now Kira I'm afraid I have to kill you and if you have brought your friends here with you they'll be joining you soon.''

''Lacus I want you to leave this room and don't worry Athrun and the others will be waiting for you,'' said Kira.

''Kira I won't leave you because you're badly injured, and I wouldn't feel right leaving you knowing something might happen to you,'' answered Lacus.

Kira's fight with Shani took a lot out of him he wasn't sure if could protect Lacus while fighting at the same time. ''Lacus please leave now I don't want you to see me like this!''

While Kira were trying to get Lacus to leave the room Zack went to get his Kodachi that was hidden behind a picture that was hanging on the wall. ''Kira it's about time we started wouldn't you say?''

''Lacus I said leave now! I can't protect you if you stay in the room so please go,'' said Kira.

Athrun rush into the room after Shani, Orga and Clotho retreated. ''Kira is Lacus ok did Zack hurt her in anyway?!'' Soon after Stellar, Auel, Luna and Shinn came to join them to see if Lacus were hurt. Zack were surrounded he knew he couldn't beat all of them, and with no other way to escape from the room he had no choice but to surrender.

''Zack give it up there no other way for you to escape and most of your Blue Cosmos's members have been captured,'' said Kira.

Just as Shinn and Luna started walking to handcuff Zack the wall behind him collapsed revealing Orga with the remaining members. ''Zack let's get the hell out of here! Sai has been captured and DH is all over the damn place and not to mention Faith is now here we have to leave now!''

''Kira you may have won this battle, but I want you to remember I will come back for Lacus and to kill you!,'' Zack said before leaving.

''Kira are you going to let Zack get away?!,'' asked Shinn.

Kira nodded his head since he will most likely kill Zack later. ''Shinn there no where Zack can run to and beside our goal was to make sure no harm comes to Lacus and her parents.''

''Kira are my parents okay?,'' asked Lacus consider she haven't heard from them since she entered the room with Zack earlier.

''Lacus we're behind you,'' said Grace. Lacus look behind Kira and saw her parents standing by the door smiling at her she immediately ran to her mother and cried in her arms.

''I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and father,'' Lacus said as she felt responsible for what happened to them.

As a mother Grace wouldn't allow her daughter to blame herself for something she had no control of. ''Lacus calm down that wasn't your fault we were capture that was all Zack and Sai's doing, and beside Kira and the others came to rescue us as I knew they would isn't that right Kira,'' Grace answered softly.

No answer came from Kira which surprise everyone Luna looked at Kira really closely and saw multiple stab wounds. ''Grace, Kira can't hear you since he is unconscious from multiple stab wounds if look closely at his black suit you can see he cover in blood.

Lacus and Grace quickly ran to Kira's side to see if his wound life threaten, but Auel stop them from taking his suit off. ''Lacus it'll be better if we take Kira back to Cagalli's place and have him treated there, consider the news reporters should be arriving here soon.''

''It will take a hour to get to Cagalli's place!,'' Lacus replied in a worry tone.

''Lacus just wait a moment you we will see Cagalli's living room,'' answered Auel. Auel used Kira device to open a portal that lead them to Cagalli's living room with Miyuki and Cagalli looking at them in shock.

''Athrun how did you guys open a portal to my house this is amazing?'' asked Cagalli.

''Miyuki notice Kira is unconscious and wonder what happen to him. ''Athrun what happen to Kira is he going to be okay?!''

''I'll explain once we treat Kira's wounds and close the portal.'' Auel carried Kira on his shoulder and took him to his room while everyone else follow him after Stellar close the portal.

**Meanwhile at Mudie's Mansion.**

Mudie were in her bathroom putting on her make up getting ready to pick Kira up after she got finish with that she went down stairs and saw her friends watching the news. ''Why is everyone watching the news did something happened?''

''It appeared your friend Zack cover is blown as a Blue Cosmos Leader, and to make matters worse his friend Sai has being caught,'' answered Sven.

''Well as long Zack doesn't come running to my house asking me to hide him, I don't need Faith at my doorstep asking me questions,' said Mudie.

Conille just remember Rey and the other Phantom members were working with Blue Cosmos, and wonder did Rey and the other escape in time. ''Mudie I remembered Rey and the rest of the Phantom members were working with Zack do you think they got caught as well?''

''I doubt it there is no way Rey would get caught he's too smart for that,'' answered Mudie.

Coza just got back from Blue Hills(Sai's hideout) after getting the information on what happen there. ''Everyone listen up! It appeared Sai had Shani and Orga to kidnapped Lacus while Clotho kidnapped her parents in order for Zack to impregnate Lacus. However, It didn't take long for Kira and his friends to find and saved Lacus before that happen as result of trying to save her Kira overused the Seed and got injured.

''There no way Kira could be injured his Seed is in the berserk stage(dangerous state) Orga or Clotho can't beat him and as for Shani he probably could stand up to him but he wouldn't win,'' Mudie said getting worried.

''Mudie calm down Kira is only injure why don't you go see if he's alright, and I'll be coming with you to make sure nothing happen while you're there,'' answered Conille.

Mudie called Frederic and told him to get the limo ready while she and Conille get ready. Before Conille and Mudie left to put their shoes on Coza stopped them. ''Mudie I think you may want hear to this Orga is bringing Zack here I don't know why he would do that, but I guessing he thought it was the natural thing to do since. They have been working together for a long time they should be here any minute now if they are taking the secret route.''

''There no way I'm allowing a wanted criminal in this mansion, Sven I want you and Coza to go kill Zack!''

Sven has been in a bad mood after he found out Mudie had him to help her out with setting up the beach party only to find out later it was all for Kira's welcome back party ''Humph. Why should we go and take care of your problem when it was you who has been friendly toward Zack so you could used him to your advantage?''

''Sven you how to that guy is a total pervert look what he tried to do to Lacus, and can you imagination if Zack see me in a bikini like this?!,'' asked Mudie.

Mudie had on a black and red two piece bikini with a cover up that goes from the waist to her legs. After Sven thought of what might happen if he let someone like Zack around Mudie, and his friends he decided to get rid of him to prevent what he tried to do to Lacus. ''Okay I'll take care of it while you're go to Kira's place, and I don't want a loser like Zack around us anyway.''

''Thanks Sven. Coza can you go with Sven to make sure nothing happen to him?,'' asked Mudie.

''Sure I got nothing else to do until all the beautiful young ladies gets here,'' answered Coza.

Mudie and Conille quickly left afterward leaving Coza and Sven to take care of Zack when he get there. Sven has been thinking about Kira's condition ever since he find out his Seed is just a beta. ''Coza do you think I can fight on the same level as Kira?''

''Sven we don't need you to trash the party because of your grudge you have against Kira it wasn't his fault Mudie picked him over you. Why don't live your life freely instead of worrying about what happen in the past or do you want to end up like Zack just forget about fighting him.''

Sven figured Coza is right and should move on, but there one thing he need Coza to help him with for him to move on. ''Coza you're pretty good with the ladies I wondering can you help me out in finding a nice woman to talk to?''

Coza were actually relieved Sven consider moving on and felt he could do a lot better if he have another woman in his life. ''Sure man just leave it to me and what ever you do don't act anti-social once I introduce you to the ladies. Well Sven we should be heading down to the underground basement Orga should be arriving soon.''

''Thanks man the drinks is on me tonight,'' said Sven getting up from his seat to follow Coza to the underground basement.

**Underground Basement(under Mudie's mansion)**

Orga and the other has been running fast as they could to get Clotho to the doctor. ''Shani, is Clotho still breathing?,'' Orga asked worrying about his friend condition.

''Yeah Clotho is still breathing, but he just fell unconscious from all the blood he lost,'' answered Shani.

Orga were relief to hear Clotho is breathing, but his life is still at risk. They finally made it to underground basement of Mudie's mansion while Shani went farther down to take Clotho to the laboratory. Upon walking to the entrance and opening the door they saw Sven and Coza sitting on the stairs as if they were waiting for them.

''Orga why in the hell did you bring that wanted criminal here do you know this guy is all over the news?!,'' asked Sven.

''Also Mudie is having a surprise beach party for Kira, and there's no way I'm letting it go to waste because of a wanted criminal. So Orga why don't you move aside so Sven and I can take care of this trash,'' said Coza.

Orga moved aside as told since they are higher rank than him. Zack quickly step back and pull out his Kodachi to defend himself. ''If you guys think I'm going to be easy to take down you better think again!''

''Coza there no need for both of us to fight someone weak as Zack I'll be the one to take him out,'' said Sven.

''Oh yea let's see you try!,'' Zack replied as he rush toward Sven at full speed. Sven quickly evaded Zack's attack and pulled out his sword.

Zack was just about to strike until he felt a steel blade pierced his back. The woman pulled the blade out Zack's back quickly so she can deliver the final blow.

''I'm sorry it turned out like this Mr. Azrael, but I cannot afford to have you here seeing you are a wanted criminal,''Meer said and deliver the final blow to his stomach.

''You bastard!,'' Zack said as he fell to the ground cover in blood.

''Meer you stole my prey!,'' Sven Shouted.

''I did? Ah thats right the reason I came down here is to inform you guys that the ladies are here so I was wondering can you keep them company till Mudie get back?,'' asked Meer.

''Sure, but Meer before we go what are you going to do about Zack he isn't dead just yet,'' answered Sven.

Meer smile as usual and told them she'll take care of Zack while they're keeping the ladies company. Sven and others left afterward leaving Meer alone with Zack. '' Zack what on earth was you thinking trying to fight a high ranking Phantom member? and even if you could beat Sven then what would be your next move to escape from this place?,'' asked Meer.

''Meer are you going to talk to Mr. Azrael to death?,'' asked Rau.

''Of course not I was just going to sent him to the laboratory as you instructed,'' said Meer.

''Well seem our prey has falling unconscious Meer let's get Zack to the laboratory before he die,'' Rau answered. Rau put Zack on a carrier that was hidden from Sven and others and took him to the laboratory

Rau couldn't wait till he can operate on Zack and see how much Kira gained over the years. ''_Kira let's see how much you gained in five year, and see if are worthy in being the ultimate seed user if you disappoint me I will have to kill you if you do.''_

**Cagalli's Mansion.**

**In Kira's room.**

Lacus has been worrying about Kira since he being sleeping in his bed for thirty minutes, her mother told her he'll be alright but she wouldn't never leave his side. Lacus softly rub Kira's cheek she hated seeing him wrapped up in bandaged and hope he doesn't get injure again.

Kira woke up only to see a pair of sad sapphire eyes looking at him he could tell Lacus been by his side the entire time while he was asleep, but he also felt deeply hurt she had go through that. ''Lacus are you okay from what happen earlier?''

Lacus smiled no matter how bad Kira's condition is he always put her first before himself. ''Silly I should be the one asking you that is your wounds fully heal now?''

''Yeah wasn't it Stellar the one who used regeneration gel?,'' Kira asked taking off the bandages to see if his wounds are heal.

''Yeah it didn't take Stellar long to put regeneration gel on your wounds and bandaged you up. After Kira took off the bandages there were not one scratch on him as if he was never wounded. ''Kira the regeneration technology is amazing I never would of thought your wounds will be heal in a short amount of time, I can't imagine how much money this will bring you before this year is over,'' said Lacus.

''Well we are living in the future and this also mean trouble for you as the future owner of Eternal,'' answered Kira.

''Not really since we will be marry later in the future and but for now I will like for you to travel with me to the orphanages I have set up all over the world and to make a strong bond between our companies,'' Lacus said with a smile.

Kira's face went pale he wonder on how many orphanages Lacus have set up around the world. Lacus saw Kira's pale face and wonder if he feeling okay to go out anywhere. ''Kira if you not feeling well you should stay here in bed until you are better.''

''Nah I'm fine by the way where are the others?,'' asked Kira.

''Everyone is down stairs waiting for you to wake up,'' answered Lacus.

''I see, Lacus are sure you feeling better after what Zack tried to do to you and your family?,'' asked Kira.

Lacus sit next to Kira on the bed and lean her head on his shoulder. ''Kira it wasn't your fault no one knew Zack would try to pulled what he did today, but what matter most to me is that you came and saved me and my family.''

''Well Lacus don't worry about Zack anymore I'm pretty sure I know where's he going. If possible I will like for you to stay here for another night if that okay with you?,'' asked Kira.

Lacus's eyes sparkle like a little girl going to a candy store. ''Sure I would love to and when you get back from the Witch's hunt(Mudie's mansion) we're going to stay up all night watching romantic movies,'' answered Lacus.

Kira chuckled he loves when Lacus acts like a little girl, but wasn't sure if he could do another all nighters. ''Lacus why don't we stay up till 3:30 in the morning I think that more than enough time and beside I have a lot of work to do tomorrow.''

''Kira that not long enough please let's stay up till 5:00 in the morning you don't really have to work, and not mention you can go to work anytime of the day,'' Lacus said giving Kira the puppy dog eyes.

Kira couldn't resist Lacus puppy dog eyes. ''Okay you win Lacus'' Kira suddenly felt a present he normally couldn't feel ''_Is it Rey''_ he thought. Kira look out his window, and saw the blond male waving at him with a smile on his face it was definitely Rey that gave him that feeling.

''Who's that I never seen him before?,'' asked Lacus walking doing stairs with Kira.

**Down Stairs.**

Athrun was telling Cagalli and Miyuki what happen at Blue Hill while Shinn was praising Stellar for beaten Clotho. Stellar didn't care for Shinn's praising her she wanted to know when is he going to break up with Conille or is he just wasting her time. ''Shinn you can stop praising me now defeating someone who is weak as him isn't worth praising I knew I was going to win before the fight even started.''

Shinn lost his temper with Stellar he tried everything to pleased her, but she wouldn't never give him a chance and she even ignored him when he was talking to her. Shinn fail to realize Stellar were taking the whole situation serious to avoid been in pain again. ''Stellar why are you so damn stuck up I told you I am going leave to Conille, but you could at least open up to me and start talking to me a little. But no you can't even do that if I started a conversation with you always find a way to put me down I am sick of you acting this way toward me!''

Living room became very quiet as they saw the anger in Stellar's eyes taking over. ''Shinn you think I'm stuck up because I won't talk to you and I shoot down your conversation! Well get use to it I'm not going to believe anything you say until I see it happen. You say you will leave Conille, but I haven't heard anything about you actually doing it!''

''Shinn why don't you just call Conille and tell her it over how hard is that?,'' asked Miyuki.

''It because Shinn isn't telling us the full story sure he could call Conille and end the relationship, but he doesn't want to do that. What Shinn failed to realize about Stellar she's taking this a lot serious than he is and she not going to rush into another relationship so soon,'' answered Kira walking down stairs.

''Shut up Kira! The reason why I haven't called it off with Conille because she's never answer her cell or house when I called,'' answered Shinn.

''Well there no need for you to get mad just prove Stellar wrong and grain her trust again,'' said Kira.

Kira went to the front door to let Rey and Yuki in, Cagalli follow him to the front door being nosy he open the door and greeted them before letting them in. ''Kira who are these guys?,'' asked Cagalli.

''You sure are nosy today I'll explain once we back in the living room,'' said Kira. Rey and Yuki follow Kira back to the living room once they got there Cagalli offered them a seat.

Miyuki became angry that her brother didn't notice her when he walked in and hit him on the head for that.''So you're not going to say hi to your little sister after we haven't seen each other in ten years?''

''Ow M-Miyuki what are you doing here?'' Rey signed if he had knew his sister were staying at Cagalli's place he would had never come. Rey apologized to his his sister and then introduced to himself to everyone that didn't know him.

''Kira I only here on business so don't expect me to stay long. These papers I have here is about every Blue Cosmos Leader and what they done in the past up till now. However, if you want this information from me you will have to pay me three hundred million dollars,'' said Rey.

Kira took the papers from Rey to verify it while Cagalli and others were been nosy by looking at the papers as well.

''I can't believe Yuma and his father are Blue Cosmos Leader I'm so glad I didn't marry that idiot,'' said Cagalli.

''And not to mention Sai and Zack are on the list as well which mean these papers are right,'' said Athrun.

''Kira, Sara's father is on the list as well I feel bad for her,'' said Lacus.

''Zack's family is pretty much done for now his father is even on here,'' said Miyuki.

Kira was surprise how accurate the information is and figured Rey must of been working with Zack until his business went bad. ''So Rey you must been working with Blue Cosmos for you to have information accurate as this?''

''I been making black technology for Blue Cosmos, but Zack was alway too busy trying to please Lacus that he forgot that he owe me money for that and look what happen,'' answered Rey.

''I see, Stellar write out a three hundred million dollars check and give it to Rey,'' said Kira. Stellar did as she was told and gave the check to Rey.

''Thank you for your business. Kira I know I shouldn't ask you this in front of your family and friends, but are you coming back to Phantom Pain?,'' asked Rey.

'' Yes but it's only temporary I can't stay with Phantom Pain forever I'm the new leader of Dark Hand starting tomorrow,'' answered Kira.

''I understand, even though you're back temporary it good to have you back there some things you need to set straight that you left undone. Miyuki you better stay out of trouble and Cagalli thank you for letting me do business in your home it been a pleasure in meeting all of you,'' Rey said before leaving.

''Kira is Rey a friend of Mudie too?,'' asked Lacus.

Yeah Rey join Phantom Pain around the time I was there well I talk to you guys later I'm going to take a hot bath I smell like blood,'' said Kira.

Kira got up from his seat to go up stairs until Amy stop him. ''Kira you have some more visitors that want to see you.''

''Kira I'm back I just talked to my father he said if you don't expose him as one of the Blue Cosmos leaders he will pay fifteen billion dollar right now,'' said Sara. Everyone eyes widen they wonder if Kira would take the offer or not.

''Sara tell your father I'll take that offer and one more thing why did you bring Yuna here I already know he a Blue Cosmos Leader too?,'' asked Kira.

Yuna got on his hands and knees he had to do whatever it takes not to go to prison. ''Kira I'll pay you whatever amount you want I can't afford to go to prison.

Kira smile he already had the price point set for Yuna now he had to see if his father is willing to pay as well. ''Well if you don't want to go to prison you have to pay me forty billion dollar tonight and what about your father is he willing to pay too,'' asked Kira.

''I tried to talked with my father, but he's too stubborn to pay up and lock himself in one of the Blue Cosmos buildings. And as for Zack's father he's not going to pay either he's going fight to the death,'' said Yuna.

''Kira here your key to your car and if you don't mind I would like to keep my job as your personal assistant if that okay with you,'' said Sara.

''Sure I don't mind since Blue Cosmos is no longer a problem anymore after this Blue Cosmos mess is over with we will be very busy with Project J I would like for you to come over tomorrow to get the papers on that,'' answered Kira.

**In Kira's room.**

Sara and Yuna left afterward while everyone else watch tv and discuss what happen today. Kira took him a quick shower and lay down on his bed while Lacus sat next to him watching tv. He wonder what Lacus thinks of him after she saw him make a deal with two former Blue Cosmos members. ''Lacus do you think I a bad person for making a deal with Yuna and Sara's father?''

Lacus gently rub Kira's head she couldn't help, but wonder why he felt guilty every time she see him do something bad. ''Kira I'm behind you 100 percent what you do with Blue Cosmos and Phantom Pain is none of my business as long as you don't get hurt. Kira can you promise me you won't lose control of yourself while you with Mudie when you came to rescue me earlier I saw the evil in your eyes you been hiding it from us that why I wouldn't leave your side when you kept telling me to.''

''Thanks Lacus I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable, and don't worry I won't lose control of myself again like I did back at Blue Hill,'' said Kira.

''That good to hear but I'm be leaving you now so you can get your rest, and I'll come back to wake you up if Mudie show up,'' Lacus answer turning the lights off in Kira's room.

**In the kitchen.**

Athrun, Cagalli and Miyuki were having their own little chat in the kitchen while Shinn and the others were watching tv in the living room. Lacus sat next to Cagalli in a sad mood wondering why Kira thinks she's too innocent for him to do his business around her. ''Lacus are you okay you seems a little sad?,'' asked Athrun.

''Well Kira doesn't like doing his DH business around me and feels bad afterward,'' said Lacus. Miyuki was just about to explain the reason until the door bell ring. Amy told Cagalli she'll go check while they keep talking.

''Well Lacus you can't blame Kira you are too innocent any normal person would be like that if they have someone like you around. ''All I can say is give it time till Kira get use to having you around whenever he does his DH business and I'm glad you didn't get rape no woman deserve that,''said Miyuki.

Miyuki's word make Lacus feel a lot better. ''Miyuki thank you for your kind words it mean a lot to me,''Lacus said.

''Excuse me Cagalli but I want to let you know Kira's date is here to pick him up, and I will be informing him as well , ''Amy said before leaving.

**In the living room**.

Lacus went to the living room with her friends to see Mudie for the first time. Mudie smile when she saw Lacus walk in from the kitchen she waiting for this day to come. Cagalli became disgusted with Mudie after seeing her with a bikini, and wonder where she going to take her brother. ''So you Mudie, so can you tell us where are you going to take my brother looking like that?''said Cagalli.

Mudie smirk, I think what I got on is normal considering this is what people wear to the beach. I'm set up a surprise beach party for Kira since his friends and myself haven't seen him in years.''

''So how long will Kira be staying at this beach party and do we have to pick him up or are you bringing back?'' Lacus asked joining the conservation.

''The party will be over around two in the morning and I will be bringing him back home. Lacus don't worry I'll make sure my boyfriend come home safe and satisfy,'' Mudie answered with a smile.

Lacus flinch but she wouldn't let Mudie get to her instead she had to fight back. ''That good to hear because it would be bad if Kira didn't get his enjoyment as you know some people are not good as their parties.''

Mudie chuckle a little she were quite furious at what Lacus said to her. ''Believe me Kira won't be _disappointed but you seen to have a little to offer I can't see how he get any enjoyment from you.''_

_T_hat made Lacus a little angry she didn't why she keep responding to Mudie, but for some reason she couldn't stop. ''I definitely can't see how Kira gets any enjoyment from you with that plastic body of yours I'm guessing it must be the medication he's using.''

''Say what!'' Mudie was shock to hear Lacus said her body is made of plastic. ''Everything on my body is 100 percent natural don't hate because you're no longer with Kira just accept your defeat!''

Lacus chuckle. ''Okay whatever help you sleeps at night but we all know the truth who Kira really loves.''

Amy came down stairs from Kira's room. ''Miss Holcroft Kira will be ready in five minutes so just wait a little longer.''

''Sure'' said Mudie. Conille notices Shinn been quite the entire time and decided to tease him. ''Shinn are you okay over there you been very quiet.''

Shinn started to sweat he wasn't sure if he could call it off with Conille. ''I'm fine there nothing wrong with me.'' Cagalli got piss at Shinn for not even attempt to called it off with Conille. ''Shinn don't you have something to tell Conille?!''

Conille got up from her seat and sat on Shinn lap which surprise everyone except Stellar. ''Shinn what do you have to tell me and will you be coming with me to the party?''

Shinn took a breath. ''Conille it's over!'' Shinn answered finally letting it out. Conille laughed at Shinn's comment since he been saying that for years. ''Shinn how many times are you going to say that, you do this every time and we end up making love the same day. Don't forget we have a child together because of this so are you serious or are you just playing again?''

This surprise everyone include Stellar, but she shove it off while Cagalli lost her temper. ''Shinn what in the hell was you thinking did you think Stellar would go back-- Shinn cut Cagalli off.

''Stellar had no right to leave the country she should had talked to me first to hear my side of the story, but she didn't instead she went to live with your brother in America for five years. She was the one who betray me by fucking Kira all those years, and then she came back as if it never happen I wanted her to feel the worst pain possible. However, the bitch wouldn't even open up to me I figured Kira must had told her to be cautious figuring I was up to something.''

Stellar decided to explain the real reason why she been acting cold toward Shinn. ''Shinn you such a dumb ass did you really think I was going to run back into your ams? because I never intended to do that in the first place, I only did that to see how much you were going to lie to me before the truth came out although I did not know you had a child. While I was with Kira I sent some DH members to check up on you, and after I read the report it confirmed you were still with Conille and that was before I even touched Kira.''

''I see so you've been spying on me so let ask you this Stellar what were you and Kira talking about giving their former lovers another chance?,'' Shinn asked. Shinn only asked this question to hurt Lacus he just want to hurt someone at this point since Stellar didn't fall for the trap.

''If you really want to know Shinn I wanted to give Lacus another chance, but Stellar suggested in using that to throw you off guard and it worked. Shinn, Stellar even gave you a hint that she wasn't going back with you remember she told you she wasn't giving you another chance before we got to the reception and at the reception she gave you only another chance, however she never open up to you.,'' Kira answered walking down the stairs.

Shinn were so furious that he went outside while Conille follow after. Mudie found out about lot of things, but there was nothing she could do about it so she stayed quiet. Kira walked up to Lacus and her a kiss on the cheek before he went with Mudie. ''Are you ready to go?,'' asked Kira.

Mudie smile and ignore Kira kissed Lacus on the cheek. ''Of course I am it took you long enough.''

Kira said his goodbyes and told his sister not stay up waiting for him before he left with Mudie. Miyuki who been quiet the entire time decide speak about the current situation. ''Luna whatever plans my father tells you do not tell Shinn he'll most likely tell Conille.''

Luna who been a close friend of Shinn couldn't believe what took place. ''You don't have to tell me that and I'm just surprise he had that much hatred for Kira and Stellar.''

''That usually happen when you love a person more than you should. Miyuki notice Lacus has been quiet since Kira left and wonder if she okay. ''Lacus are you okay it must be hard for you seeing another woman come in here and take Kira away from you?''

''No it just when I looked into Mudie's eyes I feel like she's a combination of myself and Flay. Mudie didn't even get mad when Kira kissed me on the cheek instead she smile,'' answered Lacus.

''Well if you do think about you're right but I wouldn't worry too much about it,'' said Miyuki.

''Lacus don't worry it obvious my brother wants to be with you, and once he gets his cure for his condition he will come back to you,'' Cagalli said softly.

''Thanks Cagalli I going to rest a little while today since it been a long day,'' Lacus replied before going to Kira's room.

_**In Mudie's limo.**_

_Shinn blame Kira for everything that happened to him and wants nothing but revenge.____ ''Kira I swear I will make sure you never end up with Lacus she deserve someone much better than you!,'' Shinn said mentally._

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be about Mudie and Kira date and later Rau will have Zack to fight Kira until he turn back into Yamato. Lacus will turn Kira back to normal after she find out how talk to Yamato without getting kill by him. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny or Stargazer.**

**Thank to all who review. **

Chapter 13

**Mudie's Mansion.**

Kira has been enjoying himself at the beach party since he arrive he never would of thought he would have so much fun. Mudie has been enjoying herself as well she didn't expect Kira to open up to her so quickly, she had a good time dancing with him. Kira got himself something to drink from the bartender at the counter, and went to sit down for a little while with Mudie.

Coza saw Kira and Mudie having their own little conversation and went over to talk to them. ''Well look at what we here you guys has been getting along well tonight, Kira if it get too good you can alway take Mudie to her room.

Kira chuckle, Coza remind him so much of what Dearka would say whenever he was around Lacus. ''Coza I might do that later on tonight after I get my full enjoyment from the party. I see you will have your hands full tonight considering you have two ladies to take care of.''

Mudie blush at thought of been with Kira later on tonight, and she thought Coza is a pig when it comes to ladies. ''Coza you're such a pig have you ever consider having one woman for once instead of two?!''

Coza is more of a ladies man and would often be seen with two ladies whenever there a party. ''Mudie are you trying to ruin a man's dream of having two ladies. ''You better be lucky Kira is good as he is so you wouldn't need two men and, Kira did you know when you left Mudie she cried like a little girl saying she never date another man again.''

Kira laugh he couldn't imagine Mudie crying over him. ''Coza you got to be kidding me right? Did you have too much to drink?'' Mudie made Coza leave before he tell Kira anymore embarrassing stories.

''Mudie that was rude Coza was only lighting up the mood and I found out you is sensitive,'' said Kira. Mudie didn't want Kira to know she's sensitive and thought he will use that against her one day. ''Coza is such a joker he only did that for you to laugh at me.''

Kira put arm around Mudie's waist and pull her closer to him. ''What wrong with me knowing you're sensitive I already know now, so there no need for you to hide anything,'' he replied kissing her on the lips. Mudie could feel her inside burning with passion from the kiss Kira is giving her, she couldn't take it anymore and deepen the kiss.

Kira didn't want things to get out of control and made Mudie stop. Mudie didn't want to stop then she realize they wasn't the only ones in the dancing room, but nobody didn't care what they was doing since everyone is doing the same thing or dancing. '' Oh Kira I'm sorry I got carried away it just that it been a long time since we kiss.''

Kira wonder if Mudie dated another guy beside him while he was away. ''Mudie have you ever dated another guy beside me?''

''No I didn't want to date other guys because I was too infatuated with you even after you left Orb you could say I'm the same as Lacus when it comes loyalty. Kira sign he hope there were another guy around so he could use that to his advantage, but now he'll have to keep acting like he love her and it were already becoming pain in the ass for him.

Mudie notice it was eleven O' clock which leaves her three hours left alone with Kira before he goes back home. ''Kira let take a walk on the beach and also have our last drink for the night.''

Kira knew he couldn't afford to have another strong beverage since he felt a little tipsy. ''Okay, but make sure the beverage isn't a strong one I can't handle another one of those.''

''Sure,'' Mudie said getting up from her seat to get their beverages.

**At the counter.**

Jack who is the bartender has been serving Mudie's guests for a long time and is well known by the guests. Jack also does bad things from time to time whenever Mudie or her father asks him to, but it didn't bother him too much since he got use to doing it over the years. As Mudie came to his counter with a smirk on her face he figure she were up to no good. ''So Mudie you here for another drink? I'm surprise you and Kira are still sober after drinking so much tonight.''

''Well we may have been drinking a lot tonight, but we know our limits. This will be our last drinks for the night, and can you put that new drug in Kira's drink,'' said Mudie.

Jack hated doing this to Kira since they are good friends, but he couldn't disobey Mudie and hope for the best. ''Mudie it will take a while before it'll work, I suggest you take Kira for a walk on the beach so he won't suspect nothing.''

After Mudie receive the beverages she went back to the private table where Kira were sitting.

**At the private table.**

''Kira here your drink,'' Mudie said smiling. All Mudie have to do now is wait till the drug started working before she can have her way with Kira.

''Thanks,'' answered Kira. Kira took his glass and drank half of it, only three hours left before he can go home so far so good he thought.

''Kira let's take a walk on the beach before you go back home.'' said Mudie.

''If you have parties as good as this I would not mind coming to them, and I also having a great time so far,'' Kira answer with a smile. Kira took Mudie's hand and went outside toward the sandy beach.

**In the laboratory.**

Zack finally regain conscious and soon realize he were lock up in a cage. ''Where the hell am I?!,'' he shouted. Meer came back from the party to check up on Zack to see if he have awaken yet, and to her surprise he were up.

''So you're finally woke up how do you feel?,'' asked Meer.

Zack was too stunned to talk he thought Lacus had change her appearance to get back at him. ''Lacus don't you think I'm going to let you get away with stabling me in my back. Once I get out of this cage I'm going to kick your ass!''

Meer hated it when people think she Lacus. ''Look here you dumb ass I'm not Lacus, that woman is my younger sister!''

This surprise Zack even more he never knew Lacus had a older sister, and wonder why he haven't seen her before. ''Why haven't I met you before?''

''My name is Meer and the reason why you haven't met me because my family doesn't know I exist,'' answered Meer. Zack thought that Lacus's mother had to know she gave birth to a older child, and for her not to know is impossible.

''Meer I don't know what happen in the past that would make you say that, but I met your family, and they are good loving people,'' said Zack.

''How can someone like you can sit here and say that, you even tried to rape my sister and your cover is blown thank to your lust for Lacus,'' answered Meer. Zack knew that all too well, however he felt sorry for Meer and had to help her out.

''I know what I did was wrong I love Lacus from the bottom of my heart, but having another man take her away from me drove me mad. Kira doesn't deserve to be with Lacus, but for some reason your sister can never stop loving him and now they are together. Meer you can't let your hatred drive you mad and make you into something you're not.''

''So you saying I should stop with what I'm doing and see my family?,'' asked Meer.

''If you don't you will turn into a miserable person or you might end up like me. However I know I'm done for, I don't even know why I'm telling you this but something in my heart told me to.''

''Thank you Zack,'' said Meer. Meer left to go see her sister and to apologize to Cagalli for interfering in her relationship. Zack notice someone were watching him. ''I know you watching me so on come out!''

Zack's eyes widen when he saw it was Rau who was hiding. ''What the hell why aren't you dead, and you are the one was who controlling Meer?!''

Rau smirk. ''Humanity didn't want me to die and that why I'm here today. You are right it was I who was manipulated Meer her role is now over, and now you have new role to fulfill.''

''What you're saying is nonsense no one would want you alive after you kill hundreds of people, and whatever you're scheming I will not be part of it!''

Rau smiled he knew he had Zack right where he wanted him. ''Zack I only here to help you I can even get you together with Mudie(Rau has no intention in to doing that). However, your life is over now because of Kira Yamato he took Lacus away from you and now world wants you dead, but I can change that if you work together with me.''

Zack became in rage at the thought of Kira and wanted his revenge. ''Rau what do I have to do I will do anything to get out of this cage?!''

''Well I want you to kill Kira Yamato, and if you can pull this off Mudie will be your for the taking. If you disagree with me I will kill you, and have your body thrown into a river,''said Rau.

Zack agree with Rau's plan to fight Kira and, soon after Rau let him out of his cage. Rau gave Zack some new clothes so he would get rid of his blood stain clothes. ''Rau where are we going from here and when do I get to fight Kira?'' asked Zack.

''Don't worry Kira will come to us after he done with Mudie for the night and while he's busy with her I'll can teach you the basic on how to use your new abilities at the special place we're going to.''

Zack didn't say anything else to Rau and just follow him to the place their going to. While Zack were walking with Rau he remember how Kira took everything from him if only he hasn't come back to Orb then everything could have remain as there were. Zack knew he couldn't go back and live a normal life style since he is a wanted man. Although he is going to make sure he kill Kira, so that neither of them would end up with Lacus.

**On the Sandy Beach.**

Kira and Mudie has been enjoying their time together neither one of them would have thought it will go so well. Kira had got use to acting like he love Mudie, but also knew it only take one screw up for her to turn back to her old self. Kira figure if he can keep Mudie calm and, happy then he will do whatever it takes. For one thing, Kira wouldn't how to worry about Mudie spying on him if she trust him.

Mudie didn't want the night to end, Kira actually gave her a wonderful date. Mudie had a wonderful time playing with him on the beach and, whenever she tried to kiss Kira he wouldn't turn her down like he did in the past. Mudie wonder why Kira is acting so nice to her all of a sudden, she asked Kira for a piggyback ride and they began walking further away from the mansion. ''Kira do you still hate me for what I did to you in the past even though we having a good time tonight I can't help but wonder.''

Kira was waiting for Mudie to say those words so he can put her doubt to rest. ''I used to hate you for the things you did to me and my friends, on my way back to Orb I made a promise to myself to forgive those that cause me problems. Even though you tried to breaks up my sister and friends relationship they remain strong, and stayed together except for Shinn and Stellar which is natural since everything doesn't turn out the way you want it to. So Mudie I'm going to give you a chance to be my girlfriend, but if you try to mess with my sister or my friends our relationship will be over, all I want from you is honestly.''

Mudie were so happy to hear this now because she doesn't how to worry about Lacus trying to mess with Kira when she is not around. ''I can agree to that so what do you want to do after walking on the beach because everyone is leaving going to the hotel?''

Kira know the party started around seven O' clock, and figure it will end at twelve thirty which is f_ifteen minutes away. ''So if the party end at twelve thirty why am I leaving at two O' clock in the morning, and did you pay for everyone to get a room at the hotel?''_

_Mudie blush. ''Kira you sure are dense aren't you the reason I'm taking you home at that time because there something I would like to do with you. As for my friends I having my chauffeurs to take them to the hotel. I can't have them driving drunk to the hotel, and they won't have to worry about paying for their room since I paid for everything.''_

Kira were quite surprise Mudie was kind enough to take care of her friends, but she could of let them drive there drunk like she usually do. ''Mudie you change you will never care about anybody well being, but yourself I hope to see more of your kindness. Well let's get back to the Mansion I walked far enough.''

Kira let Mudie down and they began walking back to the mansion holding hands. On their way there they met up with Sven who have a very pretty young lady with him. Kira and Mudie was shock to see Sven with a lady they have thought for sure he would never get a date since he always act anti-social.

''This a huge surprise who is this Sven?,'' asked Kira.

''This is Yume we been talking all night, and it all thanks to Coza who introduced her to me,'' answered Sven. Mudie and Kira greeted Yume while she did the same, the group talk until they arrive at the parking lot where they had to separate. ''Well Kira I'll see you and Mudie tomorrow, and you better make sure you treat her right!''

''Don't worry I'll make sure Mudie happy tonight,'' answered Kira. Sven took Yume home while Kira went inside the mansion with Mudie.

**Cagalli's mansion.**

Meer finally made it to Cagalli's place, her heart couldn't stop beating fearing her sister and family won't accept her. Meer knock on the door a few times, and soon after Amy came to the door. ''Oh my you look just like Lacus are you here to see her?''

''Yes I'm her older sister can you tell Lacus to come to the door?'' said Meer. Amy told Meer to come inside to see her sister, but Meer refuse feeling that she didn't have no right to step in Cagalli's house after what she did to them. Amy grew tired of Meer refusing to come inside and force her inside the house.

**In the living room.**

Lacus force everyone to watch romantic movies with her while Kira is away since he will be coming home late tonight. Athrun were bore and mad since he miss his favorite tv show, and notice his soon to be wife is mad as well. ''Cagalli how long do we have to watch this, we been watching this romantic stuff for three hours now.''

''This is all your fault if you haven't open your big mouth we wouldn't be watching this junk, and we can't tell her to cut it off since she is sensitive. Who ever is at the door I hope Amy bring that person inside or we'll all die from boredom,'' answered Cagalli.

''Lacus you have a relative here saying she's your older sister, but she is very nervous about coming in here,'' said Amy. Lacus know she is the only child and wonder if this is some kind of trick. Meer slowly walked in the living room where she saw everyone looking at her in shock. ''Who are you and are you really my older sister?! Lacus asked still couldn't believe they look so much alike. Athrun wanted to die the moment he saw Meer walk in, and he knew once Cagalli hear her name it will get ugly.

''My name is Meer Campbell, and yes I am your older sister I was born two years before you,'' answered Meer. Cagalli quickly remember the named Meer and figured the reason why she was nervous because she tried ruin her relationship with Athrun.

Meer saw Cagalli walking toward her, she knew this is Athrun soon to be wife and figured she know who she is. Cagalli notice Meer is scared of what she might do to her although she realize knocking her out isn't going to changed what happed in the past. ''Meer I really want to knock you out for trying to ruin my relationship, but you know what I won't step down to your level and do that because I'm a much better person then you.''

Meer apologize to Cagalli and she accepted it. Everyone wonder what made Meer come to see Lacus after all these years. ''Meer what made you come to see me, and why haven't you seen our parents if you really are my sister.''

Meer was just about to explain everything until Grace and Siegel walked in. Grace came to Cagalli's place to give Lacus some clothes for the night, and after being let in by Amy she saw another woman who like her daughter. ''Excuse me but who are you and why do you look like my daughter Lacus?''

''Well it's because Lacus is my younger sister although my hair is black, but its original color is pink, when I was a baby I was kidnapped and raise by a killer until I was old enough to take of myself,'' answered Meer.

Grace and Seigel couldn't believe Meer sound, and talk just like Lacus but it were to be expected since they are sisters. However, Grace and Siegel wanted to know who kidnapped Meer when she was a baby and why was she set free to come here. ''Meer who was it that kidnapped you, and why did they let you go free knowing you can put them in jail, and did they molested you when you was a child?! Grace asked in a worry tone.

Meer felt a warmth in her heart that she never felt before and knew it was from her real mother. ''It was Rau who kidnapped me and I were never molested when I was a child. The reason I was set free is because Rau failed to make me a killer as it was too hard for him to understand me.''

Lacus wonder why her parents never told her she had a sister. Mother why didn't you and father tell me I had a older sister?''

''Lacus it was too sad to mention it to you, but since we now know it was Rau who kidnapped Meer I will tell you what happen. When your mother gave birth to Meer she was sent to her room to rest, and then later that night there were a loud explosion that kill all the babies in the hospital. After hearing the explosion Grace ran out of her room fearing something bad happen to her baby, but when she got there to the hallway all the staffs, mothers, doctor and nurses were already dead. Our baby were no where to be found, and your mother were the sole survivor of that tragedy.''

''You're telling me Rau kill all those people including babies that couldn't even defend themselves just to cover up a kidnapping of one baby?! That insane Rau is going to be a problem if he isn't kill I bet if Mudie doesn't end up with Kira we will see another tragedy!'' said Athrun. Grace and Seigel wonder where was Kira since they haven't seen him since the kidnapping took place.

''Lacus where Kira at is he still sleep?,'' asked Grace. Lacus didn't want her mother to know what is going on, and decided not to tell her the truth. However, Meer told her before she could say anything. Grace and Seigel were furious that Kira would go on a date with another woman after what happen to Lacus.

Lacus quickly explain Kira's situation and that Rau is behind this as well. Seigel and Grace realize as long as Rau is alive there is no happiness for Lacus and the others.

''Well it was nice meeting all of you, but I will be leaving now there somewhere I how to be at,'' said Meer.

''Meer where are you going at this time of night can't you go in morning?,'' asked Grace.

''No I have to go to the underworld Rau is planing to turn Kira back into Yamato by having Zack to fight him, and if he succeed his mission will be complete,'' answered Meer. Everyone were surprise that Rau know that Kira Hibiki and Kira Yamato are two different people while Grace and Seigel have no clue about it.

''Auel we are leaving and Meer you're coming with us to show us how to get there. Seigel I want you to call Gilbert, and tell him we found one of the underworld arena that Phantom use to fight at,''said Stellar.

''Someone better tell me the full stories to what is going on here!,'' said Grace. Athrun told Grace he will tell her, and Seigel everything on their way there. Everyone left the mansion heading to the underworld except for Miyuki who was listening to everything from her room.

**In Miyuki' room.**

''Father did you hear all of that, it seem Rau is behind everything and if he isn't stop we're going to have some major problems,'' said Miyuki. Gilbert knew things are starting to get serious, and if Rau have his way there was no telling how dangerous he will become if he has someone like Yamato on his side. ''Miyuki I will be leaving now to join up with the others we can't let Rau have someone as powerful as Kira on his side, stay in your room and, keep me updated on the current situation.''

Miyuki hung up the phone and went back to her computer monitor to watch Kira. Miyuki have a black star following Kira everywhere he goes this device allow her to hear and see what's going on through her computer monitor and to learn more about Mudie although she learn a lot then she expected. Miyuki grin now she have to see how things play out before she make her move on Kira, and if everything goes according to plan Lacus should be able to stop Yamato.

**The Underworld.**

The underworld is a place where all types of killers meet up to get their chance in the Phantom ranks and do business. Mudie, Shani, Coza and Sven are not true Phantom members this is because they haven't master their abilities yet. Clotho and Orga are the only Pain members which is the lowest rank in the organization, Rey and Conille are the only two out of the group that became true Phantom members and their skills are top notch.

In order for a killer to become a Phantom member they must fight in a ring and beat 1,000 opponents without losing a single match, and each fighter undergo a body enhancement for better performance. However, as it stand now there are totally five Phantom members included Rey and Conille, and the other three are unknown. Rau need a total of ten Phantom members to complete his goal, and he will do everything possible to achieve that.

Kira made it to the underworld after his date with Mudie was over. He went through the crowd of people that were placing their bets on the next fight. On his way to Rau's room he saw Conille standing against the wall and wonder what she's doing here. ''Conille what you doing here aren't you suppose to be at home with your child and where is Shinn?''

Conille didn't like how things is going with Rau's plan and decided to warn Kira. ''Kira, Rau is going to make you fight Zack so be careful and don't fall for his tricks. Shinn is around here somewhere but I wouldn't talk to him if I were you.''

Kira were graceful for Conille telling him this. ''Thanks Conille for telling me this now I know what to expect to happen when I see Rau.''

''You welcome Kira as a friend I felt I should tell you this, and one more thing Rau has made Zack stronger to fight on the same level as you so you better watch out,'' said Conille.

Kira didn't like to hear this, but should had expected Rau to do this considering he is only interested in his Seed. After Conille got finish talking to Kira she went home to go to sleep, while Kira went to main office.

**In the main office room.**

Rau was waiting patiently for Kira in the office so he can get things started after a few minutes he finally walk into the building. ''Kira it took you a while to get here so how did your date go with my niece?''

Kira gave Rau a evil glare for forcing him to date Mudie. ''Our date went very well we had a great time together. Rau why don't you get straight to the subject because you didn't called me here just to ask me that.''

Rau smirked he couldn't wait to see Kira's fight with Zack and how much he gain in the last few years. ''You right I didn't call you just to ask you that, I called you here to discuss about Zack's situation.''

''Look Rau if you got Zack fighting I'm going to have him arrested soon so just hand him over!,'' said Kira.

''But what if Zack refuse to be arrested will you kill him just to put him in prison?,'' Rau asked smiling.

Kira knew this what Rau wanted him to do and went along with it. ''If Zack refuse to be arrested then I will have no choice but to kill him.''

''If your going to fight Zack go over to the room next to this one and change into the outfit I have just for you,'' answered Rau.

Kira left the Office to change however he already knew it was a Phantom outfit in the next room, but he didn't have anything else to fight in and had to bare with it until he beat Zack.

**In the resting area.**

Zack just won his three hundred match after the fight was over he went back to the resting area. ''Damn I never thought these guys would be so easy to beat I just need two hundred more wins and I'll called it a quits for the night.''

Rau walked into the resting area to speak to Zack. ''I see you're progressing well can you fight one more match and finish the rest tomorrow night?''

''Rau I'm going to keep fighting until I reach five hundred and these guys I am fighting are weaklings, and with the new abilities I receive from you I will become a Phantom in no time.''

Rau smirked he knew Zack is getting over confident and that what he wanted. ''Zack since you are in the three hundred ranks there a special person to come test your strength if you lose it won't count against you, but if you win it will put you in the five hundred ranks.''

This news was joy to Zack's ears before Rau said anything else to him, he immediately ran back to the fighting ring.

''Perfect, Zack you are such a tool I can't wait to see you explode in hatred when you found out it's Kira who you will be fighting and good luck to you,'' Rau said while laughing going back to his office.

**In the fighting area.**

The moment Zack ran back out to the crowd they started to cheer for him he is the favorite for winning the next match against his next opponent. The crowd quickly calm down after they saw Zack's opponent was a black Phantom they knew how the fight was going to end, but it didn't matter to Zack he just wants to beat the black Phantom fast as possible to get in the five hundred ranks.

The bell ring and the fight between Kira and Zack begin. Zack quickly went in for the attack using his amazing new speed, but Kira grabbed Zack's fist and stop in his tracks. ''Zack you have a well built body with amazing speed, however that will not be enough to defeat me,'' Kira answer throwing Zack away from him.

Zack couldn't let his rage get to him and had to focus if he want to win the fight. He charged Kira again using different style fighting technique, but no matter what he did Kira blocked all his attacks.

Kira laughed he thought for sure Zack would give him a lot of trouble, but he should had known better. ''Give up Zack all your attacks are useless against me and, you will never become a Phantom with skills such as yours.''

Zack still didn't want to give up after he came so far he could not find any openings that he can use against the Phantom. Kira couldn't believe how weak Zack is even with body enhancement, and decided to beat Zack and take him to the police station so he can go home.

Zack was just about to give up and walk away until he notice someone were flashing a light toward him trying to get his attention. Zack look up and saw Shinn holding a sign saying ''Kira is the the black Phantom don't lose!'' the rage inside him made his Seed explode increasing all of his fighting abilities.

Kira was curious to what Zack were looking at and turn around he was shock to see Shinn hold a sign telling Zack he is the black Phantom. Kira knew this mean trouble and had to end the fight, but the moment he turn around he receive a hard punch to his jaw.

''I been waiting for this very moment you just dig your own grave by coming here. After I kill you I will become a Phantom, and then later start a new life with Mudie,'' said Zack.

Kira chuckle. ''Zack you're fool to believe you can ever be a Phantom and be with Mudie. Rau is using you to see how well I can fight this is just a big set up for you to lose.''

''Shut the hell up Kira I never forgive you for messing up my life, for taking Lacus away from me, for taking away my freedom and my company. I belong here in Phantom Pain where I can start over, but as for you I'm going to kill you so Lacus never see you again!,'' answered Zack.

Zach rush toward Kira to start his assault however, he became frustrated that he couldn't hit his opponent and figure the only way to win is for Kira to screw up. Kira dodged Zack's last blow and assaulted him until he felt down backward, and Kira was just to the end of the match until his foot got stuck in a hole he stepped in.

Zack saw his chance to beat Kira he quickly got up on his feet and charge him. Zack put all his strength into each blow making sure Kira wouldn't recover from his attack and finish him off with a uppercut. The crowd were cheering for Zack for knocking out a Phantom although it seem he has won until everyone saw Kira getting back on his feet.

''Well Kira you have lost you're not even worth killing anymore just go home, and hope we never cross path again,'' Zack said walking away.

The darkness in Kira's heart began to resurface after he did so poorly against Zack. The Seed activated itself and, started to show Kira all the negative things that happen in his life while blocking out all his good memories. Yamato laugh maniacally he was finally free from his feelings and emotions that held Kira back when he was fighting Zack.

Zack thought Kira has gone insane and got annoy by Kira's laugh. ''Shut the hell up Kira before I come over there and kill you!''

Yamato stop laughing and started walking toward Zack while removing his Phantom hood and mask. ''Oh really give it your best shot and if your attack doesn't hit me you will die, and pardon my rudeness my name is not Kira it's Yamato.''

Zack notice Yamato's eyes were crimson red and figure he is using his Seed although, Zack fail to realize he is fighting a killer and not Kira. Zack attacked Yamato first to finish him however, the moment he tried to hit him Yamato moved so fast it made Zack look like he was moving in slow motion.

_''Impossible!!,'' Zack said mentally. _

Yamato smile. ''I told you if your attack didn't hit me I will kill you and now you will die.'' Yamato hit Zack hard on his right side crushing his ribs Zack screaming as he fell to his knees Yamato couldn't stand Zack screaming and finish him off with a death blow to the head.

**Back in the main office.**

Rau wasn't smiling anymore everything didn't go according to plan he didn't expected Yamato to be this strong while keeping his sanity he knew if they fight right now he will lose. Rau got on the microphone to tell everyone Yamato is a spy which make everyone in the building try to kill him.

Rau on the microphone: ''May I have everyones attention it appear that person is not the original Phantom but a spy. In order to keep everything we do here a secret the spy must be kill at all cost.''

Rau got off the microphone and type the code to prevent anyone who would try to escape. After Rau finish typing the code he open the door, and saw Rey in front of him. Shinn arrive as well he were confuse on what just happen after he was almost locked in with the other people.

''Rau where are you going and why did you lock everyone in the room with Kira?,'' asked Rey. Rau wasn't going to admit he fail in controlling Yamato, but knew his brother had something to with why Yamato still have his sanity.

''My goal was to see how strong Yamato is after being told by a Dark Hand Lord that he cannot be control while he is in that state. However, Dark Hand Lord failed to realize how much closer I am in having Yamato by my side, and now I will be leaving since I have accomplish my goal,'' Rau answered before leaving the main office.

Rey didn't believe anything that Rau said he believe Rau didn't have enough strength to keep Yamato under control while his Seed active, and had to think of another way. Shinn watch in horror as Yamato were killing all the killers in the room one by one, some of them were trying to escape although, with the doors made of steel their chances of escaping were slim to none.

''Rey I want you to escape and tell Cagalli and the others what happen here,'' said Shinn.

''So you're buying me time till Cagalli and the others get here. Do you know you will be dead by the time we get back?,'' asked Rey.

Shinn smile. ''I'm prepare for it and I know I will have to fight Yamato for two hours if I want to see the next day.'' Shinn look out the office window and saw Yamato is almost done with the Killers. Rey I'm deactivated the door now go!!''

Rey didn't have choice and ran out soon the steel door was open.

**In the fight Arena.**

''Everyone the door has been open now run for it!,''one of the killer shouted. It became a race to the door to save their lives Yamato saw everyone escaping he was just about use his black technology to kill them all until he saw Rey running full speed to the exit.

Yamato quickly activated his black technology. ''Where do you think you're going?!'' Rey used his new type ability to dodge all Yamato's attacks. Yamato was just about to chase Rey until he sense Shinn coming from above and dodge his attack.

''You're not getting pass me unless you beat me and I don't think you can,'' said Shinn.

Yamato smirked. ''I see you have the Seed as well this should interesting.''

_''This is going to be a long two hour and from the look of it this is going be one hell of fight,'' Shinn said menially._

**Meanwhile.**

Lacus and her friends have been driving fast as they could to get to Kira's location. Stellar already know Kira has turn back into Yamato and decided to tell Lacus. ''Lacus the person you love is gone and do not get in my way I will be the one to turn Yamato back into Kira.''

''Even if that is true I would like to talk to Yamato myself to finish what I started. Having you talking to Yamato will not resolve the hatred in his heart so I will have to do this if I want to be with Kira,'' answered Lacus.

Stellar agree with Lacus but she wasn't going to let her guard down. Fifteen minutes later a silver car stop Lacus and her friends they notice it was Rey and got out of their cars. ''Rey do you know what happen to Kira?,''

''I'm sorry Cagalli to tell you this, but Rau have succeeded in turning Kira into Yamato. After that Rau left because he didn't have the strength to fight Yamato, so he order all the killers who was watching Zack and Kira fight to kill him. It gets even worse when Yamato begin to slaughter all the killers one by one even if they doesn't want to fight. The reason I was able to escape because Shinn help me while he stay behind to fight.''

''What happen to Zack?,'' asked Athrun.

''Yamato killed Zack by punching his skull and crushing it,'' answered Rey.

''Everyone get back in your cars we have to save my brother before Faith get here and Rey can you show us the way?,'' asked Cagalli. Rey agree and got back in his car while everyone follow him there.

**Fifteen minutes later. **

Everyone made it to the underworld where killers of all type do business. Without delay everyone follow Rey inside the stadium, and what they saw inside made their skin crawl. There were dead bodies and blood all over the place this were something they haven't plan on seeing.

''This awful how can someone kill this many people in a short amount of time?,'' asked Seigel.

''Father please don't say that Kira is not himself, and remember Rau has made him into this monster,'' answered Lacus.

Grace gave Siegel a glare for saying that, while Seigel gave her that I'm sorry look. As everyone walk further in the stadium the more dead bodies they saw. Short after that they made it to the entrance where Shinn and Yamato were fighting.

**Back with Shinn and Yamato.**

Shinn were able to fight on the same level as Yamato for ten minutes until Yamato started using his newtype ability. Yamato had Shinn dodging his sword attacks, for the last twenty minutes he was enjoying watching Shinn struggling although he have no intention in killing him.

''Shinn are you going to give up we been fighting for thirty minutes now and what are you trying to achieve by making me stay here?,'' asked Yamato.

Shinn know he can't keep fighting Yamato since he can barely dodge his newtype attacks, and had to wait until Yamato over used his Seed like Kira did in his fight with Shani. ''Yamato let ask you this how did Kira over use his Seed when it isn't design to do that?''

''That a easy one whenever Kira use his Seed he try to remain the person he is, however the Seed doesn't understand all of the human emotion like love and caring because it not complete yet. If Kira's positive emotion get in his way when he using the Seed it will shut down and drain of all his strength.''

''So the only emotions Kira's Seed understand is the negative ones, and the reason why you haven't kill me yet is because you're getting some kind of sick feeling from this,'' answered Shinn.

Yamato smiled. ''Yes it's call despair I loves to see people in despair when they know it finally over, only if Lacus was here I could see that despair again like I did five years ago.''

''I'm here Yamato, but I do not think you're going to see me in despair again. I am a stronger person now and I here to get the person I love back,'' said Lacus.

''So everyone is here now, so how do you guys like how I decorated the stadium?,'' asked Yamato.

Lacus knew if she wanted Kira to return to normal she have to act like Yamato a little. ''You did nothing wrong you actually helped Orb by killing all the killers,'' said Lacus. Yamato couldn't figure out what Lacus is trying to do, but he wasn't going to let anyone get the best of him.

''I wouldn't care if it was killers or innocent people as long as no one gets-- Lacus cut Yamato off.

''I can see you're still hurting on what happen five ago, but don't you think you had this grudge long enough?,'' Lacus asked with a smile.

''You bitch don't you dare say that when you have no right. I will never accept you into my life again like Kira who fell weak to your charm!!,'' Yamato answer in rage.

Lacus just had to push him a little more before Kira can turn back to normal. ''Quite fooling yourself you have to accept me back into your life weather you like it or not. Or could it be you're scare to be around me after I hurt you too bad, but I'll understand if you admit it.''

Lacus push Yamato's rage to a new level. ''That it you're dead no one insult me and get away with it!'' Yamato push his incomplete Seed way over it limit he charge Lacus with full speed while everyone else move out the way. This is a huge gamble for Lacus by forcing Yamato to push his incomplete Seed over it limit it will cause the Seed to shut down, but if this method don't work she will die.

Grace got scare for her daughter life when she saw Yamato wasn't slowing down. ''Stellar stop Yamato before he kill my daughter!''

It were too late for Stellar to save Lacus at this point. Lacus were scare herself, but she had to remain strong to save Kira. Yamato's sword were only a inch away from Lacus's neck she were relieve that the method worked. ''This is where we say goodbye Yamato, and I hope we never see each other ever again,'' Lacus said softly.

Yamato laugh he couldn't believe he let someone like Lacus beat him. ''Well play Lacus you use my own emotions against me so the Seed would shut itself down after I push it over the limit. Lacus you will never be with Kira even if I'm no longer here because you are weak and what you did tonight was a fluke.''

''What I did tonight was no fluke and even though I am weak as long as I have my friends support I will be able to get through the hardship such as tonight. You are a miserable person who hides behind the parasite that hide your true emotions, but when that parasite is cured from only showing you negative thoughts you will see that I am right,'' answered Lacus.

''I hope your relationship with Kira turn out to be nothing but despair, so I will will have a chance to return, so I can repeat this same line to you before I kill you,'' Yamato said before falling unconscious.

''Finally we can go home, Lacus your plan was perfect although I was nervous a little bit seeing my brother wasn't himself,'' said Cagalli.

''I was scare too Cagalli, but I had to overcome my fear to save Kira if I wanted to be with him,'' answered Lacus.

Auel put a blanket on Kira so the Faith wouldn't see the Phantom outfit. ''Well guys we should be getting back now it almost Four O'clock in the morning.''

Gilbert finally made it to where everyone were. Stellar we all secure the bodies now if you don't mind can you take Lacus, and the others home there a lot research to do here.''

''I afraid I cannot let you do any research here, and the black medical technology will be destroy,'' Rau said.

Everyone was surprise to see Rau here especially Gilbert. ''Rau what you going to accomplish by having Kira on your side?,''asked Gilbert.

''Kira is my strongest Phantom and having him on my side is very important, and after I have him on my side everyone will know what I'm trying to accomplish,'' answered Rau.

Rey on the microphone: ''In order to protect the black medical technology from falling into the hands of Faith the Phantom Arena will explode in twenty five minutes destroying everything within seven miles.''

The red lights started flashing, Rau left immediately while everyone else start running back to their cars upon running to the exit they saw Rey as if he were waiting for them.

''Shinn let's go!,'' Rey shouted, Shinn grabbed Rey's hand and they vanish.

''Auel was that the black technology I just seen now?,'' asked Siegel.

''Yeah but don't worry Dark Hand have their own black technology to escape from situation such as these,'' answered Auel.

Everyone made it outside and got in their cars, and when they got far enough from the underworld Stellar open a portal for Gilbert and his troops to travel through so they will be sent back to their base while the rest of them went back to Cagalli's mansion.

**Cagalli's Mansion(4:00A.M.)**

Siegel and Grace took Meer home with them while Lacus stay with Kira. Cagalli and the others went to the roof to see the explosion while Lacus stay in Kira room. Lacus put on her night clothes getting ready to see the explosion as well, she went to the window after a few minutes she saw a massive explosion it was the biggest one she ever seen.

Lacus went back to Kira's bed to go to sleep she laid her head softly on Kira's chest. Before Lacus close her eyes she felt Kira's arm on her waist and felt a warm pair of lips on her temple. Lacus try to speak but Kira stop her from saying anything. ''Lacus thank you for saving me tonight even though I don't remember all what happen. After I turn into Yamato, however I'm very happy that you can to save me.

''You welcome, I will do anything for you as I know you will do the same for me. Tomorrow is going to be a lot of mess consider what happen, but until then let's go to sleep,'' Lacus answered closing her eyes.

Kira and Lacus went to sleep peacefully even though there will be more hardship that awaits them, but in the mean time they going to enjoy their time together until it comes.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N:The next couple of chapters will focus a lot on Lacus X Kira X Mudie relationship. Rau will be out of the story for a while so you don't have to worry about him and Shinn will be watching Kira to tell on him when ever he see him alone with Lacus. As for the black technology Kira and Rey created it when they were young for traveling long distance and to use it for their newtype abilites, Miyuki have her own special technology but she use her for personal use only.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny or Stargazer.**

**Thanks to all who review.**

Chapter 14

**Thursday Morning at 11:00A.M.**

Kira woke up and noticed that Lacus was not by his side and figured she got up early as usual. Kira set his clothes on the dresser before he took a shower, and after that he went downstairs to see what everyone is doing. He walked in the dining room and saw everyone sitting down talking, but wondered why Uzumi and Gilbert were doing here.

Uzumi had been chased by reporters and investigators ever since one of the Phantom's base exploded last night, and felt that it was best to move Kira out of Cagalli's house before his friends get hurt. ''Kira, I talked to the other Dark Hand Lords about you and Rau. We believe the only way for you to stay out of trouble is for you to move into your own place, and by doing this it will keep Lacus and the others out of your business,'' said Uzumi.

Cagalli didn't like the idea and thought it will make Kira more vulnerable without them. ''Uzumi what if Rau comes back to try to force Kira back into Yamato again!''

Gilbert decides to step in to cover for Uzumi. ''Cagalli that won't happen because Rau has left the country after we saw him last night. Rau wasn't trying to force Kira into Yamato, but to speed up the process so he will lose sanity quicker. Aisha told me you cannot force Kira's Seed to speed up since it's only less than three month away from going out of control, I believe Rau knew this, but just wanted to know where Kira stand.''

''Gilbert will Aisha have the cure ready before Kira lose his sanity?'' Lacus asked in a worry tone.

''The cure is already complete, however Aisha is taking her time in testing it to make sure it doesn't have any side effects like it did in the past,'' answered Gilbert.

Kira was glad Aisha is taking her time he didn't want to experiences the side effect again. ''That good to hear because I do not want to experiences the side effects again. Uzumi is right I should move out, but where will I be staying at if you don't mind me asking?''

''The five Lords has brought you a new mansion for becoming the new leader they was going to wait till you show yourself to the world, but since you're having problems they decided to move you in there right away. The mansion is kinda far from here, but I know you will love it when you see it so put on your shoes so we can go.'' answered Uzumi.

**One Week Later.**

It been a week since Lacus last saw Kira she could not believe Uzumi tricked them in going to the mansion so he can have Kira on house arrest, and to keep them away from him for one week. Lacus couldn't really enjoy her week since she prefer to spent it with Kira, she finishes her work and went to the cafeteria.

**At Eternal in the****cafeteria.**

Lacus and Shiho sat down together like they usually do to have their conversation. ''Lacus aren't you happy that you will be able to see Kira today since he's no longer on house arrest?'' Shiho asked smiling at her friend.

''Yes I'm very happy that I will be able to see Kira, we're having a date later tonight in secret, so Mudie won't know about it,'' Lacus answered smiling.

Shiho was shocked to hear this considering she thought Lacus was an angel. ''Lacus how mischievous of you to do that, and you know if you get caught it will be on the news since you and Kira are famous.''

''I know I feel so excited just by thinking about it. Sneaking around with the man I love, to avoid being caught by the evil girlfriend and the best of all is a having romantic dinner.''

Shiho was speechless she never seen this side of Lacus before. ''Lacus please be careful you never know what Mudie will do if she catches you and Kira having an affair.''

Lacus didn't care about that as long she's having fun. ''Shiho I know what Mudie is capable of and I'm not going to wait three months to be with the man I love again.''

Shiho sign she did not want Lacus to put herself in any dangerous situations, but since she can't talk her out of it she decides to help her out. ''Well Lacus since you're not going to listen to me why don't we leave work early today to go shopping and promise me you won't get caught having an affair.''

Lacus were happy to hear Shiho wants to leave work early to go shopping. She got up from her seat and grabbed Shiho's hand taking her to the time clock. ''Come on Shiho we can't waste anymore time there is a lot of shopping to do and don't worry about the other workers Sven will take care of them.''

''Lacus we don't have to rush it's only 2:00 in the afternoon which leaves us plenty of time to shop,'' said Shiho.

Lacus calmed down a little. ''I'm sorry for overreacting I'm just a little hype about proving to Mudie who Kira really belong too and I'm going to do whatever it takes.''

Shiho and Lacus clocked out from work for the rest of the day. ''Lacus I know you love Kira, but don't you get yourself kill trying to prove that to Mudie,'' answered Shiho.

''Shiho you worry too much nothing bad will happen to me because Kira will be using his advanced technology to ensure we don't get caught,'' Lacus said smiling.

''That is a relief if Kira is using his technology then I won't worry anymore. So what kind of clothes are you going to buy to wear on your date?'' asked Shiho.

''I donno know yet there a lot of clothes to choose from,'' Lacus answered while walking toward the exit.

**Meanwhile with Kira, Athrun and Miyuki.**

Kira became richest man in the world after he introduced the regeneration technology in the States and Orb the people were very excited about this since they no longer had to worry about losing limbs or organs since it can be regenerated. Also that same day Kira also introduced rebirth technology to the Plants and Orb which allow any coordinator or natural to have children no matter what generation they were, he received many awards for his outstanding work. Later in the week Kira took over his father's company Motive Tech, and is currently fighting with Zack's younger brother for the next gas format.

Kira and Athrun finally started on Project J things were very good for them and Miyuki decided to help them with the OS programming to speed things up.

''Saki can you order a pizza I'm starving,'' said Miyuki. Saki is Kira's maid and a very close friend to Stellar, she also a DH member. Miyuki has been driving Saki crazy ever since they met she can't stand anyone trying to boss her around if they're not a high ranking DH member.

''Kira can you sent that girl home all she do is complains and try to boss me around like I'm her maid,'' said Saki. Kira sigh when he thought he would have peace in his new home Miyuki has been coming over to his place everyday during the week flirting with him and picking fighting with Saki.

''Saki I'm getting hungry as well, so I would like for you to order the pizza. Don't worry about Miyuki just ignore her okay, and here take my credit card and take Stellar with you to the mall,'' Kira said smiling.

Saki became very excited that Kira is allowing her to go shopping with his credit card. ''Thank you so much Kira, Stellar and I won't be gone too long bye.'' Saki answered before leaving.

Thirty minutes later after the pizza was delivered Kira, Athrun and Miyuki decided to finish the rest of the work at Tech Angel. Athrun went home to be with Cagalli while Kira went to his room to lay on his couch to watch TV and Miyuki follow him to his room to have a conversation. ''Well Kira it seem like another boring day,'' said Miyuki.

''Maybe for you I'm going on a date with Lacus tonight I made up an excuse to be with her so Mudie won't suspect anything,'' answered Kira.

''You're going to leave me alone tonight you're so mean Kira,'' Miyuki answered sitting on the couch.

''You'll be okay and don't forget you spent the entire week over here, so you shouldn't be complaining about anything,'' said Kira.

''Okay you got me there.'' Miyuki remembers that Kira was supposed to get the last factor when he started dating Mudie, and wonder why he hasn't receive it yet. ''Kira I just remembered something why haven't you receive the last factor, and wasn't the whole deal was for you to date Mudie to get the last factor?''

''Miyuki I totally forgot about that I was supposed to get the last factor for agreeing to be in a relationship with Mudie, but since you reminded me I going to get it today. Also I will be staying over Mudie's place to find the remaining Phantom bases to put an end to her power.''

''I can't believe you forgot, but remember if you find the Phantom base locations it will leave Rau no where to hide, so you better make sure you're ready to face him,'' answered Miyuki.

Kira's cell phone starts ringing he picks up his phone and saw Lacus's number. _''What could Lacus want our date doesn't start until 8:00,'' Kira thought. _Kira's face went pale as he remembered he have to setup everything for his date with Lacus, and answer the phone.

''Hello Kira are we still going on our date later tonight?'' Lacus asked in sweet lovely tone. Kira's heart melted he could listens to her lovely voice all day. ''Of course I would never cancel a date with a beautiful angel such as yourself. Also our date will be at Crystal beach and I will pick you up in four hours from now,'' Kira answered in soft tone.

Lacus blush she loved it whenever Kira called her a beautiful angel. ''Kira I can't wait to see you I missed you so much even though it only being a week, but it felt like a month. I brought a new swimsuit just for you to see me in and I wonder what kind of reaction I will get from you when you see me in it.''

''I missed you too Lacus it felt like hell not having you around. I can't wait to pick you up at eight tonight to see you in your swimsuit, and by the way we are having our date somewhere very special tonight,'' said Kira.

Lacus became very excited and wonder where their date will be at since she thought it was at Crystal beach. ''Kira can you tell me about this special place since I thought we were going to have our date at the beach?'' Lacus asked hoping he would tell her.

Kira chuckle he loved to keep Lacus in suspense whenever she excited. ''I'm afraid you will have to wait till I come pick you up so you can see for yourself.'' Lacus told Kira she's angry with him for keeping her in suspense while he continue to explains how much better it will be if she wait. Lacus gave up on trying to get Kira to tell her where their date will be at, and move on to another subject they talked for a hour until he had to get off the phone so they could get ready for their date.

''What do you mean it felt like hell we had a great time this week so you shouldn't lie to Lacus or I will tell her about us,'' Miyuki said shouting at him.

''It was hell with all of your harassment, I couldn't never get any sleep and didn't we agreed you would stop during this?!'' asked Kira.

Miyuki quickly kissed Kira on the lips catching him off guard and ran to the door after she was done. ''I lied I have no intention in agreeing to that so you have to live with it.''

''Say what, now you're gonna get it wait till I get my hands on you, Miyuki,'' Kira said chasing her out of the room.

**Mudie's mansion**

Mudie was relaxing on the balcony with Coza, she been having a good week and her bond with Kira has gotten stronger. She wonder if she should give Kira the cure for his condition considering they are together now, but she decide to asks Coza for his opinion on the matter.

''Coza do you think I should give Kira the last factor for his condition since we are together now or do you think I should wait a little longer?'' Mudie asked.

Coza believed that Kira is only playing a role by acting like he wants to be together with Mudie, but he wasn't going to tell her that and thought it would be best for her to wait it out to see what happens.

''Mudie I think you should wait it out until you have no doubt in your mind about Kira. However, if you feel it is the right time to give the last factor to him then you should do it, but I want you to remember you don't have much time left,'' answered Coza.

It's true Mudie doesn't have much time left, in two weeks the month will be over which will leave her two months left. Mudie was deep in thought on what to do until Sven disturbs her which made her mad.

''Mudie we need to talk now!'' Sven said in a unpleasant tone. Sven has grown very fond of Yume and wants to start a life with her, but he is suffering the same fate as Kira which makes it impossible for him to live a normal life.

Mudie look out the corner of her eyes. ''What do you want Sven and what with the serious look on your face?'' Mudie asked feeling she knew what Sven is going to say.

''I want the last factor for my condition and don't give me anymore of your lies because I won't stand for it anymore!'' Sven answered. He saw Mudie's face frown then change back into her usually pleasant face, and he knows that's her I don't care look.

''So Mudie you don't care huh?'' asked Sven. He didn't get a respond from Mudie so he took his sword sheath and tried to hit her across the face with it, but she dodge it at the last minute.

''What the hell wrong with you if that sheath would had hit me your ass would had been buried six feet under!'' Mudie shouted.

Coza got in his fighting stance he wasn't going to allow Sven to hurt Mudie. ''Sven think about what you're doing do you really think you're going to get away with this after Rau finds out about this?!''

Sven could care less about Rau after Rey told him he couldn't beat Kira in his berserk state. ''Coza you still think Rau is the strongest after he fail to even to put up a fight with Kira. Everything is starting to make sense now Rau can only beat the seed users when they have nearly lost their saintly, and this would also explains why the seed has so many side effects just in case he can't win against them.''

The situation became very intense Sven was about to attack Coza until the young brunette stop him. ''Sven that enough there no need for you to kill off your own friend just so you can live your life the way you want to.'' Kira heard everything that was said and figured Mudie isn't going to let Sven go until he show his loyalty.

''Coza isn't my friend anymore he nothing more than Rau's puppet, and I for one will never end up like him!'' Sven was glad to see Kira so he can ask him a question and see if they on the same page. ''Kira I thought you would kill Mudie by now since she haven't giving you the cure, but I see you are becoming a puppet as well.''

''I will never be Rau's puppet the only reason I put up with all of this mess is because of Mudie if she wants to be with me, she will have to leave Phantom at some point or give it to someone else,'' answered Kira.

Sven left he knew exactly what Kira is doing, and decides to hang around Mudie's mansion until he make his move. Mudie was surprised to see Kira at her mansion consider she always have to call him for him to come over. '' Kira what are you doing here, I thought you were working late today with Athrun on Project J?''

Kira decided to use that as an excuse to be with Lacus, so Mudie wouldn't suspect nothing is going on while he is with her. ''Actually, I came here to tell you I will be staying with you over the weekend if that okay I will be back around one in the morning after I'm done with Project J, and helping Lacus out with the kids at the orphanage.''

Mudie were so excited she didn't care if Kira is going to help Lacus with the orphanage kids. She kisses Kira on the cheek and sent him off while she dials Conille's number to meet up at the mall after she got finish talking to Conille she notices Coza is angry.

''Hey Coza is something wrong?'' asked Mudie.

''Don't you see Kira is using the orphanage kids as a shield to be with Lacus, I change my mind about that guy you shouldn't give him the last factor just let him go insane and die a miserable death!'' answered Coza.

Mudie of course wasn't going to let that happen to Kira after he give her wonderful dates, and the thought of having him with her for the weekend was enough for her to trust him around Lacus. ''Coza I trust Kira enough to be around Lacus and what they're doing for the orphanage kids is just business. I have to accept that Kira will be working with his business partners even though one of them is his former lover just like Flay was, and now if you excuses me I have to meet Conille at the mall for a little shopping.''

_''Damn that leaves me to set up the security to prevent Kira from sealing important information before he gets here,'' Coza thought._

**Lacus's Mansion at 8:00p.m.**

Lacus were looking in the mirror to make sure her bikini is perfect, she had on a black and purple bikini with a cover up and purple sandal to match it. She wonder about the special place Kira mention earlier when they was talking and if he would surprise her with another gift.

''Lacus, Kira is here to pick you up for your date and don't forget what we talked about earlier,'' Grace said walking in her daughter room.

Lacus smile. ''Mother don't worry I will make sure to have a wonderful time and I will beat Mudie at her own game.''

Grace smile she couldn't wait for Lacus to beat Mudie at her own game, and with the information she got from Meer will insure that.

**Siegel and Kira.**

Seven minutes has passed since Kira entered the mansion things started to get awkward with the silence between them. Kira understood why Siegel is silence and he decides to speak to him on the matter.

''Siegel what with the silence aren't you going speak or say what's on your mind I am willing to listen,'' said Kira.

Siegel wasn't sure if he could talk to Kira about what's on his mind consider how he treated him in the past, but since he is willing to listen he decides to clear things up between them. ''Kira I want to say I'm sorry for how I treated you and Lacus in the past, even though I played my role in ruining your relationship with my daughter I feel better that it happened.''

Kira understood what Siegel meant and was graceful for that. ''Siegel you don't have to apologize if it weren't for you I would be dead and what matter most to me is having Lacus by my side.''

Siegel felt happy Kira didn't have any grudges toward him, but he does want to know what's his plans are after he is done with Mudie. ''Kira what are you going to do after you're done with Mudie?''

''Well I'm planning to travel with your daughter to the orphanages she have set up around the world, and to improve the children lifestyle with the money I have saved up,'' answered Kira.

Siegel were very pleased to hear that from Kira and thought it would be a great idea for them to travel especially what they are going through now. ''Well Kira it seems you and my daughter will have a wonderful future after this mess is over, but I do want you to be engage to her so I can stop worrying about her.''

Kira has been thinking about been engage to Lacus for a while now, but since Mudie is in the way he had to put it on hold for the time being. ''Don't worry I will be engage to her soon, but I'm looking for the right time to proposed to her.''

''I understand,'' Siegel answered.

Lacus came in the guest room along with her mother ready to leave with Kira for their date. ''Kira are you ready to go?''

Kira were astonished at Lacus's beauty she amazes him every time time he sees her dressed up. He walked up ''Lacus you look wonderful tonight.''

''Thank you Kira,'' Lacus said blushing. In Lacus's eyes Kira look very well dress and not to mention the colors of their clothes matches perfect together. ''Kira you look wonderful tonight too.'' She grabbed Kira's hand and starts walking toward the front door.

Kira waves Siegel and Grace goodbye while holding Lacus's hand exiting the mansion, when they got to his car he opens the passenger door for Lacus and after she were seated he shut her door and got in on the driver side.

**Kira and Lacus**

Lacus and Kira had enjoyed their conversation on their way to Crystal Beach. Lacus main concern about her date with Kira is how will they be able to avoid people seeing them while they are on their date since a rumor could spread about them. ''Kira why did you choose the beach with the possibility we might be seen, and if that the case how will you be able to lie to Mudie if a rumor about us spread?''

Kira smirk of course he had already thought about that before he even came to Lacus's mansion, and since Kira made a strong bond with Mudie while he was on house arrest during the week it didn't matter. ''Lacus you don't have to worry about people seeing us since Crystal Beach is remote I already have a back up plan if something bad happens.''

Lacus felt relieved Kira told her that he had a back up plan, but deep inside her Lacus wanted one of Mudie's friends to see them together so she could have a little excitement and to see how Mudie would react. They arrive at Crystal Beach Lacus got out the car to look around, it's were as Kira said about the beach there were hardly any people there and the beach atmosphere were great.

Kira looks at his watch he wonder why Stellar and Auel isn't here, Lacus walks over to Kira asking him who is he waiting on. Kira explains to Lacus that Stellar and Auel was supposed to be here before they had arrived to take his car back to his mansion, so no one would see his car if they were passing by.

''So Kira what are you going to do now?'' Lacus asked. Lacus saw Stellar and Auel from a far distance she quickly alerts Kira while he got some of his belongings out the car before they drove next to them in the parking lot.

Stellar and Auel got out of the car they was mad on what took place after Kira left the mansion. ''Kira we have a problem here I saw Miyuki sneaking around in my room looking for something, so we kicked her out to avoid any more problems,'' said Stellar.

''Kira it would be best if you keep Miyuki away from you until this Mudie's mess is over. Just having her around will only bring in more problems, and believe me she isn't staying around you for nothing,'' said Auel.

Kira always knew Miyuki was sneaky so he made sure to put up all his personal information whenever he left. He agreed with Auel about keeping Miyuki away from him until Mudie is no longer around that way he could focus more on Lacus.

''Stellar, Auel I'm glad you did what you did today Miyuki has been annoying me for the last few days, and I want you to tell her not to come around the mansion until Mudie is no longer around. And before you go I will be staying at Mudie's mansion this weekend to find the location to the Phantom bases to put an end to everything,'' answered Kira.

Auel and Stellar were happy that Kira is acting more like their leader again while Lacus wasn't fond of the idea of him staying with Mudie during the weekend to find the Phantom bases. ''Kira can you find the Phantom bases without staying over at Mudie's place?''

''Lacus I'm sorry this is the only way. I realized I can't save Mudie no matter what I do and now she left me no choice, but to destroy her entire organization,'' answered Kira.

''Auel, Stellar you can leave now, but if you want to take part in the upcoming battle starting late June make sure you are well trained,'' said Kira.

''Kira are you really sure you want to destroy Phantom Pain? The reason I asks you this because some of the Phantom members are your friend like Rey for example, so are you willing to kill them just to escape from Mudie?'' asked Stellar.

Kira walked away from his friends that were waiting to hear his answer he stares at the sunless ocean thinking what he is doing is wrong, but no longer cared anymore. ''Stellar I do not care if my friends die I'm sure they are aware of the situation when they joined Phantom Pain. I'm not a good person as you know, and our organization is evil as well so I shouldn't be kind to them.''

Auel respected what Kira said and bowed to him before he left walking to ocean, while Stellar worry that he would turn evil again after she worked so hard turning him back to his usually self. Lacus figures Kira must had been thinking about the situation for while for him not to care if his friends in Phantom Pain get kill, but nevertheless she have to make sure the person she love don't turn into a cruel person.

''Auel, Stellar don't worry I will make sure Kira doesn't turn into a cruel person again, he just have a lot on his mind right now on what he really wants to do,'' said Lacus trying to make Stellar feel better.

''I hope you're right Lacus, come on Auel let's go we're disturbing her date,'' Stellar said before getting in Kira's car.

Lacus waves Auel and Stellar goodbye before she left to the beach. ''Kira,'' Lacus cried out getting his attention.

Kira turn around and saw Lacus running toward him smiling. ''You sure are in a good mood tonight.'' He knows Lacus is thinking about the special place he mention earlier for her to be so cheerful.

''Of course I am after you mention we're having our date somewhere special tonight.'' Lacus was waiting for Kira to tell her the details about the special place, although it seems he wasn't going to tell her anything and had to get him to tell her. ''So Kira when are you going to tell me about the special place?''

Kira put his arms around Lacus's waist leading her in the water. ''I'll tell you after we're done having fun,'' he replied splashing water on Lacus.

''Ah now you're gonna get it Kira, and after I win you better tell me where our date is being held at,'' Lacus said splashing water back at on Kira.

Lacus and Kira chase and splashed water on one another for about two hours, they were having so much fun playing in the ocean they forgot how fast time was passing. Lacus were enjoying every minute with Kira that she didn't want the night to end they got out the ocean and began walking slowly down the beach.

''Kira can you make me a promise?'' Lacus asked.

''Sure what is it,'' Kira answered.

''I don't know what happened during the week that made you no longer care about your friends, but can you try to save them. It seem Rau has them all trap except Mudie that all I want you to promise me,'' said Lacus.

''I promise I'll try to save them if I can,'' Kira answered.

''Thanks, I don't want to see you turn into a cruel person just stay the kind person you are,'' Lacus answered hugging Kira tightly, she were happy to hear those words from him.

''Don't worry I won't. Now let's go to the parking lot, Athrun should be here since it already passed ten,'' said Kira. He held Lacus's hand while they were walking to the parking lot, Lacus were very excited since Kira hasn't told her anything about the special place.

''Kira you sure are keeping this special place a secret I hope I don't be disappointed,'' Lacus said very excited.

''Trust me you won't I worked very hard to make sure our date go well tonight, and when you see the special place you will be amazes on how everything is set up,'' Kira answered before going up the stairs.

Kira and Lacus made it to the parking lot only to see Shinn arguing with Athrun and Cagalli, Kira already know what's going on and decides to keep his cool.

Shinn saw Kira and Lacus walking toward them and couldn't wait to tell them the news. ''Well Kira it seem like you had a great time with Lacus tonight, but don't worry I already called Mudie and told her everything.''

''Shinn how could you do that to us aren't we your friends?'' asked Lacus.

''Lacus it obvious Shinn isn't on our side. Shinn since you saw Lacus and I together that mean Mudie is on her way here correct?'' asked Kira.

Shinn grins he couldn't wait for Mudie to arrive and watch her chew Kira out in front of everyone. ''Of course, Mudie should be here in ten minutes and I can't wait to see what happens.''

''Thanks that all I need to know,'' Kira said before walking off toward Athrun's car. Cagalli and the others were surprised that Kira didn't do anything to Shinn.

''Athrun can you open your trunk, so I can put my bag in there?'' asked Kira.

''Sure, but Kira what are you going to do now, Mudie is on her way here?'' asked Athrun.

''Kira why are you so calm and how are you going to explain to Mudie about taking Lacus on a date to a remote beach?'' asked Cagalli.

After Kira put his bag in Athrun's trunk he lean against the car ignoring Cagalli and Athrun questions. Lacus step in and explains Kira's plan to them so they'll know what is going on. ''Thanks Lacus for explaining everything. Athrun, Cagalli please do not say nothing to Mudie when she show up, I already have everything planned out,'' said Kira.

Cagalli and Athrun agreed not to say anything to Mudie. Athrun remembered Shinn telling him and Cagalli that he will tell on Kira whenever he sees him with Lacus and thought he should know about it. ''Kira you gotta watch your back because Shinn told Cagalli and I that he will call Mudie whenever he sees you with Lacus,'' said Athrun.

''Kira I know you use the beach as decoy, however if Shinn has a camera next time it will cause a lot of problems so make sure when you are dating Lacus let it be somewhere private where people can't see you,'' said Cagalli.

''Thanks guys for the information,'' answered Kira. Lacus saw a black Mercedes Benz coming down the hill at full speed and saw Mudie on the passenger side.

''Kira I hope you got your lie ready, here come Mudie in that Benz,'' Lacus said smiling she couldn't wait to see how Mudie reacts when she get out the car.

Coza parks next to Shinn's car while Mudie got of her car walking toward Kira, she hoped he had a good reason for being out so late at night with Lacus. Mudie stands in front of Kira she looks at Lacus and notice their outfit were the same in color. ''Kira, Shinn told me you're were on a date with Lacus, at first I didn't believe him until he told me to come see for myself and from look of the situation he's right. Or do you have good reason for being out this late with that airhead?!'' asked Mudie.

''Mudie we already talked about this and you agreed to let me go. Athrun didn't arrive on time to pick up Lacus and myself so we played in the ocean for the time being, there nothing going on as you can see,'' answered Kira.

''Why do you need Athrun to pick you up when you have your own car to drive? Do you expect me to believe you and Lacus actually brought the orphanages here, just so they can have fun or you are trying to make a fool out of me!?'' Mudie said in anger.

Kira kept his cool when yell Mudie at him, although he now knows he have to work harder next time to avoid been seen. ''Mudie, I had my friends to drop Lacus and I here so the media wouldn't be watching my every move and it took longer than expected to get the children ready for the trip. Also, why do you believe Shinn over me, you know he have problems of his own, we had a wonderful time together during the week with no problems, and now someone tells you I'm cheating on you after I came and told you where I will be.''

''Mudie it seems you have some trusting issues if Kira told you ahead of time what he will be doing then you should expect him to have some fun while he's at the beach, and not be explaining to you whenever someone call you saying he cheating on you when there no proof,'' said Lacus.

''I trust Kira it's you who I do not trust and stay out of my business you have no say in what goes on in our relationship!'' Mudie replied shouting at Lacus.

''I'm making it my business since Kira is my friend you're acting like he is dumb to cheat on you after he spent the whole week with you. I guess you will never have a bond that Kira and I once had where we trusted each other instead of people lies,'' said Lacus.

Mudie wanted to kill Lacus at that very moment, but instead she asks Shinn do he have proof. Of course he didn't have proof on what took place which lead her into a pointless argument. Mudie told Kira to follow her to the car while Lacus and the others stay behind, she unlocks her trunk and gave Kira a suitcase. ''Kira this suitcase contain the cure for condition so handle it with care. I'm sorry for overreacting just now I should have call you first before coming out here making myself look like a fool.''

Kira didn't expect Mudie to give him the cure so soon this will make things easy on his part. ''Mudie thank you for giving me the cure now I don't have to worry about dying, and what you did just now was normal it prove you care about me.''

Mudie blush. ''Well you better get going because it's 11:00 now and once 1:00 hit you better be at my front door.''

Kira chuckle he couldn't imagine arriving on time until Lacus get her full enjoyment from their date. ''Well I don't think I will arrive at your house exactly at 1:00, but I will get there before 1:30.''

''That fine now go you're wasting time by staying here,'' answered Mudie. Mudie watch Kira and his friends leave the parking lot, she went to the edge of the stairs watching the beautiful ocean.

''Mudie what are you thinking, do you think what Shinn said was true?'' asked Coza joining her to watch the beautiful ocean. However, Mudie no longer cared about that since it couldn't be proving, although she thought up a plan to beat Lacus.

''Shinn don't feel bad I'm sure you wouldn't call me for nothing, however since you couldn't provide me any proof I couldn't do nothing. It seems Lacus isn't going to give up on Kira seeing she have business in my relationship, but I'm not going to worry because in the end I will win,'' Mudie said with a evil smile on her face.

Conille saw Mudie's smile and knew she is pissed from what happened earlier she wonder what are her plans to win. ''Mudie are you going to use your current plans that we came up with or are you going to do something new?'' asked Conille.

''No I can't use our trump card this earlier, when I get home I'm going to call my mother and tell her to gather the Hibiki DH members and the Holcroft Phantom members. Remembered this happened once before when the two family gathered to decided who Kira's father wife would be, and you know whenever they get in involve things always go their way,'' answered Mudie.

''So your saying Kira's father went through the same thing?'' asked Shinn.

''Yes, it all started with the Athha family fighting with the Holcroft family that got Kira's father involved. Uleen didn't want to get between the two family, however Rau tried to marry Via to end the war between the two families, but Via refused to marry him and ran to Uleen for help,'' answered Conille.

''Why didn't Rau just kill Uleen back then to get Via, I'm sure he could've killed him with ease,'' said Shinn.

''You can't kill a member of DH and expect to live, there are rules even Rau must follow. Rau decided to gather the Hibiki DH member and Holcroft Phantom member to take Via from Uleen by force since DH members can't marry outsiders. Uleen knew he couldn't protect Via nor marry her until the Athha family stepped in by requesting Uleen to fight Rau, the winner takes Via as his prizes and 20 billion dollars,''answered Coza.

''So how in the hell did Rau lose against Uleen?'' asked Shinn.

''Uleen is a newtype just like Rau is and with that being said he fought on the same level as him and won. DH tried to teach Uleen a lesson for going against the rules by letting him fight Rau, but it backfired on them. After the fight was over Uleen announced he will no longer be apart of DH, and gave them the 20 billion dollars while he took Via and left,'' answered Coza.

''Shinn don't you see where this is going, the Hibiki family nor Holcroft family will never choose Lacus Clyne to be Kira's wife. Once everyone arrives my mother will inform them on my situation and have them to force Kira to marry me this year, and Kira himself can't escape even if he wanted to since there are no more capable leader left to take his place as DH leader,'' said Mudie

Shinn grins and thought of a perfect way to ruin Athrun and the others weekend. ''Hey Coza why don't we take half of this information and rub it in Athrun and his friends faces, I'm sure once they hear this news they will be depressed over the weekend on what to do.''

''Not a bad idea Shinn, I'm looking forward to that,'' answered Coza.

''I'm getting tired of standing out in the cold Shinn come on let's go home, Mudie and Coza we will see you guys tomorrow,'' said Conille. Everyone agreed to go home for the night, and meet at Mudie's mansion in the morning.

**The special place. **

Athrun parked his car in a nearby parking lot and follows Kira under a bridge along with Lacus and Cagalli. After they made it under the bridge, Kira opens his bag looking for his device while Lacus and the others were wondering what's so special about being under a bridge.

''Um Kira why are we under a bridge don't you think it's kinda creepy to bring Lacus here?'' asked Athrun.

''Kira this place suck and has to be the worst place you can take a woman out on a date, you should be ashame of yourself,'' said Cagalli.

''Kira please tell me you are joking this can't be the special place can it?'' asked Lacus.

Kira sigh he couldn't believe his friends would think he would actually bring a woman under a bridge for a date. He got the device out of the bag and point it under the bridge and couldn't wait to see his friends reaction. Under the bridge were a white beautiful luxurious boat that left Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun speechless Kira just laugh at his friends after he turn the table on them. Also, before Kira could say anything to Lacus, she quickly hug him tight as she could for taking her on a cruise on his boat.

Kira let down the stairs so they can get on board the boat. ''Well everyone let's go inside there are many things I would like to show you.'' Just as everyone got on board they heard a familiar voice calling out to them and saw Andrew and Aisha at the top of the bridge.

Aisha and Andrew joined up with Kira in order to get the cure that Mudie gave him earlier. ''It's good to see everyone doing well, I'll make this quick where is the cure Mudie gave you?,'' asked Aisha.

''Right here in this suitcase it didn't take you long to get here,'' Kira said giving Aisha the suitcase.

''I didn't really want to leave the lab, but since you have the cure I couldn't wait and since I now have the original cure maybe I can learn more about the Seed,'' answered Aisha.

Kira, I was going to kill Mudie during this passed week, but the moment the former leader found out he stopped me, just what is the connection between Dark Hand and Phantom Pain?'' asked Andrew.

Kira was glad Andrew didn't kill Mudie since it would make things a lot worse than they already are. ''Everyone please do not repeat what I'm about to tell you, because if you do you will be dead before this year is over. Al Da Flaga was the former leader of DH that had four children, his first born child name is Neo Lorrnoke and is the most powerful DH Lord next to me, the second born child is Rau Le Creuset he was the third strongest, but he got kicked out for unknown reasons, the third born child is Mu Le Flaga who was next in line to take over DH, however he refused since Murrue didn't want him to have any part of DH and last born child is Mildred Flaga who was kicked out of the family for marrying Mr. Holcroft.''

This information left everyone speechless. ''Let me get this straight Mudie is the former leader's granddaughter and Rau is his second born child, how are we suppose to deal with his family affairs?'' asked Andrew.

''Right now we cannot do nothing until we find the rest of the Phantom bases, and Mudie has gotten soft over the years so we don't how to worry about her bothering anybody unless she catches me on a date with Lacus,'' answered Kira.

Everyone got a laughed from Kira's last comment. ''Well Kira I won't ask you anymore questions since you're on your date, but I will stop by Tech Angel tomorrow to ask you more questions come on Aisha let's head back to the lab,'' said Andrew.

Andrew and Aisha said their goodbyes before they opened up the portal and left, Lacus went ahead of everyone, she couldn't wait to see the inside of the boat. Once Lacus got inside she were completely overwhelm by the beauty of design and setup, Kira shorty came in along with Athrun and Cagalli who were amazes as well.

The main room had a ultra slim TV built in the wall, Kira also put blue vine light around the edges of ceiling and had a table in the center of the room where they will be eating and watching movies. ''Kira this is amazing it been long time since I've seen a setup that look this wonderful, well done,'' said Athrun.

''The main room in this boat is so romantic, I like the blue carpet it goes well with the furniture,'' said Cagalli.

''Kira I can't believe you collected a variety of movies for us to watch on our date, do you have more to show me?'' asked Lacus.

''Of course let me take you on a tour, Athrun and Cagalli take notes,'' Kira said smirking. Kira took his friends to the kitchen first to show them what he'll be cooking for Lacus on their date, this surprises everyone they did not think he would learn how to cook.

''As you see here we'll be eating Steak with Lobster soup, Salmon and Turbot with Julienne Vegetables, Shrimp and Chicken Salad and the beverage is Sweet Tea,'' said Kira.

Lacus's eyes sparkled she could not believe Kira is cooking their dinner. Athrun and Cagalli knew Kira was good at setting up dates, but they never expected him to go this far especially him learning how to cook.

''Hell must be freezing over I never thought I see the day my brother would learn how to cook, now I have to try my brother cooking,'' said Cagalli.

''You don't have to worry about that, I'll make you lunch tomorrow,'' answered Kira.

''I'm impressed Kira, you have done well tonight, but don't think I'll let you beat me that easily. Cagalli and I will be leaving now and one more thing can you lend me an Angel Portal since it'll save us a lot of time in getting home?'' asked Athrun.

Kira gives Athrun the Angel Portal and explains to him how to get from location to another, however before Athrun left, Kira told him if anyone beside him or Cagalli uses the Angel Portal it will destroy itself and trap that person in another dimension.

''Kira don't you think you went a little too far and how would the Angel Portal know if someone beside us is using it?!'' asked Cagalli.

''Your finger prints is already register within the system and if it get stolen I make the Angel Portal destroy itself which trigger the dimension trap.'' answered Kira.

Cagalli and Athrun wants to know how Kira register their fingerprints in the Angel Portal system without them knowing, but they decide to ask him another day. Athrun opens up the portal to where he parked his car and another portal that lead to their house, Cagalli just walk through both of the portals since there were no reason to get in the car while Athrun was diving through the portal.

Athrun and Cagalli said their goodbyes to Kira and Lacus before closing the portals leaving them alone to enjoy their date. After the portals were close Lacus went to the deck after Kira told her that he had one more surprise to show her, Lacus scream once she saw the built in spa. The spa had candles with pink rose petals around it, Lacus thought it were a wonderful idea to have a spa. Since Kira can give her a massage after they have dinner, she went back inside to the kitchen.

''I can see you like how I set up a spa outside I figured we could put it to good use after we get finish with our dinner and watching movies,'' said Kira.

''Yes it's very wonderful, I was thinking you can give me a massage while we sitting in the spa and talking about other things,'' answered Lacus.

''Yeah that a great idea, Lacus why don't you go and pick out a movie for us to watch while I'm cooking our dinner and before you go don't worry about the time. I know it's 11:45p.m which is not enough time since I'm supposed to be at Mudie's Mansion at 1:30a.m, however we will leave at 3:00a.m,''said Kira.

''Really?'' Lacus asked in a excited tone she thought Kira was going to rush their date in order to make it to Mudie's Mansion at 1:30a.m, but Lacus no longer had to worry about that now since he'll be taking his time for their date. After Lacus left, Kira went to the control room to program his boat so it will navigate itself slowly to his home while he's cooking, he quickly set the course and went back to the kitchen.

**In the meantime at Cagalli's Mansion.**

Miyuki has been printing out papers ever since she arrived back at Cagalli's Mansion, she managed to steal all of the data as instructed by Saki. Of course Saki told Miyuki if she wants to know the truth about everything she'll have to steal the files herself since she couldn't give it to her, due to violation of DH rules.

''Miyuki are you awake, Athrun and I want to know what happened at Kira's mansion earlier today,'' said Cagalli. Miyuki was happy to hear Cagalli's voice and thought they could help her out in reading all of the papers.

''Yes I'm awake let me unlock the door,'' Miyuki answered while unlocking the door. Cagalli and Athrun walks in the room and saw papers all around Miyuki's computer they could tell it were the reason why she got kicked out, but something didn't add up.

''Miyuki judging by those papers you are printing out I will say this were the reason you got kicked out, however you managed to steal the data before they realized it, good job,'' said Athrun.

''So Miyuki are you going to tell us what you covered so far and how you find out about the data?'' asked Cagalli.

Miyuki shut the door and locked it. ''I'm haven't read any of it yet and it was Saki who told me about the data, if it weren't for her I will still be there right now looking for information. I would have been finish hours ago, but the contents had security codes I had to break.''

''Miyuki don't you find it strange that Kira's personal maid would help you steal information, I wonder if this is some kind of trap,'' said Athrun.

''Saki is a DH member there no doubt about that, but she is the same woman who used to play with Cagalli, Kira and I when we were five. Saki told me a lot about DH and we shouldn't trust them, after the Month of May, Neo will retire from being the Dark Hand Lord and will pass the title on to his daughter,'' answered Miyuki.

''Wait a minute how do you know about Neo, I don't think even Kira's maid would have information on him and do you know Neo's daughter name?'' asked Athrun.

''That a easy one if you take a look by my computer you'll see a black star it's called HaroStar it allows me to spy on people without being detected, and yes I saw everything included the scene when Mudie came. Neo's daughter name is Stellar the same person who stay at the mansion and act as Kira's bodyguard,'' answered Miyuki.

''So that make Stellar and Mudie cousins, and Miyuki will this information tell us who are the current five Dark Hand Lord and tell us why Rau gave Kira the Seed?'' asked Cagalli. Miyuki nodded her head giving Cagalli the answer she wanted to hear, she notices the printer is done printing and gathers the papers.

Athrun and Cagalli sat down next to Miyuki and begin reading the papers, the first page told why Al's family created DH and explaining the role of the five Dark Hand Lords. After the first page was read a very loud disturbing noise came from Miyuki's clothing bag she quickly went to her bag to shut it off.

''Miyuki is that some kind of clock?'' asked Cagalli. Miyuki ignored Cagalli as she were too busy trying to get the timer to shut off, Athrun notices the timer is doing a countdown and knew it were related to Kira.

''Miyuki that timer is doing a countdown on Kira's condition isn't it there is no reason for you to keep it a secrets from us,'' said Athrun.

''I know it just that I didn't want you guys to worry about Kira. Last week my father lied to everyone about Kira's seed not speeding up to keep everyone from worrying about him, if Stellar and the others find out they will take action. All we have do is trust Kira's plan in helping Lacus to beat Mudie and we can help by reading more about the DH laws,'' answered Miyuki.

Miyuki left Cagalli and Athrun no choice, but to agreed to the current situation they begin reading about DH again. As they were reading they would take a look at the timer with 480 hours left it isn't looking too good for Kira.

**To Be Continued... **

**A/N: Sorry for the very, very late update guys my computer got destroy a few months back and I been spending my time working saving up building myself a high end computer(happy face). The next chapter will be out early in January and until then I wish everyone a Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny or Stargazer.**

**Chapter 15**

**Lacus and Kira.**

Lacus had a wonderful time with Kira on his boat she never would of thought having a romantic dinner on a boat would have such a great feeling. ''Kira what are you thinking?'' asked Lacus, she notice Kira has been quiet for awhile and wonder what he's thinking.

Kira was thinking where to have his next date with Lacus, and had to think of another lie just in case he would get caught by Mudie. ''I was thinking about where we should have our next date since people like Shinn are out to get me.'' An idea came to Kira's mind on where he should have his next date, but the downside is that he will need permission to use the property.

''Kira that great I would love to see what you have in store for me on our next date,'' Lacus said happily.

''I'm glad you're looking forward to it, if you are free let's have the date on Thursday,'' answered Kira.

''Thursday it is.'' Lacus sat on Kira's lap and rests her head on his chest, their date was only ten minute away from being over and she wants to remain close to him until it is over.

''Lacus there is something I want to get off my chest,'' said Kira. Lacus looks up waiting to hear what Kira has to say, and she could tell it's serious from the expression on his face.

''Lacus, I want you to know you aren't guaranteed to be with me in the future, so don't get too attached to me. I don't know how much time I have left, and not to mention Rau is scheming his next plan and who knows what that is,'' answered Kira.

''Kira it's too late I'm already attached to you, I thought you would have known that. During the last five years I felt so alone without you, I truly believe we'll have a wonderful future together after all this mess is over. I also know you have problems of your own, but isn't that why we started dating to forget about those problems even though it only for a few hours,'' said Lacus.

''I'm sorry to have said that, it just I don't want you to suffer anymore than you already have. A woman as beautiful and kind as yourself shouldn't be going through this I'm glad you're staying by my side, but sometimes I worry about you,'' answered Kira.

''If you're so worry about me keep taking me out on date and hold me in your arms as you doing now.'' Lacus's words put a smile on Kira's face she's glad he understand, but she know it can't stay like this forever.

''Okay that's something I can do. Well Lacus I hate to tell you to get up, but we need to get ready to leave we're at the docking port,'' answered Kira.

Lacus didn't want to go home, but she was satisfied knowing Kira didn't rush their date. ''Okay, Kira will I be able to see you doing the weekend?'' asked Lacus.

''Of course just stop by my office anytime you want during the day,'' answered Kira.

**Mudie's Mansion at 3:00 a.m.**

Mudie has been yelling at Coza for the past two hours, she couldn't find Kira or get in contact with him through his cell phone. Coza knew Kira went to another location to continue his date with Lacus, however with him being a genius he have to think of a way to catch him.

''Mudie, I'm sure Kira got caught up in his work and forgot the time,'' said Coza.

''There no way he could of forgot if Kira out there somewhere with that pink haired slut, I swear I'll kill her myself. It bad enough my plans went to waste, Kira could at least call me and told me he'll be late,'' Mudie answered in rage.

Coza felt bad for Mudie and tries to cheer her up. ''Mudie if Kira doesn't come tonight why don't we have a little fun, at least you can forget about Kira until morning.''

Coza's little joke made Mudie's frustration hit its limit. ''Coza you gave me a wonderful idea, I going work off my frustrating by strangling you and don't blame me for your punishment blame your little joke.''

''W-wait Mudie I was just joking.'' Coza immediately ran to the front door after he saw Mudie get her chain, upon opening the front door he saw Sven and Kira who were looking at him strange.

''Coza, I see you have gotten yourself in trouble again, what did you do this time?'' asked Kira.

''I was about to be strangle if you hadn't shown up so tell us where have you been?!'' asked Coza.

Mudie went to her chair and sat down waiting to hear what Kira has to say. ''I want to know as well and you better have a good excuse.''

Kira chuckle he remembered Lacus mimicking Mudie on how she looks whenever she's angry at him. ''I know you called me earlier, but I was too busy looking for your gift in my mansion and I wasn't going to leave until I found it.''

Mudie was shocked to hear Kira had gotten her a gift, but she's still somewhat mad at him. ''Now you're going to use the moving excuse as to why you couldn't find my gift on time, show us this gift you have gotten me.''

Kira saw Mudie's butler carrying his belongings which had her gift in one of the bags. ''Hey Frederic give me that white bag.'' Frederic gave Kira his white bag before taking the rest of his stuff up stairs he opens the bag, and gives Mudie a silver box that contains her gift.

Mudie opens the silver box and saw a gold ruby necklace. ''Oh my this necklace is beautiful, I never seen a design such as this before.''

Coza couldn't believe Kira managed to get Mudie a ruby necklace since gems are very rare to find in their date of time.

Sven couldn't get Kira to agreed with him in letting him help steal the information and had think of a way to get him to trust him. ''Kira, Mudie I'll be leaving now and Coza you should be heading home as well.'' Sven knew Coza will be staying over at Mudie's place during the weekend to protect the information, and thought if Kira hear it comes from the source he would believe him.

''Sven what are you talking about, I'm on guard for the weekend. Mudie, I'll be leaving you alone for the night, see you in the morning,'' Coza said before leaving the dinning room with Sven.

Mudie wraps her arm around Kira's arm taking him to her bedroom. Mudie of course wasn't going to let her plans go to waste after she spent several hours planing it, when they got in her room she went to the bathroom to change.

Sven had Kira thinking about the information he's supposed to be stealing, but since Coza is involved he might need his help.

_**Flashback outside of Mudie's mansion.**_

_Kira drove through a portal that lead him to a remote area near Mudie's place and saw Sven looking at him in shocked, he never would of thought to see him in this area. Kira got out the car with his sword in his hand getting ready to end Sven's life ''I'm sorry Sven that I have to end your life here, but I can't let you tell Mudie how I'm able to travel at a fast rate.'' _

_Sven was surprised Kira created technology that allows him to open portal to one area to another. ''Kira wait I won't tell Mudie your secret, so sheath your sword!''_

_Kira sheathed his sword and wonder what Sven is doing in a remote area. ''What are you doing here in this area and how do I know you won't tell Mudie my secret?''_

_''If I told Mudie your secret I will most likely be dead by the end of the year due to that cursed seed Rau put in my body years ago and I need your help. I come here everyday to improve my skills hoping to fight along side you when you decide to fight against Phantom Pain,'' answered Sven._

_Kira thought this were a great opportunity for him to get information about Mudie. ''I see, can you tell me what's Mudie planing after she saw me with Lacus tonight?''_

_''Only if you tell me your plans and believe me that my information is very important,'' answered Sven._

_''Deal,'' said Kira._

_''After Mudie gotten home she immediately called the Hibiki and Holcroft Council Members for a meeting to have you both to be married later this year. The meeting will takes place in two week from today at Green View Church around 2p.m and Coza will be staying at the mansion to prevent you from stealing any information,'' answered Kira._

_Kira became very annoyed by this news and had to move faster if he wants Lacus to beat Mudie, but before he trusts Sven he needs to see if all of this is actually true. ''Thanks for the information, however I can't trust you until tomorrow when I'll know everything. The only reason I came here is to find the Phantom's bases and once I find them I will sent Faith there while I'm dealing with the Holcroft' family.'' _

_''That's going to be very dangerous to accomplish, I know you don't trust me yet, but I'm with you all the way. It looks like we're running out of time we better get to Mudie's mansion before she does something unnecessary,'' Sven said before getting in Kira's car._

_Kira got in his car and starts driving toward the mansion while thinking if he could trust Sven or not._

_**End of flashback.**_

''Sven it seems I have no choice, but to trust you,'' Kira said to himself while taking out his cell phone to sent him a text message saying he will meet him at Eternal tomorrow.

''Kira, I'm almost done changing you can turn off the lights and watch tv until I'm done,'' said Mudie.

''Okay, I'll do that.'' Kira turn the lights off and start watching tv.

Mudie looks in the mirror before leaving to make sure she looks her best. ''Kira how do I look in my red and black nightgown?''

''You look very beautiful, and there something I need to ask you,'' answered Kira.

Mudie got in the bed with Kira and wrap her arms around his neck. ''What do you want to ask me?'' asked Mudie.

''What's Coza doing standing on guard did something happened?'' asked Kira.

_''Damn that Sven for opening his big mouth. _Well Coza got caught sleeping with a married noble woman from another family, and her husband has threatening to kill him. I decided to step in after Coza told me what happened and I ending up been threaten as well, so now I got him on guard for the weekend.''

Kira was kinda amazed how fast Mudie lied and not to mention it fits very well with Coza's character. ''Mudie you need to have a talk with Coza if he keep doing this he's going to end up dead, and you won't have a personal guard anymore.'' Kira knew even if that was true Mudie wouldn't stop him since Coza keeps her entertain with his drama.

''Don't worry about Coza, I already talked to him about it, and enough about that let's have a little fun before we go to sleep.''

''I'm too tired, I'll see you in the morning.'' Kira turns over and close his eyes leaving Mudie looking at him with an evil glare.

''What the hell, there no way I'm letting you go to sleep tonight when I can't have a little fun with you.'' Mudie remove the sheets off Kira's body to keep him from going to sleep and turns him on his back.

Kira became pissed when Mudie got on top he didn't want to be rude by pushing her off. ''Mudie its already four in the morning and I have to go to work with Athrun at twelve in the afternoon.''

Mudie had no choice, but to let Kira go to sleep she didn't want to inference in his work, however Kira's cell phone starts ringing as she was getting off.

Kira answer his phone the moment he saw Athrun's number. ''Hey Athrun what's up.''

''Kira since tomorrow is Saturday, I'm taking the day off and Sara said she'll keep watch over Project J for the day. I'll see you on Sunday later Kira. Kira frown after Athrun hung up the phone which means Mudie gets to have her fun.

Mudie chuckle. ''Well Kira it seems we can play after all now let's start.''

**Saturday at Eternal.**

Lacus was having lunch with Shiho while telling her how wonderful her date was with Kira, and how they almost got caught by Mudie thanks to Shinn.

''I'm shocked Kira was able to lie to Mudie, but I must say Shinn needs to get a life,'' said Shiho.

Lacus chuckled. ''I'm glad Shinn did that it gave me such a wonderful feeling, and Shiho look at the pendent Kira gave me after our date.

The pendent is silver heart shaped with purple gems around the edges, on inside the pendent says Together Forever and on the right side shows a small picture of Lacus and Kira kissing on their first date. Shiho were deeply touch by such a gift and thinks Kira is creative when picking out his gifts. ''Lacus you are indeed a lucky woman to have a guy wonderful as Kira, although you have one more road block to get pass.''

''Thank you for your kind words Shiho. By the way Shiho did you ever blackmail Yzak to get him to do the you know what?'' asked Lacus.

''Oh, Lacus I must say our sex life improved a lot thanks to you I never knew it could feel that good. I even told Yzak the truth after it was over, at first he was mad then he saw how happy I was and just smile,'' answered Shiho.

''I'm glad to hear. Well it seems like our lunch time is over why don't we go to my place to meet up with everyone,'' said Lacus.

''Sure, I'll call Yzak to meet me there it been awhile since all of us got together it could be fun,'' answered Shiho.

Lacus and Shiho gathers their stuff and went toward the exit they came to a stop when they saw Kira and Sven walking side by side. ''Kira what are you doing here?'' asked Lacus.

Kira decides to flirt with Lacus before going to Sven's office, he gently held both of Lacus's hands and stares directly into her eyes. ''I just here on business with Sven or do you want me to leave him and do business with you?''

Shiho laughs she knew exactly what Kira is doing while Lacus's eyes were gazing into Kira's eyes. Sven just put his hand over his face he couldn't believe Kira would actually do this with so many people around.

Lacus's face was red as an apple. ''Oh no I was just surprised to see you here, you look very good in your business suit.''

Kira notices the crowd is getting bigger by the second and decides to stop flirting before a rumor starts. ''Thank you for the kind words, I see you later Lacus and you too Shiho.'' Lacus and Shiho exits Eternal wondering why Kira and Sven are together since they thought they were enemies.

''This isn't making sense at all Sven hates Kira for taking Mudie away from him, but when I saw them just now they seems to be friends, did something happened over night?'' asked Lacus.

Shiho was thinking the same thing especially with Kuzzey telling them things about Sven. ''Lacus, I don't know what's going on either, Kuzzey pretty much told us everything there is to know about Sven, and the way he's been acting over the years proves this. Before we get too ahead of ourselves let asks Kira tomorrow during his lunch break to see what he'll say on the matter, and also let's tell Cagalli and others to get their opinions.''

''That will be great otherwise, I'll find myself worrying too much over the matter if I don't get any answers,'' said Lacus. Lacus and Shiho left Eternal's parking lot to get everyone to meet up at the mansion.

**Mudie's Yacht.**

Mudie, Conille and Yume were all enjoying the ocean's breeze and with the sun shining on them it couldn't get any better. Conille found that riding on Mudie's Yacht to be very relaxing with all the training she did during the week. Yume loves sun bathing, but she became somewhat bored since no one wasn't talking.

Yume couldn't stand the silent treatment and starts talking. ''Conille how is your relationship with Shinn is it getting any better?''

''Its great we have been going out a lot, but I wish he would stop talking about Kira.'' Conille loves Shinn very much, however she has to think of a way to calm his hatred against Kira before it takes a turn for the worse.

''Your telling me Shinn hasn't forgiven Kira even though it been five years you have to set him straight before someone gets hurt. Also, after Yume met both Kira and Shinn she feels they are good people and don't want to see either of them hurt.

Mudie understood why Shinn is acting the way he is since Conille and herself played their role. ''Don't worry yourself too much about Shinn he always been like this just give it time and it will resolve itself.''

Yume taps on Conille's shoulder and whisper something into her ear. ''Hey Conille isn't that Kira with Lacus going in Mudie's place.''

Without delay Mudie jump out her chair and ran toward the edge of boat to see if Kira is taking Lacus into her place, but soon realizes it almost impossible to see with them being so far out in the ocean. Mudie turn around and saw her friends laughing and walk back to her seat. ''Okay that was a good joke, I'll accept defeat just this once.''

Conille and Yume laughs even harder when Mudie couldn't make a comeback. ''See, I proved my point nothing will resolve itself if you let it be, Conille that why you have to talk to Shinn about this.''

Conille now understand what she has to do even if Shinn turns on her. ''Thanks Yume I'll be sure talk to Shinn about this later today.''

Mudie receives an important text message she quickly read it after her phone alerted her. After Mudie read Clotho's text message she had to end their trip. ''Well girls it seems our relaxing time is over, do anyone have any suggestion on what we should do later tonight?'' asked Mudie.

Yume wants Shinn and Kira to be friends again and thought having a get-to-together would be best for them. ''Let's have a get-to-together with the guys and get drunk tonight,'' answered Yume. Mudie and Conille agrees to Yume's idea to have a get-to-together so they could work out their problems.

**Lacus's Mansion.**

Lacus gathers everyone at her mansion to get their opinions on Sven. After everybody was settle down Shiho explains to them about Sven and how he's been treating their employee over the years.

Siegel didn't know they had someone from Phantom Pain working in Eternal and wants Sven to be fired. Lacus told her father they can't fired Sven because his work is outstanding and they can't prove he's a Phantom member in court.

Miyuki became annoy at Cagalli and Athrun for not saying nothing and decides to tell everyone what they learned. ''Athrun, Cagalli and I do not think you'll end up with Kira simply because you're an commoner, here read the papers I took from Kira's mansion.

Lacus after you read this you'll know the history of DH, how Stellar and Auel is connected to DH, how Kira became the leader of DH and why Cagalli was treated different from the other noble women in her family.''

Lacus and the others began reading the information to find out the truth behind everything.

_**Flashback Several years ago.**_

_''Al Da Flaga, I already told you my family will not be part of Dark Hand, and since I beat your son Rau and paid the Council 20 billion dollars, our talk is meaningless,'' said Uleen. _

_Of course Al had other plans in dealing with the Hibiki's family he just wanted to hear Uleen say those words before taking matter into his own hands. ''I wish you and your family good fortune this will be the last we will meet, farewell Uleen.''_

_After Al left, Via came in the guest room to cheer up her husband and talk to him about their future. ''Dear why are you down we can now rise our children the way we want to without any Hibiki members interfering, isn't this great?'' Uleen couldn't help, but smile at his beautiful wife seeing her so happy is his most treasure._

_''I'm sorry to have worry you Via, but I just can't believe it's finally over after two years of Al pursing us to join Dark Hand now we can start a family with no more problems.''_

_Saki enters the dining room after overhearing Uleen and Via conversation. ''Excuse me for interrupting, but can I suggest we go to the twins room even through they aren't born yet I feel it's the best place for you two to be.'' _

_''Shall we go?'' Uleen asked smiling at his wife. _

_Via has been concerned about her children's future ever since Al and the Hibiki family had stepped into their lives, but since they can no longer bother them she can rest easy and be a mother to her children like she always dream of doing. ''I'll be glad to, and Saki thank you for mentioning this.'' _

_''You're welcome, My Lady.'' Saki leads Uleen and Via to the twins bedroom and watches the couple talk about their children's future._

_**Al's plans. ** _

_Al was furious that his son Rau lost to Uleen two years and with no candidate left the organization will soon fall apart. Since Uleen is no longer part of DH, Al have to remain leader for the next few years. Uleen left Al no choice, but to make his unborn child the next leader without him knowing and with the help of Neo things should go very smooth in the next few years._

_''Neo, when Kira reaches the age of eleven, I want you to do whatever it takes to bring him to your mansion without his parents knowing. With your help Kira will be able to become next leader of the organization and I can finally be at ease, but there's one thing that still bother me to this day is those rich commoner girls that will be around him._

_''Father, you worry too much Kira is not even born yet, so let's not worry about that until he reaches eleven.'' Neo was glad Al found a candidate to be the next leader instead of him since he wanted no part of it and thinks been leader of the organization to be stressful._

_**Eleven Years ago.** _

_Kira lived a normal life as a middle school student walking home with friends and talking to his girlfriend Flay for a walk around the park every weekends. Until one day Kira notices a shady man has been watching him everyday whenever he leaves school and thought it's time to confront him. ''Flay can you go home by yourself, I need to do something very important?''_

_Flay refused to go home by herself and tag alone with Kira even though he threaten not to take her to the fair on Saturday if she went with him. Kira explains to Flay what's going on and told her to stay quiet while they were walking, after walking a few blocks they went into a alley to corner the shady man._

_As expected the shady man follows Kira and Flay into the alley only to come to a dead end. The shady man knew he was walking into a dead end and decided to play along with Kira to talk to him._

_''My, my where did the young couple go?'' The shady man turn around and saw Kira standing before him looking him in anger._

_''Who are you, and why do you watch me leave school everyday or do you have grudges against my parents?'' Kira was full aware that his parents were hiding something from him, he would see people dressed in black watching his every move, they would often walk passed him saying it's his parents fault for how things turned out._

_''Hello Kira Hibiki my name is Neo Lorrnoke, I know you have been feeling my presence for the last four days am I right?'' Neo saw the confused look on Kira's face and decided to explains everything to him before going any further on the matter. _

_Neo begin explaining his family history and that he is the last noble to take over the organization and he will have to go through training for a few years._

_Flay couldn't believe her boyfriend is a noble and couldn't wait to tell her parents the news when she gets home. Kira was in shock, but everything started to make sense to him why everyone in the family was treating him like an adult, but since his family members couldn't teach him the noble ways it was all they could do. ''Neo Lorrnoke, I accept your offer to become the leader of the organization and I will take full responsibility for my parents actions.'' _

_Neo were surprise Kira accepted so easily and figured the Hibikis' must had been making him suspicious on the matter. ''That great to hear, but I must warn you do not let your parents know about this because if they do it will cause a lot of problems for everyone. Starting, Monday I will pick you up from school and take you to my mansion to teach you the noble ways.''_

''Lacus you can stop reading now and Miyuki please do not ever enter my room again without my permission!'' said Stellar.

''I'll take that,''Auel said taking the papers out of Lacus's hands.

**End of Flashback_._**

Auel and Stellar actions confused Lacus as why they would hide information from her, and then take it from her while she was reading it. ''Stellar, Auel why are you guys doing this how do you expect me to beat Mudie if you guys hide valuable information from me?''

Auel told Stellar to let him do the explaining. ''Lacus we cannot let you read about Kira's past until you can prove to us you're capable of beaten Mudie because right now you're moving too slow. Mudie isn't going to wait on you, if you wait too long you will not be with Kira.''

Lacus was just about to say something to Auel until her Butler came in with Shinn and Coza. ''I'm sorry to interrupt you Lacus, but these two young men here says they have some very important information you may want to hear.''

Lacus excuse her Butler. ''So what bring you here Shinn and Coza?''

With everyone being in Lacus's mansion it couldn't be any better for Shinn to give out the bad news. ''Well Lacus it seems you have lost after that indecent last night because Mudie has called both Council members from Hibiki and Holcroft family. In two week the Council will decide if Kira and Mudie should be marry or not, and since there no other noble woman to stand in the way they're are going to approve it.''

''The meeting will be held at Green View Church around 2:00pm,'' said Coza.

Lacus was shocked to hear this news and if that the truth her future with Kira has been thrown out the widow. ''There no way Kira would agree with the Council it's too soon!''

Coza decides to take over for Shinn since he been around nobles all his life. ''I'm afraid you don't understand anything if a noble has conflicts with his or her partner the two families will come together to have them marry when one of them reports it to ensure both family stay on good terms. The only way the Council will not agree if another noble was involve, but there are none so you lose.''

Stellar saw the defeat in Lacus's eyes and had to stand up for her. ''You guys must be really bored to come all the way over here to tell someone who isn't involved with Kira, let me guess it was Shinn's idea wasn't it?''

Miyuki decides to help Lacus as well. ''Stellar you know it was Shinn he thinks telling us this news would ruin everyone weekend, I guess that how fools thinks.''

Miyuki pissed Shinn off, but he knew better not to get on her bad side. ''Who are you calling a fool at least, I'm trying to help Lacus out by telling her this news everyone in this damn room knows she can't stand up to Mudie!''

Coza knew if he let Shinn argue with Lacus's friends they would argue with him all day which will get them no where. Coza stopped Shinn and told it's time for them to leave, but before they left he decides to tell Lacus what's on his mind. ''Lacus I know you were on a date with Kira last night, but with no proof I can't do anything. What you and Kira are doing I been doing for years now, so I will tell you in advance if you get caught that will be the end for you and your family that all I will say.''

Lacus had to think carefully on what to say to Coza since she didn't want him to know she actually was on a date with Kira. ''Thank you for telling me this Coza and you too Shinn, but I must say there is nothing going on between Kira and myself so tell Mudie there is nothing to worry about.''

''Thank you for your cooperation Shinn and I will excuse ourselves now,'' Coza said before leaving.

''Now, I understand what Auel was talking about Mudie, this is getting serious,'' said Athrun.

''And after reading contents last night Kira won't be able to get out of this one, unless we find some dirt on Mudie that will stop this,'' said Cagalli.

''Lacus doesn't need dirt on Mudie to beat her, she already defeated herself by interfering in other nobles private lives,'' Sven answered before walking in.

Everyone was surprise to see Sven and the comment he made had them wondering what he meant. ''Can you explain to everyone your reason for being here and also explain what you meant about Mudie?'' asked Miyuki.

Sven sat across from everyone and told them he's here to help Lacus beat Mudie of course they didn't believe him until he shows everyone his infected arm. Sven also explains to them the seed is the caused and after the year is over he will die from it, but Kira told him if he help Lacus then he will cure his condition in return.

Lacus found Sven's story to be very reliable and wants to know more about Mudie. ''Sven, I'm grateful you are here to help me, but can you tell us about Mudie.''

''Sure. Everyone in this room has been Mudie's victim except Miyuki, she been causing trouble for the nobles in this country for years and they want her gone. However, they can't get rid of Mudie since she been telling them she's going to be Kira's wife in the future, and no other nobles would dare touch her for that reason alone.

''Here where you come in Lacus in order for you to beat Mudie you have to become a noble because right now no matter what you do you can't beat Mudie unless you're noble. I can't believe Kira forgot to tell you about this, but considering he's busy with Project J, and trying to win the next gas format and there Rau to worry about nobody can blame him,'' said Sven.

Lacus and her friends was very happy to hear all the information, but now she wants to know how to become a noble. ''Sven how do I become a noble?'' asked Lacus.

''You must get approve by four DH Lord to become a noble, but don't worry Stellar's father is DH Lord and Eileen Canaver(Lacus's Aunt) is one as well, and she's in space so you only have two DH Lords to worry about,'' answered Sven.

Lacus and others was shock to hear Eileen is a DH Lord, now they truly understand why Faith and DH are working together. Grace went in another room to call her sister while Stellar calls her father to arrange for a meeting.

''Lacus, I'm heading back to work now I'll see you later,'' Sven said before leaving.

Everyone waves Sven goodbye before he left. Grace and Stellar ended their calls and have wonderful news to tell Lacus.

''Lacus my father said he agree to sign, but you must go to Uzumi's mansion and get the document with his signature as well and later tonight he will come here and sign it,'' said Stellar.

''Lacus, Eileen said she will be here in four days, she's glad to hear you're joining her in the noble ranks,'' said Grace.

''That's great to hear mother all there left is to go to Uzumi's place and get the document signed,'' Lacus answered in a cheerful mood.

''I'll see you guys later I'm going to Mudie's mansion,'' said Miyuki.

''Mudie isn't going to let you in her mansion and not to mention she wants to be alone with Kira,'' said Cagalli.

''And that why I how to go if I don't Mudie might do something unnecessary, and if that happen everyone effort would be for nothing,'' answered Miyuki.

''That'll be a good idea considering, I can't be seen around Kira unless we're doing business, do whatever mean necessary to buy time,'' said Lacus.

Miyuki nodded her head and left while Lacus left with everyone else to Uzumi's place. Lacus wish she could deal with Mudie on her own instead of letting Miyuki do it, but as of now she have to get on the same level as her in rank in order to beat her on fair ground.

**Meanwhile at Mudie's place.**

Kira was taking a shower while wondering what he should do for the rest of the day he sigh as there were nothing for him to do. After several minutes had passed Kira heard a knock on the door and wonder what Mudie wants. ''What is it Mudie?''

''I'm having a get-to-together with some of my friends and I would like for you to join me later tonight?'' answered Mudie.

Kira liked the idea and had something to look forward to and hope Shinn doesn't ruin it for him. ''Sure, I'll join you tonight.''

Mudie was pleased with Kira's answer and decides to ask him what kind of beverage do he want to drink. ''Before I leave what kind of beverage do you want to drink tonight?''

Kira wanted to drink something light to avoid getting drunk, however he have to get everyone drunk tonight and find the five location to Phantom base while they are sleep. ''Mudie, I'll drink whatever you drink tonight and don't worry about me working tomorrow I'm taking the day off.''

Mudie was happy to hear this and left to get everything ready, she went outside after she told her Butlers what they had to do. ''Well guys it seems our night will go well tonight and Kira said he'll drink whatever we drink, so there's no holding back.''

Coza was excited to hear this news since he didn't want to guard Mudie's place during a get-to-together. ''Well in that case let me go call my female friend over to enjoy the evening with me.''

Mudie noticed her friends were gone and wonder where they went. ''Hey Coza where did Conille and the others go I thought they were here?''

''Mudie you should have known Shinn and Conille would help Orga and Clotho look for Shani after hearing he lost his sanity. I know this will be hard for you, but it's about time you tell everyone there's no cure for them.''

Mudie cannot tell her friends she doesn't have a cure for them after they stayed by her side for years. ''Are you insane if Orga or Clotho's parents find out about this my family will lose the remaining power they have in this country and with the council coming here in two weeks they won't allow me to marry Kira if they find out!''

Coza chuckled he knew exactly what Mudie is thinking. ''I see you're going to hide the fact that there is no cure for them and when the council approves your marriage you will use Miracle's technology to develop a cure for them with Kira's help.''

''Of course I'm getting Kira's help, he's the only person who's rich enough to develop the cure, although I'll have to sacrifice Rau in the process. I have known Rau for a long time and he has been using me as his pawn, but now it's time for me to do things on my own instead of relying on him.'' Mudie had a wonderful idea on how to get rid of Rau and make herself be the victim at the same time.

Coza never expected Mudie would get rid of Rau and that made him wonder what she's thinking. ''Mudie how are you going to get rid of Rau, I mean this is the guy that has five original Phantoms under his control, hey where are you going?''

Mudie has no intention in telling Coza her plans until the time right. ''Coza I can't tell you my plans right now, but when the time comes will you choose to stay by my side even though, I will be sacrificing some of our allies again?''

Coza didn't care if Mudie starts to sacrifice her allies again as long he can have a good time with the ladies. ''Mudie I can't believe you are questioning my loyalty after the fact my family has been loyal to your family for generations whatever happens I'll be by your side good or bad like always.''

Mudie was happy to hear those words even though she didn't like the idea of sacrificing her own allies herself. ''Coza, I'm going back to my room to spend time with Kira until everyone come back from their search do what you want in the meantime.''

As Coza was watching Mudie leaving he seriously hope she doesn't take things too far then she already has, and hopes everything works out for her. To make sure everything will turn out well for Mudie, Coza went out to the garden field to make a quick phone call hoping to get help. ''With his help, I'm positive Mudie's future will be bright if he knows what's going on.'' After the phone call Coza heads out to meet his friend to inform him on everything that has happened.

**To Be Continued... **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny or Stargazer.**

**Thanks to all who review. **

**Chapter 16**

**The night before Miyuki got kicked out the mansion.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_Miyuki and Kira have been making up for time they lost during the years, by staying up late chatting with one another and teasing each other. Although, Stellar didn't like Miyuki being so close to Kira and thought it would create more problems for Lacus in the long run. _

_Kira didn't mind Miyuki been round him consider she help ease his frustration whenever he had to take Mudie on a date. As the days pass Kira was getting more annoyed been around Mudie so much, and being on house arrest made it worse since he couldn't see Lacus until the week's over._

_Kira finally came up with a perfect strategy to help Lacus beat Mudie, however he will need Miyuki full cooperation to ensure the plan is a success. Miyuki has just got finished taking her bath, after drying off and putting on her shirt she decides to tease Kira before going to sleep. _

_''Miyuki, I'm going to be straight with you I need you to help Lacus beat Mudie. I know you don't like Lacus, but if you want me away from Mudie this is your only choice.'' Kira hope Miyuki agrees with him so he can tell her the plan and it'll take a lot of stress off of him._

_Miyuki walks up to Kira and punch him softly on his cheek. ''Sure I'll help Lacus, but only because I hate Mudie and that slut needs to know her place and after you tell me the plan I want my rematch.''_

_Saki overheard Kira and Miyuki conversation by mistake and decided to help out in her own way. ''Kira before coming into your room I couldn't help, but overhear you just now, and Miyuki here your cheesecake ice cream.''_

_Kira got a map from his drawer and laid it on the table for Miyuki and Saki to see. ''As you can see this map is a layout of Mudie's mansion, and all of her hidden underground passages she use.''_

_Miyuki now understand how Mudie has been getting away with so much dirt, however she became very mad once she saw Blue Hill on the map. ''I can't believe this Blue Hill is connected to Mudie's underground passage no wonder Faith could never catch Blue Cosmos or Phantom Pain they were traveling underground!''_

_''This is how Holcroft family has been making their money for years and the sole reason how they almost over power the Athha family. Right now Blue Hill is abandon, I want you and Faith to go there and use the hidden passage there, this map will take you there. Beware the security system there is insane and once you get to the end of the passage there will be a laboratory, steal all the information there, take pictures and record everything you see there,'' answered Kira. _

_Miyuki was happy Kira is giving Faith such a huge mission and couldn't wait to start. ''Kira, I'm guessing you will be the decoy while we're in the underground passage to ensure no one go down there, am I right?''_

_As much Kira hated been a decoy he is the only person who could be it to ensure Mudie and her friends doesn't hear Miyuki and the others while they are underground. ''Yes the plan is to get Mudie and her friends drunk and all I have to do is agree to drink with them for it to happen.''_

_''Kira here are your pajama for the night and your bath will be ready in three minutes. Also, one more thing since you will be acting as a decoy you better not get into any fights while you're there as it is bad for your body,'' said Saki._

_''Thanks for worrying about me Saki, I promise I won't get into any fights while I'm there,'' answered Kira._

_Saki smiles. ''Thanks now go take your bath and Miyuki give me your ice cream bowl since you're finish with it.''_

_''Oh, Miyuki if you don't put on some shorts by the time I'm finish taking my bath we're not having our wrestling match,'' said Kira._

_''That not fair, fine have it your way just be ready for our match when you get out the tub!'' Miyuki storm off in a room she never sleep in to change in something more comfortable while Saki follows her to discuss something important with her._

_Stellar went in Kira's room to discuss about their plans, since their original plan didn't have Lacus and the others in it. ''Kira this is Stellar, I'm coming in.'' _

_Kira didn't mind Stellar coming in the bathroom while he's taking a shower consider she is well behave and she couldn't see through the red shower curtain. Although, Kira knew something must be brothering Stellar for her to come talk to him while he's taking a shower. ''Stellar what's wrong?''_

_''How long will Lacus and the others stay in our original plan because you haven't told them your true goal and I find that reckless?'' asked Stellar. _

_Kira knows what he's doing is reckless, but as long Lacus and the others are around him, he can enjoy being round them until it's time to leave them. ''Stellar this is the only mission Lacus and the others will be doing once they find the Phantom bases location, I will take over and hunt down Phantom members one by one. Faith is only taking care of the Phantom minions to get the people of Orb trust and you will support Lacus while I'm away.''_

_Stellar chuckle. ''Kira you know once Lacus finds out about your plan she will have your head when you get back.''_

_Kira laughed. ''I couldn't have it any better and by the way give this letter to Auel, Lacus's mission will be his last mission the letter in the envelope will explain why I discharged him.''_

_Stellar was shocked to hear Kira is letting Auel go consider he's a good fighter but quickly realize it was for the best. ''I see you're letting Auel go because of Meyrin and if something were to happen to him you couldn't face her.'' _

_Kira turns the shower off and warps a towel around him before getting out the tub. ''Stellar you're right I can't face Meyrin if something happens to Auel which is why I'm letting him go, and beside I don't have many male friends so I would like to keep him alive.''_

_''Um Kira, I was wondering how do you feel about Mudie after going on those dates with her?'' asked Stellar._

_''The way I feel toward Mudie hasn't change, no matter how many times we kiss and go out on dates the feeling will never change. I haven't slept with Mudie since I arrived in Orb the only thing I can do for her is make sure she have a good time before it's time to say goodbye,'' answered Kira._

_Stellar was quite surprise Kira hasn't taking advantage of Mudie like most men would had done by now. ''Kira I don't know how you avoid not sleeping with Mudie this long, but I must say I'm impress with the way you handle your fake relationship.'' _

_Kira laughed. ''Thanks for your compliment, Stellar let me change into my pajama before we go any further,'' said Kira._

_''Sure.'' Stellar left the bathroom so Kira can change, soon after Miyuki return wearing black shorts and Saki join as well since she is bored. While Kira is in the bathroom changing Stellar and the others decides to play a short game of cards until he's done, fifteen minutes quickly passed since then. _

_''What the hell is taking Kira so long, I'm dragging him out,'' said Miyuki. As Miyuki got off Kira's bed there were a loud noise coming from the drawer Stellar immediately went to get it while Saki bust opening the door._

_''six hundred-sixty hours, five hundred-sixty hours, five hundred-twenty hours, five hundred hours, Saki what is going on Kira's hours is dropping at a incredible fast rate,'' said Stellar. _

_''Stellar call Ashia immediately because Kira got a high fever and Miyuki help me carry him to his bed!'' answered Saki. It didn't take long before Ashia came running though the portal to check on Kira. Kira's condition took a turn for the worse the seed turns his conjunctiva from white to black which spook everyone._

_''The seed is in its final stage Kira if you don't come to Miracle by Monday you will die before the week is over,'' said Ashia._

_''It a Miracle Kira live so long even with treatment he's been getting during the years, but I'm must say Kira is no longer human at this point. The seed change Kira's genes to the point of no return and his pupils is now violet. Just how far will the seed take him before his body gives out.'' said Stellar. _

_Kira no longer feels pain in fact he felt fine which is strange and thinks the parasite that's controlling the seed is dying. ''Ashia I think the parasite is dying I no longer feel pain and this would explain why my personality haven't switch while I'm is seed released.'' said Kira. _

_Ashia puts on her x ray goggle to see what's going on inside Kira's body and saw the seed's root is falling apart. ''Kira it seems you are right the parasite is using it last strength to change what is left to be change I believe that last stunt Lacus pulled to turn you back to normal cause a heavy strain on the parasite and now it's in a hurry.'' _

_''What will happen to Kira after the parasite dies?'' asked Miyuki._

_''It safe to say Kira will have full control over his seed, but that doesn't mean he is safe he still need the final cure and I have to remove the roots from his body after they die. Kira try to return to normal and go back into seed mode to see how weak the parasite is, this will determine where you stand.''_

_Kira did as he was told and realize the parasite is so weak it can no longer cause his personality to change nor drain his stamina. ''This is amazing I feel light as a feather without no problems it just my body gets hot whenever I'm in seed mode.''_

_Ashia felt relieve the parasite have weaken now the cure will be able to save Kira with no problems. ''I'll be returning back to the lab to finish testing the final cure before giving it to Kira on Monday. Saki make sure you and the others keep a watch over Kira for the night just in case something happen, until then take care._

_**(End of flashback)**_

**Uzumi's mansion.**

Uzumi was in his room waiting patiently for Lacus to arrive, the mission he is about to give her will determine rather or not she ends up with Kira. If Lacus complete her mission Uzumi can keep the Holcroft family in check without the need to destroy them and later strengthen the bond with the family.

''Count Athha, Lacus and her friends are here to see you, I have them to wait in the dinning room,'' said the Athha butler.

''Thank you.'' Uzumi got up from his chair and went to the dinning room as he steps in the room he could see the carefree Lacus waiting to get the document from him. ''Lacus here the signed document, but before I give you the document you must do an S-class mission.''

Siegel knew there was a catch to become a noble and wasn't going to let Lacus go on a dangerous mission. ''Uzumi don't you think an S-mission is too dangerous, Lacus doesn't have any fighting skills to survive a mission like that.''

Uzumi already knew that, but it's the only way the Hibiki family will acknowledge Lacus as a noble and if Lacus decline he will rip up the document. ''Seigel, nobles only care about two things in their life and that's Honor and Reputation, however you made Lacus shame my family by trying to make her marry Zack. Every since Kira left five years ago they held a grudge against your family, but if Lacus do this mission it will restore the bond with our family.''

Lacus knew she is hated by the Hibiki family after receiving hate mail from them for two month after Kira left Orb. Lacus figures this will be her only chance to get Kira back and get on good terms with the Hibiki family if she do the mission. ''Uzumi, I'll accept this mission, I understand what I did in the past was wrong and for not being strong enough to make my own choices.''

Uzumi was pleased Lacus still accepted the mission even though she knows it will be dangerous. ''Lacus don't worry Miyuki and Faith will be with you. Mudie's laboratory is the mission, if everyone get in there without getting caught and bring the information back here the Athha family can keep the Holcroft family in check.''

Uzumi opens the portal that leads to Blue Hill to get Lacus started on the mission. ''Lacus I know you have bad memories of this place, but you have to endure it for the time being. ''Grace and Seigel, I want you to stay here until Lacus finish her mission and one more thing Kira is being the decoy which give you four hours to complete the mission so make sure it doesn't go to waste.''

''Uzumi thank you for everything,'' Lacus answered before going through the portal.

Uzumi closes the portal after Lacus and her friends went through he went back to his desk and turn on his large 52 inch display to watch what's going on. ''Seigel and Grace, I'm sorry you couldn't go with Lacus this is something she must do on her own, but you can watch her on this display to see if she alright while you are waiting here.''

Grace and Seigel are thankful everyone is giving their daughter another chance to be with Kira and hope everyone comes back safely.

**Blue Hill.**

Blue Hill was a luxury hotel control by the Holcroft family for years, other organizations would bring illegal goods or stolen items and use the underground passage to sent it whatever it needed to be shipped. Blue Cosmos was one of the organization that use underground passage the most since they often steal technology from other companies. After the indecent between Blue Cosmos and Lacus the Holcrofts decided to close down Blue Hill fearing their underground passage would be expose by the media if they didn't shut it down.

Miyuki, Shiho, Dearka and Yzak are all undercover Faith members that works in the major companies in Orb until they can take down Phantom Pain. If Faith succeeded in their mission they will not need to be undercover anymore and they will focus on getting the Orb's people to trust them, Kira's personal goal depends on this as well.

Miyuki and her Faith members has been told not to enter the underground passage until DH back up arrive, after several minutes had passed Lacus joins up with Faith.

''What the hell, this is our back up I wouldn't mind if it was just Stellar and Auel, but now we'll have to baby sit Cagalli and Lacus during the mission!'' said Miyuki.

''Don't worry, I don't need Faith to protect Cagalli,'' answered Athrun.

''Stellar and I will act as Lacus protection, and can we start the mission because we only have four hours to complete this,'' answered Auel.

''I guess so.'' Miyuki and her friends proceed to the underground passage once everyone got inside they saw a familiar person waiting for them.

''What a lively party,'' said Sven.

''So Kira sent you here as well just remember, I'm the leader in this mission,'' answered Miyuki.

''I don't intent to be the leader, I'm only here to guide you all until we're under Mudie's mansion. I will separate from the group once we get there and join up with Kira, so let's hurry it's going to take us an hour to get there,'' answered Sven.

As Lacus was running with her friends she couldn't help, but wonder how could Holcroft family dig huge underground tunnels throughout Orb without anyone knowing until now. Lacus figures the Hibiki family is the real mastermind behind everything. Lacus will need more time to prove its actually true, but to her it only makes sense on how the Holcroft family can get away with so much dirt.

**Meanwhile at Mudie's mansion.**

Kira was staring at the beautiful sunset, while Lacus and the others in the underground passage he also have to make sure to keep Mudie very busy by giving her a lot of attention. Soon as Mudie comes from down stairs Kira going to change her plans around so that it will benefit them both.

Mudie and her friends had to lock Shani in a dungeon deep in the laboratory until they can find a cure for him. Mudie had so much stress on her after arguing with her friends she didn't want to do anything for the rest of the day, and thought a nap would be best for her. ''Kira I'll be taking a nap wake me up at nine tonight.''

Kira never seen Mudie so stress out that she would take a nap to relieve it and thought it'd be best to help her. Kira sat next to Mudie and gently massage her side a little to ease her stress. ''Mudie what's wrong I've never seen you this stress before, did you have a fight with your friends?''

Mudie felt relieve a bit from the massage Kira is giving her and decides to tell him her problems hoping he might have a solution. ''Shani lost his sanity and became a seeder, I and the others had no choice, but to lure him deep in the laboratory where he is lock up now. After Conille and the others seen what the seed can do to a person after it manifest your body they became frighten, and if I don't have a cure by Monday they're going to tell their families!''

Kira knew this would happen, although he already knew Shani couldn't be save ever since they fought back at Blue Hill. If Conille(daughter of a Viscount), Clotho(son of a Count) and Orga(son of a Marquis) if either of them were to die it will cause serious problems for Mudie and her family, however Kira doesn't plan on letting his friends die since he told them in the past he would save them.

''Mudie is that all you're worry about, I have a cure for each of them remember when I say I'll come back and save everyone. So let's go tell everyone the good news, and can we have the get-to-together at the guest house that way we can watch some action movies or play cards.'' answered Kira.

Mudie felt so relieve Kira kept his word to their friends and realize she can always depend on him to protect her like he promise her in the past. ''Kira, I'm very grateful for what you did and I know nothing will ever change between you and Rau, so Monday morning I will give you a location before you leave.''

Kira was shock to hear that Mudie is giving him Rau's location and if Miyuki and others can complete their mission he can be with Lacus by July after everything is settle. ''Thank you so much Mudie I'll be looking forward to the information, now everyone can live a normal life.''

Kira gave Mudie a passionate kiss for giving him Rau's location, she loves the warm of Kira's lips and deepen the the kiss they lost themselves in each other arms and felt backward on the bed before they could take things further there was a knock on the door. ''Well let's end it here for now,'' said Kira.

Mudie didn't want to end her intimate moment with Kira so soon. ''Kira let's pause the moment and I'll tell whoever at the door to come back another time.''

Kira stops Mudie before she went to the door. ''Mudie wait we can continue this in the guest house later tonight and beside it'll be more fun and romantic with light off while everyone is there.''

''That's very naughty of you to do, alright I'll wait,'' answered Mudie. She opens the door only to see her friends who were waiting to tell her what's on their mind.

Orga decides to go first since he's been Mudie's friend since childhood. ''Mudie, I'm returning to Europe after hearing the news that you don't have a cure. I also would like to thank you for treating us to keep us alive, but my parent will not be as kind when they find out about this.''

Clotho is still pissed about the news and going to make sure his family know everything that has happened as well. ''Mudie as a noble you should be a shame of yourself, I went through hell and back for you, I even worked with that low life Zack Azrael hoping you would find a cure. I'm going to make sure the Buer family know everything that happened here!''

Conille felt deeply hurt after hearing the new, but couldn't bring herself to say anything to Mudie because she's knew her friend tried to save their friends. Shinn don't have this problem since Rey put a limiter on his seed so he wouldn't have any of those problems, although he felt bad for everyone.

''I don't remember Mudie ever saying she would take responsibility for what happened to us in the past. Although, I'm glad she found a treatment to keep you all alive until I found a cure, just come by here on Monday to get it,'' said Kira.

Orga and others was too excited to say anything and remember Kira was the one who said he'll be the one to save them, but they didn't think he would actually do it. They all thanks Kira for saving them and told him they will return the favor someday.

Shinn on the other hand hates Kira even more since he couldn't save his friends and wish it were someone else, but he does feels grateful to Kira for saving them.

Orga and the others also apologizes to Mudie for their rude remarks while Mudie apologizes to them for not telling them earlier. Mudie tells everyone she's having the get-to-together in the guest house since they could have a lot more fun, while everyone else agrees to have it there as well after hearing they could play cards.

After everyone left to get ready for tonight, Kira and Mudie went in the room to find some clothes to wear for tonight. Kira already had his clothes on standby since he planed ahead of time, while Mudie having a hard time finding some comfortable clothes to wear.

After looking in her closet Mudie found a beautiful black and silver dress that could make any man drool. ''Kira here the dress I'm wearing tonight I hope you like it.''

Kira could only stare at the beautiful dress he never seen a dress so well designed and wonder where she got it. ''Mudie where on earth did you get that dress from.''

Mudie chuckle she liked the reaction that was on Kira's face. ''This dress is made here in our country I recently took over my mother company when she retired one year ago, and this was the first dress I made to prove to my mother I'm worthy of owning the company.''

''So you own Orb fashion no wonder this dress is so well designed, well I'm not getting ready until everyone gets here so in the meantime I'll be watching tv,'' answered Kira.

''Okay, I'm going to take a hot bath to freshen up for tonight.'' After Mudie close the door Kira got his pda and quickly sent Miyuki and the others a update on their current situation.

**West Wood.**

Coza went out to meet an old friend to ensure Mudie will have a bright future though it appears his friend is late, and with bugs biting him every second made him want to leave. ''Damn where the hell is Corruption and why did he choose this location?''

Phantom of Corruption reveal himself to Coza after he scan the area. ''Coza you're the same as always and you should know I never show myself to anyone until I know there won't be trouble, so what business do you have with me and it better be worth my time.''

''I'll get straight to the point I need you to help me catch Kira cheating on Mudie because if we don't catch him that will be the end for her family. Kira is far too smart to be caught by Shinn and myself but with your ability we can do it, right now Kira is at Mudie's mansion pampering her.

Corruption feels Mudie should move on with her life and find a better man than Kira if she wants happiness. ''Coza, I know you care a lot about Mudie, but if she hasn't got Kira to love her after nine years of trying then it time to move on. The only person who can help Mudie is you, Kira isn't the only man out there who can love her that is what you have to get across to her.''

''The noble in Mudie will never allow a commoner like Lacus Clyne to beat her, it a disgrace to her family as well. I tried to get Mudie to like other guys for five years straight, but she turn down each guy and her mother standard is too damn high. And Mudie told me if I keep bringing men to her mansion she will tie me up and have her men to lay me on the railroad and wait for the train to run me over.''

Corruption laughed. ''Okay I'll help you, however I work alone just give me three days and come back to this spot to get the info.''

Coza thanks Corruption before he left and went to pick up his lady friend, however he did not realize there were more than one Phantom listening to the conversation.

''Coza is such a fool coming all the way out here just to ensure Mudie will have good future because in the end it will be despair,'' said Phantom of Shadows.

''It seems Phantom of Existence is making his move let hurry to the place where it all be begin,'' said Phantom of Fire.

Yes, let's hurry so we can finally ascended,'' answered Corruption.

**Under Mudie's Mansion. **

Lacus and the others were finally under the mansion and was only thirty minutes away from the laboratory, the elevator came to a stop to let Sven off.

''Andrew and Ashia what are you doing here?'' asked Lacus.

''I came here for my own business, although the current situation has now change, there is a Seeder in the laboratory. Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus you all must pull back from this mission no one in this group can protect you while fighting a Seeder if anyone of you go against my orders we will not be held responsible for what happens.''

Athrun and Cagalli wonder if Lacus will agree to leave since they could get the information from Miyuki, although she will have to find another way to become a noble.

Lacus ignores everything Ashia had said and was only focusing on completing the mission. ''No we won't pull back from the mission we didn't come this far only to be told to go back, I have to see this to the end!''

''There your answer Ashia we promise not to get in the way while everyone is fighting,'' said Cagalli.

Lacus and her group became silent after hearing someone clapping their hands in the dark tunnel. ''That was a lovely speech Lacus keep moving forward no matter how rough the road is. Sven it took you way too long to get here and Yume has been looking for you,'' said Kira.

Miyuki felt something is wrong she always been able to sense Kira's presence no matter where he were, although she decides to wait till Monday to ask him about it.

''Getting passed that insane security was hard if we didn't have Miyuki who could dodge funnels and hack the security system we wouldn't have made it this far, well let's go I don't want to keep Yume waiting any longer,'' answered Sven.

''Miyuki if you take everyone down that path you will see a machine use it to teleport to the laboratory, come on Sven let's go before Mudie and the others become suspicion.

''Kira wait, I got one question to asks you, if we run into a Phantom what are our chance in winning?'' asked Yzak.

''It zero, Phantom are not human if you guys encounter one on this mission abort it immediately,'' answered Kira before leaving.

**In the laboratory.**

Miyuki and the others went down the dark tunnel and found the weird looking machine Kira mention earlier. Miyuki soon realize the machine could only teleport one person at a time which made it a little difficult since she didn't know what is in the laboratory, before Miyuki could pick who would enter the machine first Lacus has step inside the machine and was teleport to the laboratory.

Stellar along with the others ran after Lacus fearing what lies in the laboratory. ''Lacus please don't be reckless next time remember if something were to happen to you, Auel and I wouldn't be able to explain ourselves to Kira and your parents.''

Miyuki saw the main computer and wants to get done in a hurry she felt the laboratory evil atmosphere. ''It doesn't matter let Lacus be reckless all she want, here take this camera and start taking pictures. Yzak and Dearka you two stay on guard remember there a Seeder somewhere down here and Shiho start recording using the camcorder we brought with us, but whatever you do please do not enter any rooms in the laboratory.''

''You don't have to tell me that this laboratory is the most scariest place I been in my life,'' answered Shiho.

''Hey let me out!!!'' The voice scream out the same line over and over Lacus, and everyone else who were scattered all over laboratory group up in the middle.

''What the hell was that?'' asked Yzak.

Miyuki was working fast as she could to get information from the laboratory computer database. ''Okay it going to take a while for everything to download to my z drive so in the mean time let's resume.''

Lacus found a old journal in the trash and calls everyone over to read it.

**Mr. Holcroft's Journal.** **( February 23, 3012)**

**Seed Project**

Mildred we need to talk. Seriously, I worried about our safety. Rau keeps saying that the seeders are harmless under the seed drug, but I just saw one of our scientist get axed up by a male seeder. Like ripped up, bloody axed. This place isn't safe anymore, no, it never was safe here.

I'm already working on my resignation letter and you will leave with me as well so get your resignation ready.

**November 30, 3012**

Kira Hibiki was right. These things, these ''seeders'' as Rau liked to call them are completely out of control. It's like working with rabid dogs, except they're more smarter, conniving and they're brutal. It's like they were bred to kill and torture.

These things are going to be the death of Orb's people if they ever get free, but I hope this place gets destroyed before that happen.

**January 10, 3020**

This will be my last entry, fearing if I dig any further I be dead somewhere in this place. Getting this information took me several years, however the Emperor of the United States has been funding the Seed Project for years and he was the one who save Rau using black technology. Rau and the Emperor's goal is to send one thousand seeders to the Plants which will create a tragedy that will be known for years to come just like what happened to Eternal twenty seven years ago.

**There are three hundred seeders in this laboratory and if you hack the main computer and download everything from it the main computer will wake up the seeders as a defense, so do not download anything! **

Miyuki ran back to the main computer to stopped it from downloading anything to her z-drive and shut it down after she was done.

I also found who are the current Phantoms and their location to their base, but beware the lower their number are the stronger they are.

Number One – Meer Campbell, Phantom Empress(Purple Phantom), location Unknown.

Number two – Phantom of Corruption, Miguel Aiman(Green Phantom), location Eternal.

Number three – Phantom of Fire, Heine Vestenfluess(Red Phantom), Teleport Gate under Cagalli's mansion.

Number four – Phantom of Power, Rey Za Burrel(Silver Phantom), location Heaven Base.

Number Five – Phantom of Strength and Mirage, Conille(Gold Phantom), location Lohengrin Gate.

Number six – Phantom of Shadows, Rusty Mackenzie(Black Phantom), location Moon Base.

After getting this information I realized Phantom Pain is just Dark Hands backyard where they go get their soldiers after they been trained. I'm sorry for how things turn out I believe Kira and Faith can change things if they work together, however it will be hard.

One more thing, beware of the gold Phantom I don't know why her number is at five, but believe me she is much stronger than she appears. I'll say her strength is between one and two plus she can't be sensed by Newtypes.

I personally left this journal in this trash can, just hoping Kira's allies will find it and give it to him. And I hope Kira would forgive me for the things I have done against my own country and spare me when all of this is over, whatever he decides to do with me I will accept it.

Farewell, everyone

Mr. Holcroft.

**End of Journal.**

Everyone was speechless they didn't think the Phantom would have so much power and control of most the US bases. They wonder how Kira would even get close to them without making himself look like the bad guy to the public.

Athrun and Cagalli knew they could no longer sleep in their home knowing the third strongest Phantom base is below them, and plans to move into Kira's place for protection.

Miyuki's watch starts beeping she looks at it and saw Phantom two, three and six running inhuman speed. ''Everyone we got to get out of here fast Phantom two, three and six are on their way and with the way they are running they will arrive in eighteen minutes.''

''That impossible there's no way those Phantoms can run that fast!!'' answered Yzak.

''Remember, Kira said those Phantom are not human and with today technology anything possible,'' said Dearka.

Right before Stellar activates the portal to Uzumi's mansion the steel door that kept Shani locked up was knocked across the laboratory. Luckily Shani was too big to get out, but that wasn't slowing him down in making himself a way out. Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!

''Oh my god isn't that the guy who Kira fought back at Blue Hill?'' asked Athrun

''Yeah, but who have would of thought a Seeder could look like this he has to be at least nine feet tall,'' answered Miyuki.

''What the hell is that there no way I'm fighting that, look how big he is, that it I'm gone!'' Dearka said before going through the portal.

''Andrew look it seems I was right the rabid virus plays a huge role in the seed which would explain why that seeder keep saying kill,'' said Ashia.

''Ashia we can talk about this later everyone go through the portal now!'' shouted Andrew.

**Uzumi's mansion.**

Lacus and the others made it back safely to Uzumi's place, Stellar quickly close the portal just as Shani broke free from his cell. Stellar left immediately she was too exhausted to stay with the others, Ashia and Andrew felt concern for Stellar and left with her.

Lacus's mother quickly hugs her daughter for completing the mission while Siegel just smile, Lacus gave Uzumi, Holcroft's journal. Uzumi calls a familiar person in before reading over Holcroft's journal, as Neo walks in the room Lacus and the others froze thinking he's Rau.

After Neo introduced him as Rau and Mu older brother he gave Lacus her document. ''Congratulation Lacus Clyne, you did well on the mission, with this Mudie can no longer bother you.''

''Thanks you so much for making this possible for me, however even through I'm now a noble I do not know how to act like one. In order for me to fit in with the other nobles I will need to be train like one or I'll be an embarrassment to Kira whenever he decides to take me to a party.

Neo were surprise Lacus even thought of that. ''I'm sorry to say, but it wasn't I who made it possible for you, it was Kira. I was surprise you even thought about fitting in with the other nobles considering if you don't know how to act like a noble, you're still a commoner to the nobles eyes. I have a mistress in Kira's mansion named Saki Loussier who will teach you everything you need to know including etiquette as well.''

''What Saki is Stellar's mother and your mistress?!'' asked Cagalli.

''Yes, Archduke such as myself couldn't marry Saki considering she's a commoner and I had no support, however that didn't stop us from falling in love and giving birth to Stellar in the process(In secret). Stellar do not know Saki is her mother even though she was raised by her, but when Stellar felt in love with Kira, I was glad since there was no one who would dare touch her since Kira controlling DH,'' answered Neo.

Siegel felt there was something hidden between Saki, Stellar and Kira and wanted know since they all live together in the mansion. ''Neo forgive me if I'm been nosy, but why is Saki and Stellar lives in Kira's mansion?''

''Saki raised Kira with help from his mother and had to be watch during the years consider he hasn't been in good heath and Stellar is his former lover who look after him to keep other females from getting close to him,'' answered Neo.

''Neo what's Kira rank in the nobility because it seems that where the problem lies,'' asked Grace.

''I glad you asked Kira is the first Prince of Orb due to his outstanding achievements within DH and noble deeds, however he refused the title and want to stay as a Duke, but it not going to happen,'' answered Neo.

''Do the other nobles know about Kira advancement to Prince?'' asked Lacus.

''Some will know tonight and the rest will know by Monday. The Emperor has sent messengers to all his nobles to inform them about the news before he pass away,'' answered Neo.

Lacus and the others finally understand why it so hard for her to be with Kira since he's Orb's first Prince. This will make Lacus the first female coordinator who been born in the Plants to become a Princess, although with the nobles all being naturals it will be very hard to get her on the throne. Now that the Emperor will pass away soon this will take some weight off Lacus and allow her to focus on more important things.

''Lacus please remember not to get overconfident because my sister Countless Mildred will do everything in her power to get Mudie in Kira's mansion regardless of the information we have here,'' said Neo.

''I understand what's going to happen the nobles are going to sweep the information Lacus that have under the rug, and punish Mudie by making her Kira's mistress is there any other way to prevent this?'' asked Siegel.

''No, Uzumi and I are doing everything we can to help Lacus to be Kira's wife. If the news is release that Uzumi and I help Lacus throughout this mission we're going to be in serious trouble, well not me since I'll be Emperor by that time,'' answered Neo.

Lacus understood what Neo and Uzumi are doing and were grateful to them for that, but she didn't like the idea Mudie being Kira's mistress. ''Father, you have to remember nobles get away with a lot of stuff they do, and if it wasn't for Mr. Holcroft we would had waking the seeders in the laboratory. Neo is it possible for Stellar to be the mistress instead of Mudie since she been with Kira the longest, I feel if Mudie and myself are both living in the mansion it would only cause problems.'' asked Lacus.

Neo couldn't answer Lacus's question since he would have to talk to Stellar for her decision on the matter. ''Lacus this isn't an answer I can make for Stellar we will have to talk to her before we go any further on the subject.''

''If that the case I'll be leaving now to talk to Stellar on this matter, Cagalli what are you and the others are going to do for the rest of the night?'' asked Lacus.

Cagalli and the others will tag alone with Lacus since none of them feels safe anymore knowing a Phantom base is under the mansion. ''Lacus do you expect us to go home knowing there a Phantom's base under my home we're not going back until this is over.''

''I don't have a choice since I live with Cagalli for the time being and the more I following Lacus around life keep getting more interesting,'' said Miyuki.

Lacus and others left Uzumi's mansion to Kira's mansion leaving Neo behind so he can handle his business. After Lacus left with her friends Neo notice someone were listening to their conversation the entire time. ''Caridad you can come out now I know you been listening behind the door the entire time.''

Uzumi wonder where his wife were and wanted her opinion on Lacus being their Princess. ''Caridad what do you think about Lacus being Orb's first Princess?'' asked Uzumi.

Caridad was shock to hear Kira will be their Prince, but she doesn't think Lacus has what it takes to be a Princess. ''Uzumi to be honest I don't think Lacus has what it takes to be a Princess, and I'm certain the council from both family and the nobles will not choose her to be their princess. Can you imagine if something were to happen to Kira and we're left with Lacus and the uproar it will cause.''

Uzumi knew that all too well and hope Kira teach Lacus what she needs to be taught just in case something happen to him.

Neo felt Lacus will do just fine as a princess especially with Kira by her side. ''Caridad don't worry I'm sure nothing will happen to Kira just give it time and you will see Lacus will do wonderful as a princess. Uzumi, I'll leaving now I'm going to inform Kira on the situation and show him Holcroft's journal.''

''Very well, I made a copy of the journal just in case your copy gets destroy,'' answered Uzumi. Neo left Uzumi's mansion, he couldn't wait to show him Holcroft's journal and wonder how will he handle the situation on the seeders.

**The Laboratory.**

Phantom Shadow were dragging Shani deeper in the laboratory to put him in a capsule which will put him in coma-like stage. Corruption and Fire was disappointed that Shani couldn't maintain his sanity since he could have been one of the strongest Phantom if he would had stop abusing his seed(continuous used) but it's now a thing of the past.

''I really want to know what Existence is planing I'm sure he knows we down here?'' asked Corruption.

Shadow put Shani in the capsule and actives the machine. ''Corruption why don't we pay him a little visit since we haven't seen him in years.''

Fire thought that was a great idea and I would like to know if Existence improve in his skill or not. ''I wouldn't mind that considering Existence's seed had the most side effect so I would like to know how he's doing.''

''Then it settled let's not waste anymore time and let see Existence,'' answered Corruption.

The Phantom Corruption looks back at Shani one more time before leaving. ''Shani sleep in your peaceful dreams until we can find a way to turn you back to normal, until then farewell old friend.''

**To Be Continued... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny or Stargazer. **

**Thanks to all who review.**

**Chapter 17**

**Inside the guest house.**

Kira and Sven finally arrive back at the guest house, even though they were very late and the others are most likely suspicious of them. Kira had to make sure Sven doesn't get caught in a lie just in case they ask him. ''Sven if Mudie asks you where you been, just say you were with me and I'll take over from there.''

Sven chuckled. ''Kira you aren't the only one who can lie and besides, once Orga and Clotho heard that you got the cure today instead of Monday the subject will change.''

''Yeah, you're right about that and don't forget Shinn will have something negative to say after he hears the news,'' said Kira.

Sven and Kira laughs as they went in the guest house laughing at each other comments, however their fun moment quickly came to an end due the silence.

Shinn figures Kira went to see Lacus while using Sven as a excuse to why he took so long. ''Mudie its obvious Kira went to see Lacus which is why he took so long to pick up Sven, everyone knows it doesn't take a hour and half to get there and back here!''

Mudie didn't say anything to Kira even though Shinn is right about the distance considering it would only take forty five minutes to get there and back. Sven went to Yume and explains to her why it took him so long to leave work. Yume didn't mind that he were late, just seeing Sven at the party was enough for her.

Kira chuckled. ''Shinn why don't you focus more on making Conille happy instead of making yourself look like a fool. I went to Miracle to see my personal doctor to get the cure for Orga, Sven and Clotho just in case something happens and I am unable to give them the cure.''

Kira gives Sven, Orga, and Clotho their cure along with instruction on how to use it before they went in the other room to do so. Mudie and Coza didn't think Kira would give them the cure so soon, but nevertheless they were happy the issue was finally over.

Shinn knew he had to do something about Kira for making him look like a fool and now that he been proven wrong again made him look even worse. Shinn notice Conille were calling him and got up from his seat to see what she wants and went outside to talk.

**Outside. **

''Shinn we need to have a serious talk, it's about us and Kira. Shinn, I'm sorry for what happened to you in the past it was my fault you lost Stellar, but you can't blame Kira for everything that had happened to you up until now. Shinn, I also believe you when you said Kira and Lacus was on a date. However, if you can't prove that to Mudie then there no point; Kira is a genius who won't be caught by the likes of us, so quit wasting time on him,'' said Conille.

Shinn always knew it wasn't Kira fault for how things turn out, although his hatred wouldn't let him forgive others so easily. ''Conille, I knew very well you're the reason why I lost Stellar, but I can't hate you for that since I cheated on Stellar a few times with Luna. Stellar would never give herself up to me because she would see me around Luna and knew what we were doing, but I still tried to make things work for us. Then after the months passed I managed to leave Luna alone and focus more on Stellar, everything was going well until Kira left Orb.''

Conille finally understood what Shinn was going through and were happy he doesn't hate her. ''Shinn there is something else I want to tell you about our child. I was scared that you would leave me one day, I decided become a surrogate mother for my sister-in-law so I can pass the child off as yours, of course my sister-in-law knew about it, but she told me to tell you when the time is right so if you are mad at me I will understand.''

Shinn looks up at the clear sky he felt some weight has been taking off him. ''Conille, I knew from the very beginning that child wasn't mine I was just using you to get stronger hoping to surpass Kira as the current strongest phantom. As years passed I have grown fond of you and didn't want no other men to touch you. Now that I know your true feelings I would like to start over and focus on you more just like you wanted.''

Conille were so happy to hear those words. ''Yes, I will like that and I want to be a mother in the future as well.'' Shinn and Conille kiss and went back inside holding hands, and this is a fresh start for them and for their future.

''Conille, my friendship with Kira is destroyed and it will never be restore ever again so don't try to get us to be friends again because it won't happen,'' said Shinn.

Conille had to make sure to tell Yume this before she turns a good party into a bad one, although she wish Shinn was strong enough to forgive Kira and move on with his life.

**Back inside the guest house. **

Orga never met a man like Kira consider what he been through and all the rumors he heard about him over the years. ''Kira, I must say it is an honor to have met you, no matter how rough the road got you still managed to come out on top. I remember when you were in Phantom Pain who was the weakest one before becoming the strongest one. Then you left Orb and took control of DH in a year, in addition Tech Angel and Miracle became multi billion dollar companies and you managed to find a cure and save us, it looks like there is no stopping you.''

Kira was deeply touched by Orga's words. ''Thanks Orga, as a noble I felt that was the only path I could take to restore my family's honor. I been with Emperor Al for a long time and he saw what I was doing over the years and advance me to prince.''

This news shock everyone, no one would had ever thought Kira would become a prince. They were so many thoughts going through Mudie's mind that it couldn't be express through words. ''So that mean, I'll be a princess when news get announce?''

''No since you got to be approve by the by Bishop Malchio, and only after that you can be my wife. Now that everyone know I'm a prince, I would like to be treated no different then how you normally treated me and let's get on with the party,'' answered Kira.

Sven and others respected Kira's wish, before the party started Orga and Clotho had their girlfriends to introduce to Kira. Each of the girl were honor to meet a prince in person and was flattered after Kira kissed their hands. During the evening everyone play cards, drink beverages and ate food that were left on the table prepared by the maids, Kira had a great time with his friends and went outside to be alone for a few minutes.

**Outside away from the guest house.**

Kira felt happy seeing most of his friends smiling while they're having fun and didn't want it to be ruin by some unwanted guest. ''Miguel you can come out of hiding now, I'm know you've been here since you arrive.''

''Well Existence, I see you're doing well, however I'm going to be quick about this. ''Give me my dozes of the cure you promised me several years ago, here take my black technology since I will no longer need it,'' said Corruption.

Kira give Miguel the cure as promised. ''I'm not Existence and Miguel, I believe you're no longer Corruption since you are leaving the group.''

''I'll guess you're right.'' As Miguel were taking off his phantom's uniform Kira saw that his body were fifty percent affected by the seed, it was a miracle he live so long without turning into a seeder. In just ten minutes the cure removed all the side effects, and the seed roots in Miguel's body and it made him look normal again. However, he lost seventy percent of inhuman strength but he didn't care about that.

''Kira thank you so much for saving me, you sure live up to your phantom name. Also, before I leave you must know that Meer is Phantom Empress and I gave her the information on Lacus during my time at Eternal,'' said Miguel

Kira knew he will have to deal with Meer later on, but in the meantime dealing with Mudie comes first. ''Miguel take care of yourself on your way to space and don't forget to sent me letters on how you're doing with your family. Miguel before you go can you drop off the black technology at my mansion instead of leaving it here with me, I'd feel more comfortable knowing it there.''

Miguel couldn't turn down Kira's request after he kept his promise about the cure, and agreed to take the black technology to the mansion. ''Kira, I'll never forget what you did for me, and now I can finally get marry to my lover who's waiting on me in space. Also, Kira I won't forget to sent you pictures and mail you letters, and take care of yourself old friend.''

Kira watch Miguel until he could no longer see him. _''That's four down now all there left to do is enjoy the party,'' said Kira to himself._

''Kira do you think it's wise to let him go considering he is a Phantom?'' Neo asked coming out of hiding.

''There no need to worry I gave Miguel three doses of the cure, and now that it's in his body he can't fight anyone with his current strength,'' answered Kira.

''I see.'' Neo give Kira the Holcroft's journal to see if his opinion is the same as his.

As Kira were reading through the journal a mini disc fell out. ''What is this Neo did you know about this disc being in here?''

Neo had no idea there was a hidden disc inside the journal especially since Uzumi made a copy of the journal, and thought he would had found it during the copying process. ''This is my first time seeing this disc, and Kira if you don't mind I will like to take it back to the mansion to see what's on the disc.''

Kira agreed to let Neo take the disc back to his mansion while he come up with a plan on how to get rid of three hundred seeders. ''I will call you tomorrow morning and Mudie finally gave up protecting Rau she is giving me his location on Monday morning.''

Neo was glad to have someone like Kira on his side. ''Very well I shall wait for your call.'' Neo opens the portal to Kira's mansion and left.

Mudie finally found Kira after looking for twelve minutes, and wonder what is he doing out here alone. ''Kira what are you out here by yourself in the dark when there a party going on?'' Mudie became a little suspicious of him, after Coza told her he saw Kira talking to someone outside.

With everything going so well Kira decide to play it easy with Mudie while Neo take his time in learning what's on the disc. Kira use the heat of the guest house as an excuse as to why he is outside alone, and went back inside after Mudie told him she will turn on the central air.

**Kira's mansion(10:30p.m).**

Siegel and Grace went home for the night leaving their daughter to handle her own business. Lacus hoped Stellar agrees to be Kira's mistress which will make her feel better about the situation. ''Saki how Stellar feeling, there something I would like to ask her.''

Saki already knew the question Lacus is going to ask Stellar, and took her to Stellar's room while everyone else waits in the sitting room.

Stellar thought for sure Lacus would be celebrating her advancement to nobility, but she quickly notice she is worry about something. ''Lacus what's wrong did something happen?''

''Stellar if you don't mind me asking this can you be Kira's mistress because without you, I can't keep Mudie from coming inside this mansion if it ends in a draw.'' Lacus felt bad for asking Stellar for a favor such as that and hope she doesn't mind.

Stellar chuckles she wasn't plan on going anywhere ever since Bishop Malchio told her if she leave Kira's side she will have to marry someone of high status. ''Lacus, I wasn't planning on leaving Kira's side, going from one man to another is not my style however, since you want me to remain as Kira's mistress I will do it for your sake.''

Lacus felt relieve Stellar will be Kira's mistress however, Stellar's last comment got her attention. ''What you mean you been Kira's mistress the entire time?''

Stellar chuckled. ''Why yes, I control this mansion while Kira is away and make sure no other woman touch him. If Kira bring a woman to this mansion, and I don't like her I can easily disapprove the relationship.''

Lacus wonder if Stellar is still in love with Kira. ''Stellar do your loyalty to Kira have something to do with you being in love with him?''

Stellar didn't want Lacus to know how deep her relationship is with Kira since she felt she shouldn't be worrying about that. ''Lacus, I trust Kira no matter what he does because I know he trying to make things right for the people around him. My loyalty and love for Kira are two different things, and I won't explain that to you until you become his wife!''

Lacus realized she step out of line for asking Stellar a personal question like that. ''I'm sorry Stellar for asking you a personal question such as that I was just wondering.''

''I'm sorry if I sound mean Lacus, I would like to talk to you more, but I still feel exhausted from today's mission and need to get my rest. Saki will teach you what you need to know so stop by in the morning or when you get off work,'' answered Stellar.

Suddenly there were a knock on the door by a guard. _''Mistress Loussier, there someone here to see you, I had him to wait in the sitting room.'' _

Stellar quickly got up even though she didn't have no strength, Saki helps her along the way while Lacus went on ahead to see what's going on.

**Sitting room.**

Stellar arrive in the sitting room and introduced herself as the mistress of the mansion before sitting down, and while Miguel did the same. ''What bring you here today, Miguel?''

Miguel gives Stellar the black technology. ''Mistress Loussier, I'm here to drop off the black technology as ordered by Kira. This technology has the ability to distort reality, and creates illusions so make sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands.''

''So you're a former Phantom, I want to know did the cure work well on your body, and what are you going to do from here?'' asked Stellar.

''Yes, the cure worked well on my body as Kira said it will so many years ago. Now that I survive this hellish nightmare I'm going back to the Plants and start a new life with my lover,'' answered Miguel.

''That so romantic you survived this long just for your lover sake,'' said Lacus.

''Miguel how many Phantom are on Kira's side?'' asked Ashia.

''Meer, Rey and myself are the only ones left who still support Kira. Lacus, I pretended to be Kuzzey during my time at Eternal and you shouldn't be open to tell your friends what going on, if I was the enemy your chance to be with Kira would had ended on that day,'' answered Miguel.

Lacus was surprise Miguel pretend to be Kuzzey and wonder where the real Kuzzey at. ''Miguel can you tell me what happened to the real Kuzzey?''

''The real Kuzzey became a seeder two years ago and is currently locked up in the underground passage. Cagalli, I want to let you know that Athrun never cheated on you with Meer that was me distorting reality to make him believe that he slept with her to help Mudie,'' answered Miguel.

Cagalli felt so happy to hear this news, and Athrun also were happy and wonder why Meer didn't tell them. Athrun wanted to know why a phantom's base is under their mansion. ''Miguel why is the Teleport Gate is under my mansion and where do the gate take you?'' asked Athrun.

''The Teleport Gate was build and put in that location before your mansion was even built, no one even goes there anymore so you don't how to worry about anything. The gate is extremely unstable from the abuse over the years, and if you go there it will take you to where there is seven hundred seed are sleeping and to make matters worse they are going to wake up soon,'' answered Miguel.

''Miguel, are you serious how are we suppose to fight those monsters, and the last one we saw kicked a steel door across a room!'' said Dearka.

''I see you guys was the ones down there. Also all of the seeders aren't that strong, but they are stronger than humans, however if a Phantom turn into a seeder they will be extremely strong like the one you saw in the laboratory,'' answered Miguel.

''So regular guns can take down the weak seeders, and we need Kira or a phantom to take down the very strong seeders?'' asked Yzak.

''Exactly, now that everyone knows how to defeat the seeders I'm leaving it was a pleasure in meeting everyone, and if anyone need more information talk to Meer,'' answered Miguel.

''Hey Miguel wait what happened to the other two phantom who were with you earlier?'' Miyuki felt something was wrong and think it wouldn't be so easy to leave Phantom Pain.

''I parted ways from the other two phantom before going to see Kira, they left to meet up with Rey who have something very important to tell them,'' Miguel answered before leaving the room.

Miyuki thinks something bad must of happen to Rau which would explain why Miguel could leave Phantom Pain so freely without anyone hunting him down. She also thinks Lacus have a big mouth for telling others her business, and felt the need to keep her in check so she wouldn't mess up the plan. ''Lacus, I suggest you keep your mouth shut about your affair with Kira if anyone else finds out you can only blame yourself in the end.''

Lacus felt bad and knew to keep the conversations between herself and Shiho to avoid something like this from happening again. ''I'm sorry I didn't know they had black technology that can distort reality.''

''There no need to be sorry just keep your conversations you have with Shiho between yourselves, and Cagalli are you going back home now there nothing to worry about?'' said Miyuki.

Cagalli didn't feel like caring her stuff back to her mansion, and told Miyuki they'll leave in the morning. Also, before everyone left Stellar gives Auel his letter to take home to read and knew he wouldn't take the news very well.

Lacus went home along with the Faith's members who also tired from the mission, as she were running her bath water she hope Kira will be okay while he's staying at Mudie's place.

**In Saki's room.**

After Saki got Cagalli and the others settled into their rooms she went back to her room to sleep for the night. Saki quickly notice someone was in her room watching tv which is off limit to everyone except Stellar as she slowly open the door someone pulls her in from the inside.

''It's not nice to sneak in your own room,'' said Neo.

''You startled me what are you doing here at this time of night?'' asked Saki.

''I came here to spend some time with you, and Saki it's about time you tell Stellar you are her mother. You will be leaving here soon to become empress after my father pass away, Kira did his part to make sure this was possible for us, and now it's our turn to support him from afar.''

Saki felt grateful for what Kira has done for them, although she felt sad leaving Kira and Stellar considering they were always together. ''I still remember Kira as a newborn baby so cute and happy, but as Kira grew up he would always tell me he's going to make people lives much better around him no matter what the cost is.''

''Kira is still doing that till this day, although I'm wonder how he will deal with Mudie. Also this information will destroy Holcroft family name or will he protect them, and this could determine what kind of prince Kira will be,'' answered Neo.

Saki wasn't worry about rather Kira would save Mudie's family or destroy them since she know in her heart the path he has already chosen for them. ''Neo, I already know what's Kira going to do with the Holcroft family so you shouldn't worry about your little sister.''

Neo sighed in relief. ''Saki hearing you say that makes me somewhat happy I wish my sister could have married someone else beside Count Jen who's always looking to gain power through others, and I believe that Orb wouldn't be so messed up. It got so bad now that Jen had to plea for help through his journal just look at this video.''

Saki look at the computer monitor and saw humans transforming into seeders and was terrified, after watching for eight minutes she look away from the monitor, as the doctors and the scientists was begging for their lives while trapped in a room with seeders. ''Neo how much time do we have left because Kira's friend told everyone earlier today the seeders are going to wake up soon?''

Neo found out a lot information about the seeders in the old mini disc format, however the moment he heard Saki's comment he sends Kira a text message telling him the seeders will be waking up soon.

**Outside Mudie's mansion twelve thirty.**

Everyone had a great time at the party and now they were getting ready to leave for the night. While the girls were taking their time talking to Mudie the guys went to thank Kira one more time before they left.

''Well Kira this will be goodbye for a now and thank you for everything,'' said Orga.

''Same here so far, I experienced no side effect even while drinking, Miracle is a wonderful company keep up the noble deeds,'' said Clotho.

''Even, I have to admit I thought the cure will be giving me some kind of side effect, and Kira thank you for not giving up on us because you really could have did that especially with how everyone treated you in the past,'' said Sven.

Kira could only smile at his friends comments as it gave him pleasure knowing his hard work helped his friends to live a better life. ''You guys are very welcome and Miguel came by earlier today and got his cure before leaving to the Plants be with his lover again. However, can you guys not bring your lovers here anymore or tell them not to come here until Phantom Pain is destroy because I can't be responsible if anything happen to them.''

They all agreed to not let their lovers come back to Mudie's mansion until Phantom Pain is gone and they were very surprise to hear Miguel came by.

_''Sven, Clotho, and Orga it's time to leave!'' shouted Yume._

''Well Kira, I will see you around and watch your back tonight because you never know what might happen during a thunderstorm,'' said Sven.

Kira looks up at the sky and a saw black clouds forming over the ocean. ''Don't worry Sven, I'll be fine just make sure Orga and the others make it home safely.''

''I'll do that, later Kira,'' said Sven.

Kira and Mudie watch their friends leave until they could no longer see them. Coza went to stay over his lady friend house for the night while Conille and Shinn decided to stay at Mudie's place for the night after drinking too much during the party.

Mudie was very pleased her party went well without no problems and wanted to have some time with Kira. ''Hey Kira let's go to my room the cool breeze is making me sleepy.''

Kira thought for sure someone from Phantom Pain would show up after Miguel came by and wonder what's going on. ''Mudie you're already tired what happened to that big talk you were going on earlier about or was it just talk?''

''You wish, let's head to my room so I can back up my talk,'' answered Mudie.

**In the laboratory.**

Auel read the letter Stellar gave him earlier he couldn't believe Kira discharged him, but he understood his feelings. After everything Auel has done with Kira over the years he felt he couldn't live a normal life with Meyrin until Kira live one as well. ''_Kira, I'm sorry for during this, but I didn't train in DH to be discharged I will show you what I can really do.''_ Auel activate his black technology and made sure his armor was okay before he went deeper into the laboratory.

As Auel walks in and saw that all the seeders and machines they were kept in was destroy he notice the damages in a certain area of the laboratory just happened and felt that someone was still in here. The further he went in the more destruction of the place he saw, he saw Meer up ahead and was blown back by a random explosive.

''What the hell are you during here?'' asked Meer.

''Damn that hurt and what is Lacus's sister doing in this place, and what's your reason for destroying this place?'' asked Auel.

''I'm one of Kira's follower the mission he gave me before he left the organization was to slow down Phantom Pain until he return. During the last five years, I managed to break up phantoms by helping Rey developed a cure that suppress the parasite so no one would turn into a seeder. However, we didn't want Rau and Mildred to suspect us so we told them do not allow the others to have it until they become a phantom,'' answered Meer.

''I see so why are you destroying the laboratory?'' asked Auel.

''Destroying this laboratory and the underground passage with my black technology will make sure everyone sleeps better at night,'' answered Meer.

Auel couldn't wait to inform Lacus and the others tomorrow about this news, but he felt Meer is going too far by trying to destroy the underground passage. ''Meer if you destroy the underground passage you might cause damage to Orb.''

''No it wouldn't because the underground passage is one enormous base that's connect to Orb from beneath, and you should of realized that is why there so many portals you have to go through to get here. Blue Hill is the only place that really connect to Orb, but you still have to go through twenty-five portals before you get under Mudie's mansion if you can get pass the insane security system, and you still have to go through one more portal to get to where we are now,'' answered Meer.

''I don't quite understand it all,'' said Auel.

''The first portal you went through in Blue Hill took you straight to the laboratory, however it's built like a maze so in reality you went through twenty-five location within the laboratory if you got pass the security system, and then you have been under Mudie's mansion as a check point and then found the last portal which took you straight to the seeders,'' answered Meer.

_''Thank god, I didn't go through all that again.'' _Auel became interest in helping Meer plant the bombs, although she says she prefer to work alone.

''Thanks for wanting to help me, but I do things alone and you can give this to Kira for me?'' answered Meer. She left shortly afterward leaving Auel in the laboratory and went to the next area to plant the bombs.

Auel wanted to destroy the seeders himself to prove to Kira how strong he is, however he decided to talk to him in person. As Auel was taking his time walking to the portal he notice bombs were set all over the laboratory, and quickly got out of there before the bombs went off.

**In Mudie's room.**

Kira and Mudie were both exhausted from their earlier activity, as they were laying in the bed Kira felt Rey's presence, although it was weak he could tell it were far away. Mudie felt so comfortable laying on Kira chest, but she couldn't go to sleep knowing something was bothering him.

''Kira do you sense Rey or Rau and what are you going to do?'' asked Mudie.

''It's Rey who I sensed, even though his presence is about an hour away, but he is definitely coming here. To be honest there nothing Rey or other phantoms can do to beat me because my seed ability has evolved to the point that I'm nearly untouchable,'' answered Kira.

Mudie cursed to herself as Rey spoil her night with Kira, and felt he would leave after everything is over. ''Kira will you be leaving tonight?''

Of course Kira had no plans in leaving tonight and had to get the information on Rau whereabouts from Mudie but most of all he wanted to see if someone important would make an appearance during his stay. ''Monday is when I'm leaving or do you want me to leave now?''

''Oh no, I was just wondering since the last time you were here you left early to meet Rau, and you know what happened from there,'' answered Mudie.

Kira knew Mudie wasn't the type to worry and wanted her to stay her usual self. ''Mudie you worry too much sometimes, hey let's have some more fun until Rey gets here.''

The moment Kira said that Mudie quickly forgot about Rey, and went to her closet because she had other plans for them to have fun. ''Fine with me hey let's try something new.''

''Mudie what you doing in your closet?'' Kira got no reply from Mudie as she was too busy digging around in her closet, he realize he should have kept his mouth shut.

''Kira, I found the handcuff and rope we're going to use for our next activity so don't try to squeeze your way out of it!'' Mudie knew Kira would never agree in using a rope in their activities so she mention it in order to hide the other item she really wanted to use.

''Mudie, I don't mind the handcuff, but the rope is out of the question!'' said Kira.

''You're such a wuss, well how about this board game I made while you were away as you can see whatever your blue piece lands on is what I'll have to do to you and vice verse,'' answered Mudie.

Kira found the board game amazing well done and couldn't wait to try it out. ''Alright you won me over with this board game and playing during a storm makes it even better.''

Mudie didn't realize it was even storming and think Rey has to be crazy to come see Kira in this weather. She also agree with Kira about playing the game during the storm will be fun. ''Kira, I hope you're ready because I won't be going easy on you.''

Kira smirk. ''The harder the better I would say or it wouldn't be fun.''

**Two thirty AM**

Rey and the other two phantom finally made it to Mudie's mansion by using the underground passage to avoid the bad weather. They ran to Mudie's back porch so they wouldn't get hit by debris in the wind, and saw Mudie sitting down at the table waiting for them.

''Guys don't you think it a bit late and dangerous to be out in this weather?'' asked Mudie.

''Taking the underground passage during this tropical storm was the best course of action, and I would like to inform you Rau has passed away during an experiment,'' said Rey.

Mudie show no sadden emotion whatsoever as she no longer care if Rau died. ''I'd say good ridden, but let me ask you Rey what kind of experiment was Rau doing that would risk his own life?''

After Rau failed to get Kira under his control he tried to create himself a new body. ''However a seeder was set free by an unknown person during the experiment and knocked Rau into high voltage cable that killed him instantly. The unstable power cause a malfunction on the island that set all the seeders free and this was during a hurricane.''

Mudie could picture how everything turn out. ''Let me guess half of the Holcroft's scientists fled the area, and the island was destroy by the hurricane and you self destruct the island to hide the remaining evidence?''

''That pretty much what happened Mudie, also Rusty and I will be heading to the Plants so this will be the last time you see us,'' answered Heine.

''If you're still trying to be with Kira, I suggest you get rid of the seeders fast before the higher ups get control of the area,'' said Rusty.

''Mudie, I'm going to the Plants as well to take over Neo Genesis, we helped you as much we could so now you are on your own. Just remember to use your trump card when the time is right and you will be fine,'' said Rey.

''Thank you so much guys and you all better get somewhere safe before the storm get any stronger than it already is. Also, here the medicine for Heine and Rusty giving to me by Kira,'' answered Mudie.

''Thanks and here are our black technology because we will no longer need it, Mudie take care of yourself and farewell,'' Rey said before running off with Rusty and Heine.

Mudie went back inside to tell Kira what happened to Rau, and now she no longer had to worry about getting him the information on Rau whereabouts since the island is under the ocean and he doesn't have to leave the country.

**Back in Mudie's room.**

Kira was laying on the bed wondering what's the conversation between Mudie and the others is about, even though it didn't last long as she came in the room with a smile on her face.

Kira hope Mudie tell him the truth after he agreed to let her go instead of him to avoid a fight. ''So what happened?'' Mudie sit on the bed and explains to Kira what happened to Rau as the story went on he realize she was stalling with the information to protect him from chasing after Rau.

''So there you have it, also everything that happened over the years I wrote in the report so you can look at it on Monday, and here is the black technology,'' answered Mudie.

Kira realized Mudie and her parents aren't working together which also tells him some of Jen Holcroft(Mudie's father) information is outdated. Although, Kira still have to wait to hear from Neo before going further on with the matter.

''Mudie the tropical storm will pass Orb so there nothing to worry about,'' said Kira.

''That good to hear.'' Mudie turn the room light off and got in the bed with Kira while wondering would they get another weekend together despite his noble rank. I know you a prince and a very busy business man, but I wonder will we ever have another weekend like this again.''

''I can't say considering once everyone finds out that I'm a Orb's prince my freedom will be limited, but I will try to make some kind of arrangements to see you,'' answered Kira.

Mudie smiles and wrap her arms around Kira. ''That good to hear and now let's start back on our game before the night ends.''

**Sunday at the Plants, Aprilius One.**

Eileen Canaver got the Clyne and Canaver families together to get their opinion on Lacus being a noble even though she knew the conversation will not end well. Also, before she gets on the subject she have to let them know about Meer who was lost in the Eternal Tragedy in Orb twenty- seven years ago.

''Good morning it's good to see everyone is doing well, however I have good news. The eldest daughter of Siegel and Grace has been found by Kira Yamato during his sixth grade year, but he couldn't set her free because of Rau Le Creuset. So in order to keep Meer safe he had to joins Phantom Pain when he enter the ninth grade to see what Rau was up to, and he found out all their secrets and Meer Campbell is set free from them now,'' said Eileen.

The families were happy to hear Kira have save one of their family member and asks Eileen do she have a picture of her. Eileen give them a picture of Meer and they were surprise she look like Lacus with black hair, although Eileen quickly explains to them that her original hair color is pink.

However, there were some members of the two families who was happy about the news, but at the same time they wanted to know who was controlling Phantom Pain since Faith couldn't never catch them and who raised Meer during her childhood.

George Canaver(the father of Grace, Eileen, Ryou & former Chairman) hates all nobles and thinks they are all corrupted, and wants them to be wipe out. ''Eileen can you tell us who controlling Phantom Pain because it seems to me it's been control by nobles if Kira Yamato could join them to keep Meer safe this alone proves that the nobles are the ones behind this tragedy, and who was also raising my granddaughter?!''

As Eileen expected the conversation has already turn for the worse. ''Meer was raised by the Holcroft family and Kira haven't given me any information on who was controlling Phantom Pain, but he did assure me that the organization is destroyed.''

George Canaver smiled as he found the information he needed to shame the nobles. ''Eileen of course Kira can't say who was controlling Phantom Pain since they are the children of Emperor Al, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out, I want this information to be made public at once!!''

Everyone in the family agree, but Eileen stops them before things get out of hand. ''No we won't because this information will be swept under a rug and never will be made public. Kira is the Prince of Orb and he made Lacus a noble to get her on the throne with him, and if we announce this on tv we will be destroying her!''

''I agree Eileen and beside no noble would listen to us on the matter since the Canaver family is an enemy to all nobles,'' said Ryou(George son and oldest child).

Tadashi Clyne(Siegel's father, and retired Supreme Council member) ''Does this mean Orb is a independent country?''

''Yes, Kira Yamato have full control over Orb,'' answered Eileen.

''Kira Yamato have too much power he control most on the market Earth as well it only a matter of time before he try to build a colony in space and we wouldn't be able to stop him since the treaty we signed after the war to prevent all Natural from entering space, unless they are going to the Moon while we agreed to give them their land back in return!'' answered George.

''Eileen you how to be careful around Kira Yamato, I've heard many stories about that young man some say he is more ruthless than the Emperor Al himself, and which would explain how he got so much power in a short time. If Kira decided to build a colony we wouldn't be able to stop him from doing so unless we go to war, but people desperately needs the rebirth technology to keep our race alive so we will lose either way if we try to stop him,'' said Tadashi.

'' General Ades do you think Kira Yamato will pose a threat in the future and what do you think about it?'' asked Eileen.

**(A/N:Fredrik Ades is from Gundam Seed)**

''Yes, however there will be a huge problem because our country rely heavily on the Anima cores and fuel that Duke Uleen created with Kira. Also, Kira will cut off our supply if we attack him, and we can't go back to using our old battleship since there are obsolete and not to mention our new cars use Anima fuel as well,'' answered General Ades.

Eileen wondering to herself what kind of plan Kira have up his sleeve that would make him hold back his technology that is in high demand, but she know he will never betray her so she have to wait and see.

General Ades received an important phone call from their scientists that require them to leave. ''Chairwoman Eileen our scientists have found an interesting discovery, and would like for us to come and see it is very urgent that we do so.''

Eileen apologies for leaving so soon but she promise to make it up to them later in the week and left with General Ades. George watches Eileen leaving from the window and hope she stop Kira from whatever he has planed, although he may have to take matter into his own hands if she fail.

''George there no need to worry I'm sure Eileen and Lacus will make sure nothing bad happen to the Plants. Old people such as ourselves should be enjoying the remaining time we have in this world,'' said Tadashi.

''Tadashi don't you realize the Emperor let Orb go independent to create another empire which would be another superpower for Zaft to face. Lacus will never get on the throne remember she left Kira to be with Zack who turn out to be one of Blue Cosmos leaders and the people will not accept her!'' answered George.

''That because you kept putting pressure on Siegel to do that and Lacus didn't even love Zack and she even said on tv they never been intimate. I don't know how Lacus became a noble consider it impossible for Coordinators to be nobles beside Athrun Zala, but that was a special case. We don't know what Kira has planed for Orb until tomorrow so further talk will be meaningless at this point,'' said Tadashi.

''Fine, but I'll be the one who's right in the end,'' answered George.

**Kira's mansion.**

Stellar and Saki taught Lacus all the basics and were happy everything was going well so they decided to take a break after training her for six hours. Saki left to be with Neo while Lacus stays in the guest room with her friends, and talk among each other until the break is over.

''I never thought training to be a noble would be so much fun it's just like playing house, and you get to wear beautiful dresses, learning table manner, talk very polite to other people and supporting the man you love no matter what,'' said Lacus.

''Lacus don't get over confident this may be simple to you, believe me there are nobles who will criticize you even when you least expected it, and especially if they don't like you because Athrun is an good example of that. When Uleen announced Athrun would be marrying Cagalli the Zala family went through hell that year, the nobles would sent them threats, broke windows in their house and the boys would pick fights with Athrun at school,'' said Stellar.

''I remembered that all to well because my parents and I knew what kind of trouble we were getting ourselves into since Cagalli is the daughter of a duke, but we never knew what made the nobles leave us alone because they just all the sudden stop picking on us,'' answered Athrun.

''Kira called a meeting with every noble that was bothering the Zala family and threaten to have their noble title remove if they continue bothering your family, and he also made them pay for the damages they done to your house, although Kira was with Neo during that time so he obey him with no back talk,'' said Stellar.

''I see, Kira protected us from the shadows I'm going to have to thank him tomorrow,'' answered Athrun.

Lacus remember what happened to the Zala family like it was yesterday and was frighten. ''Stellar will my family and I have to go through what Athrun and his family went through?''

Stellar chuckled. ''Lacus do you honestly think Kira would let someone touch you, and let them put your family through what they did to the Zala family the short answer is no.''

''Stellar is right, I went through the same thing as you are going through now and I got criticize just for bumping into someone by mistake, but at the end of the night they all accepted my family and I,'' said Athrun.

Lacus was relieve to hear that, however Cagalli have a few questions to ask Stellar. ''Stellar, I've been doing a lot of thinking and there no way the Emperor would allow Kira to be with someone like Lacus especially since he raised my brother as a prince. It's impossible for Coordinators to be nobles and dating one without telling anyone is a felony so what did my brother do in the past for him to even think he could be with Lacus again.''

Stellar got up from her seat and stand in front of everyone with a serious look on her face. ''Cagalli you're right Coordinators can't be nobles, Athrun is a special case, Miyuki and Rey are new-types which is why they are nobles, but for someone like Lacus it's impossible unless Kira breaks those rules. Six months after leaving Orb, Kira and I fell in love with one another, however Emperor Al found out about us later that year and was going to kill me since my mother is a commoner, but your brother made a deal with him to keep me alive.''

''What was the deal?'' asked Cagalli.

''Kira would have to take full control of DH before that year was over and he promised Emperor Al he would rebuilt Heliopolis, but after several months Kira and his crew successfully build the colony without Zaft even knowing about it. Emperor Al was pleased with the results and gave Kira, Orb and Heliopolis, but the catch to that was he will impregnate me with his child in the future since my father will be the new emperor in his late forties,'' answered Stellar.

''So that mean Kira told Emperor Al who were your parents?'' asked Cagalli.

''Yes, because Kira knew my father would never accept the throne without my mother so he told Emperor Al who my parents were. Emperor Al was upset a little at first, but he did acknowledge me as his granddaughter and told us to keep moving forward, and during the remaining years Kira kept forcing on Tech Angel and Miracle until we came here,'' answered Stellar.

''Stellar let me ask you this what Kira main reason for lying to everyone because he said it would take four DH Lord for Lacus to become a noble but that's not true as it seem, than he said Eileen was a DH Lord that is also not true. The list goes on but at the same time this can confuse a person to no end, and you wouldn't realize he's lying to you until you stop to think but with so much going on everyday prevent that,'' said Athrun.

''Don't forget Miyuki lied as well, because remember she told Lacus she would be going to Mudie's mansion to stall time, and only to find out she was on a mission. Also, at the same time Kira used her to help make Lacus a noble since she was the only person who could get pass the security system,'' answered Stellar.

''I would be mad at Kira for lying to me, but after what I saw on this little adventure no can blame him for lying. I meet Rau in person, found out I have an older sister, and saw a monster in the laboratory. The black technology that can do just about anything and the seeders are dangerous so I can understand how Kira feel about us going to these places and he is risking everything just to get me by his side,'' said Lacus.

''I'm glad you understand Lacus but your true enemy will show up tomorrow and Stellar we need to have a serious talk,'' said Neo.

''I can't believe my own daughter would hide this kind of information from her own mother,'' said Saki.

''Father there should be nothing for you to complain about as long my mother is by your side on the throne, and mother now we're even there should be no more secret kept between us,'' answered Stellar.

''Neo what do you mean about my real enemy?'' asked Lacus

''Stellar since you put it that way and Kira kept his end of the deal I can say I'm satisfy. Lacus, Kira will announce himself as Prince of Orb tomorrow, but there a problem the Canaver family hates nobles, and will take action when he show the world Heliopolis 2 since it's twenty time the size of the original ,'' said Neo.

''That huge! Lacus you have to do something about this, this will get ugly and forget about been with Kira until you do,'' said Athrun.

''There not enough time considering Kira will reveal this tomorrow and there nothing Lacus can do, Zaft will take action regardless so Lacus shouldn't waste her breath,'' said Cagalli.

''I will try to talk to my family, but I know it'll be useless and that where I will let Kira take over from there since I know he didn't rebuilt Heliopolis without some kind of defense,'' answered Lacus.

''Lacus that how you handle things just support Kira on the current situation and you'll be fine in the public eyes,'' said Stellar.

''Well Stellar let's teach Lacus how to handle critical situations for the next six hours,'' said Saki.

''That a perfect idea that way Lacus will be prepare for anything that might come in her way,'' answered Stellar.

''Wait before you two start teaching Lacus we need to know how she feel about Kira's situation. Lacus do you still want to be with Kira after finding out Stellar will never leave his side?'' asked Neo.

''Yes, I want to be with Kira because I know he have responsibility as a prince and as a business man. Emperor Al made sure Kira couldn't get away even if he died and I understand how Stellar feel on the situation and he's going through so much to get me by his side. If I can't feel grateful for what everyone has done for me than I don't deserve to with Kira,'' answered Lacus.

''That was a beautiful answer and Saki we will be leaving at nine tonight so start packing your things around seven,'' said Neo.

Auel came rushing in the room to tell everyone what happened last night, and they was shock to learn that Meer destroyed the underground passage and the laboratory with Rau.

''So where is Meer now?'' asked Lacus

''I don't know we parted ways in the laboratory, Meer told me that Kira is the only person who can find her so I'm guessing they have something to discuss,'' answered Auel.

''It seems Kira forgot Meer, Rey and Miguel was still helping him, but with the phantoms, seeder and Rau all gone everything should be easy from here on, however Kira's original plan is destroy so everything is left up to Lacus,'' said Stellar.

''I've done my part and I'm going home to sleep for the rest of the day, but Lacus the rest is up to you, and Stellar did you tell who her real enemy is?'' asked Auel.

''Yeah, my father told Lacus everything, so Saki and I will be teaching her how to handle critical situations for the next six hours,'' answered Stellar.

Auel left shorty afterward leaving Saki and Stellar to teach Lacus what she needs to know. Lacus were so happy that everything is back to normal, and no longer had to worry about Rau going after Kira, although she have no idea what Kira's original plan was and decides to ask Stellar about it after she done with her training.

**On Mudie's front porch.**

Kira was waiting for Meer to arrive after talking with Auel. Conille came to keep Kira company while he waits for Meer, Shinn came to watch Kira to make sure he doesn't do anything sneaky until Coza come back.

''So Kira who are you waiting on?'' asked Shinn.

''An old friend,'' answered Kira.

Coza return from his lady's home after he had a wonderful time with her, as he was walking toward the mansion he could see everyone was on the porch except Mudie and wonder where she at. Shinn was happy to see Coza as he made it in time to see Kira's friend and to have another eyewitness.

''Where Mudie?'' asked Coza.

''Mudie is still in bed sleep must be because of last night,'' answered Kira.

''It passed noon and Mudie shouldn't be sleeping that long, and there no way she was that exhausted from last night,'' said Coza.

''Says the man who needs to be with a different woman on each date,'' answered Kira.

''Kira you just, jealous because I dated more women than you,'' said Coza.

''You wish, I only date beautiful women like Lacus, Stellar and Mudie and those three alone surpass all the women you dated so far,'' answered Kira.

''Lacus and Stellar don't count since they aren't nobles,'' said Coza.

Kira laughs. ''Stellar is a princess and her father is the new Emperor of US Empire and Lacus became a noble last night after doing an important mission for him.''

Everyone was shock to hear Stellar is a princess, although Coza and Shinn became extremely piss after hearing this news since they couldn't say anything negative about Neo.

''So that make Stellar and Mudie cousins, I wonder how she will react when she hears this news, and Kira when did you find out about this?'' asked Conille.

'' Emperor Neo called me this morning he says Stellar will be by my side to ensure Orb and American stay on good terms, and that I will need to hurry to find a Orb's Princess soon,'' answered Kira.

''Oh my god, Kira are you telling us you won Orb's independently from America if that true you made history. I'm going to buy a dress tomorrow because I know there will be a huge party later in the week,'' said Conille.

''Yes, I won Orb's independently and everyone will know tomorrow, but I feel Mudie may not like hearing Stellar will be by my side. Conille as a noble tell me what are the chances of having Mudie as my princess because there been many reports about Holcroft's behavior.''

''Mudie has done nothing wrong so she should be fine,'' said Conille.

''Coza shut up! Kira is right because there has been many reports from other nobles about the Holcroft's behavior if Bishop Malchio comes to Orb the chance is ten percent,'' answered Conille.

Kira already knew the answer but he wanted to make sure Lacus has a higher chance than Mudie. ''Meer it's about time you came, I was out here for almost an hour.''

''Kira forgive me for being late, however I'm here to inform you that I destroyed all the seeders, the underground is destroy and the laboratory as well so no one will be able to go there anymore. I managed to break up Phantom Pain from within with the help of Rey, I also killed Rau a few days ago by letting a seeder free which knocked him into high voltage cable that killed him instantly,'' answered Meer.

Kira was surprise Meer managed to do that all by herself. ''Meer, I'm very proud of you for what you did for my country if there anything you want please don't hesitate to ask me.''

''Kira please let me stay by your side as your knight, I've proved myself more than enough unlike last time,'' answered Meer.

Kira open his suitcase and got out a document, and starts writing his name on it. ''Meer Campbell this day forward you are a noble with the title of chevalier. Go to my mansion and you will meet Stellar who will show you to your room, and don't worry I will be there tomorrow.''

''I understand and thank you Kira, but if anymore dare try to hurt you please call me immediately and I'll make sure they don't see the next day,'' Meer answered before leaving.

''Well guys, I'm going back to sleep,'' Kira said before going in the mansion.

**Inside the Mansion.**

Conille, Shinn and Coza couldn't believe what took place, and now that Meer destroyed everything in the shadow there nothing more they could do. They went back inside to see if the hidden door that lead to the underground passage is still intact, Shinn opens the door and saw nothing but rocks.

''Hey guys what is everyone looking at, and what the hell happened to the underground passage?!'' asked Mudie.

''Coza, I believe it's time for you to explain everything to Mudie since this is your job,'' said Shinn.

Coza explains everything to Mudie during the time she was sleep. ''After that Meer left to Kira's mansion, so what are you going to do now?''

''What do you mean Meer helped me out by destroying everything, and now that the rest of phantom left for space with their own cure puts me in a very good spot. Having to share Kira with Stellar bugs me, but there nothing I can do about that and Conille I know you love Shinn but I suggest you how to let him go,'' said Mudie.

''Mudie is right because Kira's knights will flood this country soon, and there will be DH members among them so it's best to call off the relationship so no one gets hurt, it's that or death,'' said Coza.

Shinn didn't want Conille to get put to death because of him, and took her to the front porch to be alone with her. ''Conille, I know I'm not a noble like everyone else, but our relationship won't end like this. Let go to the UK and talk with Queen Natarle Badgiruel I'm sure she'll let me be her knight after I show everyone my strength.''

''Queen Natarle is the most strict and meanest royal on this planet, and she also one of Kira's closest friend. Since you're from Orb she will call Kira to get info from him to see what kind of person you really are, and since you been bad mouthing him you will be denied,'' answered Conille.

''So it really is impossible for Coordinators to be nobles well Conille I guess it best to call it off,'' said Shinn.

Conille simile. ''Shinn you're dumb, but that what I like about you because from now on you will be my secret lover and no one will ever know about it. Let's leave this place and have fun at my mansion we have more fun when we are alone anyway.''

''Conille you're such a slut sometimes, but than again that how I like it and you being rich is a huge plus for me,'' answered Shinn.

Conille chuckled. ''All my friends are like that even Mudie, but we are very faithful to our lovers that one of things we have in common, hey Shinn look what's in the car.''

Conille opens the letter. _Conille and Shinn these are the cures for you two so you need to use only three, and they have no side effects like the ones in the past. The cure Rey gave you only to suppress your parasite, but not cure the body itself and if you don't take these you will eventually turn into a seeder. Conille if you get caught having an affair with Shinn please be sure to let me know so I can help you when the time comes. Friends Forever, Kira._

''That bastard knew what we were going to do even ahead of the time, Kira should be consider dangerous if you ask me,'' said Shinn.

''Whether you like it or not Kira can understand how we think therefore he can plan his moves ahead of time. Shinn it's going to be a while before we come here again so let's wave Coza goodbye before leaving,'' answered Conille.

Coza came to the porch after hearing some noise and saw Shinn and Conille waving him goodbye, while smiling he waved at them until he could no longer see them. As Coza stands on the porch he felt a sad atmosphere around Mudie's mansion mostly because everyone was always around the mansion joking around, but now that everyone is gone and move on with their life he felt left behind._ ''I guess it's time for me to settle down as well, Miguel I finally understand how you felt when you couldn't go to space and I'm sorry for asking you for help since this is my responsibility.''_ Coza went inside the mansion to watch tv for the rest of the day.

**In Mudie's room. **

Kira was half sleep until Mudie ruin it for him as she kept bothering him, however he no longer care since he achieve his goal. ''Mudie if you keep doing that you are gonna to end up like last night.''

''I'm bored, there's nothing on tv to watch and there where you come in.'' Mudie kept bothering Kira to keep him from falling asleep even though she knew he would get mad at some point, but she didn't care as she would rather for him to yell at her than to be bored with nothing to do.

''Mudie no matter what you do, I won't open my eyes, and the reason why because I want to be ready for tonight's event. We're camping outside tonight and we will be eating raw and cooked fish together with milk tea, but after we done eating than we go walking on the beach together. The fish I will be preparing is Blue-fin, Salmon, and Yellow-tail and each of the fish are cooked and raw to enjoy different taste of the same fish. It two-thirty now so wake me up around six so I can start on our dinner,'' said Kira.

Mudie was happy to hear Kira had planed something for them later tonight, and she put on some clothes before leaving the room. ''Hey Mudie where are you running to.'' Mudie ignores Coza and continue on to the kitchen, there she got out the frozen fish and left a sign to let everyone know not to touch the fish. She went to the storage room looking for the huge tent that her father left behind for her to use someday after looking for fifteen minutes she could not find it.

''Why did father make it so hard for me to find the tent?!'' asked Mudie.

Coza came in the storage room after hearing her loud shout. ''So you're talking to yourself now, if you're looking for that tent it's above you, and all you have to do is pull that rope for it to come down.''

Mudie quickly pull the rope down. ''Thanks Coza, I'll see you later.''

''Hey Mudie what you so happy about and where are you going with that tent?'' asked Coza.

''Kira is cooking dinner for me and I didn't even know he could cook, and we're camping outside near the mansion so you don't have to worry about anything,'' answered Mudie.

''Have a good time and I make sure the security system is in full force around the area to make sure no one is wondering around the private area,'' said Coza.

Mudie left in a hurry to get ready for tonight, Coza finally had something to do after being bored watching tv, although that feeling he had came back, and remember what Kira's words meant during yesterday's party.

_''Coza those who continue to use their partner is already empty inside, but they won't feel empty until they watch their friends move on with their life, that's the only time they'll feel how empty they really are and of course they'll know what to do from there,'' said Kira. _

_Coza laughs. ''Kira, I never thought I would take your words serious, but I finally understand why everyone keep calling you Phantom Of Existence. This whole time you were trying to help us live a better existence even though everyone hated you in the past because of Rau, Rusty and Heine, and they must of realized this long ago and made plans with Miguel to leave for space once you came back.'' _

_''I better go explain myself to Kaori for turning down her feeling last night before Mudie and Kira afternoon date starts,'' Coza said mentality._

**Outside of Kira's mansion.**

''Lacus it was a pleasure in meeting you and everyone else, but remember no matter how rough the road is you should never give up. It took me several years to get to where I am today and it's because of Kira,'' said Saki.

''Saki thanks for helping me and I won't ever give up even if it take several years to be by Kira's side,'' answered Lacus.

Saki hugs Lacus and Stellar one last time before she got on Neo's private jet, and wave everyone goodbye before she took her seat.

''Lacus and everyone take care of yourself, and it was an honor in meeting everyone on this little adventure. Stellar take care of yourself as your parents will no longer be able to watch over you,'' said Neo.

''Don't worry, I'll be fine and beside Kira will be here tomorrow,'' answered Stellar.

Lacus and the others went back inside the mansion after Neo and Saki left in the jet plane, and a guard came to inform them they have a guest in the sitting room. They went to the sitting room and saw Meer sitting at the table waiting for them, but before Stellar could say anything Cagalli asks her a question about Athrun.

Meer became aggravated by Cagalli's question. ''Cagalli, I felt that lying to you would make your relationship with Athrun stronger since he never left your side, however I'm sure Miguel told you the truth since he's in space. We were on a mission to help Kira take down Phantom Pain and we're finished with that. Stellar here the document from Kira, and I will be staying here as his knight as of today and I would like to know where my room at, so I can get some rest.''

Cagalli didn't say anything else after hearing her reason, but Lacus wonder why her sister wants to live with Kira instead of living with their parents. ''Meer, I thought you want to live a carefree life with our parents.''

''I was only curious to see what kind of parents they are and Kira was right they are very lovable parents, however I do not belong there. I will live my carefree life by Kira's side until I grow old and die, although I don't expect you to understand,'' answered Meer.

Stellar understood Meer decision after Kira explained her story to her in the past. ''Meer your room number is fifty-three it's down the hall on the right.''

''Thank you, I will be leaving now and one more thing can you have someone to bring me the cure for my condition,'' Meer answered before going to her room.

''Meer wait!'' Lacus tried to talk to Meer some more, but Stellar stood in her way. ''Stellar what are you doing, I have to talk to my sister, and she belong with our family!''

Before Stellar could say anything Meer came back to clear some things up between Lacus and herself. ''Lacus, I was raised different from you, and I'm not the family type person. I'm self centered when it come to other people, and just ask Kira he will tell you all about it and unlike you I do not need my parents.''

''How can you say that to your own sister she was just concern about you and this how you treat her?'' asked Cagalli.

''Hmph you're still going on about that, but than again I'm not going to repeat myself. Lacus should be more concern about Kira than me since he far out of her league, and tomorrow will prove that if you don't cut ties from her family,'' answered Meer.

''Meer, I understand what you're saying, you walk your own path, make your own decision, rely on yourself when need to and protect what's most important to you, but if Lacus can't do any of those she is walking on a path of defeat,'' said Athrun.

''Exactly, however before I go let me give you a hit on the matter after Kira announced himself as prince, and his plans for Orb do you think Lacus's family who's controlling Zaft can sit at a table without arguing with the Hibiki family?'' asked Meer.

Of course everyone knew the answer to that question even Lacus knew. ''Meer, I understand you a much stronger person than I am, but for me to cut ties from my family is a very hard decision for me so for now I can't give you an answer to your question yet.''

''Lacus you are pathetic even after I told you how to beat Mudie and you're still weak minded

. Stellar, Athrun and Cagalli good night I hope someone find her a bag of strong will, because she will need it tomorrow.'' said Meer.

Stellar, Cagalli and Athrun were all confuse to what happened to Lacus as she was so determine to get Kira back, but as soon Meer mention her family she went back to square one.

Stellar opened a portal to Lacus's mansion to allow her to get some rest for the night and close the portal after she left. ''I'm glad Meer talked to Lacus the way she did, since it would be a disaster if those reporters got in her face asking questions like that.''

''Stellar you better call Kira to let him know the news so he can sleep his anger off over night, although it feel like everything we did for Lacus was a waste of time,'' said Cagalli.

''Stellar is Heliopolis 2 is really twenty times the size of the original? I've seen what black technology can do, but if Kira build it at that size he is beyond that of a genius,'' said Athrun.

''Athrun, Heliopolis 2 is twenty times the size of the original and Orb does have a space fleet there as well to ensure Zaft doesn't try to destroy it just like what happened to the first one, although Zaft doesn't have the technology to reach it since it's outside the Lagrange points,'' answered Stellar.

''I see Kira used the Angel Portal to create Heliopolis 2 at a far distance so Zaft wouldn't notice, however I do believe their Tri laser cannon can reach it, but no matter how you look at the situation because tomorrow is going to be a ugly day for some people,'' answered Athrun.

'Stellar wasn't worry about anything since Kira had everything planed out. She opens a portal to Cagalli's mansion so they could go home to get some rest they wave her goodbye before the portal was close.

Stellar went to the medical room to get Meer her cure. ''Hmm this will be a great time to get to know Meer and to see what she told Lacus about Mudie.''

**Mudie's mansion at eleven.**

Mudie had a wonderful Sunday after eating Kira delicious fish with milk tea and her day couldn't get any better, the wind blowing harder than usual so they decided to leave the beach area. Kira didn't think a weekend with Mudie would go so well even though his original plan was destroy, but Miguel, Rey and Meer played their role which made things easy for him.

Kira set the tent up hours ago to avoid doing it in the dark, although he wish Mudie would had told him about not having no sleeping bag. Instead Kira use some very thick high quality comforter bed sheet for them to lay on during the night, Mudie was fascinated about sleeping outside since this would be her first time.

''Kira hurry up and quit looking around like that because there is nothing out here for you to worry about,'' said Mudie.

Kira wasn't worry about anything around Mudie's property, but the weather what was really bothering him. He turn the radio on, and made sure it stay on the news station just in case something happen later tonight. ''Sorry about that Mudie, I was just carry away about the weather, and I must say it feel like I'm sleeping on your bed because this comforter sheet are very soft.''

''This comforter bed sheets are still new because I never took them out its original bag so I thought this would be the best time to use it. Kira thank you for the wonderful weekend, and this will probably be our last time doing this so let enjoy this night to the fullest,'' said Mudie.

Kira gave kiss Mudie on the cheek. ''Mudie you are welcome and thank you for bringing everyone together one last time, I have a great time drinking with my friends again.''

''Kira no matter what happens, I will still love you even if we don't end up together for some reason and I will remain loyal to you as well. That how strong my love for you really is, and I don't care what people think either it's how I feel.'' Mudie kisses Kira afterward and enjoy their night under the stars together.

**The next day.**

Kira had his things packed and was ready to leave, however he had a hard time getting out of the bed as Mudie was toying around with him. ''Mudie you had enough fun already, and keep this up I'm going to get serious.''

''You can't stay here today you have some important business to take care of, and beside it only six in the morning so you can leave at seven,'' answered Mudie.

''An hour quickly passed by as they have so much fun with one another, Kira manage to free himself from Mudie clutches. ''Mudie, I will see you later until then take care,'' said Kira.

Coza came to the garage after Kira drove off. ''I'd say it about time let you let Kira go the poor guy had to run to his car to escape from you. So Mudie what are your plans for this week now everyone gone I assume you have something up your sleeve.''

Mudie smiles as she fully enjoyed her weekend with Kira. ''Coza, I gave Kira a report on what took place during the five years while he was away and I also listed everyone who was involved in Project Seed, the people who funded it and listed all people who use the underground passage. Now that the other Phantoms and Rau are gone Kira can cover up everything.''

''You sacrifice everyone in the process, but as long you're happy I'm fine, so what are you going to do for the rest of the week?'' asked Coza.

''Since Orb is no longer under US control I'll have to wait until Bishop Malchio come to Orb to give the final decision, so until then let's enjoy the morning breakfast,'' Mudie said with a smile.

**Kira's mansion.**

Kira was in the bathroom soaking in his bathwater while Stellar read over the report, even though he wasn't angry at Lacus for wanted to be around with her family since he knew she is a family person. ''Stellar after hearing what happened last night I have to move on even though Lacus will be left behind, and I knew something like this would happen. I'm not angry at Lacus for wanting to stay close to her family, and I will not take that away from her.''

Stellar were shocked Kira wasn't angry. ''You are telling me that you is giving up Lacus just like that after coming so far?''

''I realized I'm a prince who have responsibility to protect Orb's people and keep the country from falling into chaos. From this day forward there will be no more lies and cloaking around Orb if we see anything that in disorder we will correct it no matter what's the cost!''

''Now that the Kira Yamato I know and loved, and I sorry it turned out this way,'' said Stellar.

After several minutes Kira came out the bathroom wearing his Orb's royal clothes it was mostly white and gold style with a blue over coat with white feathers going around his neck, and he had a pair of white gloves with blue cross on them. Stellar blush as Kira look incredible handsome in his royal clothes.

''Stellar you are mighty beautiful in your blue and white royal dress,'' said Kira

Stellar blushed. ''Thanks and you look handsome as well,'' answered Stellar.

_''Your Highness the royal family are present and are waiting for you,'' said Meer._

''Stellar it's time we be heading to the meeting.'' Kira opens the door and saw Meer wearing a Orb's military suit with a hat to match the uniform and also a cape on the back. They proceed onto the meeting room to discuss Orb's future, the problems in Orb, and no matter what happen Kira will continue to move forward.

**To be continued...**


End file.
